To Disguise a Disguise
by Mathias Alexander Whitehouse
Summary: One decision could change the course of the future. Lord Marvolo Slytherin; a re-born Dark Lord shows an abused and neglected orphan what it means to have a family, to be loved and cared for. Harry Potter ceases to exist with the birth of Harrison Salazar Slytherin. Does fate really write our paths? Are our destinies set in stone from the moment we are born? A DarkHarry fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the scenery which you could recognise, the only thing I take credit for is the plot.**

 **Pairings: None for this chapter.**

 **Warnings: DarkHarry, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Weasley bashing (excluding Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George).**

 **Word Count: 7134**

* * *

Harry stands in front of a long, rectangular table littered with multiple crystal vials filled with various potions, elixirs, and other liquids; leaving no doubt in the young saviour's mind that they had finally reached Professor Snape's contribution aiding to the Philosopher's Stone. However, as Harry reread the potion master's riddle, multiple other concerns fill his mind. Conflicting thoughts about the so-called 'protections', having the strangest feeling that it had all been designed for himself.

Firstly, there had been a door which opened with a spell taught to all first-year students leading to a Cerberus; a bed of Devil's Snare, again something else taught in First Year Herbology; a life-size chest, which, most definitely had been placed for Ronald as his talents at Chess had spread far and wide. Finally, there was this, a potions riddle which seems to be the hardest task out of them all only since many wizards are not the most logical beings.

So, there Harry stands, a small almost unnoticeable smirk playing at the corners of his lips as he watches Hermione swallow her own potion before turning on her heels and walking hurriedly back through the doorway. Back tracking their progress without so much as a 'goodbye' or 'good luck' as she leaves to try to help the unconscious Ronald. She decided it was in their best interest if she would go back trying to find a professor to aid her ginger friend, it was almost as if she had no confidence in Harry.

So, there young Harry stands, _Saviour of the_ _wizarding_ _world, Boy-Who-Lived,_ left to fend for himself against whoever or whatever is attempting to steal the stone. Shaking his head lightly, clearing the mass of swirling thoughts, Harry nonchalantly turns on his heels, downing his own potion without so much as a grimace before he walks through the flames in front of himself. Chuckling as he recalls both Hermione's and Ronald's thoughts about who the culprit was, both wrongly accusing Professor Snape.

His smile falls into a displeased frown, slowly morphing into a sneer as he cautiously walks his way through a long, dingy and strangely enough, empty corridor littered with what appears to be cobwebs and other such infractions. Many of which the boy didn't even want to think about as he stuffs his hands deep within his too baggy trouser pockets. Squinting his eyes, Harry lets a small smile tug at his lips when he catches sight of an archway, a low gleaming light casting eerie shadows, present, perhaps a much wider chamber.

"Stupid Dumbledork, sending a bunch of eleven-year-old children into this abysmal chamber, in hopes that we would be able to protect the Stone against someone much more experienced and advanced in magic. I mean seriously, is he senile? Like he actually believed that letter from the _ministry._ "

Stopping just short of the entrance, Harry casts a glance around the large, circular chamber, eyebrows furrowed, and nose scrunched up in disgust. His mutterings continue, be damned if someone overheard him. Why should he care? It wasn't like the person was going to kill him or anything. Harry takes one step over the threshold, before another, slowly making his way towards the center of the room, his green eyes casting glances into the shadows warily.

" _This_ is where the old coot is keeping the so-called Philosopher's Stone? One of the most powerful and mystical artifacts in the wizarding world, one which could reap havoc if found in the wrong hands and they decide to leave it in a school full of children? How stupid does he need to be? Does he not care for his student's safety? Oh! Sorry, or course not, why would he care about people he is just going to mould into good little light soldiers for his war!"

The small raven-haired boy releases a loud sigh, expelling some of his frustration as he continues to walk towards a familiar mirror which stands precariously in the middle of the otherwise empty room.

"Wow, conspicuous Dumbledork! Might as well have hung a couple of LED flashing signs indicating to where you have _hidden_ the stone. What next? It seems to me that you are either attempting to discourage the theft or you just wanted to see one of your students terribly burnt."

Sarcasm laces the child's words as he shoots a subtle glance around the chamber, his Avada green eyes scanning the shadows thoroughly. Knowing that Professor Quirrel is watching him from deep within the black pattern-like shapes around the walls, hoping to catch a clue about how to reach the stone.

Harry allows a smirk to pull at his facial features, _probably heard me talking to myself in the corridor and hid._ Stopping a mere meter away from the Mirror of Erised, Harry looks expectantly into the glass not quite sure what he was to see yet knowing that his parents were not going to make any more appearances.

His parents had made a regular appearance throughout the year, well before Dumbledore had decided it was in his best interest to move the mirror to, apparently, the Chambers.

 _I do believe the old fool said I was to never see the mirror again. He was going to put it somewhere no one would be able to fall prey to their desires. Yet, here it is, standing in front of me in a chamber in which he sent me. Such a manipulative old man!_

Now, however, Harry no longer sees his parents in the mirror's surface. The boy would simply explain that he had thought long and hard about the circumstances surrounding his parent's deaths, their actions leading up to it and the actions of others. After giving it months of deep contemplation, he had concluded that the death of his mum and dad was really no one's fault but their own.

Yes, Harry had initially blamed Lord Voldemort when he had first been told the story behind his orphaned status, though that was mainly due to surprise. He had spent 9 years of his life listening to his muggle Aunt and Uncle calling his parents 'good for nothing drunks' who died one day due to this habit, a traffic accident which had led to his infamous lightening scar.

But no, who should tell him, at the tender age of eleven, that a supposed mad-man, a maniac, the worse Dark wizard in British history aimed a bright green killing curse at his mum and dad but a bumbling oaf of a giant. Renowned 'light' supporter, completely devoted to the headmaster, all because the old coot gave him a job after his release from Azkaban, allowing him to do small bouts of magic though his wand had been broken decades ago.

So, what made young Harry Potter conclude that his parents were to blame? Firstly, his parents had decided to bring a child, himself, into the world during one of the worse Wizarding Wars in the history of magic and didn't even have enough adequate protection in place.

Secondly, they had gone into hiding, yes, they had the Fidelius charm on their home, okay, but did they _really_ trust their secret keeper that much? Why did they not agree to make Dumbledore their secret keeper? If he is the almighty, Light Lord, the _only one_ in which Lord Voldemort feared as so many wizards believed, then why not use him? Why did they not have an emergency portkey as a backup for when Voldemort did bypass their wards? His parents, he is sad to say, were far to Gryffindor, always hoping things were going to work out for the best, no need for self-preservation or back-up plans.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Harry realising that he had stood in front of the mirror for some time shakes his head minutely. Deciding to walk around the Mirror, inspecting the item for any clues about how he was going to collect the stone, Harry tucks his hand back into his pockets, delicate fingers curling around the slick wood of his wand. As he makes his way round, a shift from the shadows to his right enters his peripheral vision, a cloaked figure, carefully moving forwards, his tall frame half hidden behind one of the many pillars.

Ignoring the other, Harry focuses back on the artifact, trying to curb the bubble of laughter which wants to break free at the poor attempt at concealment. He knew the Professor was going already down here, knew the man was going to watch him subtly but did he have to make it so obvious? Shrugging off the man's presence, Harry shakes his head once more, still slowly making his way around the old mirror as his thoughts break free in a quiet mutter.

"Stupid Dumbledore, who does he think he is, sending children down into this death trap expecting me to fend off whoever is down here, that I have enough magic and experience to fight against the Dark Lord, a Dark Lord who has at least thirty years' experience more than I? I barely had time to learn the first-year spells with everything that has gone on this year and yet he still wants me to save the Stone? Why the hell should I? No one came to save me these past nine years, no one bothered to check to see if I was happy and looked after; fed and loved properly. Especially when I found that I had been left with those despicable Muggles. Their precious _saviour_ left to fend for himself, never knowing about his heritage until a mere month before being thrown blind into a new world. He will survive, surely. Starve the boy! Neglect him! Beat him for things he doesn't understand, nor control!"

Harry comes to a stop back in front of the mirror, his small fists clenching tightly at his sides as he tries to breathe through his rising anger, he hadn't meant to say that out loud, not wanting to give his supposed enemy anything concrete to use against him. Though it seems to have given him some leeway as he watches the figure step hesitantly closer, his frame becoming that much clearer in the dark room although still obscured within the shadows.

 _Well, I have his complete attention now._

"Anyway, why did that old coot force me to become friends with that filthy Weasel and bucked tooth Mudblood? Ronald Weasley? Hah, a sad excuse for a wizard, if I ever did see one, not even having the brains nor the respect to hold up some of the most important ancient wizarding traditions. Favouring those muggle celebrations which come from religions which condemn us. His barely concealed jealousy, on top of all that. If he wants my fame that bad he can have it, I never asked for it and I don't want it! The weight of the entire wizarding world on my shoulders? No, thank you. It is not my fault his parents decided to have more children then could afford!"

Almost forgetting about the man listening to his every word, Harry begins to pace back and forth, his anger and frustration starting to leak into his tone as his hands clench tighter, his wand held between white knuckles. His skin prickles with raw magic as power swirls in his Avada green eyes making them glow in the dim chambers, sparks flying around him in concentrated waves makes his hair stand on ends as the figure draws in a sharp breath.

He lets out a humourless laugh as he turns on his heels, dragging a hand almost tirelessly through his unruly hair, trying to draw his magic back into his core as he watches his reflection in the surface of the mirror once more.

"Don't even get me started on that know-it-all, thinks she has to prove herself, show that she is the best just, so she feels like she belongs in the wizarding world? Well if she wants to belong then maybe she should stop trying to force her muggle customs on us all the time. Maybe she should adapt and practice some of the more traditional celebrations and rituals of the wizarding world."

Harry shuffles his feet across the dry-stone floor, staring at himself in frustration, irritated silence fills the chamber as he falls silent for a few seconds, the air presses around him as if trying to offer what comfort it could to the depressed wizard. Taking a few deep calming breathes, Harry releases a deep sigh, letting go of his anger before allowing a small Slytherin-like smirk to rest on his lips.

"Both are abominations to the wizarding world; wouldn't you agree, Lord Voldemort?"

Leaning to the left ever so slightly, Harry peers around the mirrors edge, smirk widening as the shadowy figure steps slowly out from his hiding place, walking around the pillar towards the small child. A matching smirk on his own face.

"That was a very… Informative speech, Young Harry Potter. I can tell that the old coot hasn't changed much from my time here at Hogwarts."

Harry's smirk turns into a small bashful smile, shocking the Dark Lord, as he looks curiously up at the man no standing less than two meters from his smaller stature, a man who had taught him Defence for the past year. He notices an underlying shine of… was that pride… in his Professor's eyes? Shrugging it off momentarily, Harry turns his attention back towards the mirror of Erised, letting his mask of indifference fall back into place, watching his reflection carefully while keeping a cautious eye on the person before him.

After standing in silence for a few seconds, Harry turns his head, cocking it to the side as he regards his Professor deeply.

"Hello Professor, would you be so kind as to allow me to speak to your Lord? There is something in which I must discuss with him."

A sudden movement catches his eye and Harry snaps his head back towards the mirror, watching with barely concealed glee as his reflection carefully places a smallish blood-red stone into his trouser pocket feeling the added weight instantly. Quirrell hesitates some, his eyes flickering around the chamber nervously before focusing back on the boy.

"I don't… don't know what… what you mean young… young mister Potter."

Harry narrows his eyes, glaring hatefully at his Professor, fingers tightening on the wand by his side preparing himself to defend if he needs to, his green eyes swirl with hidden powers laughing mentally when his teacher jumps backward, squeaking in fright.

"Would you stop with that infernal stuttering! You know full well what I speak of, but you seem to think you have a choice in the matter. There is nothing that I want from you, nothing that you could offer me. Now, let me speak to the Dark Lord before I curse you into oblivion."

Eyes growing impossibly wide at the pure hatred bleeding into the boy's voice, the underlying threats abundantly clear as the older wizard's tremors increase to such a degree that Harry wonders if the other would fall over. Mere seconds later, another voice cold and weak from possible lack of use cuts through the air, a harsh sounding noise.

"Let me speak to the boy!"

Harry feels his smirk return as he watches the terror overrun ever other emotion flickering through his defense professor's wide eyes with a pleasurable glee. Taking a few steps forward, watching in fascination as Quirrell begins to unwind his turban, letting the ugly purple fabric fall almost gracefully to the dust-covered floor. Eyes alight with amusement, Harry stares as his professor turns around, a quiet gasp falling from his lips when he distorted figure which had once been the Dark Lord, seemingly growing out the back of Quirrell's head.

"Ah, Harry Potter. It has been too long."

"Yes, 10 years I do believe. How have you been?"

Harry stands nonchalantly in front of the Dark Lord seemingly not bothered by his presence in the slightest; though Lord Voldemort, astonished to find the underlying tones of amusement lacing the young wizard's words, watches the raven-haired child. The raven-haired child notices the silent calculating gaze roaming his body but decides not the notice it as he sends a small happy smile towards the older man.

Lord Voldemort, however, looks for any sign that the young child standing before him was scare or was in some way frightened of himself. However, there was no such emotion in the young Gryffindor's eyes, no tension in his posture yet his wand is being held in his hand loosely, ready to leap into action if the need arose.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. What has bought you down to these chambers so late in the school year?"

Voldemort smirks as he watches the young boy's eyes flick towards the mirror for a split second before focusing back on himself.

"I am guessing it is the same reason you find yourself impersonating a professor all year, though seen as you are still down here and have watched my every move since I entered, I can safely assume that you have been unable to retrieve the stone?"

Lord Voldemort finds himself the young wizard in front of him again, wondering why he does not feel the urge to hex or curse the reason for his downfall. Maybe it was since young Harry reminds him of himself when he had first entered Hogwarts? Or maybe it was because not even his most trusted followers looked at him without fear? Admitting to himself that he rather liked the boy, he walks forward standing just behind Harry, placing Quirrell's hands on the boy's thin shoulders. Intrigue pulling when he watches the child flinch slightly, his face twisting in fear before it is quickly covered up by a soft almost shy smile.

"Yes, I do believe you are right, Harry. The old fool must have some trick on the mirror. I want that stone; it is my heart's desire to have it and use it to bring back my body, but I don't know how to retrieve it…"

Lord Voldemort squeezes Harry's shoulders gently, watching the child's innocent smile twist into a knowing smirk, eyes twinkling with mischief and slight uncertainty. Turning around slowly, Harry looks up at the man who had killed his parents, large hands still resting on his shoulders giving him a strange sense of safety. He tilts his head to the side at an angle giving off an air of complete innocence.

"What if I told you that I could get the stone for you?"

His voice, lacking it usual confidence, clouded with doubt and nerves, almost as if the child feared being hurt or attacked. Lord Voldemort raises an eyebrow at the small child, silently wondering where his confidence had gone before a sneer pulls at his lips.

"And pray tell, how a mere child would be able to retrieve such an artifact?"

"Trust me, I know how to get the stone, it is rather simple really. It is just the little matter of an exchange, if you will, I give you the stone in return for something."

"A proposition? What could a simple child ever have that would be worth my…"

Harry raises an eyebrow at the Dark Lord, slowly reaching into his trouser pocket with deliberate movements, making sure the older wizard was watching him closely as he pulls the large red stone out of its confines. Holding the ancient artifact on the level of his shoulders he watches which veiled amusement as Voldemort's gaze fixes on the object hungrily.

"I want to make a bargain with you."

Lord Voldemort growls low in his throat as he watches the boy play with the stone almost absently, his small fingers tracing each crack as he moves away from the Dark Lord's grip, taking a couple of measured steps backward. His Avada eyes never leaving that of Voldemort's ruby ones.

"Why should I not just kill you and take the stone?"

"I don't think you could at this point; not in your current situation. You are no doubt powerful, I can feel the power swirling around your form, but you cannot harm me. Whether it is a case of you simply can't or just that you just won't, I am not too sure. I could easily just place the stone back into the mirror where you are unable to reach it. I am sure, Mister Voldemort that you are able to kill me easily under normal circumstances, but these are not normal circumstances."

Lord Voldemort found himself staring, almost slack-jaw at the small Gryffindor now seated upon the floor in front of him, his mouth twitching with the urge to twist into a warm smile as he studies the child. He watches as Harry makes himself comfortable on the stone floor, despite almost being trapped between the mirror and the Dark Lord himself, his green eyes focus on the stone held gently between his hands, fingers tracing the small cracks.

"Bloody Gryffindor should have been a Slytherin…"

The Dark Lord mumbles, making Harry chuckle softly, still regarding the magical artifact in his small hands as he absently nods his head solemnly.

"Well, I think you should know that I was almost sorted into Slytherin; took me a while to argue with that hat and make it put me in Gryffindor. Stubborn thing!"

Lifting his head, Harry once again found himself laughing at the now gobsmacked expression on Lord Voldemort's face.

"Well since I came into the wizarding world, I knew there were plenty of expectations of me because I was the Boy-who-lived. A lion is easily spotted in the Snakes pit, but a snake is hard to find in the lion's den."

Harry pushes himself up off the floor, clutching the stone in one of his hands as he turns to face the Dark Lord, scrutinising the older wizard.

"Look, do you want this stone or not? I don't think it would be a good idea to stay here for long seen as the Mudblood ran off to fetch a teacher and I am sure they will be here soon."

Voldemort eyes the small child for a few more seconds in silence, sighing inwardly as Harry simply smiles up at him innocently.

"Alright, Little Snake."

He crouches down in front of the child, resting a hand on the boy's small, bony shoulders offering up a soft reassuring smile.

"What is it that you would like in exchange for the stone?"

He watches as the eleven-year-old looks down at the floor, his trembling hands gripping the stone tightly shoulders hunching forward as he begins to shake in what Voldemort could only assume was fear.

"Protection…"

The voice which spoke was timid and quiet, unlike what the Dark Lord had come to expect from the young child, a sound so quiet that he would have missed it if he hadn't been consciously listening for it. He watches in silence for a few seconds as Harry fidgets uncomfortably. Placing his other hand on the boy's shoulder in what he hopes is a calming gesture, he smiles softly, when wide green eyes look up at him in surprise.

"What do you need protection from, Little Snake?"

Lord Voldemort watches as Harry looks back down at his feet, the toes of his battered shoes scuffing along the floor, eyes filling subconsciously with tears which he refuses to let fall, he would not look weak in front of the Dark Lord. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he looks back up into the crimson eyes of Voldemort, trying to keep his emotions under wraps.

"My _relatives_."

The word filled with so much venom almost makes Voldemort reel back in shock.

"They are Muggles of the worse kind, they hate magic and by association, me. I get beaten and starved for what they believe as mistakes. I sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and have done for as long as I can remember. I was left outside on the doorstep in nothing but a basket and thin blanket. My cousin Dudley and his gang love to play a game called 'Harry hunting'. My aunt Petunia hits me with her frying pan or burns my hands on the hob when I make mistakes when cooking meals. My uncle Vernon is the worse, he thrashes when things at work go wrong, if I make better grades than Dudley and if I don't finish all of my chores on time."

Harry's voice breaks towards the end, the tears he had so desperately tried to hold back now streaming down his cheeks as his shoulders shake. The raven-haired boy stays silent, valiantly trying to stop his tears from falling to no avail. He makes no sounds except the occasional sniffle.

Lord Voldemort, however, uses the opportunity to investigate the boy's mind, glancing flashes of memories, some he had mentioned but others which were just as disturbing, just as horrendous. When he pulls out gently, he is seething, the old fool had done it again! Refused to take adequate care of a magical child entrusted into his care; did he not learn his lesson from what happened with Severus Snape or himself during their youth? The Dark Lord was so angry, he the temptation to kill the old fool right then increasing but, he had an emotionally distressed child to deal with first.

Slowly, so not to frighten the small child, the Dark Lord reaches forward, placing his hands gently under the child's arms, lifting him carefully off the floor before standing once more. Placing the much too small child comfortably on his hip, rubbing a hand calmly down Harry's spine, whispering in his ear hoping to stop the tears.

"It's okay Harry, they cannot reach you here. I promise that I will try to get you away from those despicable muggles as soon as I can, Little Snake. You will never be hurt by them again if I have anything to say about it."

Never in his life had Voldemort felt so saddened to see anyone crying like this but there was something special about the child in his arms that got to him. Swaying on the spot, Voldemort hugs the small child tightly against his chest, laying his cheek against the unruly dark locks. When he felt that Harry had calmed down enough, he pulls back stroking a hand down the boy's cheek, smiling gently when Harry leans into the touch.

"Alright Harry, I will not allow you to stay there any longer, alright? I will offer you my protection. Though I would like to offer something more if you are willing to oblige?"

Nodding his head slightly, Harry accepts the white, silk handkerchief the Dark Lord offers to him and wipes his eyes, whispering a soft 'thank you' when Voldemort motions for him to keep it. Wrapping his thin arms around the man's neck Harry smiles shyly.

"What did you have in mind, oh Dark one?"

Harry lets out a quiet giggle at the red eyes filled with amusement when they roll towards the ceiling playfully. Along with a muttered 'cheeky brat' under his breath, Lord Voldemort cards a gentle hand through the boy's hair smiling at the look of contentment relaxing the child's features.

"I am proposing an adoption. I will first need to complete the ritual to regain my body but once that is complete I will be able to come and collect you from your _relatives'_ house. It should only be for a few days to a week, but I want you to remember that I will come and get you. If you consent to the adoption then we can go through with the blood ritual which will make you my son in both magic and blood; though I will need some witnesses for the ritual, I was thinking the Malfoy's and Severus Snape."

Harry stares at Lord Voldemort, a man who killed his parents, a man the entire wizarding world feared and yet here he was proposing to adopt the boy-who-lived. Tears of happiness form in the corners of Harry's eyes, flinging himself forward, Harry wraps his arms tightly around Lord Voldemort's neck laughing quietly through his tears.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

The Dark Lord laughs softly hugging the small child closer to his chest. Honestly, he breathed a sigh of reprieve, Dark Lord or not, he was apprehensive that Harry would not want to be adopted by the man who had taken his first family away, the man responsible for his current placement. Yet, here he was, hugging a tearful boy-who-lived, who was thanking him profusely.

"I will take that as a yes?"

Harry nods his head vigorously before pulling back, his head bowing as the Dark Lord watches him become slightly more unsure of himself, slightly more insecure.

"Well, only if you want me. I don't want to be a burden…"

Harry startles when a calloused hand cards through his hair before being replaced by a soft, feather-light kiss on his forehead, directly above his scar.

"I would be honoured and proud to call a child like you my son and heir Harry and I don't want you to think otherwise. You are special, you have shown that to me this evening. You are kind, caring and smart, yet cunning and sly when you need to be. The perfect Slytherin."

Lord Voldemort once again brings harry closer, rocking back and forth when fresh tears fall from the boy's eyes, the small head burying itself in the crook of his neck. He smiles softly when he feels the child nodding against his shoulder a warmth spreading through his chest.

"Thank you. Thank you, I would be happy to call myself your son."

Before the Dark Lord could respond to the now joyous child, whose excitement was now rolling off himself in waves, thunderous footsteps could be heard through the chamber leading towards the entrance at a hurried pace. Lord Voldemort froze, holding his soon-to-be son protectively against his chest as he waits silently.

"Mr. Potter, you are harder to track down than a…"

Turning sharply at the familiar voice, Voldemort allows a smirk to play on his lips as his eyes roam up and down the figure of the newcomer. He finds himself watching in guarded amusement as one of his most trusted followers surveys the scene before him then falls to his knee; bowing his head lowly and placing a hand across his chest, his silky baritone voice drifting through the chamber.

"My Lord."

Harry looks at his potions professor in wonder, his green eyes wide as he studies the man a glint of curiosity in his gaze as he turns to face the Dark Lord, Harry tilts his head to the side in silent question, not sure if he could ask anything just yet and not really wanting to talk in front of Snape.

Looking quickly towards his new charge, Voldemort takes pity on the small child whose eyes shone with underlying fear, answering his question in a gentle voice much to Snape's surprise.

"I informed you earlier about how Severus here is one of my most trusted followers?"

The Dark Lord questions, watching satisfied as Harry nods his head slowly, his gaze turning back to the still kneeling Severus as the Dark Lord continues, directing his speech towards the dour man.

"and I dare hope that his allegiances have not wavered in my long absence?"

"Of course not, My Lord. I have always remained faithful to yourself and your cause. I have managed to gather a range of information about Dumbledore and his Order in your absence."

Professor Snape looks up from where his head tilted, a question on his lips as his gaze flickers to the way his master is holding the Potter spawn protectively to his chest. The confusion plain on his face, though his gaze lingers on the young boy longer than the Dark Lord; his eyes taking in every detail, noting the slight reddening around his eyes and the tension in his small frame. He was broken out of his exploration by Lord Voldemort, meeting the pale blue eyes of his Lord.

"Severus, I would like for you to meet my soon-to-be son and heir. I have heard and seen the memories he possesses of his most abysmal living arrangements and refuse to let another wizarding child to be abused at the hands of ignorant muggles!"

Lord Voldemort watches his follower with calculating eyes; seeing the shock playing through his potion master's eyes, his face still retaining his expressionless Slytherin mask. He watches in silent amusement as Snape looks between the child and himself, his face shifting into confusion as if he were having an inner battle with himself.

"My Lord, Dumbledore had informed the staff that Mr. Potter here had lived with, a light wizarding family who treated him as if he were their own, spoiling him rotten. He told me how he was just like his father…"

Professor Snape breaks of uncertainly, his voice wavering as he watches his Lord shaking his head in sorrow, one of his hands rubbing, almost absently, up and down the child's back as he begins to tremble again, though the older relaxes at seeing no more tears.

"I am afraid to say Severus that you have been gravely misinformed. Young Harry has been neglected, Starved and beaten within an inch of his life, he has been mistreated since he was sent to live with his mother's sister, I do believe, at the tender age of fifteen months. Did you never notice how thin and small he in comparison to the others? Why he wears glasses when any normal wizarding family would have bought an eye correcting potion to fix his eyesight? Why he shies away from most physical contact and shrinks in on himself when he has more attention than he could want?"

A look of horror replaces itself on Severus' face, his eyes going wide as he stares at the still hiding form of Harry, his mind a jumble of thoughts all trying to dominate over others, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to ward off an impending headache, Severus looks towards his Lord.

"I am sorry, My Lord. Did you just say his Mother's sister?"

At the affirming action, he lets out a sound, a mix between a shout of disgust and a sob of despair, his head hanging low, hair obstructing his pale face as his voice comes out strained.

"Please, tell me this child has not spent the last 10 years in the care of Petunia Evans?"

Harry looks over at his potions professor in confusion.

"You know Aunt Petunia?"

The boy's voice was quiet and timid, but Severus caught the curious undertone, an innocent curiosity which had been leading him to misjudge Harry terribly. A boy who he had been too blinded to see, a boy he had failed to protect, despite his promise to Lily.

Severus felt his gut clench painfully as he nods slowly, all thoughts of the child shattering to pieces on the floor in front of himself. _How could I have been so blind? How could I have never even thought that this child could be anything like his father?_

"I met your mother a few years before we entered Hogwarts, she was one of my only true friends here and I treasured her dearly. Your aunt was a jealous, horse-faced girl who wrote several letters begging the Headmaster to allow her to attend Hogwarts as well, but he refused."

Harry watches his professor with rapt attention, his tremors easing with every word from the dour man and Lord Voldemort cannot be more grateful for that fact. The Dark wizard watches the interaction between the two in wonder, looking down startled when he receives a poke from the child in his arms, raising an arm in question. Harry smiles shyly, leans closer before whispering something in the Dark Lord's ear making him chuckle, much to Severus' amazement. The Dark Lord gestures for his follower to stand and walk forward, watching carefully as Harry shifts his place to better see the approaching man.

Stopping just short of his master, Severus looks down at his potion stained hands, clenching them together in front of himself, fearing the punishment he was sure to receive, though knowing he deserved nothing less.

"Professor?"

Snape looks up instantly at the quiet, insecure call to him, his eyes filling with deep remorse and regret as he lifts his head to regard the much too small child in his master's arms. Watching in silent amazement as Harry slowly untangles his arms from around the Dark Lord's neck, reaching out uncertainly towards his potions professor. Quickly looking towards his Lord, Severus allows a small smile to grace his lips when the man nods towards Harry and without another thought, Severus has an armful of the small raven-haired boy.

Clutching the child to his chest, Severus lets out a small choked sound, rocking his body from side to side gently, one hand holding the back of Harry's head, resting it against his shoulder as he buries his own face in the raven locks. His other hand wraps tightly around the boy's waist holding him against himself as if protecting him from the world.

"I am sorry Harry. So very sorry, I was blinded by my school boy hatred for your father, I do not ask for your forgiveness because I know that I do not forgive it, but I promise you that I will always protect you from now on."

Snape cards a hand through the child's hair, tears stinging the back of his eyes as he holds Harry tighter against himself, not paying attention to the gentle smile spreading across his master's face as he watches the two interact.

After a few more moments of silence, Harry pulls back, letting a small laugh loose as he gently wipes an escaped tear from the potions master's cheek.

"It is okay, Professor. My father must have been really horrible to you during your school years, I am so sorry, I am always being told how great a man he was but how can he be if he bullied someone for the type of person they are or what house they are in."

He smiles back at Lord Voldemort, who nods his head slightly towards the potions master. Returning his gaze Harry speaks again, his voice still small, timid and shy, his eyes not quite meeting Snape's.

"Though, I think I know a way for you to earn my forgiveness…"

Snape looks at the child, startled before a small smile graced his usually stern features, feeling Harry relax slightly as he did so.

"What is it, Harry? What would you have me do to atone for my past discretion?"

He watches almost mesmerized as those shining Avada green eyes look up to meet his own onyx ones, reminding him so much of Lily, Harry smiles softly up at him placing his hands gently around the man's neck almost as if he were afraid of being told off or pushed away.

"I want you to be one of the witnesses for the adoption ritual and I am entrusting you to make all the required potions. Along with any potions I will need to make me better and healthy."

Severus regards the child, hidden gratefulness deep in the depths of his dark eyes as he nods his head slowly, once again hugging the small child closer to his chest, placing a soft kiss to the boy's his eyes finally catching the soft smile on his Lord's face making his breath stutter in his chest.

"Of course, Harry. I would be honoured to bear witness to your adoption."

Watching once more in open amazement as Harry giggles leans forward and places a hesitant kiss to his professor's cheek before a pale blush covers the young boy's face in return.

Soon after, Lord Voldemort steps forward, placing a hand gently on his soon-to-be son's back and a comforting hand on Severus' shoulder smiling at them both when they turn their gazes towards him. He was surprised by how fast his potions master changed his attitude towards the young wizard, deciding to have a conversation with the man once he had regained his own body; he hugs the two close, much to Severus' surprise and embarrassment.

"Alright, my Little Snakelet. I will see you in a couple of weeks."

Voldemort says as he steps back out of the three-way hug, he places a gentle kiss to the young boy's forehead before turning his attention towards his follower, smirking at the still semi-shocked expression accompanied by a light blush.

"Severus, I want you to knock Harry out."

Catching the terrified look on Harry's face, he began to rub soothing circles on the child's back desperately trying to calm him down before he continues.

"Don't worry Snakelet, he will not harm you. It is just so that the old coot thinks you truly fought Professor Quirrell, it will keep you safe. I want you, Severus, to tell Dumbledore that you found Harry down here unconscious with the dead body of Professor Quirrell and the stone still in the mirror."

Seeing Severus and Harry both nodding along he smiles softly.

"I have bought a fake with me which I will place in the mirror before I go."

Seeing another nod of understanding from the professor, Lord Voldemort returns his gaze to Harry, who despite still looking unsure, smiles at the Dark Lord, giggling softly when he is lifted out of Severus' arms, much to the disappointment of said professor. The Dark Lord hugs the child close.

"Do not worry, Little One. Severus will take care of you these next few days here at school, nothing will happen to you."

Feeling a nod against his shoulder he presses on, running his hand continuously through Harry's hair to keep the boy calm.

"I will place a block on your memories which will keep Dumbledore from knowing anything that has happened in this chamber, he won't able to see your thoughts or feelings on the matter either."

Harry nods again, hugging his soon-to-be father tightly before pulling back offering another small smile to the man.

"Thank you, Father. I will see you soon."

Lord Voldemort places Harry on the floor, steadying the boy as he stumbles a little, he places a kiss on the child's forehead before plucking the red stone offered to him out of Harry's hands, pocketing it as he turns to Severus, his eyes serious.

"Look after him, Severus."

Bowing Lowly, Severus places a calming hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Of course, My Lord."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for not updating this story in a while, I have decided to revamp it all and so I have been editing the enitre thing as I am currently on my Christmas/winter holidays. It has been difficult trying to find the motivation to just sit down and write as I have been having trouble but now I am seeing a psychiatrist who is trying to help me through everything at the moment.**

 **Please bear with me and I hope you all enjoy the newly written chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the scenery which you could recognise, the only thing I take credit for is the plot.**

 **Pairings: None for this chapter.**

 **Warnings: DarkHarry, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Weasley bashing (excluding Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George).**

 **Word Count: 3,200**

* * *

When Harry finally manages to pull himself from the comforting darkness surrounding him, he is met with a stabbing pain pulsing in the back of his skull and could feel his muscles straining as he shifts in a small yet comfortable bed in which he was lying upon.

He twitches his fingers and squeezes his eyes shut tightly as a burning white light assaults his tired eyes, taking a deep breath the young boy tries to pry his eyes open, sensing a presence sitting in the visitors' chair next to his bed. Harry sighs inwardly, figuring that the Headmaster was waiting for him to wake up, so he could interrogate him about the happening down in the chambers beneath the school. Though he wasn't particularly worried about the Headmaster because Voldemort had put a secure lock around those memories ensuring that Dumbledore would not be able to access them through legillimancy which he was known to use on students.

Despite his aching muscles, Harry could feel the need to wake up and slowly cracked his eyes open, looking around the white room in resignation at ending back in the hospital wing for what he hoped would be the final time. He tries to spy anyone else in the room but scowls at the fact that he has been left alone with the headmaster.

Groaning out loud, Harry shifts slightly gaining the attention of Dumbledore who leans forward, his eyes twinkling in what is supposed to be concern. Harry feels the bed dip as the old man's gaze sweeps his form.

"Harry? How are you feeling, my boy?"

Resisting the strong urge to roll his eyes, Harry pushes himself up slowly, resting back against his pillows as he gazes at the headmaster in confusion. Placing his hands down on his lap Harry allows a small sheepish grin to shape his features as he rubs at the back of his neck trying to look as bashful as possible when Dumbledore locks eyes with him.

"Like I have been stampeded by a herd of Hippogriffs, Sir."

The old man chuckles lightly, patting Harry's intertwined fingers in what the young boy assumes to be an attempt at a soothing, Grandfatherly gesture. Though it only succeeds in making the small boy inwardly cringe away for the Headmaster. Taking a deep breath Harry forces himself to stay where he is, hoping his emotions are hidden.

"Ah yes, I can only imagine."

Harry continues to watch the older wizard inconspicuously, his eyebrows furrowed as he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on the delicate skin lightly, portraying the image of an unsure and confused boy as much as possible. Praying to Merlin that the Headmaster will buy into the act.

"Headmaster, are you able to tell me how I managed to end up back in the hospital wing?"

Dumbledore frowns down at the young boy, the usual twinkle in his eyes dimming slightly, seeming displeased with the fact that the only witness to what had transpired down in the chambers appears to have no recollection of the events.

"I was hoping that you would be able to tell me, my dear boy?"

Harry looks down at his hands, still biting at his lip, his teeth gnawing through the skin. Furrowing his brows in deep contemplation the first year closes his eyes for a brief moment before turning his gaze towards the ceiling as if trying to recall and bring forth the memories just out of reach. Remembering what his soon-to-be father had told him about the Headmaster's habit of using Legillimancy on his students and if there was anything he could tell the man about recent events.

"I am sorry headmaster, I can't really remember much. All I know is that I went down to the chamber with Hermione and Ron and by the time I had made it to the room with the Mirror of Erised they were gone, and I was on my own."

His green eye lock with those of the Headmaster, feeling a slight nudge of pressure against his mind Harry allows his eyes to grow wide, his jaw becoming slack as he sits up straighter seeming as if he had remembered something.

"Professor Quirrell! It was Professor Quirrell who had been after the stone, sir. He didn't get it though, did he?"

The panic in the small boy's voice must have broken the headmaster out of his thoughts because he suddenly placed a wrinkled hand on the first year's shoulder, trying to comfort Harry without showing his annoyance at the young wizard's inability to remember anything of importance.

"It is alright, my dear boy. The stone is safe, it is still within the castle's wards and it seems that you have once again managed to save us all by preventing Professor Quirrell from achieving what he was here to do. Well done Harry."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief feeling himself relax now that he knew the Headmaster had not caught on to the fact that the stone was, in fact, a fake and that his father was safe for now, far away from the meddling old coot.

The boy feels Dumbledore brushing gently against the edge of his mind, in what he expects to be an attempt to see if he had been subjected to any sort of mind tricks by the Dark Lord while he had been down in the chamber. Harry keeps his thoughts away from the events, fighting to keep the smirk from his face when he notices disappointment and shock flit through the old man's eyes. Knowing that the wizard would find nothing at all; nothing to indicate that the Dark Lord had returned, nothing to back up his theory of Professor Quirrell being possessed or controlled by Lord Voldemort in any way. Sighing to himself, Dumbledore resigned to the fact that his old enemy was not returning and that the stone was still residing in the Mirror.

Sitting up from his bent over position over the boy's bed, Dumbledore just resolved to continue his interrogations of the young wizard in hopes of gaining some insight to the events surrounding this year at Hogwarts.

However, before he could begin to voice his questions the door to the infirmary opens with a resounding bang. Black robes billow around a tall, dark figure as he strolls purposefully through the near-empty room towards Harry and the Headmaster, his shoes making a rhythmic sound against the polished tiles.

"Ah. Professor Snape, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here, my dear boy?"

Harry quickly brings a hand up to stifle the giggle which threatens to break free at the sneer his potions professor was directing towards the old man for the 'my boy' comment.

"I was asked by Poppy to brew and deliver these potions for one, Mr. Potter. Not that it is any business of yours Headmaster."

Severus scowls at Dumbledore who simply smiles back at the dour man, twinkle back in his eyes full force.

Harry, on the other hand, nods his head at the Slytherin, instantly regretting the action as the pain in his head flares as if reminding the young boy, wincing Harry lays back against the headboard tiredly.

"Professor, do you know how I ended up in the infirmary?"

Professor Snape sends a small glare towards the Headmaster, knowing that he was too busy questioning the boy to even think of answering Harry's questions. Sighing softly, he turns to face the small child tucked tightly into the bed, offering a small barely noticeable smile.

"Yes, Mister Potter. I found you unconscious down in the chamber three days ago and bought you up to the hospital wing. Am I to guess that you have just woken up?"

The young boy nods his head slowly, wary of the pain flaring once more making him wince openly before he lifts his hand from its place in his lap towards the professor.

"Did you need me to take the potion now, sir?"

Severus eyes the child for a second, eyes roaming over the small frame checking for any unhealed injuries or anomalies without voicing his worry in front of his employer, knowing that it would raise the old man's suspicions. Inclining his head, Severus finally hands the pain-relieving potion to the 11-year-old, noting how Harry happily took the vial in his much smaller hands.

"This will help with the pain, though I warn you it could exhaust you. I recommend getting some rest as soon as possible to heal fully."

Watching closely as Harry swallows the liquid down without a grimace, placing the now empty glass on the bedside table for the professor to take later. The boy picks up his glasses finally before sitting up, blinking rapidly as the room comes into focus. Turning to face Severus, Harry lets a small smile slip before mumbling a soft,

"Thank you, Sir."

The young boy relaxes as the pain in his head begins to fade almost immediately, his straining muscles releasing tension as he sinks back into his pillows. Watching with a small grin as the Headmaster stands up from the seat beside his head taking his leave. Reaching the threshold, the Headmaster turns around to face the young boy.

"If you remember anything Harry, my office is always open to you."

And with that, Dumbledore walks out of the hospital wing.

As soon as the doors click closed, Harry rolls his eyes, sighing loudly much to Severus' amusement. The two occupants stay quiet for a moment, taking the opportunity to study each other. Finally, Professor Snape clears his throat looking sheepishly down at the white bedding as he slips into the seat the Headmaster had vacated.

"Harry."

He begins, coughing to clear his throat.

"I would once again like to apologise for my treatment of you throughout the year, I had been informed by Dumbledore that you had been raised by a loving, light wizarding family who had spoiled you. I had it in mind that you would be a copy of your father, and when you first turned up you did look just like James during our school years. I now see how wrong I was."

Severus drags a hand through his hair tiredly, looking exhausted as he sits next to Harry's bed, thick black bags cling to the underneath of his eyes, face paler than Harry had ever seen. His robes were wrinkled and seem to hang off his thin frame.

"It's okay Professor when Madame Pomfrey lets me out of here would you be willing to tell me about my parents? The good and the bad? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never told me anything other than they were lazy unemployed drunks who died in a car crash…"

Harry rolls his head to the right, gazing up at his professor with weary emerald eyes filled with both fear and hope.

"I would be happy to Harry, though I am afraid that my knowledge of your father is only what I witnessed during my schooling and I was one of his favourite victims. I only knew him through his pranks.

Severus sits forwards in his chair, leaning slowly towards the small child buried under the covers, running thin potion stained fingers through the soft raven locks, smiling softly at the innocence shining within the green eyes.

"Professor?"

Said man 'hmm'd' in response, fully content to sit next to the young boy he had come to care for over the past few days, having spent enough time going over and coming to terms with the information his Lord had given him.

"Do you think it would be possible for me to request a visitor?"

At Snape's inquisitive glance Harry could feel a heat rising in his cheeks, his head rolling back so that his gaze was fixated upon the white ceiling.

"I mean… I get really bored whenever I am stuck in the Infirmary by myself and it always leads me to get into trouble with Madame Pomfrey because she is always catching me sneaking out."

Severus regards the child in front of him, noting how Harry is lying completely still, his hands fisting into the blankets before he inclines his head.

"I am sure if you are alert enough that it and if you promise to go straight to sleep after the visit, I can inquire to Madame Pomfrey for you. Now, if you don't mind my asking, who would you like to request?"

The potion's master watches as the small raven-haired boy begins to fidget nervously under the covers, though he is pleased to see Harry still leaning into his touch as his fingers continue to card through the thick locks. He puzzles as thin lips form words much too quiet for his ears to catch.

"Harry. Please stop mumbling, I cannot hear you. Who would you like to visit you?"

His eyes flit across Harry's small form, eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowing as he watches the first-year squirm where he was lying, tiny hands wringing, fingers tying themselves into knots above the covers on his stomach.

The answer, when finally supplied, surprised the professor greatly.

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry risks glancing at his professor, watching as black eyebrows shot up into the older wizard's hairline, the only outward indication of the shock the other was feeling at his request. Nervous and feeling his anxiety rising in his chest, Harry begins to ramble trying to explain his reasoning.

"It's just… it was wrong of me to reject Malfoy's hand at the start of the year and I regret not accepting his offer of friendship, from his reaction to my actions I am sure there was a wizarding tradition I impended on and I would like to rectify that. I want to see if his offer remains and to extend my own hand as well. I want to become friends with him as he seems nice and I was hoping he would agree to assist me in becoming accustomed to all the traditions and customs I missed out on learning whilst growing up… Do you think I can, Sir?"

The last questions, voice quiet as if Harry was afraid that he would be chastised for asking questions like he so often was at the Dursley's home. He hadn't spent that much time with the older man, unsure if would be permitted to ask such things off the man.

His uncertainty rose as the silence drew out for a moment, his thought spiraling into those which he harboured while he was locked in his cupboard. Wishing that his professor, the professor he had come to care for and hold in high regard over the past few days, despite his bout of unconsciousness, would talk to him with scorn in his voice once more.

He was surprised when Severus stood up from his chair, only to perch on the edge of Harry's bed running a calming hand through the boy's hair. Wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder drawing the small frame into his side for a hug.

"I think that it a wonderful idea, Harry. I am so proud of you. You are so brave in taking this first step at reconciliation with Draco, your father will be pleased. I am positive that Draco would be all too happy to inform you about all you have missed out on if you explain some things to him."

Harry beams up at the man, a warmth spreading through his chest, silently preening at the man's kind words of praise, a gleeful feeling spreading through his veins at having someone who would and could feel proud of him. He felt the familiar heat rising to his cheeks again as he shyly cuddles up closer to the man's side relishing in the feeling of security.

"Alright, Harry. How about I ask Madame Pomfrey if you may be discharged from the Hospital wing early? If agreeable, you could stay in my quarters with me until the end of the year so that I can keep an eye on your _recovery._ I could send for young mister Malfoy once we arrive and get you settled, how does that sound?"

Harry's head shoots up quickly, pulling away from the man slightly as he stares up at his professor in shock and a tiny glint of awe shining within his emerald eyes. Hesitantly Harry reaches out one of his hands, fisting it into the black material of his professor's robes cuddling closer once more as he sighs when the hand wrapped around his shoulders cards through his hair again.

"Thank you, Professor. Are you sure I won't be a burden though? I don't want to cause you any unnecessary trouble."

Severus inwardly shivers at the amount of emotion lacing the small child's statement, the young wizard's voice though chocked, came out soft, almost resigned. Snape smiles fondly down at the child he had come to see as the son he never had, happy that he had managed to please Harry despite his fears.

Severus squeezes the small hand fisted in his robes, offering reassurances, his own voice cracking as he looks down at the timid child wanting nothing more than to take him into his arms and shield him from all those who were planning to hurt or use such a sweet child.

"You will be no trouble at all Harry, trust me on this. I offered to take you in to keep you safe and besides I promised the Dark Lord that I would look after you these last few days. Also, as hard as people may find this to believe, I have become quite fond of you, I care for you and plan to help to make your life from here on as enjoyable as possible."

Harry nods his head, smiling happily up at his professor from where he was leaning against the man's side, his eyes stinging slightly with tiredness and the overwhelming feeling welling up inside of his chest.

"Thank you, Sir."

"We will have none of that either."

At Harry's confused look Severus ruffles the child's already untameable hair, a soft smile forming at the boy's squeak of protest.

"When we are alone, or if Draco is with you, you may call me Severus. I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot of each other this upcoming holiday."

Harry releases a quiet giggle, green eyes sparkling with happiness at the playful note in his professor's voice. Curling into the man's side, Harry sighs wistfully.

"Okay, thank you, Severus."

"You are most welcome, Harry. Now I would like for you to sit tight while I go and… persuade Madame Pomfrey to discharge you into my care. I will be back momentarily."

With one final hand carding through the boy's hair, Severus slowly stands up from the bed, hearing Harry settle back down under his covers as he begins to walk towards the medi-witch's office.

Harry watches him go as his head sinks into the pillow, retracting his arms beneath the covers as his fists clench the top of the blanket, pulling it tightly below his chin as he gazes at the ceiling waiting patiently for the potion's masters return.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter finished editing. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, these chapters are just going to be about getting Harry used to having a family and people there to care for him and look after him. I am planning on creating another one or a few more to go with Harry and Draco going through their school years but it is just a matter of finding the time to write and plan it all.**

 **Please review and comment on what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the scenery which you could recognise, the only thing I take credit for is the plot.**

 **Pairings: None for this chapter.**

 **Warnings: DarkHarry, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Weasley bashing (excluding Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George).**

 **Word Count: 4,193**

* * *

True to his word, Severus returns just moments later with the Medi-witch in tow who is frowning at the potion's professor suspiciously. As they approach his bed, Harry pushes himself slowly into a sitting position eager at the prospect of leaving. Looking between the two adults, Harry bit his lip, opening his mouth only to snap it shut once more, Severus who was watching the child avidly smirks and winks at Harry before gesturing to Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey would like to do one final check-up before she releases you to my care, Potter."

Harry nods silently, showing his consent, settling back against his headboard watching wearily as the healer takes her wand out of her pocket, pointing it at him without any warning. The swift actions cause Harry to shrink back, fear to flash in his eyes as they grow wide, his shaking hands coming up to cover his head as his body begins to shake. He feels silly instantly, knowing that the old witch would never hurt him, but he couldn't help the feelings inside him making him want to hide away.

Professor scowls at the woman's back, watching as she pulls her wand back in shock as her hand falls to her side limply as she watches the dour professor walk towards her patient. She watches in silence as Severus whispers something in the young boy's ear causing his body to relax almost instantly and his hands to drop slowly back to his lap.

"I apologise, Mister Potter. I should have warned you beforehand, I didn't know that I would frighten you. I am just going to perform a quick diagnostic spell to make sure you are fit and healthy. Alright?"

Harry reluctantly nods his head, still wary as he stiffens his body, tensing his muscles when Madame points her wand at him once more, slowly this time. He watches silently as she moves her wand in complicated movements, muttering under her breath, in a foreign language, words he couldn't understand. A slight tingling spread through his veins fluttering over his skin before suddenly it was over.

Smiling down at the boy from the foot of the bed, Madame Pomfrey quickly turns to Severus, her face taking on a stern frown as she regards the potions master.

"He is, indeed, healthy enough to leave my infirmary, but I will need him to go straight to bed once he arrives in your chambers, I suspect him to be exhausted. He shouldn't be on his feet for too long and should take as much rest as possible. I don't want him attending any lessons for the remainder of the week, though he may wish to join the end of year feast."

Professor Snape, wanting nothing more than to leave the infirmary, crosses his arms over his chest, sneering at the woman. Shaking his head in what Harry presumed to be exasperation which makes a small smile shape his lips.

"You seem to think, Poppy, that I am incapable of looking after a small child."

Madame Pomfrey returns his sneer with a stern look of her own, brows furrowing deeply, she scowls up at the dark-haired man lips downturned as she met the professor's eyes evenly. Hands being placed on her hips as a way to try and assert her authority.

"Well, Severus, with the way you have been treating the boy this past year, I think I have every right to be skeptical, I am just trying to make sure you know what you are doing and that you will not let past grudges prevent you from caring for the boy as much as he deserves."

Snape's sneer turns into an icy glare, making Harry scoot back in fright, though knowing his professor would not hurt him anymore if only to prevent the Dark Lord from punishing him. It was still intimidating to see that familiar expression shape the man's features even if he were not on the receiving end.

"Are you suggesting, Poppy, that I would neglect an ill child entrusted to my care? That I would deliberately make a child suffer and abandon an _innocent_ 11-year-old simply because I have to power to do so?"

Poppy releases a sigh when she realizes that she would not win against the man, relaxing her posture she allows her expression to melt into one of resignation before looking down, her gaze flickering between Severus and Harry shaking her head.

"Of course not, Severus. I know you will take good care of Mister Potter."

Nodding his head once, Severus watches, unmoving as Madame Pomfrey walks back to her office mumbling all the while about stubborn professor's undermining her authority in her _own_ infirmary. Her retreat he takes as permission to finally take his young charge back to his private rooms. Once he is certain that the matron has indeed left him alone, Severus turns back to the small child, his expression visibly softening once he notices the small residing note of fear in bright green eyes.

"Alright Harry, are you ready to get out of here?"

Cautiously, as if approaching a startled animal, Severus approaches the bedside, showing his charge that he was not going to cause him any harm, no matter what Poppy seemed to think, he relaxes upon slightly upon seeing the remaining tension bleed out of the young boy's muscles.

Nodding slowly, Harry shuffles forward, swinging his legs down over the edge of the bed, throwing the covers back slightly to allow the movement with little to no resistance. He places his bare feet onto the cold tiled floor shivering at the low temperature. Looking around the immediate area, he notices that there is nothing to protect himself from the cool evening air except for the thin white hospital pyjamas he is wearing.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry pushes himself off the bed, mindful of his weak muscles, stumbling a little when his legs give out from the lack of use. Though before he has a chance to hit the floor, a pair of strong arms wraps around his shoulders and waist, pulling him to rest against a warm chest. Looking up shyly, Harry smiles to Severus.

"Perhaps it would be easier if I carried you back to my quarters? Everyone should be at dinner now, so we shouldn't be seen."

Harry nods once more, a small grumble from his stomach making itself known, turning towards the Professor who chuckles at the flush of embarrassment dusting the boy's cheeks. Harry lifts his arms up into the air in a silent acceptance waiting for Severus to pick him up, which he shortly does.

Once he is situated comfortably on his Professor's hip, Harry sighs and cuddles closer to the warmth, resting his head against the ma's shoulder, relaxing against his guardian when a hand cards through his hair. He allows himself to wrap his thin arms around Severus' neck as his legs wrap tightly around the man's waist, his face nuzzling the junction between Snape's neck and shoulder.

"Perhaps some dinner once we return?"

Harry nods gratefully, his stomach making more noises as if agreeing with the words.

Harry shivers as he is carried down the cooling corridors of the dungeon, goose bumps form up and down his skin. He smiles when he feels the arms around him tightening, thick material of Severus' cloak wrapping around his small frame, enclosing him in a warm cavern. Pulling his face away from its perch on the professor's shoulder, Harry looks around curiously, spotting many portraits of snakes and what seems to be a stern man who inclines his head to Harry as he goes past, who in turn waves shyly back.

The small boy listens disjointedly as Severus whispers a password to the portal in front of them, which Harry assumes leads to the private quarters of the potions master.

Feeling himself being placed on the sofa, Harry looks around smiling when he spots the dark mahogany furniture, the bookcases lining the walls and the warmth of the fire crackling in the fireplace, spreading through the room. He notices how all of the seating was smooth, black leather, hints of green decorating many aspects of their surroundings.

"Missy."

Harry jumps at the sudden call, watching in fascination as a small strange looking creature pops into existence before his professor, its long ears bouncing back and forth as it nods along with the man's too quiet words.

"House Elves."

Severus speaks once he focuses back on the small boy, a soft smile playing on his lips when he sees the open curiosity and confusion on his face. Harry looks up at his professor with questioning eyes, not quiet understanding what the man was talking about.

"That creature, was a House Elf, a small magical creature that is bound to Hogwarts, they have been serving Wizarding kind for centuries."

Nodding his head to show his understanding, Harry watches as Severus makes his way back over to the portal hole.

"Will you be okay on your own for a few minutes? I am just going to retrieve Mister Malfoy, he should be back from supper now. If you want to go lay down for a bit, the castle has added a room for you. It is the third door on the right."

Harry once more nods his head, too nervous to speak as he pushes himself to his feet, whispering a 'thank you' just loud enough for the other to hear. Slowly, aware of his wavering muscles, he makes his way through the corridor counting the doors under his breath as he passes. Taking a deep breath, bracing himself, Harry tentatively opens the door and steps inside, only making it as far as the doorway before he freezes.

The room is huge, much bigger than his cupboard and possibly even bigger than the Gryffindor dormitory. A double bed sits along the left-hand wall, a deep green duvet covering the mattress, silver linings creating beautiful patterns along the top. A dark mahogany desk sits opposite, his school equipment already perched upon its surface. It's partnered bookshelf, with its top shelf filled with his school texts and other tomes pertaining to an array of subjects, sits just beside it. A wardrobe stands proudly opposite the door, across from where Harry stands, next to a door the boy assumes to be a bathroom.

"Harry?"

A soft voice calling his name breaks Harry from his stupor. Turning on the spot, much too quickly for his unstable feet to cater, Harry titters a moment before regaining his balance. His wide eyes seek out his Professor who walks into the doorway of his room, making his way down the corridor when he doesn't receive an answer. A head of blond hair out of the corner of his vision alerts Harry to the arrival of Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, are you alright?"

The small boy feels a warm sensation fill his chest as the small gleam of worry he spies in the onyx eyes focused on solely himself. Feeling his head nod in response to the question, Harry looks towards the floor in embarrassment.

"It's just… I have never had my own room before. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told me that freaks like me didn't deserve bedrooms, they told me that I should be grateful for the cupboard I had instead of being an ungrateful waste of space."

Harry looks up hesitantly, soft tears making tracks down his cheeks as he watches with trepidation as Severus makes his way towards him, forcing himself not to back away in fear. He watches stunned as the potions master kneels before him, placing his much bigger hands on his shoulder's gently, soothingly.

"You deserve this and much more, Harry. I want you to forget everything those despicable muggles told you because they lied to you. Your relatives were wrong and treated you in such a way that no child should be treated. Now, why don't you get settled into bed and you can talk to Draco, alright?"

Harry nods his head eagerly, wiping his eyes on the sleeves of his pyjamas as he feels himself being picked up and carried over to his bed. He sighs as he feels himself being placed on the edge of the soft mattress. Knowing that he should be feeling embarrassed for being treated like a small child in front of Draco, Harry couldn't bring himself to care as a hand cards through his hair lovingly.

The young raven-haired boy looks around his professor, smiling shyly towards Malfoy who watches everything with a guarded expression. Harry makes a small gesture, beckoning the blond forward, smile widening when the other makes their way towards him.

Severus carefully pulls back the covers, allowing Harry to slip beneath them positioning the pillows so his young charge could talk easily with the Slytherin boy, while still laying comfortably. Once he was situated beneath the covers, Harry watches as the small creature from before pops into his room, handing a small mug of steaming liquid to Malfoy before levitating a tray filled with food and a similar mug towards himself. Harry smiles gratefully at the House Elf, hands wrapping tentatively around the chocolatey drink before taking a tiny sip, sighing as the rich taste explodes over his tongue.

Severus and Draco both watch Harry as the younger boy, oblivious to the gazes, stares down into the mug in his hands, his face lighting up with a brilliant smile as he takes another sip before placing it down on the bedside table and taking a bite out of his food, groaning appreciatingly.

He sits up a little, his eyes lifting to meet the slightly amused gaze of Draco, flushing in embarrassment before turning his head to watch as Severus backs quietly out of the room smiling at the boys who are regarding each other cautiously.

"I will be in the living room, call through if you have need of me. Otherwise, I will be back in a little while to escort Mister Malfoy back to the dorms."

Receiving a nod from both boys, Severus vacates the room leaving the door ajar and the children alone to talk things through. As soon as the professor leaves, Draco puts his cup down upon the table next to Harry's turning his full attention to the raven-haired boy who was still picking at his food. Eating slowly.

"So, Potter, Professor Snape says you wish to speak to me?"

Harry nods his head, taking another small mouthful of food followed by a sip of his drink humming in content as he gestures for the other boy to join him on the bed.

As Draco moves, Harry starts to speak, hesitantly.

"I do. I would like to know if your offer still stands?"

"What offer would that be Potter?"

Draco was regarding the Gryffindor with a closed off, calculating expression, trying to determine why the boy was acting so different from his usual loud, brash self.

"Your offer of friendship. I know I made a mistake in refusing your hand at the start of this year, I understand that I hurt your feelings by rejecting you and that I probably disregarded some pureblood tradition as I did so. I was wondering if you would give me a second chance?"

Harry places his now empty plate on the table, being mindful to not upset the drinks, settling back against his pillows he looks the young Malfoy heir over. He feels his cheeks heating slowly at the inquisitive gaze the other boy is directing his way as if he were an intricate puzzle which needed to be solved. He shifts his gaze to his lap, hands wringing nervously as he waits for the blond to answer.

"What happened to the Weasel and Know-it-all? Why are you not friends anymore?"

Malfoy's expression changes to that of confusion as Harry snorts lightly, a small smirk shaping his features as he gazes across at the far wall, reminding the young Slytherin of his Head of House.

"They were just useful pawns in the game to keep the old codger off my back this last year. Now due to some… unforeseen circumstances of the past couple of days, they are no longer needed, and I would like to start making some _true_ friends. I have wanted to be your friend since I met you in Malkin's but after hearing about Dumbledore and my _status_ as supposed saviour…"

Harry smiles at the stunned look on the older boy's face, sitting cross-legged Harry shifts comfortably under the covers before extending his hand towards Draco.

"Would you consider starting again, Malfoy?"

Harry's hand was extended for a few seconds making him anxious. Just before he brings his hand back towards himself dejected, he feels a firm grip around the appendix.

"Alright, Potter. I accept your offer of friendship, but I insist that you tell me all about these unforeseen circumstances, in turn, I will tell you why I was so offended when you rejected my hand."

Harry nods his head happily, a gleeful laugh bubbling up from his chest as he shakes hands with his ex-rival.

"It is nice to meet you, I am Harry Potter."

Draco smirks at the younger boy, shaking the thin hand back in return.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter, I am Draco Malfoy."

Releasing each other's hands slowly, Harry notices a small shiver travel through Malfoy as a draft blow through the room. Gently lifting the covers, Harry motions for the other boy to climb under. Draco nods his head in thanks before slipping his shoes off and sliding under the warm covers next to his new friend.

"Alright Draco, these unforeseen circumstances…"

Draco sits in silence, giving his full attention to Harry as the raven-haired boy briefly explains the conversation between himself and the Dark Lord, laughing softly at the stunned look on the blond's face. Harry snaps his fingers in front of Draco's face causing him to blink rapidly.

"Does this mean you will be introducing yourself as Riddle or Slytherin in a few weeks?"

After everything he had explained, Harry wasn't prepared for such a question, he looks at the Malfoy heir, his mouth imitating a fish.

"I guess so, I haven't really thought about it much. Do you think Father will make it look as if Harry Potter has disappeared? I mean we will have to come up with a story so that Harry and I are not seen as the same person, I want to be separated from the Saviour image…"

Harry frowns, deep in thought wondering what name his Father would give him. He would need to speak to the man as soon as possible, maybe the day he was collected from his aunt and uncle's house this summer. Draco imitates the expression, looking at the raven-haired boy as he tries to consider all possibilities.

"But you are famous, why would you want to give that up?"

He questions, genuinely curious. He, himself would have loved to have all the attention Harry had, he would have loved to be recognised just by walking down the street, would have loved the special treatment he was given from everyone in the wizarding world. What he didn't expect to see though was Harry's desperately wistful expression.

"I never wanted the fame, why would I want it when it was all due to an event that I can't even remember? The night I lost my family. Due to something happening on that one night, I am hailed as a hero, a saviour and am expected to defeat the Darkest Lord in history; if he were to ever return. I don't want that kind of pressure. They all have these expectations of me. I am supposed to be just like my dad, to have some exponential magical power… I just want to be a normal magical kid."

Harry's voice sounds so desperate, so miserable that Draco acts, for once, on impulse and embraces the younger wizard, pulling him into a tight hug. A feeling of protectiveness flows through his veins as he looks down at his friend.

"It is alright Harry. I am sure, if you explain everything to your father he would be happy to make Harry Potter disappear and if he does then your secret is safe with me."

Harry sighs into the embrace, wrapping his small arms around Draco's waist as his head falls against the taller boy's shoulder savouring the warmth and comfort the position gave.

"Thanks, Draco."

Harry rests against Draco for a few seconds, pulling back slightly he gazes up, his eyes meeting Silver as he cocks his head to the side, staring up at Draco.

"What's your full name? Draco is a nickname, right?"

The Malfoy heir smirks down at the inquisitive gaze of Harry.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Draconis means Dragon, my mother is a born Black and it is the tradition for all children to be named after a constellation."

The smug look on Draco's face makes Harry giggle slightly, especially when Draco sticks his nose into the air, an act of superiority.

"Wow! That's a cool name, I wish I had a name like that. I wonder if Father will change it much when he adopts me?"

"I am sure he will."

Draco consoles.

"I expect to be the first one you inform about this new name. Oh! You are going to have to come to my house during the summer! We can play Quidditch together and I can teach you all sorts of wizarding games. Along with our customs and traditions as well!"

Harry nods his head eagerly, he had never been allowed round a friend's house before but then again, he had never had a friend before. He would have to ask his father beforehand, but he was certain that there would be no problems.

"I would like that, Draco. Thank you."

Draco smiles softly at the younger boy still leaning comfortably against his side as he draws him tighter into his own embrace. Happy that he could make his friend smile.

"No problem Harry, what are friends for?"

Before Harry can even think of responding, Severus appears in the doorway. Walking into the room his face breaks out into a warm smile as he notices the position the two boys are in. He spies a slightly glazed look in his young charge's eyes and knowing that the boy was on the verge of falling asleep, steps up to the bed, drawing the attention of the two boys.

"Alright Harry, you need your rest. You are still not fully recovered and need your sleep. Draco, it is time for you to head back if you want to make it before curfew."

Both children sigh unhappily but nod their head in consent to the command. Draco slowly untangles himself from Harry and slides off the bed, hurriedly putting his shoes back on before leaning over the bed to give his friend one last hug. He turns to give Severus one as well before making his way down the hallway, waving and calling a quick goodbye to Harry, promising to visit him again tomorrow.

Harry returns the sentiment with one of his own. The remaining occupants stay in silence until they hear the click of the portrait closing before Severus sits down on the edge of the bed. Shifting the pillows slightly, so Harry is lying down against the mattress, he runs a hand through the raven locks smiling down at the 11-year-old.

"I am so proud of you Harry, you did well today."

Harry looks at his professor, eyes sparkling with happiness, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Sitting up quickly, the child throws his arms around the man's waist hugging him tightly, loving the feeling when strong arms wrap around him in return.

"Really?"

"Always Harry. You have managed to become friends with Draco and you even handled yourself well in the Hospital wing in front of the Headmaster. I am positive that your father would be immensely proud of you as well."

Harry snuggles closer to the dour man, accepting the warmth which emitted from the older wizard, there was something about the man which made him feel safe and wanted.

"Now, it is time to sleep, Little Snake."

Severus pulls away gently, helping his charge to settle back down beneath the covers, he brushes the raven hair away from the boy's forehead, placing a kiss to the newly exposed skin. Chuckling when Harry leans into the touch releasing a sigh of contentment at the feather-like affection.

"Night Sev."

Harry mumbles as he burrows beneath the covers, feeling Severus taking his glasses from the bridge of his nose, placing them carefully on top the bedside table, clearing away the mugs and plate, banishing them to the kitchens with a quick flick of his wrist.

"Good night, my Little Snake."

Harry drifts off to sleep with a small smile on his face as Severus quietly makes his way out of the room, turning off the lights before heading back to the living room, leaving the bedroom door ajar in case Harry had need of him during the night.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **As most people will notice, if they have read this story before, I decided to scrap the original Chapter 3 and change it all because I found that it would give too much away to the faculty and the students as to who Harry would end up being leading them to realise that some things were wrong. I hope people enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Please review if you have time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the scenery which you could recognise, the only thing I take credit for is the plot.**

 **Pairings: None for this chapter.**

 **Warnings: DarkHarry, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Weasley bashing (excluding Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George).**

 **Word Count: 4,990**

* * *

It has been two weeks.

Young Harry Potter found himself locked in Dudley's second bedroom, a small room filled to the brim with broken toys and discarded items. Once he had set foot into his _relatives'_ house after returning from school for the holidays, Petunia had taken his trunk, locking it under the stairs while he was dragged through the house before being tossed into his new room.

Only because his _relatives_ had been terrified that the wizards were watching them after seeing his letter being addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs'.

Though, as the days progress, Harry could tell they were becoming braver, with no indication or additional letters, Aunt Petunia started with little comments here and there, belittling her nephew, slowly increasing her harshness to burning his hands on the stove for the slightest mistake while cooking.

Uncle Vernon had begun with small shoves every now and again, verbal abuse and long lists of chores to complete. Turning into full beatings just a few short days ago, days without food and Harry even found himself locked out of the house during the night before.

Now with nothing to do besides his daily chores, Harry found himself so bored that he would gladly do his homework if it weren't stuck in his trunk.

The box room he was in, itself, left much to be desired; but for an eleven-year-old, who had spent the past 10 years living in a cupboard, appreciated it much more than any other child would. Even if it wasn't as nice as his room had been in Severus' chambers.

He had a bed. Or rather a pile of ratty, torn blankets piled in the corner of the room closest to the barred window. To the left of his 'bed' stood an old rickety desk, he had salvaged for the garbage when his spoilt brat of a cousin had thrown it demanding his parents buy him a new one. Although it wasn't in perfect condition, Harry found that it would be serviceable enough to complete his homework if he ever managed to sneak some up.

Currently, the Boy-Who-Lived is lying on his back trying not to open the fresh wounds which litter his already battered skin. A few new bruises are added daily to his ever-growing collection on his small frame. He stares up at the ceiling, looking at the chipped paint, passing the time by counting the cracks which run along the plaster.

It's late at night; or rather, early in the morning, long since the sun had set, and the moons and stars had taken its place. All residence' are fast asleep in their beds while Harry regretfully finds sleep evading his grasp. His spiraling thoughts coursing through his mind like a carousel one focuses on the conversation he had held with his potions master.

A simple conversation about his mother. How she was a kind, brave, and caring witch who disregarded the rivalry between the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin befriending many snakes during her time at Hogwarts.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Harry slowly sits up trying to ignore the burning pain running through his back at the move, sighing loudly, he decides to occupy his sleepless night with something he found himself doing lately.

Reaching down beside his blankets, Harry carefully pulls some loose floorboards up, lifting a small burgundy photo album before resting back against the wall, legs were drawn up to his chest. Stroking the small book lovingly, the small boy allows a genuine smile to shape his features as he stares down at one of the only pictures he had seen of his parents.

Harry had received the album as an early birthday present from Hagrid, being given it moments before he had stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. Opening the book, Harry looks at a few images, thinking back on something Professor Snape had told him during their daily conversations about his parents.

Professor Snape had confessed that Lily had hated James during her first couple of years attending Hogwarts due to his prejudice and bullying ways and the fact that he thought he was privileged just because of who his parents were. Harry always questioned his professor as to how Lily's opinion had changed so quickly and drastically but Severus was unsure himself.

Flicking to the front of the album Harry stares down enchanted at one of the unmoving pictures in the book taken with a muggle camera. His green eyes shifting between the two people seemingly studying in the Hogwarts library.

A young girl, looking to be around Harry's own age, with long, wavy red hair and bright green eyes was adorned in Gryffindor robes. A girl he instantly recognised as his mother was seated next to a tall, skinny boy with shoulder-length ebony hair dressed in green Slytherin robes. The two preteens were smiling happily at the camera, though the boy seems to be looking more towards Lily than the device.

Turning the page carefully Harry feels his eyes widen at the next image, this one moving as the people in the picture look slightly older than the ones in the previous ones. Like the images previous, Lily was sitting next to Severus in the library, books, and parchment strewed across the table between them. A second boy, one who Harry had not seen in any picture before, one who seemed to be older than both Severus and Lily, was seated across from the two, adorned in Slytherin robes.

The new figure looked to be carrying himself with an air of regality and superiority through he was smiling softly at the two opposite him. He was sitting back in his chair seemingly watching the interaction between the two children with amusement.

His mother had been close friends with Lucius Malfoy.

Staring down at the picture with awe and surprise, Harry strokes it fondly happy that he had learnt something new about his mother. He strokes the images once more before carefully removing it and the previous one out of the album. Hiding the pictures under his pillow, he places the rest absently on the surface of his desk, watching sleepily as it sways precariously on the edge before going still.

Looking across the room at the alarm clock sitting on the other side of Dudley's desk, Harry lays down after catching sight of the flickering red digits, 04:48. Just a few more hours before he would be woken up by his Aunt's shrill voice demanding he makes Vernon's breakfast.

Getting quite wary at the continuous game of cat and mouse with sleep, Harry decides to try and clear his mind, halting all thoughts of pain, his mother, Severus, and his soon-to-be-father. Thoughts slow down as his eyelids grow heavy as Hypnos finally welcomes Harry into his embrace.

"Wake up you lazy, good for nothing freak!"

A shrill voice shouts through the bolted door what felt like mere moments later.

Blinking the grogginess from his hazy, sleep ridden mind, Harry quickly jumps up from his bed, shoving his broken glasses over his ears and blinking rapidly as the room comes quickly into focus. He runs across the room pulling out whatever clothes his hands manage to grab in his hast, pulling them on trying not to catch the still healing welts covering his back and chest.

"I said get up! Don't make me wake your Uncle, you know what he will do if you disobey!"

The small 11-year-old startles at the loud shout, wincing at the threat as he tries to speed up, pulling on the rest of his clothes along with his over-sized trainers he had been 'gifted' last year.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. I will be down in a minute."

The sound of his Aunt's footsteps moving away from his door, after unlocking the locks to allow his exit. Harry breathes a small sigh of relief as the steps fade down the stairs; finishing pulling his trainers on lacing them up as tight as he could. He stretches his muscles carefully, feeling the bruises and scabs screaming in silent protest at the small movement.

Stepping into the pristine kitchen, which he had spent hours scrubbing yesterday, Harry walks towards the cabinets, proceeding to grab an array of pots and pans before beginning the menial chore of cooking breakfast for the Dursley's; consisting of bacon, eggs, toast, beans, tomatoes, and black pudding.

It didn't take much time to prepare and soon Harry was placing the last steaming plate onto the table, just in time as Uncle Vernon waddles his way into the room, almost collapsing into his seat at the head. Reaching mutely for the cup of coffee Harry places by his hand, the large man takes no time digging into the food, shoving anything in his mouth he could get his hands on.

Turning away from the disgusting sight, Harry begins on the washing up knowing that it was going to be one of the many chores he was set for the day. Quickly, yet efficiently scrubbing all the pots and pans he had used, followed by the utensils Harry finishes in record time.

A short grunt catches Harry's attention, turning around to face his Uncle he raises an inquisitive eyebrow behind the man's back. The 11-year-old watches with barely concealed disgust as Vernon pulls a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket with grease-covered fingers, throwing it to the floor with a _pleasant_ grin towards his nephew.

Sighing inwardly, Harry dries his hands on the towel hanging over his shoulder before he bends down to pick up the small paper, stuffing it straight into the pocket of his oversized jeans. Not even needing to spare a glance at the paper to know that it was his chore list for the day.

Quickly putting away the dishes in their rightful place, Harry takes the list back out of his pocket flattening it as best as he could against the counter, the young wizard sighs as his eyes scan the longer than usual list. Making his way into the back garden Harry walks towards the shed housing all sorts of gardening tools. Grabbing whatever he would need, Harry, kneels on the grass under the window dropping the metal instruments on the floor. He leans forward, grabbing hold of the closest weeds and tugging harshly, letting his mind wander as he begins the monotonous task of de-weeding his Aunt's flower beds.

 _I wonder how much longer Father is going to take. I know he said a couple of weeks, but it has already been three! I wonder if he has forgotten about me; my blood relatives have never wanted me around and the esteemed headmaster who was supposed to care about my well-fare forced me back here even after I pleaded with him. Maybe Lord Voldemort is having second thoughts about taking me in._

Harry gasps as a sharp pain runs through his heart as he pulls a handful of dirt with the weeds he was gripping.

 _What if he only said all of that just to get the stone from me? What if he is never going to rescue me at all?_

Shaking himself of those thoughts, Harry reaches for another cluster of weeds, trying to dislodge the uncomfortable feeling welling up within the back of his mind.

 _But…but he did promise and even Professor Snape has been kind to me… Why would Voldemort tell all that to Snape if he never intended to follow through...? All I have ever wanted was a family to love me, is that too much to ask? Or am I just an unlovable freak like Aunt Petunia always says?_

Gathering up the pile of weeds pulled from the soil, Harry throws them into the bin before collecting the tools and placing them back in the shed before retrieving the lawn mower.

Harry quickly trails the cord through the house, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't run into Aunt Petunia, who had been watching him far more than usual these passing days. Honestly, her behavior was starting to creep him out, her staring through the windows while he was working in the back garden, the heavy scrutiny in her narrowed eyes. As if she were hiding something from him or planning something.

Harry noticed how his Aunt and Uncle had taken to sneaking around the house, both sneering at him whenever they would lay eyes on him and, despite everything, the fear they were feeling about potentially being watched to the small chance of Harry, himself, cursing them if they did something against him. Harry knew they were planning something; something he wouldn't like one bit and as the days passed he was becoming more afraid for his life.

As he attempts to drag the ancient mower up and down the lawn, Harry allows his mind to wonder once again, his thought circulating as he moves.

 _I hope Voldemort will get here soon though, I am terrified Uncle Vernon is planning to do something horrible soon. His punishments are getting harsher, and it a miracle if I can even remain conscious throughout most of them now. I have woken up tied to the bars of my window before and have had no idea of what he had done to me while I was unconscious…_

 _I am so scared. I know that they hate me and now I know the reason why, but I have never done anything wrong! I don't deserve to be treated this way… Do I? No… I am sure I don't. But if I didn't then why has no one tried helped me before? If I didn't deserve this treatment, why am I forced to stay here even though I have told people about the punishments, the starvation? Am I just a useless, ungrateful freak like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia says?_

Harry feels a smile come to his face as he pictures his relative's faces when they catch sight of Voldemort and hopefully Severus; a mix between horror, shock, and fear as they shiver violently, trying to escape the angry men advancing on them with wands out. Sneers on their faces, impeccable robes, and dark, threatening auras. His Uncle would try to yell at first but, of course, he would soon realise that these wizards were not to be trifled with, they would not be cowed by his red/purple face and loud bellows.

" **Good morning Little Hatchling."**

A small voice pulls Harry from his mussing, his wide eyes sweeping the garden until they land on a large green snake slithering towards where he stands. Stopping the mower, Harry turns the machines off, scared of hurting the large reptile, the young wizard watches in morbid fascination as the snake stops me centimeters, seemingly to study him with big brown eyes.

 _" **Hello there, Beautiful, what is your name?"**_

 _Harry crouches down in front of the snake gazing down its length in wonder, wishing he could run his fingers down the glistening scales. He watches as the snake stares at him for a long moment making him feel slightly unnerved, even as he refuses to look away, to show any sort of weakness to the large reptile._

 _" **You speak? How are you able to speak, Little Hatchling? My master never told me of this."**_

 _The young boy was enraptured as the snake seems to cock its head to the side in contemplation, staring at him as if he were a difficult puzzle it needed to solve, her tongue flicking out in a weird sort of way. Harry stays silent for a moment, wondering as to what she was referring to._

 _" **Sorry to disturb you but what do you mean by 'I can speak', of course, I can speak to you."**_

 _Harry asks quietly, not wanting to break the snake's train of thought, his mind whirling at the implication that there was yet another thing he could do that most people in the wizarding world nor muggle world could not. The snake turns to face the boy, her eyes blinking slowly as she watches him for a second._

 _" **A Speaker is someone who can speak the Ancient Language of the Serpent, I believe, in your tongue, it is called Parseltongue."**_

 _" **Parseltongue? Wow, I didn't know I could speak a different language."**_

The snake tilts her head slowly to the side, her eyes staring at the child incredulously as if to say he was completely mad and maybe just a little bit slow. How did the child not know he could speak Parseltongue when he could speak so well? She slithers closer to the child, gliding over his lap wrapping herself comfortably around his small shoulders as he sits calmly.

" **You are speaking it now, Little Hatchling."**

It was Harry's turn to slowly blink, staring wide-eyed at the large reptile whose head was resting against his cheek, her tail curling around his waist in an almost snake-like hug. Harry cocks his head to the side a thoughtful expression shaping his features, absentmindedly stroking the snake's head earning a hiss of pleasure.

" **Really? I can't tell, I thought I was still speaking English."**

A small hissing noise has Harry snapping his full attention back to the snake, his hand dropping to his side in shock, it sounds almost like her version of a laugh or chuckle. _Silly hatchling thought a snake to speak English._

" **It is a rare gift, only my master can speak."**

Curiosity burns in the young child's green eyes as he contemplates whether to ask his next question or not.

" **Who is your master? Who are you?"**

" **I am called Nagini and my master sent me with a message."**

Nagini answers with a slight bow of her head as if introducing herself to someone of nobility or pureblood status, which Harry finds rather amusing but sweet all the same. Though he does realise she skipped one of his questions, answering with information which caught Harry's attention.

" **A message? For me?"**

Excitement runs rampant through the eleven-year-old, he had never really received a letter before let alone a message sent by a snake. _Didn't the wizarding world use owls for deliveries?_

" **Yes, my master says he is coming tonight and to make sure little hatchling is packed and ready to go."**

Nodding her head as she spoke, Nagini looks towards the house, her eyes narrowing at the sight of a thin, horse-faced lady flittering around the kitchen in an ugly fashion.

" **Really? I thought he had forgotten about me."**

Turning her head back towards the child in front of her who was rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. She shakes her head before uncurling herself swiftly; she had a feeling that the women would be coming out soon and she did not want to get caught by the muggles.

" **No, my master has been talking about little hatchling all the time!"**

Nagini begins to slither away, hissing over her shoulder as she moves, Harry watches her go in confusion; _Where was she going? Did she have to go back so soon?_ Just before Harry has a chance to call out to the Snake, a small bone thin hand slaps down hard on his shoulder, making the young boy flinch involuntarily. Turning his head so he was looking over his shoulder, his stomach drops when he was met with the sour face of his aunt who was staring down at him apparently livid.

"Do I have to remind you that you have other chores to be done?"

She spat.

"Get back to work, you ungrateful little freak!"

Cuffing Harry on the back of the head, he sniggers as he watches her retreat into the house slamming the door behind herself. Sighing inwardly, Harry slowly stands up from where he had been sitting on the ground before turning the mower back on and carrying on his chores under the blazing, merciless sun…

-Time Skip-

Five hours later, Harry finds himself almost at the end of his long list of chores. He is on his way up the stairs to finish tidying his cousin, Dudley's, room when a loud bang of a car door resounds through the hallway of number four. Harry freezes on the steps, taking a deep shaky breath, knowing that something at work must have gone wrong for his Uncle and he was about to receive the blame. The young wizard could tell his Uncle was not the slightest bit happy when he steps through the door; his face is bright red with anger and his fists, clenching tightly around the briefcase he carries, knuckles white from the strength, breathing ragged, his eyes are narrowed and sweat is dripping from his forehead.

The door had been flung open with such force that it slammed against the adjacent wall, creating a hole where the handle chips away the plaster, more work for Harry to do later. Cautiously continuing his ascent up the stairs, trying to prolong the inevitable, Harry calls his usual greeting.

"Welcome home, Uncle Vernon."

The older man rounds on Harry as soon as his voice carries across the room, moving faster than someone his size should physically be able to; his face set into a deep frown as he watches his nephew, sneering down his large nose at the small rave- haired boy.

"Where do you think you are going, boy?"

Harry instantly freezes once again on the stairs, his face paling at the serpentine hiss to his Uncle's words, the underlying threat evident in his tone. A tone which makes terror run through Harry's veins like ice, more than anything else could, he knew he was in for one hell of a night now. Taking a deep breath, Harry turns back around slowly, facing the purple face man, standing just a few steps below himself.

"I was just on my way to finish tidying up Dudley's room, Uncle Vernon."

The man glares darkly at the small child before motioning him down the stairs with a single crook of his large finger, gesturing for Harry to stand in front of himself.

The young wizard swallows audibly but obeys, he walks down slowly towards his uncle, making his way back down the stairs until he stands directly in front of the burly man; trying to keep his quaking limbs to a minimum, shutting the terror from his eyes as he looks up at his Uncle.

"So, you think you can slack off, do you?" Too good to do a few simple chores around the house eh?"

The snarl on his Uncle's face had Harry shaking like a leaf, his face paling further, his small fingers knotting themselves in his oversized t-shirt as he shifts his gaze to the floor.

"No… No I… I was just…"

Harry knows he shouldn't have, but he couldn't stop the stuttered words from coming out, trying to defend himself, get his Uncle to see that he was doing his chores, that he hadn't slacked off. His voice shaking, tears building up in the back of his eyes as his gaze fixates on the carpeted floor in the long hallway. Involuntarily flinching as his uncle's briefcase hits the floor with an ominous thud.

Don't you dare talk back to me you, ungrateful freak! We didn't want you in the first place, but we gave you a roof over your head, food and clothes and you think you don't need to do anything to earn your keep?"

Harry stands still for a few moments, too afraid to move before he feels his head connect violently with the wall, his Uncle had backhanded him across the face so hard, Harry had been flung into the wall with such force. Biting his lip to prevent any shouts of pain from being heard, Harry stands gingerly to his feet, swaying slightly as his head throbs and his vision blurs as he tries to focus on the advancing figure.

Another sharp slap sends Harry back to the floor, wrist bending behind his back at an uncomfortable angle which has the small boy biting his lips harder, drawing blood. Small black spots enter his vision as his glasses are flung from his face, the shattered lenses cutting his cheek and nose as they break under the pressure.

Once again, Harry grits his teeth against the pain as he pushes himself to his feet, unsteadily and his legs shake with the effort it took to hold his frame up.

"We went through a severe budget cut today boy! I know it was you and your freakishness that caused it and I will not stand for it! The market crashed overnight!"

Vernon stands over Harry's swaying form, grabbing his thin, stick-like arms in his own meaty hands before dragging him back down the few stairs he had been thrown up before unlocking the cupboard and throwing the small shaking boy into it.

The space feels smaller than Harry remembered, his school trunk digging painfully into his already bruising sides as his Uncle slams the door, shutting the grate and bolting him in, blocking out any light available for the small child. Alone in the darkness, Harry hugs his knees to his chest, his head hurting with the force it had hit the wall, his cheek and nose still bleeding from the glass, his wrist throbbing, feeling as if it were fractured from the fall and his shoulder aching as it was dislocated after being thrown into the much too small cupboard.

Harry isn't sure how much time passes when he hears the dreaded sound of the latch on the outside of the door unlock and the door being thrown open letting a blinding light filter into the space where he still crouched. He didn't try to resist as his uncle manhandled him out of the small space; didn't make a sound as he was slammed into the wall next to the door before he was being dragged up the stairs towards Dudley's second bedroom.

Harry bites his cheeks preventing a cry of pain from escaping as he is thrown unceremoniously to the floor, landing on his dislocated shoulder. Looking up at the blurry figure of his uncle, Harry tries to subtly move away from the towering figure. Though not fast enough as a boot-clad foot connects with his ribs, pain exploding through his abdomen as the foot repeatedly hits the same area, surely leaving bruises if not internal bleeding in its wake.

It is soon that Harry feels his ribs break under the pressure, luckily enough just missing puncturing his lungs. His uncle's foot applying pressure to his already fractured wrist stopping all Harry's attempts to protect himself or move away from the looming figure. The pain increases rapidly and the young child fights to stay conscious as he hears the distant sounds of a voice in the back of his mind.

The small boy tries to assure himself that he was going to be fine, that he was okay but as the pain sears through his small frame he finds that he could no longer form any real coherent thoughts. Kicks rain down on his battered body again and again until he feels as if he were going to pass out, then they stopped. Confusion was the only thing stopping Harry from letting the darkness take him. Cautiously moving his head, he glances up at his Uncle watching with wide, terrified eyes as he realises what the man plans to do to him.

Whimpering quietly, Harry watches paralyzed with fear as his uncle lifts a brown leather belt high above his head, smiling darkly at the young wizard before bringing it down upon the boys back without restraint. Trying to protect himself from the hard material as it slashes and whips at his thinly covered body, Harry throws his arms over his head, screwing his eyes shut as he finally lets out a cry of pain much to the delight of his Uncle.

"Stupid freak thinks he can do whatever he pleases, does he? Almost destroys my career and then what? I come home to find you still not finished a few simple chores! Do you think you are too good to work, do you? You useless. Pathetic. Worthless. Good for nothing. Waste of space!"

Each new insult is accompanied by another slash with the whip.

Harry, now curling in on himself on the floor of Dudley's second bedroom, feels steady streams of blood trailing down his battered back as tears run freely down his face. As soon as the assault started, however, it stops. Chancing a glance up, Harry freezes in terror as he finds what has caught his uncles attention. Vernon has stilled, one hand still clutching the bloodied belt while his other holds a familiar book, his face pale with newly formed anger.

"What the hell is this trash? You think you can bring your freakishness into MY house BOY! I will not tolerate it!"

Watching frozen on the floor, Harry cries as his uncle begins to tear image after image up, scattering the shreds over the floor laughing gleefully as he does so. Seconds went by and he continues to rip, tear and shred every single picture contained within the photo album much to Harry's horror.

After making sure each picture was destroyed, Vernon advances once more on his semi-conscious nephew a terrifying sneer on his face as he towers over the young boy. Pulling Harry up by the collar of his shirt, he leers at the child eyes glaring with unadulterated rage.

"You listen to me boy, you will never be leaving this room again for the remainder of the holidays. I will have no more of your freakish behavior ruining my perfectly normal family."

With one final slash from his belt, Uncle Vernon left his nephew bleeding, broken and alone; locking each lock on his door before stomping his way down the stairs.

Harry let the darkness overcome his senses.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Chapter 4 done and dusted!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review if you have any recommendations or suggestions for later years at Hogwarts or familiars for Draco and Harry to recieve when they are older! Also thinking of adding pairings for the two boys later on as they grow up so if anyone has any suggestions I am open to them! Just please not Harry/Draco because I am going to keep them as best friends/brotherly figures to each other.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the scenery which you could recognise, the only thing I take credit for is the plot.**

 **Pairings: None for this chapter.**

 **Warnings: DarkHarry, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Weasley bashing (excluding Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George). GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF HARRY'S INJURIES.**

 **Word Count: 5,943**

* * *

Lord Voldemort is seated behind the desk in his personal study, the rebirthing ritual having been performed a week prior. Instead of the recognizable 'snake-face' he had been during the first wizarding war, the Dark Lord has been reborn as a 32-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle, now going by the name of Marvolo Slytherin as written on record with Gringotts's Goblins.

His face once again holds the sharp features of the Slytherin line, his hair falling in graceful curls framing his pale face with their ebony shine. His eyes, which were well-known for their crimson red colour now a dark brown, small red flecks dancing in their depths. His tall, lean build was dressed in fine black silk robes, held securely over his broad shoulders by a pure silver clasp adorned with two intertwining snakes.

Currently, he was in the company of his two most trusted and loyal Death Eaters; Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, who both had been entrusted with vital roles during the build-up and preparation of the ancient ritual.

Severus, due to his stature of youngest potions master in the Wizarding World had been tasked with trying to extract the Elixir of Life from the stone and creating potions which would allow Voldemort's soul to inhabit the newly formed body. As a reward, Severus was given permission to further dabble with the artifact to gauge how it could be used in the arts of potions and his enthusiasm was shown through the wide smile he had directed towards his Master.

Lucius, on the other hand, is known for his brilliance in both Ancient runes and spell work was asked to write the runic symbols which would be needed both on the body and around the area to enable for quick and painless transmission. He was eager to perform the spells through the duration of the ritual to the best of his abilities, excited for the return of his Lord.

Despite the monumental victory for the Dark Side, the mood that befalls Lord Voldemort and his followers is a somber one, for this night is the night which Voldemort would be rescuing his son and heir from his summer dwelling with those awful muggles.

Tonight, the Dark Lord would reunite with the small child who has already had such an impact on his life and the lives of those around him. He would rescue Harry Potter, supposed saviour of the wizarding world from ma place which no child should ever be subjected to and all because Albus Dumbledore cared more for his war then the welfare of the children in his care.

Not Marvolo though, he had seen the hidden ambitions, the cunning and the life which the young boy still had to give despite all he had been through. He remembered the strong, confident yet snarky little wizard that had looked at him without fear and felt immense pride in the young hero. He had watched angrily as the young boy shrank into himself, his self-confidence all but diminishing in a few short seconds at the mere thought of being sent back to that hell-hole, his bright eyes shining with unshed tears.

That had been the start for Voldemort, the Dark Lord who had been known for his cold, heartless personality was sickened as soon as he had learnt of Young Harry's home life, almost a mirror of his own. He had found a kindred spirit; a small helpless little boy who was so desperate for love and a family of his own that he was willing to do almost anything to get it.

His long dead heart had clenched painfully at the damage done to such a gifted child, a small fraction by his own hand he is sad to admit. Yet most of the heartache had been done by the self-proclaimed leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School.

Yes, that had indeed been the start; Lord Voldemort had begun to feel again, emotions he thought long dead had begun to resurface with each soul piece he had reabsorbed before the ritual. He began to see the error of his ways, the error of his insanity for the past two decades. A long since dead attraction had also made itself known once more.

He would continue his war, of course, but this time he was going to destroy Dumbledore from the inside crushing the one thing he treasured more than anything.

He was going to fight for the rights of all magical creatures who had been subjected to prejudice and discrimination implemented by the Light side, give assistance to all those who were shroud in poverty. To integrate Muggleborns and Muggle-raised children into the Wizarding world at an earlier age, giving them the education, they truly needed to live in the magical world.

For no matter what any wizard said, whatever rumours had been spread about Lord Voldemort and his followers, Darkest wizards known in British wizarding history, hated all forms of abuse, be it, magical creature or child. All people, creature or not, Dark or Light, young or old were supposed to be cherished, loved and cared for as all had something to contribute to the strengthening of the country, all had something to offer and if current affairs continued as they were then magical Britain would cease to exist.

It was the main thing he hated about the Light; they didn't seem to care about the poor Muggleborn students who had been abandoned by parents; left to fend for themselves. Nor the ones who were subjected to years of abuse, some not even returning to school after the summer holidays.

Now, Lord Voldemort sits silently in the company of Severus and Lucius, mentally going over his plans one final time, ensuring that there was no room for error. Lucius was to keep watch over the muggles with Severus on standby to administer any healing spells and potions if Harry were to need them upon arrival. The Dark Lord would check the house for his son, though his worry was mainly about the state he would find the young boy in once they arrived at the muggle residence.

Narcissa was also on alert, setting up her Healer's equipment in the room Marvolo had the House Elves set up for his son once they arrive back home. As she was the most qualified Healer, having her mastery in healing, she would be the one to administer all the in-depth scans and try to reverse any damage done to Harry by the muggle's hands.

Finally, Draco Malfoy had agreed or rather demanded that his father allow him to take up residence in Riddle Manor eagerly awaiting the arrival of his friend. He had been set up in one of the guest rooms close enough to Harry that if the young boy would need someone his own age around, or in case he should become bored and need his friend.

The Dark Lord is startled out of his thoughts when a thin hand is being placed upon his shoulder cautiously. Jolting upright, Voldemort glances around meeting the onyx eyes of Severus Snape whose shine with both worry and anxiety.

"My Lord, it is time."

Voldemort pulls out his wand and casts a quick _tempus_ charm, bright red digits shine at him telling him that it was 8 pm, indeed time to head off and collect his son. Excitement thrums through his veins as he stands from his seat, sending a small nod and smile of thanks towards his potions master before motioning for the two to follow him out of the study so they could apparate to Private Drive.

Upon arrival, Voldemort looks around the area, sneering at the plain, boring, plebeian street laid out before him and his followers. Each house like the one before, no colour and no individuality was being portrayed through the muggle area, everything was almost like a carbon copy of the space before. Gardens were all rectangular and filled with small coloured flowers, each car parked neatly in the driveway and all houses were of the same non-descripted brickwork and layout.

 _How could anyone stand to live in such a drab place?_

Stepping out into the open street cautiously, Severus leads the way towards the boy's relatives house, number 4 which is just as plain, if not more so, then the house before and after it. No one was about at such a late hour and so the wizards were at no risk of being seen in their robes as they stroll purposefully towards their destination.

Stopping just short of the houses front garden, Lucius takes a step forward, lifting his wand into the air he proceeds to cast a complex detection ward, trying to sense any wards which would prevent them from entering the home.

"There are no such wards, My Lord. These blood wards only work if the subject sees the residence as their home, otherwise, they would stop anyone magical who has ill intent. Seen as neither occurs to us then we should be safe to cross without incident."

Lucius whispers, trying not to disturb the quiet surrounding them, bowing his head lowly out of respect he turns his head back towards the wards border, waving his wand once more before allowing a small smirk to tug at his lips.

"They are also incredibly weak, My Lord. Wandless and non-verbal magics of any kind will not be detected nor will they be tracked or traced."

Nodding his head in thanks, Lord Voldemort motions for Lucius and Severus to proceed him down the driveway making their way up to the front door.

Performing a quick non-verbal and wandless _Alohomora_ on the door, Severus walks into the house silently quickly followed by Lucius and Voldemort. They make their way through the hallway each one holding their wands in hand, peering around at the pristine house before catching the faint sounds of the television coming from what appears to be the living room.

The Dark Lord looks at the plain picture frames lining the walls, noticing that each housing a picture of the same three people; a large whale of a man, a tall thin, horse-like woman, and a child much like his father. Though he is unsurprised at the lack of indication of another child living here.

Casting a quick glance around the rest of the downstairs area, Voldemort is sickened to find not one thing out of place, the carpet had been freshly vacuumed, the windows polished to shine, and all artifacts were cleaned and dusted to perfection. Even the walls looked like they had been wiped down earlier in the day.

Anger rises in the Dark Lord as he looks through the already partially open doorway leading to the rest of the family, forgoing the kitchen as he knew it would only increase his ire. Shaking his head forlornly, he starts to make his way towards the noise, calming slightly when he sees an answering rage and disgust deep within his follower's eyes.

Annoyance elevates when Marvolo pushes open the living room door, his eyes narrowing when he spots the family sitting on the sofa and in the armchair looking as if they were simply relaxing after eating their dinner. Shooting a wandless and non-verbal _Bombarda_ towards the television set, he allows himself to feel a small spark of satisfaction as the device blows up. Smirking at the undignified grunt, the shriek of surprise reminding him of a dying banshee and one high-pitched scream.

Anticipating the unease which he has no doubt instilled in the muggles, Lord Voldemort casually strolls into the front room, knowing that he has their undivided attention as he stands in front of the destroyed and still smoking muggle contraption, his wand in his hand. Allowing a smirk to widen on his lips as the wide-eyed looks he was receiving he relishes in the fear he catches as he motions for Severus and Lucius to follow.

Their terror heightens when they spot the two men entering, both with their wands pointing at them as they take their position on either side of their Lord. The horse-faced woman, Harry's maternal Aunt is pale, recognition lighting her eyes as they flicker between the men and their master hurriedly. She wraps her arms around her whimpering son as best as she could.

While the older male slowly turns an interesting shade of purple as he glares at the three wizards, much to the amusement of the dark wizards who each share a smirk of defiance. Leaping to his feat the man waddles over to the Dark Lord, meaty hands clenching by his sides.

"What the hell? I will have no more of your kind in my house! Get out!"

Spittle flies from the overly large muggle mouth, disgusting the Dark Lord as he simply sneers down at the man in front of his, his eyes flashing red momentarily in his anger, throwing the whale off guard as his chubby face pales drastically as a sheen of sweat appears on his forehead.

"Now, now Mr. Dursley. That is no way to treat your superiors, were you not taught any manners?"

Lucius drawls as he turns to face the muggle, his blonde hair framing his face, glowing in the moonlight which shone through the open curtains. He holds his head high exerting his usual Malfoy arrogance which has Snape inwardly rolling his eyes as he to settles for sneering at the family making them cringe back in fear.

Mr. Dursley sputters, his face scrunching up in anger as he prepares himself to start another tirade, back at the Malfoy patriarch, before he could, however, a small hand on his arms stops him. Petunia Dursley shook her head rapidly, glancing nervously at the men in her living room, eyes focusing on the red eyes of the Dark Lord before looking imploringly back up at her husband.

"Vernon, leave it. You don't know who these people are. What they are capable of and what they will do to us!"

His face, if possible, turns a darker shade of red verging on purple.

"I don't care who these people think they are! I will not have these freaks in my house, it is bad enough we were forced to keep one of them!"

Petunia shrinks back, edging away from her husband, unnerved by the unadulterated anger which flashes in the eyes of all three men at the mention of Harry, at that moment she knows that for whatever reason her nephew was important to these men and she didn't know or really care why. Looking back at the wizards in front of her, Petunia watches as their cloaks hang tightly around their feet, watches as they each take a defensive position in front of the man with red eyes. Looking familiar to her, but not quite being able to figure out why.

"Vernon!"

Lord Voldemort smirks amused at the woman's fear, raising an eyebrow at her in warning; naturally, she would have figured out who they were, even if she were a muggle. He was positive Lily would have explained to her family about the Dark wizards and the outbreak of the first wizarding war whenever she was home for the holidays.

Lord Voldemort turns his full attention to the woman, who is shaking with such a force he thought she was about to fall over.

"Now then, I am the Dark Lord Voldemort as you seem to already know."

He raises an eyebrow, waiting until the woman nods her head frantically before continuing.

"And I recently found out that you have been abusing a young wizard entrusted to your care. I would like to know why this young wizard has been mistreated and where he is."

Eyes flashing red, he watches as she glances at his followers before swallowing audibly facing him once more, her arms wrapping around her whale of a son.

"But we were informed of your death."

The disbelief in her voice is evident.

"Ah, but as you can see Mrs. Dursley, I am very much alive."

His says patronizingly as he gestures lazily to his new form.

"Now tell me where the boy is!"

Voice growing in volume, Voldemort watches in amusement as the son jumps up off the sofa, diving behind it as if the furniture would be enough to stop a simple spell. Still, neither adult spoke of the boy's location rising the Dark Lord's temper further.

As if sensing this, Severus steps forward, bowing his head towards his Lord he gestures to the muggle family.

"If I may, My Lord?"

The Dark Lord nods his head, gesturing for Severus to continue as he looks on with intrigue, almost anticipating seeing his closest follower in action after so many years. He watches as Severus' eyes narrow on the horse-face lady an unnatural glint in his onyx eyes, making the Dark Lord's eyebrows rise in excitement.

"I suggest you give the Dark Lord what he wants, he is not a very patient man 'Tunia."

Sneering her old childhood nickname as if it were the worse word in the English language, Glaring at the quivering form, her eyes widening in horror as her hand comes up to cover her mouth, eyes widening in recognition.

"You! You're… one of them! How could you… Lily… she trusted you… you went Dark!"

Snape smirks at the woman's obvious shock, crossing his arms over his chest he peers down at Petunia, her sentences stuttering to a halt when she spies the look of pure hatred which never quite leaves his face. Looking towards his master he receives a quick nod, eyes darkening with malice, Severus slipes his wands back into its holder, pointing his now free hand towards her cowering son.

"A Death Eater? Yes, I am and we want to know where Mr. Potter is. You know what we are capable of Petunia and I. Will. Not. Hesitate."

He snarls at the woman who watches his wand hand with trepidation, pushing herself back into the material of the sofa as fear overtook her, hoping to put as much distance between herself and the intimidating man.

She stares fearfully at Severus, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she watches his fingers flexing towards her son. Knowing that she was going to give the wizards what they wanted soon enough but she feels terror building at the thought of what they would do to her family once they found out the true extent of their treatment of the boy. She startles when her son lets out an ear-splitting scream, who is now withering on the floor in immense pain, tears streaming down his face.

Horrified, She whips her head back around, seeing her sister's childhood friend smiling victoriously as he twists his right hand, cutting off whatever spell he had cast as he smirks down at the twitching boy on the floor.

Vernon tries his hardest to lecture the wizards but a quick sticking charm and silencing spell from Lucius had the large man glued back to his armchair and wordlessly ranting.

Bringing a trembling hand to her mouth, tears threatening to fall from her own eyes, Petunia switches her gaze from the wizards to her little boy cowering on the floor, his muscles twitching with the aftermath.

"What did you do?"

Snape lowers his hand momentarily, looking at the woman he knew as a child in disgust, sneering as he shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Nothing much, just a small torture curse…"

Gulping, Petunia hears the veiled threat in his words, the promise of more to come if she keeps up her silence. Shame-faced, she looks down at her hands clenched tightly in her lap as she mumbles.

"He's upstairs, the boy is upstairs."

Her head shoots up looking pleadingly at the three men."

"Just don't hurt my Dudley."

"Why should we not? You seem to condone all forms of child abuse, why is your son any different… From what I have witnessed from Young Harry's memories, your son is less innocent than Harry and therefore is more deserving of the actions you took against your nephew!"

Lucius' smirk widens at the horrified looks on the adult's faces, clearly not wanting to believe that they had known the extent of their treatment of their nephew the entire time. In response to his Lord's words, Severus turns towards Voldemort bowing his head in respect as his Lord smile slightly at the dour man, pleased with the results thus far.

"Thank you, Severus. Both of you stay here and _watch_ these muggles, I will go and find Harry."

Turning swiftly on his heels, the Dark Lord pauses in the door way, glancing regally over his shoulder as he smiles maliciously.

"Feel free to have some fun as well."

Smirking at the muggles, all three, looking horrified as he sweeps out of the room, robes billowing out behind him as he walks up the narrow staircase in quick succession. His worry for Harry increasing with each step.

Just moments later he reaches the top of the stairs, looking around he gasps in both horror and disgust upon spying a door. His magics flares violently, alerting the people downstairs that he was highly displeased, Petunia flinches slightly, her eyes widening in response.

One of the doors at the end of the hall was shut tight, five locks keeping whoever was inside from leaving and Voldemort had a sinking feeling, knowing who he would find behind the door. Looking down, his anger increases, raw power escaping his grasp as he spots a cat flap installed in the bottom of the door, indicating that food had been slipped through.

Slowly edging his way towards the locked door, he tries to rain his magic in hoping to not startle the small boy, if he were still conscious, as he performs another wandless, non-verbal _Alohomora_. Pushing the door open carefully, his eyes widen at the sight before him, his anger returning full force.

Young Harry Potter is lying in the middle of the floor unconscious, just as he had feared. His t-shirt, which Voldemort could see was several sizes too big for the small child, lying in tatters over a severely bloodied torso. Bruises of every shape and size littering the much too small frame. His right wrist being held protectively against his chest while his other looks to be holding his ribs; his face, which is covered in cuts, looking as if her glasses had shattered, was scrunched up in pain. A lump forming at the back of his crown indicating to a concussion.

Overall, his son was in extremely bad shape and it was all the old coot's fault if he hadn't of forced this young, innocent child back here, if he had just listened to Harry, then this wouldn't have happened.

After surveying the room, Lord Voldemort rushes in, kneeling directly next to his prone son, brushing a cautious hand through the matted hair, drawing it away from his pale, sweat covered face before placing a soft kiss to the child's forehead. Resting there for a few seconds.

"I am so sorry, my Little Snakelet."

Harry mumbles quietly, shifting closer to the warm figure.

"Father…"

"I'm here, Snakelet. Father is here for you."

Quickly taking off his outer robes, the Dark Lord carefully wraps it around the injured child, being mindful of the multiple whip marks scattering across Harry's chest and back. He gently picks Harry up watching for any discomfort from his son as his eyes scan the shredded pieces of what he assumes are photos around the floor. Smiling softly at the way Harry subconsciously cuddles closer to his chest as he lets out a content sigh. Securing his grip on Harry, Lord Voldemort proceeds to gather and shrink all of the small boy's belongings, placing them into his pockets. Cautiously making his way back out of the prison room, and descending the stairs, he smirks as the tell-tale sounds, the whimperings of the tortured.

"Severus, I need you to administer those emergency potions, NOW!"

The barked order draws everyone's attention to the recently arrived Dark Lord who heads straight to the sofa, sending his most deadly glare towards the muggles who are still twitching and whimpering on the floor, probably due to the cruciatus. He places Harry down gently, opening up the robes to showcase the extent of damage earning a collective gasp from his followers and surprisingly enough from the muggle female.

Severus rushes over, his face slipping into his usual Slytherin mask, rolling up his sleeves, he draws his hands across the prone form casting as many healing spells and scans on Harry. His eyes widening, and his expression set into a concerned grimace much like that of his master.

"He has a fractured wrist, two broken ribs, one completely shattered, a mild concussion which is bound to give him difficulty when he wakes up. His left ankle also seems to have a small fracture in it, his left shoulder has been dislocated and will need to be forced back into place. His back, chest, upper arms and thighs are covered in… what appears… to be… be whip marks… made… made by a… belt."

Looking over to the Dark Lord, Severus closes his eyes tightly for a moment, willing to stop the tears that want to fall, shaking his head as he sets his resolve.

The Dark Lord feels pity for his potions master, knowing that the dour man had too suffered through this type of abuse, and knew all too well of the pains which Harry was now suffering. He watches in silence as Severus takes various potion vials, spelling their content straight into the boy's stomach, his face unnaturally pale. Blood replenishing potions, followed quickly by Skele-grow partnered with Pain relief potions all given to the severely injured child, healing the more life-threatening damage.

Throughout the whole process, Lord Voldemort refuses to let go of the young child's hand, brushing the pad of his thumb gently across the boy's knuckles whispering reassuring words in his ear despite his uncertainty as to whether he could be heard or not. Never once moving his gaze away from the much to pale paler of Harry, not even when a reassuring hand is placed on his shoulder, no doubt from Lucius.

Though the kind gesture wakes him from his numbed stupor.

"Lucius."

His voice was not raised, its low, deep and has a subtle hiss to it which makes shivers run through the spines of everyone in the room, some for different reasons than others.

"Show these filthy muggles what happens when they harm the Son of the Dark Lord!"

His voice croaks, hoarse from the overloading emotions running through him, still holding exponential power as he ignores the surprised gasps around the room. Lucius, bows his head, a malicious smile shaping his lips as he bows his head.

"With pleasure, My Lord."

He mutters quietly, turning his attention once more to the cowering muggles, the female shooting terrified looks between her nephew and the Dark Lord.

"Son?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord's son. Our Lord took a liking to young Mister Potter at the end of his academic year and upon finding out about his home life decided to take him as his own. But you, you are disgusting even for muggles, you have hurt the son of our master, our Lord, our friend and we do not take kindly to anyone laying a finger on our Young Lord!"

His hand shoots out, sending a powerful _crucio_ towards the three muggles, smirking at the sight of them whimpering and twisting around the floor like the low-life creatures they were. The silencing spell he had put up moments before he had spoken working to its full effect, making sure no one would hear something and report it to the muggle police.

"You see, Our Lord is rather fond of Harry already, and when this disconcerting news… came to light he decided to adopt him, to make sure he would never be subjected to your deplorable treatment again."

This time a bone shattering curse hit each one with deadly precision. Vernon clutching his right knee as his wife cradles her left forearm and their young son hold his ribs, each one having tears streaming down their faces in pain.

"I am disgusted at how you have treated a magically blessed child; I could very much take this up with our Ministry of Magic, did you know that the neglect or abuse of a magical child is one of the worse crime you can commit in the eyes of our laws? Resulting in a lovely stay in Azkaban."

Finally, Lucius flicks a _Sectumsempra_ at the creatures, aiming so that they each sported a bright red slash down their chest and arms as they shook, both in fright and the aftermath of Lucius' torture.

Severus had just finished healing Harry as much as he could, places a hand of support on Voldemort's shoulder, surprise filling his chest as his master quickly brings his free hand up to grip the thin hand tightly. Gripping on for support and in thanks for the work the potions master accomplished for his little boy.

Knowing that they could not allow the muggles to remain in their current state unless Dumbledore or someone from the Order came to check in on the boy. Lucius and Severus advance on the muggle family, stunning them as they begin to heal their most severe injuries. Closing wounds and healing bones, they work slowly, making sure that they would still feel some of the pain for the next couple of days. They cast a few, more interesting yet undetectable spells on the family, one of which would inflict whatever injuries they had caused their young nephew/cousin to feel upon themselves. They would feel the starvation; the loneliness and all of the emotional turmoil Harry had felt living with them.

In the end, they obliviate the family, replacing their memories with new ones, memories of how they had beaten Harry so severely that he had run away, escaped from his room and disappeared but with the injuries he was most likely dead.

Making sure that everything was how they had found it, Lord Voldemort orders Severus to find the boy's school trunk and supplies which he had noticed was absent from Harry's 'room'. Wrapping the small child back up in his cloak, Marvolo carefully picks him up, cradling him protectively in his arms placing another soft kiss to the boy's head as he guides his followers back to Riddle Manor.

He heads straight to the guest room upon arrival, startling Narcissa out of her thoughts at the sudden appearance of the three men. She jumps out of her chair, beginning to unload an array of potions from her healing kit calling Severus over to help her.

Lord Voldemort ignores the commotion going on around him as he makes a beeline for the large king size bed, unwrapping the robes once more, he hears Narcissa gasp as she turns, setting her eyes on the true extent of the young child's injuries. Her eyes fill with tears as she quickly begins casting spells, banishing his oversized rags, what was left of them, leaving Harry in just his underwear.

Clearing her throat of the lump forming, she quickly calls for a House Elf, ordering a bowl of warm soapy water which arrives just seconds later.

"I need someone to wash the blood and dirt from his body while I perform a full diagnostic spell."

Marvolo grabs the bowl before anyone has a chance to move or speak, he proceeds to gently wipes the dried blood from Harry's still form. Meanwhile, the other room occupant's stares, each exchanging glances as their master sits calmly cleaning his small son.

"You don't expect me to sit here doing nothing as my son lies here gravely injured, do you?"

With a soft smile, Narcissa points her wand steadily at the young wizard, waving it over his head, watching his unconscious form as a piece of parchment and a quill appears at her side; growing larger and longer with each passing second.

Usually, for a wizarding child of eleven, the parchment would be expected to be around 3 feet long, including each injury the child had gathered throughout their lives but Harry's continued until it was just short of 6 feet in length. Worried, Narcissa quickly grabs hold of the parchment, ignoring the curious glances of the males, she begins the skim through, reading from the bottom where he was born, expecting what she found of minor colds and rashes.

However, as her eyes scan up the page, her eyes widen as her face pales, more tears coming silently, spilling down her cheeks. Since the age of around 2 Harry had received numerous broken bones, severe illnesses, which had never been healed; several cuts and bruises, too many for even a naturally clumsy child. The thing which horrifies her the most is the recent addition of whip slashes covering the expanse of Harry's chest and back.

Looking down mournfully at the child, she could clearly see the signs of malnutrition and starvation without having to read it along with the obvious concussion Harry was suffering from. His ribs were predominant, as were his hip bones and collarbones, he was much too small for a child of eleven but all of that would be, thankfully, mitigated by strong nutrient potions. Heaving a sigh, she passes the parchment over to a waiting Marvolo, covering up her surprise when he allows Severus to read over his shoulder.

Finishing the list, Voldemort's eyes flash red as he passes the parchment over to Lucius as he, almost without noticing, leans back into Severus who places his hand one the man's weary shoulder offering his support and comfort. Both oblivious to the knowing smiles being exchanged between the Malfoy Lord and Lady.

The room lapses into a deafening silence as Narcissa returns to her work, moving her wand mechanically in complicated sequences; healing cuts first, followed by broken bones and damaged organs. Reluctantly ordering Severus away from their Lord so he can spell specific potions into the boy's system as it would be too difficult to try and make him drink them in his current state. While he complies, the resident healer goes about rebreaking and resetting bones which had not healed correctly.

Looking at the many bruises littering Harry's form, her gaze flickers to the Dark Lord was sits unmoving next to his child, occasionally rushing a hand gently through the dark raven locks, she breathes a deep sigh. Routing through her healer's kit she pulls out a container, handing it to Lord Voldemort who takes it curiously.

"A bruise Salve, My Lord."

Silently nodding his head, the Dark Lord carefully begins to rub the salve onto the child's skin, a frown shaping his features at the sheer number of bruises he finds.

Many tension-filled minutes later, Narcissa finally finishes flittering around her patient.

"I have done all I can, My Lord. His physical injuries are healed; however, he will be sore when he wakes and shouldn't move around too much. He will need to be on nutrition potions for a couple of weeks before he gains enough weight, I will give the list to Severus."

Nodding his head towards the Malfoy matriarch he dismisses them all with a wave of his hand, watching as they all bow before vacating the room. Leaving Lord Voldemort along with his son, for the first time since the Philosopher's Stone incident.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Chapter 5 all finished.**

 **Please review and comment on anything you want to see in the story or its follow-ups and I will try to add as many as possible!**

 **Hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it is slowly updated and edited!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the scenery which you could recognise, the only thing I take credit for is the plot.**

 **Pairings: None for this chapter.**

 **Warnings: DarkHarry, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Weasley bashing (excluding Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George).**

 **Word Count: 3,094**

* * *

As soon as the door closes behind the Malfoy Matriarch, Lord Voldemort stands slowly from his chair, his eyes never shifting from the now peaceful look on his son's sleeping face. Sitting as carefully as possible on the edge of the large bed, the Dark Lord smooths the blankets out making sure his son is completely tucked in. He strokes the soft raven locks of the boy's forehead, allowing a small smile to break out when Harry shifts slightly, leaning into the touch with a content sigh.

Continuing to muss the soft curls, Lord Voldemort loses himself in his thoughts, his brow furrowing in displeasure and concern, his mind flickering back through the events that had happened leading up to the present. He recalls Lucius' words about no wandless or non-verbal spells could be detected behind the wards, so how were the ministry able to sense any of Harry's accidental magic seen as it is, non-specifically, a form of wandless and sometimes non-verbal.

How could Albus Dumbledore possibly have known that Harry had this power?

Besides the obvious, both of his parents were quite powerful wizards but that does not mean to say that Harry would be as well if one discounted the prophecy.

His hand continues its subconscious movement.

 _Well, one thing is for sure, Harry is going to be a very powerful wizard one day, rivaling my own power but stronger than Dumbledore and his little Light Army._

The house his son had been left in as well as being dreary, was no place for a young wizard to grow up, seen as there were no other wizarding families for miles. Which led on to the fact that his son, the sole Heir to the Potter Household would have had no prior knowledge of the wizarding world before his 11th birthday, much like himself and if the old codger was still as he were then he would have sent one of his closest followers, if not himself, to retrieve the boy.

Besides all of the suspicious actions of Hogwarts esteemed Headmaster, Lord Voldemort was pleased with the way Lucius and Severus handled the situation. Yes, they had both been informed beforehand who they would be collecting and why and yet, neither of them had asked any unnecessary questions. Severus had gotten the location of the boy quickly and easily while Lucius enjoyed the sounds of the muggles tortured screams.

The Dark Lord had been proud with how quickly Severus had worked on his son, spelling potion after potion into the young boy's system preventing any more damage to his already bleeding and broken frame.

His quiet mussing was broken by a soft moan coming from his right, looking down at his little boy with a frown, there was a sudden crease in the young wizard's forehead, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead as he begins to fidget in his sleep. Quickly, the Dark lord brushes the hair from the pale forehead, placing a feather light kiss to the now exposed skin.

"Shh. It is alright, Harry. No one is going to hurt you here, you are safe, little one."

Whispering gentle words of comfort seems to calm the young child down momentarily.

"You are safe, Snakelet. You are home, it is alright."

Lord Voldemort continues to sooth his frightened son, moving back quickly enough to avoid being hit when Harry bolts upright, his small frame shaking in the light streaming through the window. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut, small tears gathering in the corners as his breathing comes in short frantic bursts. Placing a hand on the thin, trembling shoulder almost hesitantly, as if not wanting to startle the already scared child, Voldemort draws his son into a tight hug, rubbing a hand up and down his back trying to calm him down.

"It is alright, my Little One. You are safe. You are home. No one is going to hurt you now my Little Snakelet. It was only a bad dream."

After a few minutes of spewed words, calming gestures and rocking from side to side, Harry calms down enough to pull back from the embrace, wiping his eyes he looks up at his father. His emerald eyes blinking repeatedly in the afternoon light, he offers a small smile up to the figure still holding him in a secure embrace.

"Hello, Father."

The soft voice pulls a warm smile from the Dark Lord as he cards his hand through his son's hair once more before tugging him back against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the young boy.

"Hello, Son. How are you feeling?"

Harry cuddles closer into the warm safety, sighing softly at the hand carding through his hair while the other draws light meaningless patterns down his back.

"I am okay, Father. A little tired but I am no longer in a lot of pain."

Looking up from where he had burrowed himself into his father's robes he offers a slightly puzzled look, silently asking for answers of the last few hours. Sighing softly, Voldemort leans down, placing a soft kiss to his son's head before placing a hand gently on the back of his neck pulling the unresisting body tighter to his chest.

"I arrived at your house to collect you as I promised, Snakelet, I had Lucius and Severus with me and we went to collect you. To bring you home. What we saw when we got there was abysmal, I am truly sorry that I could not have gotten to you sooner my son. You had to suffer through so much pain before I could save you, I hope you can forgive me Snakelet."

"S'not your fault, Father. You didn't place me there and you didn't make them abuse me. You kept your promise and came to save me. You have given me a home and a family like you said you would. There is nothing to forgive you for."

Voldemort looks down at his son, his throat constricting at the build-up of emotions he was feeling, placing another kiss to his son's forehead he continues.

"I found you upstairs, there was so much blood. So many injuries, I was terrified I would lose you before I had even gotten a chance to have you. Severus administered some emergency potions once I had taken you downstairs, enough to ensure you survived the trip back to the manor. While Lucius taught those filthy muggles not to mess with my son!"

His voice rose to a near shout by the end and he was holding harry so tightly in his arms, he would probably leave bruises if he did not relinquish his hold.

"Did you make them pay?"

Blinking his eyes slowly, he looks down at the child curled up in front of himself, a familiar glint in the young boy's green eyes. Smirking down at his son, Lord Voldemort gives the perfect disbelieving snort, tilting his nose up in the air in what was to be pure, pureblood fashion, causing a small giggle from the small raven-haired boy.

"Of course, we did. Though not as much as they deserve."

Here he let out a self-suffering sigh, a look of pure disappointment on his face before he breaks into a small smile at the soft giggles his son was releasing. He watches in amusement as Harry pulls himself upright, his back perfectly straight as he crosses his arms around his chest, his nose sticking up, imitating his father's previous position nodding his head once firmly.

"Good, we can always get them back later."

"That we will, Son."

They sat in silence for a few moments, each one lost in their own thoughts before young Harry closes his eyes, a groan pulling from his lips while a small hand went to his forehead. Brown eyes snap to him immediately, concern swirling deep within their depth as Marvolo cards a hand through his son's hair coaxing his startling eyes to open.

Feeling the gentle hand in his hair, Harry turns his head slowly, green eyes meeting brown as he takes in the form of his father, he offers a small smile before trying to push himself up into a more stable seated position, wincing at the aching of his muscles and body which forces a whimper to escape his throat. Trying once more he is surprised to feel two strong hands aiding him, helping him by leaning his own tired body against their own.

"Careful son, you are still not fully healed."

Snuggling happily into the warmth of his father's side, Harry smiles up at the man next to himself.

"Thank you for saving me, Father."

Lord Voldemort runs his fingers through Harry's raven locks, his free arm wrapping around the child's small frail shoulders pulling him gently against his side.

"There is no need to thank me Snakelet. I am just so sorry that I couldn't get to you sooner; I was so worried about you when I opened that door and saw you lying there. There was so much blood, so many injuries. I told you before that I wish I could have gotten to you sooner."

Harry shudders at the memory of his uncle's punishment, the sound of the belt hitting his skin, his bones breaking under the intensity of the kicks, the nightmare coming to the forefront of his mind. Shaking his head, Harry buries his face in the robes his father is wearing taking a deep shuddering breath; breathing in the calming scent before wrapping his hands in the silk fabric.

"It is alright, my Little Snakelet. You will never have to suffer through anything like that again, I will make sure of that. I promise you that I will always protect you. Remember that you also have Severus, Lucius, and Draco who would do anything to protect you as well."

Lord Voldemort looks down at the trembling form of his son, a sad smile coming to his face as he gently pulls his son onto his lap. Mindful of his current state of dress, he summons a deep emerald bathrobe, draping it around Harry's shoulders before pulling him tighter into his chest, rocking them both back and forth.

"Thank you, Father."

Harry sighs happily, leaning further into the warmth, his head resting against Lord Voldemort's chest listening to the steady beats of his heart.

"I was so scared. He ripped up my photo album; it had all of the pictures of my mum and dad and he ripped them all."

Tears come to Harry's eyes at the memory, his only pictures of his parents were now gone. Holding his son close, Voldemort leans over slowly, pulling two items off the bedside table, holding them out towards his son. Harry looks at the pieces of paper in his father's hand before reaching forward gingerly, taking them; flipping them over he gasps softly. The pictures he had taken out the night before!

"But how? I hid these under my pillow."

The smile Harry shoots to the Dark Lord makes his chest fill with a warmth he had long since forgotten, something he hadn't felt in decades. Smiling down at the young wizard cuddled in his lap.

"When I came to get you, I summoned all of your belongings and shrank them all down in my pockets. I found them earlier when I was unpacking it all."

Voldemort was unprepared for the actions which happened next; Harry finally let his tears fall as he launches himself up into his Father's arms crying happily onto his shoulder as he feels arms wrap around him in return.

"Thank you. Thank you."

"You are welcome, my Little Snakelet."

They stayed that way for several minutes, each soaking up the unconditional love they could feel radiating from the other, waiting for them both to calm down before either of them even thought of moving away, though Harry happily settled back down in the Dark Lord's lap, leaning against his chest.

"Now, Narcissa says that you have to take it easy for the next couple of days because you are not fully healed just yet."

Seeing the downtrodden look his son sends him causing him to smile down at the child, carding his hand through his hair gently.

"However, I am sure there are some anxious people in the family lounge waiting to see you and I don't recall Narcissa saying you had to stay in bed… Do you feel up to getting dressed and meeting the others?"

Harry nods his head enthusiastically before frowning.

"I haven't anything nice to wear, all I own is Dudley's old hand-me-downs."

Lord Voldemort's smile widens as he waves one of his hands, carding it through Harry's hair before slowly pushing himself up, standing next to the bed with his son held securely in his arms, protectively resting on his hip. Harry squeaks in surprise, his hands instantly wrapping around the Dark Lord's neck as he feels himself being carried across the room towards another door.

"Well it is a good thing we are in your room then, isn't it?"

Harry's eyes widen as he quickly looks around the room from where he was being held securely, his eyes scanning the elegance around him in awe. His bed was huge, bigger than anything he had slept in before, it has a similar design as the one he had used while he had stayed with Severus. Deep Slytherin green covers with regal silver designs bordering the bottom, the pillows and curtains holding the same intricate patterns. There was a dark mahogany desk opposite, sitting pressed against the wall, parchment, quills, and inkwell lining the surface.

A matching bookshelf stood directly next to the desk, his school books already sitting on the shelves, neatly organized by subject and author name. There is a silent fireplace on the adjacent wall, two armchairs placed opposite it with a deep fluffy rug placed between the three items, it has small snakes carved into the marble in extraordinary detail, flakes of gold and silver weaved into the designs as well. Looking around as his father starts to move across the room towards one of the two doors, Harry sits silently in shock, never had he had such a nice place to call his own before.

He watches silently as his father twists the door handle of the room furthest away from the door leading to the hallway, opening it slowly, looking down at Harry as his eyes widen, his mouth dropping open as his gaze shifts around the large walk-in closet.

"This… This is all… all for me?"

Harry's eyes shine once more with unshed tears looking as if all the Christmases he had missed had come at once.

"Of course, Snakelet. Plus, the room which is being prepared for you at Slytherin Mansion."

Lord Voldemort says softly, a sad expression on his face at the look of absolute delight on his son's face, all at the simple prospect of receiving new clothes and a bedroom he could call his own. His anger spikes at the thought because he knows exactly the reason as to why his son was reacting like this.

Carry Harry further into the closet towards the shirts and trousers, all made of the finest materials he could find; picking out a simple white silk shirt and plain black dress pants. Walking towards the rows of cloaks he reaches forward towards a plain black one when he feels a nervous tug at his sleeve; looking down he sees Harry looking at him shyly, a question on his lips.

"What is it Snakelet?"

Harry looks towards the row of cloaks before looking back up at the Dark Lord, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes slightly pleading masking the slight fear shining in their depths which Voldemort spots. Stroking the raven locks soothingly he looks back at the cloaks.

"Which one would you like to wear, Aldwyn?"

Looking at Voldemort in shock and slight confusion, Harry quickly smiles brightly pointing happily to a Slytherin Green cloak accented with silver. Lord Voldemort smile down at Harry plucking the cloak from the hanger before passing it to his son who hugs the item to his chest smile brightening further.

"Come now, Aldwyn. Time to get dressed, would you like some help or do you think you can manage?"

Carrying Harry back into the bedroom and placing him carefully on the edge of the mattress, Lord Voldemort crouches down so that he was eye level with the young wizard, who is currently looking at the floor, a bright blush dusting his cheeks.

"Can you help me, I still feel achy… Please?"

Smiling softly at the quiet, timid voice, Voldemort places a gentle caring kiss to Harry's forehead.

"Of course, Aldwyn, I will always be here if you need help with anything."

With that said he goes to the chest of drawers on the opposite side of the room, pulling out a pair of black silk boxers and black socks before walking back over to Harry who still has a soft blush on his cheeks but has taken off the bathrobe.

"It's alright, Aldwyn."

Reassuring his son as he helps him to stand, he knows that Harry needs all of the reassurance he could get, all gestures of love and comfort which he was more than willing to give to the small child. Lord Voldemort carefully slips his underwear off before helping him to step into clean ones, slipping the trousers up and buttoning them at his waist. He watches as Harry slips the shirt carefully over his shoulders before shyly asking for his father's help in buttoning it up and tucking it in. Sitting Harry back on the bed, Voldemort takes it upon himself to put on the boy's socks and shoes on his feet before clasping the green cloak snuggly around his shoulders.

Taking a small step backward, the Dark Lord looks over his son with a fond smile, he truly looks like the son of a Noble household and he couldn't help but feel proud. Leaning forward, Lord Voldemort picks Harry up gently, settling him back on his hip pulling him close in a tight embrace.

"You, Snakelet, look just like the regal Heir of the Ancient House of Slytherin and I couldn't be prouder of you, my son."

Hugging Harry, he began to walk out of the room, holding his son tight against his chest a dazzling smile on both their faces.

"I am proud to call you my father too."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Chapter 6 complete!**

 **I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, I have one pairing established at the moment and have been trying to drop a few hints as to who it is going to be but I dont think I have been very subtle... Oh well.**

 **Review if you have anything you would like to see in the future. Am looking for prank ideas for Draco and Harry to pull when they return to Hogwarts for their second year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the scenery which you could recognise, the only thing I take credit for is the plot.**

 **Pairings: None for this chapter.**

 **Warnings: DarkHarry, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Weasley bashing (excluding Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George).**

 **Word Count: 7,014**

* * *

Draco sits on one of the sofas in the Riddle family lounge, back leaning against the arm of the sofa he is seated upon, his legs outstretched as his eyes scan the words of a large tomb he is holding in his lap, his full attention on the sentences he is reading, trying to understand and learn as much as he can.

He ignores the three adults sitting in front of the fireplace discussing plans of revenge to take upon Harry's relatives and the _esteemed_ Headmaster Dumbledore. Though he too was feeling angry at the way Harry was treated by both parties, he knows that revenge wasn't what would protect and help Harry. That was what he wanted to do; he wanted to be the one to protect Harry, heal him when he was hurt and stop his tears when he was sad. His mother and father had never been able to give him a younger sibling, so this was his chance to be a big brother to a small boy who needed someone to look after him.

He is so engrossed in his reading that he doesn't notice when his Godfather breaks away from his parents; doesn't notice the man watching him curiously as he seats himself on the other end of the sofa. Though he does startle when he hears a throat being cleared. Looking up from his book, Draco feels a light blush dusting his cheeks when he sees Severus looking at him with a single eyebrow raised.

"What on earth are you reading to hold your attention like this?"

His voice was quiet and soft, not wanting to alert his parents as they were heavily discussing the effects of different Dark spells.

Draco feels his blush deepening as he sits up, sliding across the sofa so he could show the title of his book to his Godfather more easily, he is too embarrassed to look up so fixates his eyes on his shoes and the floor, his hands gripping the tomb tightly as his legs swing idly. He misses the amused look Severus sends his way as he glances at the title _Healing Spells for Beginners,_ he was surprised in the least.

"Why are you reading about healing spells? You are not hurt, are you?"

Draco shakes his head, in response finally looking up into his Godfather's amused expression.

"I don't like seeing Harry hurt, I don't like how Harry had to live through all that and I don't want him to be hurt again."

Draco looks shyly at Severus, surprised when he is pulled into a tight hug, though happily returning the embrace with just as much vigor.

"I am proud of you Draco. Harry is lucky to have such a good friend in you. I am sure he will appreciate your efforts to keep him safe."

Smiling, Draco tightens his arms around Severus leaning into his embrace more before pulling away, shifting back into his earlier position on the sofa, he picks up his book once more preparing himself to continue his reading when the doors to the lounge open.

All heads turn towards the doors, watching in silence as Lord Voldemort walks in carrying Harry securely on his hip, chuckling at something the young child is saying, all occupants watch the exchange with soft smiles on their faces listening to their conversation with interest.

"Oh, I am sure they would like that Snakelet, you can ask them later if you would like?"

Harry giggles, his smile the brightest any of them has seen in the months, they had known the small child, well for Draco and Severus.

"Do you really think so?"

His giggle turns into a shy smile as he glances up at his father, looking through his fringe, his arms tightening around the man's neck out of anticipation, not really noticing the listeners leaning closer, trying to gauge what the conversation was about.

"I am positive, Little One."

The Dark Lord chuckles again before he looks up eyeing his followers with a small smirk on his face.

"But for now, I think we have a few things to discuss with everyone, don't you?"

Flicking his head in the general direction of the occupants of the room, Harry turns his head offering a small wave as he glances nervously at the gathered people. Lord Voldemort carries his son over to a vacant armchair, sitting himself down while placing Harry in his lap, holding him close as everyone's attention switches to himself. He watches Draco smile softly at his son who waves back shyly, grinning happily as Draco places his book down on one of the many tables around the room.

"Alright, well I think we all know that our mission was a complete success. Aldwyn is here, he is safe and fully healed."

Draco interrupts, a puzzled look on his face as he studies both Harry and the Dark Lord.

"Aldwyn? It that Harry's new name?"

Previously, Lord Voldemort would have cursed the small Malfoy Heir for interrupting him, he looks over at Heir Malfoy smiling gently at his son's friend, ruffling Harry's hair when he sees the slightly puzzled look the young raven-haired boy is directing towards him as well.

"Yes, I want Harry to grow up as a normal wizarding child, he should not have the weight of the war nor the wizarding world on his shoulders and Albus Dumbledore is a fool for putting it there in the first place. He will now be known as Aldwyn Salazar Slytherin, my son, and Heir."

Draco nods his head seriously, while Narcissa smile and Lucius studies his son carefully, the Dark Lord wasn't sure why, but he would let it go for now.

"As we are on the topic of names, I will be going by my old name Tom Marvolo Riddle, therefore unless I call a meeting, or we are on a raid/mission I want for you all to call me Tom or Marvolo. However, after I have claimed my Lordship it will change once more to Marvolo Slytherin."

Marvolo looks around the room, satisfied to see everyone, including Draco, nodding their heads in understanding, the latter making his chuckles softly.

"After Aldwyn is fully healed I will be taking him to Gringotts to check his inheritance and his family vaults…"

"Vaults? I only have one, don't I?"

Harry looks up at his father a small frown on his face as he thinks back to what Hagrid had told him during his first trip to Diagon Ally before his first year at Hogwarts.

"And what is inheritance?"

Shock registers through the room, as they stare down at the small child making him squirm uncomfortably, not being used to having so much attention on himself.

"If I may, Marvolo?"

The Dark Lord nods his head towards Lucius who sits forward in his seat, gazing at Harry seriously, one leg crossing over the other and his hands being placed on his lap.

"Aldwyn, you are the sole Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. You will have access to all their vaults and properties along with company shares. The vault you are using now is just your trust vault, one your parents put together to get you through your schooling years."

Harry nods his head, slowly his mind trying to catch up and process all of which he is being told.

"Aldwyn, who is your magical guardian?"

Severus puts in, his gaze looking at Harry, a calculating glint in his eyes as if he dreaded the answer but when all Harry did was shake his head and look up at the Dark Lord with confusion lacing his features.

"Aldwyn, do you know what a magical guardian is?"

Another shake of his head, every adult in the room share a look, instantly knowing just who the boy's magical guardian is but none knew why the child had been left in the dark for so long.

"Snakelet?"

The soft voice of his father relaxes the child slightly, shifting Harry looks nervously up at the Dark Lord, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, Aldwyn. It is not your fault; none of this is your fault, alright."

Receiving a nod, Marvolo gathers his son in his arms, hugging him close as he begins to explain things his son should have been taught throughout his earlier childhood.

"A magical guardian is a person chosen, normally by the child's parents, in their will, who is supposed to look after you, they oversee your heir lessons when you are younger, which I am guessing you never received?"

He receives a small shake of his son's head.

"They oversee your vaults, your seats in the Wizengamot and other additional aspects that come with being a Lord of your Household, normally they have your Gringotts keys as well."

Harry wipes his eyes, looking back up at his father, his face sad but eyes calculating.

"Hagrid told me that Dumbledore gave him the key to my trust vault before he came to get me; does that mean that Dumbledore is my magical guardian?"

Anger shoots through the Dark Lord causing his eyes to flash red for a moment until he feels Harry flinch in his arms, a small mumble of 'I'm sorry' reaching his ears, the small voice laced with fear draws the attention of Marvolo back down to his trembling son. Quickly calming himself down, Marvolo pulls Harry back against him, holding him gently, carding a hand through his hair.

"Shhh. It is alright. I am not angry with you Aldwyn. I will never truly be angry at you. I am angry at Dumbledore, he has been trusted by the government to look after you and he has failed you, my little one. Aldwyn, you are such a sweet boy, none of this is your fault."

With all his attention on trying to calm his son down, Marvolo doesn't see the looks exchanged between Severus and Lucius until the first clears his throat.

"I am not entirely sure that the Potter's would have wanted Aldwyn under the guardianship of Dumbledore; the Potter's will, as far as I am concerned, has never been read so, therefore, no one knows who was supposed to care for their son. I am afraid Dumbledore has manipulated the situation somehow, to raise Aldwyn as he wishes…"

With everyone's eyes now aimed towards the potion's master, he shrinks back under the weight of their gazes, his heart going out to the little boy whose eyes shine with unshed tears. At the raised eyebrow from his Lord, he presses on.

"Aldwyn, were you ever informed of any will readings by Gringotts?"

He receives a shake of the young boy's head.

"Even if a child is underage, they still would have been informed of the readings; this could indicate that Dumbledore has been somehow deflecting Aldwyn's mail or he has somehow sealed the Potter will, am I right to guess you have never received a bank statement either?"

Another negative.

Snape looks towards the Dark Lord, shrinking back inwardly at the intensity of his gaze.

"I see."

Marvolo brings his hand up to, stroking his chin in thought as his eyes were dark, calculating and holds a strength which no one present had seen in years.

"It seems Aldwyn, that we will be making a stop at Gringotts earlier than expected. Though I am sure, with their neutrality and all, the goblins should keep quiet about your adoption if you so choose. I do not want you having any role in this war if you do not wish it, my little one."

Aldwyn tugs his father's sleeve, bringing him out of his musing, smiling at the taller man Harry hugs him around the waist before smirking around the room.

"But I can help you win, right Father? I mean we could use this to our advantage."

The once shy child now smirks widely at the multiple raised eyebrows he is receiving from around the room, straightening himself up as he gazes at Draco who smirks back. Giving the young a nod of encouragement.

"Well, I was thinking, if a certain reporter… say… oh, I don't know… Rita Skeeter got a hold of this, we could make Dumbledore lose favour. I mean where would the light be if they lost both their saviour and its leader? Imagine a newspaper article spreading the disappearance of one Harry James Potter and his abuse."

Looking around the room, making eye contact with Everyone, Aldwyn's smirk widens.

"Going further, we could always make my filthy muggle relatives think they killed me due to the severity of their abuse."

Draco smirks at Aldwyn, his eyes shining with mischief as he thinks over what his friend and pseudo brother was saying.

"I do believe that this is a masterful plan, Heir Slytherin!"

The enthusiasm evident in the young Malfoy's teasing tone.

"When you go to Gringott's, if Dumbledore has been manipulating everything, and it was broadcast across the country then the esteemed headmaster would surely lose some of his favour, and if your father was to claim his Lordship and join the Wizengamot, he would have the influence to get rid and pass whatever legislation he wanted, especially with his followers and all of the Dark houses voting in his favour."

Aldwyn bounces up in excitement, his voice light and cheerful as he smiles at Draco.

"I do believe you are correct, Heir Malfoy. Though I would implore that your father could most definitely; with the helping of Father, get more of his followers into Hogwarts… I mean we clearly need a new defense against the Dark Arts teacher, one who either knows the subject and isn't trying to maim or seriously injure one of their students."

The adults sit back, watching in amusement as both Aldwyn and Draco continue to plan the Dark Side's winning of the war, Marvolo chuckles at the complete enthusiasm voiced by both boys making them stop and look up at him. Aldwyn with a shy smile on his face and even Draco looks a bit sheepish.

"Sorry, Father."

Marvolo chuckles again, ruffling Aldwyn's hair, who squeals in surprise but smiles brightly up at the older man.

"There is nothing for you to apologise for; your plans would work perfectly. I am sure that we can plan a trip to Gringotts tomorrow and see what your inheritance is as well as your magical guardian. Then we can head to the Ministry where I could collect my Lordship ring and have the adoption papers signed. Amelia Bones is a respectable woman and if need be, we could vouch for a vow of silence as to your identity."

Here Lord Voldemort looks over at Lucius who instantly nods his head in agreement.

"I will inform the minister himself upon arriving back home this evening, Marvolo."

Inclining his head in thanks he turns his attention to Severus, who without being told nods his head.

"I can have the potions ready for the blood adoption by the time we return home…"

Aldwyn looks curiously at his potions master before he switches his gaze towards his father who was also looking at Severus, a strange emotion dancing in his speckled eyes.

"We, Severus?"

Severus scratches the back of his head nervously, his face turning slightly pink under the scrutinising gaze of the Dark Lord; Aldwyn looks curiously between the two men before glancing at Draco who sends him a slight smirk, a promise that they would be talking later, Aldwyn nods his head discreetly in response.

"Ah, well I think it is time that I claimed my own Lordship; it is rather overdue."

Marvolo smiles at the potions master, making the dour man's blush darken slightly, making it highly visible on the man's pale skin. Snape returns the smile with one of his own before clearing his throat ignoring the questioning glances of the Malfoy Lord and Lady.

"Very well Severus, I was hoping you would be coming with us anyway but no we have a reason. Does anyone know if there are any… teaching positions at Hogwarts going?"

Once again, Aldwyn and Draco look at each other, a silent conversation going on between them if the raised eyebrows and nodding was any indication to the adults.

"What are you two planning?"

Narcissa raises an eyebrow at the two children, delighting in the twin innocent expressions she receives, knowing that if she didn't know her son as well as she did, she would have fallen for it if it weren't for the familiar mischievous glint in his eyes. Each adult chuckles softly at the boys, Marvolo hugging Aldwyn making his son look up.

"Now, my Little Snakelet, what were the two of you planning this time?"

Kissing his forehead, the Dark Lord looks between the children who smirk once more, Draco turning to look directly at Marvolo.

"Would you be able to get rid of the History of Magic teacher? Professor is unfit to teach, his lessons are so boring, most of the students use them as a chance to take a nap or catch up on work for the other subjects."

Aldwyn giggles and nods along with the words his friend speaks, gaining Narcissa's attention the matriarch looks down at him fondly, shaking her head.

"What on earth are you laughing at Aldwyn?"

The young boy turns his head towards Narcissa, a hand covering his mouth trying but failing to curb his laughter, before turning his attention back to Draco, cocking his head to the side as he giggles harder at the pout still present.

"It's just, I have never seen Draco pout before, he looks younger, cuter like that!"

Giggling harder, Aldwyn misses the amused looks being passed around the male adults, too focused on Draco whose pout deepens, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I am not young, nor cute."

Aldwyn quickly wiggles off his Father's lap, running across the room towards Draco, launching himself at the blond, wrapping his arms around the taller boy in a tight embrace.

Draco, startles at the prospect of having an armful of Aldwyn swiftly hugs the younger boy back, a pale blush dusting his pale cheeks once more when he hears Aldwyn say.

"You are cute to me, Draco."

Draco hugs Aldwyn tighter to his chest, glad that the boy is so much smaller than himself even as he buries his head in his friend's shoulder.

"Not as cute as you, Aldwyn."

It was Aldwyn's turn to blush as he pulls back from his friend slightly, smirking at the blond as he quickly places a kiss on the older boy's cheek before turning around and skipping back to his father where he crawls into the man's lap giggling at the dumbstruck look on Draco's face.

After calming down, Aldwyn looks around the room, finding all the adults smirking at him, sending quick glances between himself and Draco making him blush slightly.

"What?"

Marvolo shakes his head, an amused smile on his lips as he hugs his son closer.

"Nothing son, we just find the antics between yourself and Draco amusing, that is all. I am glad you have found such a good friend."

Aldwyn nods his head.

"Me too."

He sends a shy smile towards the newly recovered Draco who smirks and sends another wink his way, both boys breaking out into joyous laughter.

"Anyway, why did you want your History of Magic teacher replacing?"

Marvolo looks thoughtful as Severus shifts in his seat at the brown speckled eyes lock onto him once more.

"If I may, I am that Professor Binns is unfit to teach, I remember having him as a student and he was indeed monotonous. I am sure we could convince the Ministry and Board of Governors to exorcise him before replacing him."

Marvolo looks shocked and bought his gaze away from his laughing son to look back over at Severus, his eyes glinting in the light.

"Are you trying to tell me that they still have that infernal ghost teaching the students at Hogwarts nonsense about the millions of Goblin Wars? What about the founders? The first wizarding war, Grindelwald? Is none of this being taught?"

Both Severus and Lucius shake their heads, nervously glancing at their Lord whose eyes flash red at the end, Aldwyn having finally finished laughing, looks at his father and frowns. Tugging his father's sleeve, he waits until he gains the man's attention before he reaches up, placing a soft kiss to his cheek softly, smiling when his father looks surprised but delighted.

"What was that for, Snakelet?"

"Father, you looked mad. I don't want you to be mad, so I made you happy!"

It was said with such a childlike innocence, such simple cheerfulness that Marvolo instantly smiles hugging his son for what feels like the millionth time since his child woke, placing a returning kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you, son. I am much happier now."

Aldwyn nods his head, smiling brightly as he settles back down, leaning against his father's chest once more, directing his smile at Draco who returns the gesture.

"Lucius, I want you to try and get the Board of Governor for Hogwarts to exorcise that teacher; what about the Defence position?"

Marvolo turns back to Severus, seeing as he works at Hogwarts he would know best the position Dumbledore was in regard to hiring someone for the vacancy.

"So far, Dumbledore has only had one application from Gilderoy Lockhart and unless he receives another then we will be stuck with that fraud."

Nodding his head in thought, Marvolo Slytherin absentmindedly strokes the raven lock of his son making the child close his eyes and sigh in contentment at the ministration.

"Hmmm. I think we shall leave that, for now, I think I will take the place of the History of Magic teacher, I hear professors have control over what they teach?"

After receiving a silent affirmative from Severus, he continues.

"I don't think Dumbledore will be able to refuse an application made by the descendant of one of the founders now…"

The three men smirk at each other, already planning their take over Hogwarts.

"Alright, so we have all of that sorted now. What else do we need to go over tonight?"

Aldwyn looks up at his father who dissolves deep into his mind, his thoughts thinking back to what else he wanted to talk to his followers about this evening, his lips moving in quiet mutters. Seeing Draco sitting back against the arm of the sofa he slowly slips from his father's lap again, making his way over to his friend looking at the book title curiously.

"Draco?"

Aldwyn whispers gaining the blonds attention.

"What's the matter Aldwyn?"

Draco sits up slightly, moving his book to the side, giving the younger boy the opportunity to sit in front of his friend, situating himself between Draco's legs, leaning back into the blond's chest.

"Nothing is wrong, Draco. I was just curious. Why are you reading a book on healing? Are you going to become a healer when you are older?"

Draco wraps an arm Aldwyn's waist, pulling the unresisting body closer before opening his book back up, resting his chin on the other boy's shoulder as he carries on reading, talking softly into Aldwyn's ear.

"I want to learn how to heal minor injuries, like cuts and bruises and stuff. I guess being a healer like Mother wouldn't be too bad when I get older."

"Why do you want to learn it now? We always will have your Mother and Madame Pomfrey."

Draco turns his attention from the passage he is reading, looking into the imploring green eyes of his friend before smirking lightly, placing his book down on the table wrapping his now free arm around Aldwyn to join the other one.

"Well, you see. I have this friend, who is like a little brother to me; who is always getting injured and if I know a few simple healing spells then I can keep him safe. I will be able to help him and protect him more."

Aldwyn blushes darkly, knowing Draco was talking about him and he feels touched, a warm feeling spreading through his chest at the words. He had never had a friend who would go that far to protect him before, well he had never truly had a friend before either.

"I think that person is very lucky to have an older brother like you."

Placing his hands on top of Draco's, Aldwyn buries closer letting his head lean back against the other's shoulder as he feels the other settles back down against the arm of the sofa.

Meanwhile, Marvolo Slytherin is still muttering to himself.

"Alright, we have covered both Aldwyn and my own name changes, Aldwyn's adoption, and inheritance. The changes at Hogwarts and within the Ministry, Severus both you and I are going to claim our Lordship rings and Lucius is going to be coming with us to Gringotts when we check Aldwyn's inheritance. Depending on what we find, will lead to whether we tip of Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet. Is there anything else… Ah, yes…"

Looking up, Marvolo startles to find his son missing from his lap, but upon hearing the Lady Malfoy's muffled squeal of delight he quickly follows her gaze and smiles at the sight. Aldwyn is sitting on the sofa with Draco, cuddling with the older boy, speaking in hushed tones.

Not wanting to interrupt the sweet moment but knowing that he needed to finish up soon, so he could send his son to bed to rest up as he was still not fully recovered, and they were going to be having a busy day tomorrow. Clearing his throat catching the attention of the two boys.

"Ah, Aldwyn, I need to inform you that we will be moving to Slytherin Mansion in a couple of days, that is where we will have permanent residence. It is where, if you are agreeable, you will come home to during the holidays."

Aldwyn looks delightedly over at his father, his eyes glittering with happiness.

"Home? I get to come home for the holidays?"

At receiving a sharp nod from his father, he releases a child-like squeal of happiness, hugging Draco's arms tighter around his waist, fighting back the happy tears gathering in his eyes.

"Will Severus and Draco be allowed to come too? Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy too?"

The hopeful look he sends his father's way had the older man caving in in an instant.

"If they would like to then I don't see why not."

Severus, watching his Lord with an intensity can't help but chuckle at how fast his master bends to his sons will, trying to keep the little boy happy. Though, he tries to curb his mirth when he notices that he is now on the receiving end of one of Marvolo's patent death glares, though not feeling threatened by the stare.

"Something you find amusing Severus?"

Marvolo's smirk implies that he knows exactly what his potions master is sniggering at and couldn't help but feel like laughing lightly as well but he keeps up his Dark Lord image, secretly pleased to see that Severus doesn't cow under his gaze.

"Nothing of importance, Marvolo. I would be delighted to join you and Aldwyn during the holidays unless Dumbledore has need of me…"

The last part is muttered with disappointment in his voice, making the Dark Lord smile softly, he glances back at his son whose eyes are beginning to close steadily before he turns back to the potions master.

"Not to worry, Severus. I am sure I can find some potions to keep you busy…"

He grins coyly, making his insides squirm feeling like a teenager all over again.

Severus raises an eyebrow gazing at Marvolo in amusement, trying to will away his slight flush.

"Oh and pray tell, which potions do you have in mind?"

Lucius and Narcissa exchange a glance, smirking at the exchange transpiring between their friend and Lord, finding it amusing that they were both blushing like school children. They watch is silence as Marvolo grins playfully, his eyes glittering with a challenge as he keeps eye contact at the resident potions master.

"A fertility potion…"

His grin widens as Severus chokes, his face heating up dramatically as a red flush takes over his cheeks as he tries to hide his face behind one of his hands. After a second, Severus takes a deep breath, managing to get his blush under control, he returns Marvolo's grin with a smirk of his own. Something glinting in his onyx eyes.

"And who, may I ask, am I brewing this fertility potion for, Marvolo?"

At this point, Aldwyn and Draco were tiredly watching the playful flirting between Marvolo and their potions professor, both with strangely hopeful eyes, especially in Adlwyn's case.

"Exactly."

Was the only thing the Dark Lord says in response, confusing the children as their eyebrows furrow as they try to figure out what the older man means. Narcissa and her husband try to hide their sniggers at the bright red blush staining the potion masters face.

"And why would you need a fertility potion, Marvolo?"

Severus licks his lips nervously, his hands clenching tightly in his lap as he tries his hardest to continue smirking at his Lord. Hoping beyond hope that Voldemort's head had not been turned by another; that he did not have someone else in mind.

"Well, suppose I meet or _have met_ someone I am considering asking to wear the Slytherin consort ring. I would need to secure the potion for future purposes."

Marvolo follows his statement with a sly wink towards the potions master before standing from his seat, smoothing out a few stray creases, the Dark Lord makes his way across the room towards his son who, despite still resting against the young Malfoy, is half asleep. Looking down at the two children he smiles softly, when bright green eyes focus meeting his own brown ones.

"Oh, Father, have you finished flirting with Severus now?"

He sniggers softly at the matching blushes on his father's and Severus' faces.

Marvolo, clearing his throat carefully picks his son up, situating the small boy on his hip as he had done earlier muttering a quiet but affectionate 'Brat.' To the tired child.

Aldwyn chuckles at his father's words, resting his head comfortably upon Marvolo's shoulder, one of his small hands wrapping around his father's neck the other fisting the material of the man's shirt.

"But you love me anyway."

It was Marvolo's turn to chuckle as he cards a hand through the soft baby locks, placing a kiss to the boy's forehead holding his son tightly against his chest as he answers.

"That I do, Son. Very much."

"Love you too, Father."

Aldwyn sighs happily, his eyes closing slowly as he snuggles into his father embrace not seeing the fond smile his father aims at him as the man wonders how he deserved to have such a magnificent child calling him dad. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Marvolo turns his attention to the young Malfoy Heir, holding a free hand to the blond boy.

"Come on, let's get you two to bed."

Draco stays seated for a second, staring up at the Dark Lord in shock before quickly standing, rubbing his eyes as he slips a hand into the one offered smiling up at Marvolo tiredly as he was led carefully out of the lounge.

"You are all welcome to stay the night if you so choose. Seen as we are up early tomorrow."

Severus stands up from the sofa, his pale cheeks back to the usual colour as he stretches, walking towards the door following behind Marvolo succeeded closely by the Malfoy Lord and Lady.

"I think I will have to take you up on that offer, Marvolo. Is my usual room set up?"

Snape walks until he is standing next to Marvolo, who smiles and nods his head before Aldwyn's quiet voice sounds through the hallway.

"I am sure, Father wouldn't mind you staying with him if it wasn't…"

Draco tries to muffle his sniggers as he watches Marvolo glare half-heartedly down at his son, who in turn gives a wide-eyed innocent look which Draco inwardly coos over, knowing Aldwyn would not appreciate being called cute for a second time that night.

His parents have no such qualms and outwardly snigger at their Lord and friend's expense, not bothering to cover up their amusement at the blush sprouting up on their dear potion masters face for the nth time that night.

"Aldwyn, I thought you were asleep?"

Shifting his head, the child smiles over at his professor, seemingly ignoring his Father's question as he reaches a hand out to pat Severus on the shoulder in a show of reassurance.

"Don't worry I don't mind. We can share Father."

The three Malfoy's snort with laughter when Aldwyn simply lays his head back down on Marvolo's shoulder seemingly oblivious to the gobsmacked expressions on his father's and Severus' faces as they stare down at the young boy.

"Oh, he is precious, isn't he dear?"

Narcissa mutters out between her laughter, looking down at Aldwyn as he finally lets his eyes close, his breathing evening out as his exhaustion finally catches up with him.

"That he is, Love. I do believe his father is going to have his hands full."

All adults stare fondly down at the sleeping child before Draco breaks the silence.

"I agree."

All eyes focus on the young blond looking at him in confusion, though he doesn't notice as his eyes are still staring at his friend with a fond expression.

"What do you agree with Dragon?"

"Aldwyn really is precious and not because he is the boy-who-lived or revered as the Saviour of the wizarding world like everyone seems to think. He is a nice person, friendly and happy despite what he has been through, he is my best friend and my little brother. He is very precious to me."

Draco says with finality, ending his sentence with a firm nod of his head, his parents looking down at him with pride shining in their eyes as he continues to look at his sleeping friend, or who they assumed was asleep.

"You are precious to me too, Dragon."

Aldwyn's eyes open a crack, smiling tiredly as Marvolo's gaze shoots down to his son once more, sighing as he drags a hand through the soft raven locks shaking his head as Draco's hand tightens around his own, the only outward sign of his surprise.

"Of course, Raven."

"Well, come on. Let's get these two off to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow."

Turning to look back at his followers and friends Marvolo smiles.

"I am sure you all remember the ways to your usual rooms? If not, I can call for one of the House Elves?"

Narcissa shakes her head almost immediately, taking her husband's hand she starts to lead him down the corridor, calling over her shoulder as she does so.

"No need, Marvolo, we know the way. Good night, Marvolo, Severus. Sweet dreams Aldwyn, Draco."

A chorus of different responses follows the Malfoy's down the hallway before the couple turns the corner and disappear from view.

"I will assist you in escorting the children to bed, Marvolo."

Nodding his head in thanks, Marvolo and Severus make their way down the corridor in a comfortable silence, until Draco almost trips as he yawns. Severus calmly picks the blond up, holding him against his chest with one arm, following Marvolo as he leads them towards the room which he had set the boys up in. The dour man startles slightly when he feels a warm hand slipping into his own slowly, whipping his head around to look at Marvolo, he finds the Dark Lord deliberately looking forward, his face dusted with a light blush as he worries his bottom lip nervously.

Smiling, Severus squeezes the hand in his in reassurance watching Marvolo relax out of the corner of his eyes as they continue to make their way down the hall.

"Draco?"

Marvolo whispers softly, not wishing to wake the child if he were asleep. The boy turns his head towards the Dark Lord in question.

"Would you like for us to take you to your own room for the night or would you prefer to stay with Aldwyn?"

Severus smiles softly at his Godson, watching the boy look towards his friend before nodding his head slowly.

"May I stay with Aldwyn tonight? He might have a nightmare, I don't want him to wake up alone if that happens."

Marvolo nods his head, turning to open the door he stops outside, gesturing Severus to follow his as he dropped the man's hand to turn the door handle. The adults carefully place the children under the covers, spelling their clothes into silk Pyjamas, both smiling down when Draco wraps his arms protectively around Aldwyn, who subconsciously curls into the older boy's side.

"Goodnight Son, Goodnight Draco."

The Dark Lord places a soft kiss to both boy's foreheads, turning to exit the room Severus following his lead as he two kisses the two children making sure the covers were tucked around them comfortably before finding himself back out in the hall with Marvolo.

"Thank you, Severus."

The potions master looks up at the Dark Lord, his Slytherin mask falling altogether as he stares in shock. Marvolo offers a small sheepish smile to the other man, his eyes flickering down and around the corridor much too nervous to look directly at the man opposite.

"Whatever for?"

Severus almost whispers, his hands clenching into his robes as they begin to sweat lightly, his heart rate picking up speed as his eyes meet the speckled ones of his Lord.

"For keeping you promise and looking after my son, I don't think I would trust anyone with Aldwyn's wellbeing as much as I would you, so thank you. He has really taken to you, you know?"

Marvolo looks back at the bedroom door, where Aldwyn was safely tucked up in bed, Draco fiercely protecting him through the night making the man smile fondly before turning the expression back to Severus.

"He is a special child. He is so shy; so timid and yet so very sly, cunning and with Draco by his side he is going to get up to all sorts of mischief this upcoming year."

Chuckling softly, Severus looks up at Marvolo, his breath catching in his throat as he spies the unusual glint in Marvolo's eyes, his own shining with want and amusement.

"I hope you are ready for that."

Marvolo chuckles as well, his eyes softening the longer he looks at the easy-going smile on the usually stoic, dour man.

"I am sure I will manage somehow, however, I somehow doubt they will ever be caught. No doubt part of the faculty will know it was the pair of them, but I am sure they will have no proof. Real Slytherins those two."

Severus nods his head in agreement, sighing softly before gesturing down the corridor, falling into step with each other Snape chuckles breathlessly.

"I have a feeling I must keep on my toes this year, will Aldwyn be getting a resort? He enquired about it before, but I wasn't too sure. He told me how the Hat wanted to sort him into Slytherin last year but he asked it not too, knowing that he would need to play a role even back then."

Marvolo regards Severus out the corner of his eye, watching him ponder the possibilities of Aldwyn being in his house, sleeping in their dorms no doubt.

"Due to other circumstances, Aldwyn has been worried about whether Harry Potter will completely disappear. I would like to give him the chance of being a normal wizarding child, you have already informed the Headmaster of Aldwyn's transfer to Hogwarts, so I am to believe he will be 'resorted'."

Severus nods in agreement, knowing how worried Marvolo was for his child.

"I will put him in a room with Draco, I have a feeling they are going to become inseparable."

Marvolo hums knowing what Severus says will be true, walking down the corridors, Marvolo nervously and slyly slips his hand back into Severus' squeezing it and offering a shy smile to the potions master who simply smiles back walking closer to the other male.

"I wouldn't mind, I have a feeling Draco is going to become fiercely protective of Aldwyn, it will be good for him, make him feel safer when neither of us is around, it will hopefully mitigate the thoughts of him being unwanted and unlovable."

They continue to walk down the corridor in a comfortable silence before all too soon Severus finds himself standing outside his bedroom door. Holding back a sigh, he turns slowly towards Marvolo who he is pleased to see trying to hide his own look of disappointment, creating warmth in the potion master's chest.

"Thank you for walking me back, Marvolo, I will see you in the morning."

Going to turn back around, Severus finds his hand being held tightly in a thin hand, looking from their interlocked fingers to Marvolo's face, Severus opens his mouth to question the older man, to ask him if something were wrong when he feels a soft, feather-like kiss on his cheek.

Marvolo pulls back slowly, his free hand stroking the pale cheek of Severus with the pads of his fingers whispering a quiet.

"Goodnight, Severus."

Before he draws back completely, walking off down the corridor before he disappears into the darkness.

Severus doesn't know how long he stands frozen in the corridor for, with his hand pressed to his cheek a giddy, breath-taking smile on his face before he too whispers a responding,

"Good night, Marvolo."

Slipping into his room with a wistful sigh.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter down, just another 9 or so more to go before I will update and carry this story on. It is almost finished s there will not be too much to upload after these ones.**

 **Please enjoy the rest of the story and don't forget to review with any prank ideas, Pairings for both Aldwyn and Draco and anything else you would like to be added to the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the scenery which you could recognise, the only thing I take credit for is the plot.**

 **Pairings: Severus/Marvolo.**

 **Warnings: DarkHarry, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Weasley bashing (excluding Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George).**

 **Word Count: 9,064**

* * *

Aldwyn awakes the next morning to soft sunlight streaming through his bedrooms thin curtains casting a beautiful golden hue around the room. Squeezing his eyes shut blocking out as much of the offending light as possible, he feels consciousness chasing away sleep as the sensation of a warm hand stroking rhythmically through his pair pulls him further awake.

Shifting slightly, Aldwyn notices a comfortable weight resting around his stomach and firm presence beneath his head. Sighing in contentment he snuggles into the presence still fighting his battle with consciousness, freezing when he hears a breathy chuckled and whatever he is lying on vibrating in time. Slowly opening his eyes, Aldwyn lifts his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he feels his glasses being slipped onto the bridge of his nose.

Once his vision has cleared he looks over to his left, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he spots the familiar head of blond hair spanning out across his pillow and soft blue-grey eyes staring down at him.

"Good morning, Aldwyn."

Pulling himself up slowly, so he was sitting, the young raven-haired boy leans tiredly against the headboard, stretching his arms above his head wincing at the lingering pains as his muscles pull. Happy to note most of his aches were gone.

"Good morning, Draco. Thank you for staying with me."

Following the younger wizard's example, Draco sits up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he slides down until his feet land on the floor standing up. Smirking down at his friend Draco answers with fake haughtiness.

"No problem, Aldwyn. I told you I would protect you."

A chuckle escapes his throat as he sees a light blush dusting the younger boy's cheeks, Draco reaches over to ruffle the already messy hair.

Aldwyn quickly follows his friend, scowling as he tries to flatten his hair back down as he makes his was across the room to retrieve some underwear and socks from his draws. Opening the door to his walk-in closet Aldwyn wonders around picking clothes similar to the outfit he wore yesterday. He chooses a smooth, silk black shirt with a pair of matching black dress trousers before locating his Slytherin green cloak, which was quickly becoming his favourite.

Satisfied with his outfit, Aldwyn smiles softly as he makes his way to his bed, placing his pile of clothes on the edge.

"Molry!"

The sound of his friend brings his green eyes up, watching in fascination as a small male house-elf appears in the middle of his bedroom handing a pile of clothes to Draco who quickly places them on the opposite side of Aldwyn's bed.

"Your clothes, Heir Malfoy Sir."

"Thank you Molry. That will be all."

With a small bow, the elf pops back out of the room.

Keeping the soft smile on his face, Aldwyn walks into his bathroom to get changed for the day not really comfortable with dressing in front of anyone but his father just yet. Brushing his teeth and washing his face before relieving himself and washing his hands, Aldwyn finishes his morning routine and walks out of the bathroom. Smiling brightly when he sees Draco if also almost fully dressed.

Aldwyn's excitement for the upcoming day grows as he remembers his father saying that he had planned the adoption ritual for that evening; he would legally have a family, in Magic, Blood and Soul and he couldn't wait! Though he feels slightly apprehensive as well.

What if Marvolo realised that he we worthless? He was a freak and that they didn't want him around anymore? Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, Aldwyn lays his cloak on his bed, leaving it their so he could collect it later. He slips and laces his dragon hide boots up.

Walking towards the door, Aldwyn pauses in the doorway waiting for Draco to catch up with himself before they both start to make their way out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Draco takes hold of Aldwyn's hand gently gripping the appendix as he guilds the smaller boy through the mazes of corridors towards the dining room.

"So, did you see Marvolo and Severus last night?"

Draco starts, a smirk stretching across his face as he glances at Aldwyn who nods his head happily.

"I know, do you think they will end up together? I mean do you really think they like each other?"

Aldwyn asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion never having seen anyone flirting before and not really knowing what love actually looked like. He looks towards Draco who still has the Malfoy smirk playing on his lips.

"Don't fret so much Aldwyn, I am pretty sure they like each other a lot. I mean did you see how much they blushed when you said your father wouldn't mind having Uncle Sev sleeping in his room with him? Even Father laughed."

Aldwyn and Draco break out into childish giggles as images filter through their minds of how red Marvolo and Severus had gone.

"Yea but if they did…"

Aldwyn breaks off, his face becoming solemn as he absentmindedly continues to follow his friend down the corridor.

"Do you think they would forget about me?"

The young Malfoy Heir stops dead in the middle of the hallway, his eyes wide as he stares at his friend shocked by the small voice. He watches Aldwyn as he shifts his eyes around hall refusing to look at Draco. Draco shakes his head before gently gripping Aldwyn's chin in his free hand directing those green eyes to meet his own grey-blue eyes.

"Aldwyn, no matter what, your father will never forget about you. Thank about it, if Uncle Severus and your father did end up together then you would end up with two parents, they couldn't forget about you, they both love you very much already, Raven."

Aldwyn stares at his friend for a few seconds before he looks back down at the floor, shifting his weight from foot to foot, a clear sign that something else was weighing on his mind.

"But what if they have a child of their own? They would love that child more because it would be their won. Im just going to be adopted, they would forget me!"

Draco watches as his friend has an internal battle with himself, Aldwyn clearly wants to believe what Draco was saying but the abuse from his relatives was still holding him back. Pulling the young Raven-haired boy into a tight hug, dragging a hand through the soft locks, rubbing the other up and down his spine to sooth his friend.

"Aldwyn, I want you to listen to me. Your father will never, could never forget about you, even if he were to have a child of his own. He already loves you and sees you as his own, the ritual is just to make sure you cannot be taken away. If Uncle Severus and Marvolo have a child together, I think you will make a brilliant big brother and they would be so proud of you. They will never forget about you nor will they ever send you away."

Aldwyn clings to his friend, nodding his head against Draco's shoulder before pulling back slightly, he offers a small smile before placing a soft kiss to the paler boy's cheek.

"Thank you, Dragon. I think I needed to hear that. It's just so hard to think that they would actually want me. I have never had a parent or relative who has loved me before; not that I can remember anyway."

Pulling his friend back for another quick hug, Draco whispers in the other ear.

"No worries Raven. I can tell you that both your father and uncle Severus love you."

Pulling back again, Draco takes hold of Aldwyn's hand once more, beginning to pull him down the twisting corridors.

"Now come on. Breakfast."

The two boys continue down the corridor in silence, each lost in their own thoughts on their previous conversation. Draco wondering how he could prove to Aldwyn just how much he was already loved by everyone in the manor. Whereas, Aldwyn was trying desperately to believe everything Draco had told him, but thoughts of his Uncle would flicker through his mind making it incredibly difficult.

A few moments later, Aldwyn finds himself being pulled out of his thoughts by Draco pushing open a set of big double doors leading to what Aldwyn guesses to be the dining room, looking around as he steps over the threshold Aldwyn is surprised to see the adults already sitting around the table fully dressed and ready for the day.

His father sits at the head of the table, Severus sitting on his right with Mr and Mrs Malfoy sitting next to him. This time Aldwyn leads Draco to the indicated seats on his Father's left-hand side, he directs his friend to sit in the seat on his left.

"Good morning, Aldwyn. Did you sleep well?"

Nodding his head as he seats himself, Aldwyn sends a bright-eyed smile towards Marvolo, pulling his seat towards the table before placing his hands neatly in his lap.

"Yes, thank you Father. How about you?"

Marvolo chuckles, ruffling his son's raven locks as he hears Lucius ask the same of Draco.

"I slept very well, thank you Snakelet."

Once everyone is settled at the table, Marvolo calls out for one of the house elves.

"Conpey!"

Another small house elf pops in looking much like the one from before, this one wearing a white shirt with green trouser and a matching green waist coat with what Aldwyn guesses to be the Slytherin House crest.

"Yes, Master Slytherin, sir?"

The creature bows lowly at its waist ear brushing the floor before looking back up at Marvolo, it's eyes bright with excitement.

"We would like for breakfast to be served now."

Once more the elf bows low, ears flapping as it nods his head frantically, much to Aldwyn's amusement.

"Right away Master sir."

Conpey pops out, seconds later the table is filled with an array of different breakfast foods, many of which Aldwyn had never seen before. He looks around the table watching as everyone else begins to fill their plates with whatever they wanted to eat and suddenly he feels conflicted and saddened. He was never allowed to eat what he liked when he was living at the Dursley's, Freaks had to wait until everyone else was finished and then when (and if) there were any leftovers or scraps, he could eat them.

After a minute or two, Severus spots the nervous, dejected look Aldwyn is sporting and feels concern for the young child he quietly places his cutlery down on his plate.

"Aldwyn?"

His voice is soft and gentle making the child look up at the man opposite himself startled from where his eyes had been fixated on his lap.

"You need to eat something, little one. What would you like?"

Aldwyn look at Severus, eyes wide with fear looking as if he wanted to bolt from his seat at any given moment, watching the young boy with growing concern, Severus smile softly trying to ease the boy's fears.

"No, I'll… I'll wait… Sir."

 _Sir? He hasn't called me Sir since before the Philosopher's Stone incident. Something is definitely not right here._

"Wait for what, Aldwyn?"

By this point, Marvolo takes notice of the conversation happening across the table in front of himself and stops eating, he looks down at his son who begins to worry his bottom lip between his teeth, his hands clenching tightly in his lap.

"Snakelet, you do not have to wait for other to finish, please have something to eat."

Looking back up from his lap, Aldwyn looks startled for a few seconds before a look of fear and confusion settles on his features again, something not boding well with either adult as they watch him closely.

"I'm allowed?"

His voice comes out small, timid and unsure, his body tensing and shoulder hunching as if preparing himself for a tirade of yelling and an onslaught of insults.

"Of course, you are, Little Snake. Why would you not be allowed?"

Both Severus and Marvolo dread the answer for they knew for a fact that this was the result of the despicable treatment Aldwyn faced by those muggles he resided with for the past ten and a half years.

"At the Dursley's I wasn't allowed to eat at the table with the others; I wasn't allowed to eat unless they had all finished and then only what was left over. What they didn't want."

Tears start to gather in the corners of his eyes and his throat closes up cutting off whatever else he wanted to say. He was scared that these people, people he now considered his new family would start to treat him the same as his blood relatives had.

Everyone else stops eating, their conversation coming to a halt at the sound of the first sniffle, looking down startled at the young raven-haired boy each member of the Malfoy family wondering what was happening as they place their cutlery down.

"Aldwyn?"

Trying to wipe his eyes, Aldwyn look up at Severus, he sees the concern shining in the onyx eyes, concern for him which he had never seen before; not directed at him anyway.

"We are not the Dursley's and you will never be treated like that again; we are your family now and that means that you will be treated as such, treated correctly and with care, okay?"

Aldwyn nods his head, his tears falling faster down his cheeks as a sob escapes his throat, he watches as his father and Severus exchange glances, seemingly having a whole conversation as Snape covers his father's hand with his own before nodding his head slowly.

Severus pushes his chair out slightly, smiling over at the overwhelmed child gesturing with his hands to his side calling softly.

"Aldwyn, come here."

The small child does, slowly sliding off his chair, Aldwyn makes his way slowly, nervously around the table towards his professor. He lets out a small squeak of surprise when he finds himself being lifted gently off the floor, being held securely against Severus' firm chest as he is seated on the man's lap facing the table.

He looks over at his father smiling shyly at the man when he offers a gentle smile his way.

"Now, what would you like to eat?"

The voice is still soft, still calming against his ear and Aldwyn finds himself slowly relaxing, leaning back into the man's embrace, his gaze sweeping the array of food on the tables surface. He finds his eyes widening, sparkling as he spots something he had only had the delight of trying once at Hogwarts; Ron and the other boys always seemed to eat them before he had the chance. Turning his head towards Severus, his voice timid and shy as he looks back at the food he wants, worrying his lip between his teeth before taking a deep breath gathering his courage.

"May I have some chocolate chip pancakes, please?"

He watches as Severus nods, slowly lifting two of the required foods onto his half-filled plate before cutting a small piece and offering it to Aldwyn who cautiously leans forward; pausing halfway as if to make sure it is not going to be taken away from him before quickly taking it between his teeth, chewing contently.

Aldwyn looks down the table once more as another piece is offered to him, which he takes with slightly less hesitation than before, looking at his father as he watches the man eat his own breakfast. Not wanting to disturb the man he quickly looks away, stealing glances every now and then still pondering whether he would be allowed to ask questions.

Though his decision is made for him when Marvolo catches his eye making the young child look away quickly.

"Snakelet, is there something else you wanted?"

His father's voice washes over him, patiently, calm and inviting. He turns his attention to Marvolo once more before nodding his head timidly.

"Do we have any strawberries?"

Marvolo sits back in his seat, looking as if deep in thought, rubbing his chin in mock contemplation smiling when he hears a small breathy laugh from his son. He sits forward again calling the name of the same house elf from before asking for a small bowl of strawberries to be bought out. Handing the bowl over to his son he watches as Aldwyn quickly bites into one humming happily.

"Thank you, Father."

Severus wraps his arms more securely around the young wizard's waist when he shifts and twists in his lap, his bright green eyes meeting his own when he manages to sit side ways. He watches as Aldwyn picks up another piece of fruit carefully, holding it delicately between his fingers before lifting it up to Severus' mouth a silent offer which he takes gratefully. Chewing the red fruit in his mouth, Severus hugs the small child to his chest before verbalising his thanks.

"Thank you, Aldwyn. How did you know those are my favourites?"

Aldwyn laughs quietly offering one to Lucius who takes the fruit quickly, popping it into his mouth just as fast thanking the small child as well.

"I didn't. They are my favourites too. I only ever got to have them once when they were in one of the desserts at Hogwarts. I always wanted to have them again but whenever we had something with them in the boys at the Gryffindor table would eat it all too quickly."

Aldwyn stretches over and hands one of the fruits to Narcissa who smile fondly at him, patting his hand as she takes the fruit, eating it before she finishes her own breakfast. Finally turning to his father, he offers another fruit, laughing as his father eats it from his fingers instead of taking it.

"Ewww. You just ate my fingers."

Aldwyn giggles as Marvolo reaches out, swiping his fingers up and pretends to eat them once more, everyone at the table watching as Aldwyn is cheered back up by Marvolo and Severus. After rescuing his fingers from his father, Aldwyn manages to finish the rest of his strawberries and one and a half pancakes. He drinks down the nutrients potion Severus hands to him along with a mild pain reliever before he is allowed down from the table.

With the last piece of fruit in hand, Aldwyn walks slowly around the table, sitting in his original seat where Draco is sat swinging his feet idly as he had already finished his breakfast. He watches the blond for a second before his eyes light up, an idea coming to mind. Aldwyn places one half of the strawberry in his own mouth before poking his friend's shoulder making the older boy turn around.

Raising an eyebrow at Draco, Aldwyn points to the fruit in his mouth as silent question, he watches in amusement as Draco's eyebrows furrow in confusion before they quickly shoot up into his hair line realisation shining in his blue-grey eyes.

The adults watch in amusement as Draco leans forward, biting half the fruit off before pulling back bright blushes evident on both boy's cheeks as they swallow the strawberry. Marvolo raises an eyebrow at his son's actions a smirk playing on his lips when his son simply shrugs his shoulders, glancing towards the blond who was refusing to meet the eyes of his parents.

"I wanted to see if he would actually do it, to be honest I didn't think he would."

The adults laugh as they each stand from their seats, all food, plates and cutlery instantly disappearing much to Aldwyn's fascination. The group begins to make their way out of the room and towards the Floo room, preparing to leave for the day.

Standing in the middle of the room, Marvolo calls out.

"Geeney!"

This time a small female elf appears out of nowhere, bowing lowly to the Dark Lord who motions for Aldwyn to step forward, placing his hands reassuringly on his son's shoulders.

"Geeney, you are going to be Aldwyn's personal House Elf, you are to follow all of his orders."

The little elf nods her head enthusiastically as Marvolo turns his son around gently.

"Aldwyn, whenever you need anything; whatever you need, call for Geeney and she will help you. If you need to find me, she will show you where to go, alright?"

Aldwyn nods his head slowly, eyeing the small creature with caution before taking a deep breath. He holds out his hand towards the little creature whose eyes widen before she grips his small hand in her own shaking it.

"Hello Geeney, my name is Aldwyn Salazar Slytherin. It is nice to meet you."

Marvolo watches with prideful eyes as he son treats the little creature with respect most ancient families do not, _but_ , he thinks, _it is probably because he spent so long being treated worse than a house elf himself._

"Geeney?"

Aldwyn watches as the elf releases his hand, bowing just as she had done for his father just moments before.

"Would you be able to collect my cloak from off my bed and bring it here please?"

Geeney nods her head rapidly, her ears flapping almost violently against the sides of her head as she gives another short bow.

"Of course, Little Master Aldwyn. Geeney bes getting yours cloak for yous!"

Geeney bows again, popping out of the room returning seconds later with the green cloak which she passes to Aldwyn before disappearing presumably to finish whatever job she had been doing before she had been called.

Aldwyn looks down at the cloak in his hands before holding it up to his father, his eyes pleading as a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Can you help me put it on please? I never could do it myself."

Marvolo kneels slowly, taking the offered fabric in his own hands before securing it around his son's shoulders, placing a quick kiss to Aldwyn's head as he stands back up. Looking down at the small boy, Marvolo cannot help but chuckle as his son strikes a remarkable resemblance to some else he knows.

"You know son…"

He waits for Aldwyn to look enquiringly at him before he continues.

"Looking at your outfit, you look like someone else I know. Are you sure you are not related to them?"

Aldwyn raises his eyebrow in question, the smirk on his father's face widening as he does so.

"Lucius, don't you see it? The outfit, the facial expression, he reminds me of someone else who we both know well, don't you think?"

Aldwyn looks over to Draco who is fighting to keep his own laughter to a minimal as he looks his friend up and down nodding along with Marvolo and Lucius.

"I do believe you are right Marvolo, he does remind me of someone… a certain snarky professor if I remember correctly."

Marvolo, Narcissa and Lucius as Severus raises his eyebrow at the same time Aldwyn does, the similarities and synchronisation finally winning then over as all four begin to laugh in earnest.

Aldwyn and Severus both stand in front of the fireplace, arms crossed over their chests, mouths in a small frown and eyebrows furrowed as they watch the four trying to control their breathing, small chuckles breaking out every now and again.

Finally, after calming down enough, Lucius takes hold of his son's hand leading him over towards the floo, Narcissa following close behind. Aldwyn watches in fascination as a bright green flame seems to swallow them up as they disappear from the room in a quick flash. Turning bright shining eyes to his father and Severus a question on his lips.

"The Floo System; it is a type of Magical transportation. You simply call out the Floo address at the same time as throwing down this powder and it will transfer you to that fireplace."

Aldwyn nods his head in understanding, nervousness building up as he watches the Malfoy matriarch disappear in much the same way.

"Do not worry Aldwyn, you will be travelling with me as you have never used the floo before."

Stepping closer to his father, Aldwyn casts another wary look towards the fireplace distrusting the glowing flames, lifting his arms up in a silent plea to be carried.

After being seated on his father's hip, Aldwyn wraps his arms tightly around the man's neck, tucking his legs and feet in as much as he could before burying his face in the junction of his father's neck. He feels his father moving towards the fireplace, ducking down so he could stand in the small space, holding Aldwyn close as he throws down the powder.

"Diagon Ally."

The feeling of being sucked through a much too small space overwhelms him, his stomach turning and he feels dizziness settle when he feels them hitting the floor.

Marvolo rubs a hand up and down his son's back, as he walks over towards the Malfoy family just as Severus arrives, dusting the ash from himself and his son, Marvolo smiles fondly down at Aldwyn who refuses to remove his head from his father's neck.

"Shhh. It is alright Snakelet."

The Dark Lord continues to rock his son from side to side, his hand never stopping its soothing patterns as he looks around the pub. After a few minutes, Aldwyn finally lifts his head but strengthens his grip on his father's clothes as he feels the man trying to put him down on the floor, shaking his head pleadingly.

Sighing softly Marvolo hugs his son close, knowing that he was probably unnerved by the loud noise and the new form of transportation; he feels Severus step up next to him and offers him a smile. He gestures to Aldwyn and watches as Severus nods in understanding. Carding a hand through his son's hair he whispers softly.

"Aldwyn? Severus is here, would you like to go to him while I go to ask the owner a few quick questions? I will be back in a few minutes."

Lifting his head from his father's shoulder Aldwyn nods his head slowly, untangling his hands from around the man's neck he reaches towards the potions master who instantly wraps his arms around the small boy. Placing one last kiss to his son's forehead Marvolo walks off into the crowd, Lucius following close behind.

Turning around to look around the busy pub, Severus pulls Aldwyn closer to his chest shifting slightly so one of his hands can wrap around the child's waist; holding his thigh while the other wraps around his shoulders.

"How are you feeling, Aldwyn?"

Narcissa looks down at her son who is staring dishearteningly at Aldwyn, concern shining in his eyes even through his Slytherin mask. She feels pride settle in her chest as she swiftly picks her little boy up holding him in a tight hug, a rare show of public affection.

"Mother?"

Draco looks at his mother's face, his hands automatically wrapping around her shoulders as he is lifted off the ground. Leaning into the woman's embrace, he had not been held like this for a few years now and he relishes in the sudden show of affection from his usually reserved mother.

"It's nothing dear, I am just so proud of you. You really are a good friend for Aldwyn. He is lucky to have you by his side."

The young Heir hugs his mother back, settling down in her embrace as he directs his attention back to his uneasy friend.

"I am okay, it's just too noisy and busy. I don't like it."

Lifting his hand to the back of Aldwyn's head, Severus guides his head back down to his shoulder, effectively blocking out some of the noise as Aldwyn nuzzles the junction of his neck hiding himself from view.

"I know, Little Snake. It won't be long now; your father will be back soon and then we will be on our way."

He feels Aldwyn nod his head against his shoulder, some of the tension bleeding from his muscles as his body relaxes, settling further into the man's strong arms.

"I know."

Severus turns his head, looking down at the boy in his arms who continues softly.

"No one will hurt me, I have Father, Draco and you to protect me."

"That's right, Aldwyn. We won't let anything happen to you again and do you know why?"

At the negative shake of the young child's head, Severus tightens his grip hugging the young wizard closer to his chest and shoulder being careful not to hurt Aldwyn he whispers quietly.

"Because we all love you dearly Aldwyn, you are family now."

Snape smiles at the tightening grip around his neck, though the small tremors travelling through the small frame secured to his hip makes him worry slightly, rubbing his hand up and down Aldwyn's back he smiles at the whispered word of response.

"Thank you, Sev. I love you too."

They stand for a few moments in silence, basking in the feelings of love and security they could feel coming from the other warmth settling around them in a protective bubble. Severus looks around the pub, stroking Aldwyn's hair rhythmically watching as Lucius and Marvolo make their way through the crowd towards them.

As Marvolo steps up to Severus, his eyebrows furrow in concern at the shine of tears in the corner of the potion master's eyes and the tight embrace he has his son in, rocking back and forth and Aldwyn cuddles closer, his eyes closed in contentment.

"Severus, is everything alright?"

Whatever the Dark Lord was expecting from the dour man, it was not for Severus to smile brightly at him nor for him to shift Aldwyn, so he could slip his hand into the paler one of Marvolo, leaning into his side as he whispers, his voice filled with unconditional love and happiness.

"Yes Marvolo, everything is perfect."

The Dark Lord wraps his free arm around his son, causing green eyes to open, sparkling with joy as they pass between Severus and his father as he is pulled into a hug between the two men.

"I am pleased, now shall we head off? Aldwyn, how are you feeling?"

Aldwyn raises his head, smiling brightly at his father feeling happier than he has since he found out he was a wizard and he wasn't so much a freak as his relatives kept telling him.

"I am feeling much better now, Father."

Aldwyn allows Severus to place him gently on his feet, slipping his hand into Marvolo's free hand, the other still wrapped around Severus', they follow the Malfoy trio out of the Leaky Cauldron towards the entrance to Diagon Ally Draco still happily sitting in his Mother's arms as Lucius steps forward to open the brick way.

They wait patiently for the bricks to shift out of the way, permitting them access to the bustling street, witches and wizards of all ages shouting, shopping and racing through the crowds, bumping into each other as they rush by.

Marvolo looks down at his son, squeezing his hand gently in reassurance when he spies the worried look they child is sporting as he watches the chaos. Just as they are about to step off, Marvolo feels Severus grip on his hand loosen, looking sharply over he tightens his grip watching in veiled amusement as Severus looks over surprised, a blush on his cheeks before he turns his face away looking shy.

Marvolo smiles, tightening his grip once more he pulls the dour man closer to his side.

"I will not allow for you to escape me now my dear Severus."

Quickly turning his head at the whispered words, Severus looks into Marvolo's sparkling eyes, shifting his head down to Aldwyn who is giving him a timid smile making him relax slightly. Tightening his own grip on Marvolo's hand they both exchange adoring smiles before heading towards the banks intimidating building. Making their way carefully through the crowds, Marvolo being mindful of the painfully tight grip on his hand the only outward indication of his child's nervousness.

As they near the white marble building, Lucius kisses his wife goodbye as she carries Draco off to the Quidditch shop; while the blond waves frantically at his friend, calling over his mother's shoulder.

"See you later Aldwyn, tell me all about it when you get back!"

Waving back, Aldwyn watches his friend disappear into the crowd. Not realising when they group arrives outside the tall white building in the centre of Diagon Ally, Aldwyn looks up at the doors feeling more intimidated now then the first time he had arrived. The golden scripture above the doors glittering in the midday sun.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So, if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

He feels another reassuring squeeze on his hand as Lucius opens the double doors allowing them passage before he follows closely behind the trio almost like a bodyguard. Walking through the bank, passed all the tellers, Aldwyn sticks close to his father's side his nerves coming back almost full force as the stares of some of the creatures follow the group. Reaching the head teller, his father's voice rings out strong and confident.

"We would like to check in with the Potter's account manager as soon as possible."

The Goblin nods his head in response, looking down at Aldwyn with a frightening smile, showing off too many teeth before he turns to one of the other Goblins, shouting in Gobbledegook. Aldwyn watches as one walks around the desk, looking at their party before gesturing them to follow him through the corridors.

"Nagnok will be with you in a moment."

Marvolo nods in thanks to the goblin, seating himself between Aldwyn and Severus while Lucius takes the seat vacant on Aldwyn's left each waiting patiently for the goblin to arrive.

Doors opening draws the groups attention to a goblin, slightly taller than the last, walking into the office towards them. His eyes eyeing the critically as he seats himself behind the desk, hands intertwining on top its surface.

"Ah, Mister Potter, I was wondering when I would be seeing you, we have been trying to get in contact with you since your eleventh birthday. I was surprised at your inability to attend your parents will readings, though it is safe to say that we accepted your proxy in this case and will allow for them to stand in your place."

Aldwyn sits taller in his seat, his intimidation all but disappearing at the information he has just received.

"I apologise to inform you Nagnok, but there seems to be a major infraction happening as it would have been quite impossible for me to authorize to be proxy to my parents will reading, to listen to and accept my values seen as I have never been informed of the proposed readings. It seems to me that you have been misinformed in this case."

The goblin's face takes on an expression which can only be described as malice and rage, an evil smirk shaping his features, his small wrinkled hands hitting the hollow desk in front of himself with a resounding thud causing Aldwyn to jump back.

"Ah, I apologise Mister Potter. I find it most curious as to how you have never received any of our past correspondence. This would, however, explain why you have never responded to our proposed meeting arrangements; we had assumed that Albus Dumbledore had informed you."

His gaze turns thoughtful as he scratches his chin deep in thought. The shocked silence in the room stretching out, tension rising as the four wizards exchange concerned glances, Aldwyn shifts in his seat the only sign of his discomfort.

"I am terribly sorry but that is why we are here today. Aldwyn does not know who his magical guardian is; he has never received any of his monthly bank statements nor any forms of communication with the bank, we were hoping that you could help… clear the air so to speak?"

Even in the growing tension, Aldwyn is impressed with Lucius' ability to hold himself with an air of supremacy as he speaks to the goblin, his voice clear and concise, getting his point across in as little wording as he could manage.

The goblin's eyes narrow once more, glancing around at all of the serious expressions on the wizards in the room before he sighs, clicking his fingers not paying attention to the small flinch from Aldwyn this time.

A large folder shoots across the room, landing neatly with a sharp thud on the wooden desk, falling open on a page filled with numbers and what Aldwyn guesses to be a concise version of his bank statements.

"It seems Mr Riddle…"

He pauses, looking between Aldwyn and Marvolo with wide eyes.

"You are the boy's guardian now?"

Marvolo nods his head, looking at the goblin with eyes shining brightly before turning his gaze to look at his son, his expression softening as he watches the young boy look around the room curiously.

"We are going to be performing an old adoption ritual later this evening."

Seeming to accept this answer, Nagnok resumes.

"It seems, that there has been a major misconduct happening here, we deeply apologise for the inconvenience. Mister Albus Dumbledore is Harr… Aldwyn's? Magical Guardian and has been informing us of Mister Potter's consent for him to have complete control over his accounts and family assets."

Aldwyn huffs, crossing his arms over his chest as he glares at the goblin across from him putting all his hurt, confusion and anger into the expression.

"I did no such thing! I thought I only had the one vault, that is what I was told when I came here the first-time last summer. I didn't know anything about any of this; not my heritage; not my accounts; not my family assets. None of it."

Nagnok looks sympathetically, or as sympathetically as a goblin could at the small child; a child who been unimaginably unfortunate thus far in his short life.

"I truly apologise Mister Potter. Here is a copy of your bank statement; please read through them carefully and inform me of any… repercussions you wish to infringe."

The glint shining in his eyes and the evil smirk on his face makes Aldwyn nervous as he picks up the pile of parchment with his bank statements holding them so that his father could read them over his shoulder at the same time.

 _Transfer to Dumbledore Family Vault:_

 _P. Month – 836g 12s 20k_

 _P. Year – 10040g 16s 11k_

 _Transfers from Gringotts to the Muggle accounts of the Dursley's:_

 _P. Month – 351g 6s 25k_

 _P. Year – 4216g 14s 21k_

 _Transfer to the Vaults of Mr & Mrs Weasley:_

 _P. Month – 100g 6s 23k_

 _P. Year – 1204g 13s 26k_

 _Transfer to Ron Weasley's Trust vault:_

 _P. Month – 30g 2s 1k_

 _P. Year – 361g 7s 16k_

 _Transfer to the Trust Fund Vault of Hermione Granger:_

 _P. Month – 30g 2s 1k_

 _P. Year – 361g 7s 16k_

 _Transfer to Ginevra Weasley's Trust Fund:_

 _P. Month – 20g 1s 10k_

 _P. Year – 240g 16s 11k_

 _Single Withdrawal of 4216g 14s 21k, August 1991_

 _Total Withdrawn per month:_

 _1,368g 14s 22k_

 _Total Withdrawal per Year:_

 _16426g 8s 14k_

 _Total Withdrawal since activation (10 years 9 months)_

 _180801g 11s 11k_

Marvolo and Aldwyn look over, shocked and disgusted at the substantial withdrawals from the Potter family accounts dating back to October 1981 feeling their anger rise as the magic in the air thickens saturating the air. As soon as he reaches the end, Aldwyn hands the sheets over to Severus who soon finds out why the two Slytherins are so annoyed. Aldwyn stands from his seat, throwing his hands up into the air in his frustration.

"He has been stealing! Why would he do that? What have I ever done for him to do this all to me?"

He flops back down hopelessly in his chair as Severus' voice washes over him.

"Nothing Aldwyn. You have done absolutely nothing wrong, nothing to deserve this and I don't want you thinking otherwise. Dumbledore is nothing but a manipulative old coot who doesn't care for the welfare of others."

He looks down at his hands, squeezing his eyes tightly shut taking deep breaths, his voice coming out a quiet whisper, travelling around the near silent room.

"But, I am just a child. I've done nothing wrong, have I?"

His eyes begin to water involuntarily as he reopens his eyes, turning his gaze towards his father and his potions professor, his expression defeated, confused and hurt, making the older men's heart clench painfully in their chests.

"We know, Snakelet. You have done nothing wrong, nothing at all."

Marvolo doesn't know what else to say, what else would offer comfort to a child who had lived through all the lies and manipulations his son had; situations without much love only to have the first figure to show you what you most craved to be torn away from you. He doesn't know what else he could do the mend this fragile child.

Aldwyn's face is set in stone, his eyes cold as he straightens himself up in his seat, his back almost painfully straight as he gazes levelly at Nagnok.

"I want it back, I want it all back, every knut; no matter the means! If you must evict them, do it. Sell their possession? Fine. Just make sure they return all my money, they had no right to take it and I am going to make their lives a living hell until they realise that!"

Aldwyn's voice is cold, devoid of all emotions as the goblins smirks evilly, nodding his head agreeing with the young child who has been so wronged.

"I will add the highest interest I am able for you Mister Potter, if you are agreeable?"

The child smirks in response, resembling the Dark Lord as he does so, much to the amusement of his father, Severus and Lucius.

"Of course, I will not allow that old coot nor the Weasley's to squander my family's monies for their own gain; disgusting muggle loving blood traitors!"

Lucius looks towards the seething boy, pride shining in his eyes at the quick change in attitude of the supposed Gryffindor Golden Boy, he sees both Severus and Marvolo smiling as well, obviously pleased with Aldwyn's new views.

"Very Slytherin of you Mister Slytherin. I do believe you have succeeded in bankrupting your fellow classmates' families."

At the slight raise of the boy's eyebrow, Aldwyn turns his questioning gaze towards the blond Lord who in turn clears his throat to explain the extent of damage Aldwyn would be delivering to those who had wronged him.

"The highest rate of interest Gringotts can obtain and demand is 30% per month in which these transfers have been active, meaning a total of 10 years and 9 months. Now the Weasley's, as you know, are incredibly poor as it is meaning that they are going to have trouble paying off the debt. With the 30% added, the Weasley's alone will need to pay back 24,125g 5s and 2k."

Nagnok nods along gleefully, excited to be aiding one of their wealthiest customers, already writing out the notifications of recall for the thieves.

"I will see to it personally, Mister Potter."

Aldwyn smiles up at Lucius, feeling himself calm down at the information. He turns his gaze towards the goblin, a shiver travelling down the small creature's spine at the pure vindictiveness he sees sparkling in the young wizard's eyes which seem to glow Avada green power.

"Won't they find this suspicious thought? I mean I am supposed to be thought of as dead soon so wouldn't asking for all the money back be weird?"

Marvolo shakes his head slowly, gaining the attention of his son before pulling him carefully into his side, Aldwyn burrowing in deeply with a small smile on his lips.

"Not at all, son. We will simply write yourself a will and place it within your old bedroom at the muggles residence, it will state some of the abuse you suffered and how you innocently suspected that if it continued you would pass on. In it we can write how you received notice from the bank claiming transactions and you wrote back how you wanted all the money returned. To honour your parents."

Nodding his head slowly to show that he understands, Aldwyn looks up at his father offering a small smile before a thoughtful look crosses his face.

"Will someone help me write it? I don't want there to be any loopholes and such, though I still want it to appear as if I had written it myself."

"Of course, son. If you are agreeable I am sure Lucius here would be willing to help you. He has, out of all of us, the most experience with such things?"

Glancing over at the blond Aldwyn smiles brightly, the expression widening when Lucius bows his head slightly smiling back at the young boy.

"It would be my pleasure to help the Dark Prince."

Sending a playful wink at the young boy who laughs slightly.

"Now then,"

Nagnok's raspy voice breaks through their conversation startling Aldwyn, subconsciously gripping his father's robes tightly in shaky fists.

"Was there anything else I can do for you today?"

Marvolo places a secure arm around Aldwyn's shoulders offering a gentle smile when he feels some of the tension leave the young wizard's frame.

"Yes, Aldwyn would like to have a copy of all his inheritance, properties and such. Plus, if possible, Severus and I would like to claim our Lordships."

Nagnok looks between the two adults, eyeing them carefully before nodding his head slowly; he knew that the Prince ring had been long awaiting its heir to show and even longer for the Slytherin ring.

"Of course, Mister Riddle, Mister Snape. I will return with the requested items shortly."

However, before the goblin can turn around, Marvolo holds up a hand, halting the movements almost instantly.

"I request the Slytherin Consort ring as well, if you will."

A short nod is the only answer before Nagnok turns and leaves the room. Returning a few moments later with another folder, which he gives straight to Aldwyn, and placing five small boxes on the desk carefully, he turns to Severus first, gesturing for him to come forward.

"Now Mister Snape, all I need for you to do is allow three drops of blood to fall onto your ring and place it on your finger."

Nodding his head, Severus picks up a small silver knife offered and pricks his finger watching as the blood is soaked into the jewels which glow brightly before dimming again. Slipping the cool metal onto his finger he feels it shrink down to fit.

"Congratulations, Lord Prince. You are now the head of the House of Prince, will you be leaving your name as it is or changing it?2

"Changing it, I want nothing more to do with the name Snape, it has never been anything to do with me and would not like anything associating myself to that name."

Is the immediate reply to which Nagnok nods his head, already knowing what the wizard wanted he smiles in such a way which causes a shiver to travel down Aldwyn's spine.

"Very well, you are now legally, Lord Severus Tobias Prince."

Sitting back down, Severus watches attentively as Nagnok turns towards Marvolo, gesturing him forward as he had done before.

"Alright, Mister Riddle; because of the Ancient Houses having special abilities, I must ask if you have an heir in which can speak Parseltongue? Otherwise, the ritual to give this gift will be excruciating for the recipient."

Marvolo looks at the goblin for a few seconds, his mind whirling with what this could mean for his little boy, terrified to deliberately inflict more pain upon his son. He reluctantly begins to shake his head when the soft voice of Aldwyn speaks from behind him.

"Yes."

Turning to stare at the raven-haired boy, Marvolo inwardly sighs, both in relief and exasperation, _will this child ever stop surprising me?_

 ***I didn't know you could speak Parseltongue. ***

Aldwyn shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly as he looks at his father, a small grin on his face as he answers.

 ***Neither did I, Nagini told me when she came with your message. I always thought that all wizards could understand snakes or that the snakes were speaking English. ***

He sends a sheepish smile to his father who chuckles slightly, leaning back to ruffle the boy's hair, love radiating off him in waves for the boy in front of him.

 ***Nagini never told me of this. ***

Marvolo looks thoughtful for a few moments, neither of the two speakers paying attention to the growing fascination within the room as their conversation continues.

 ***I think she thought you knew already, she pretty much said the same thing you just did. I don't think she was very pleased to find out herself. ***

Marvolo nods his head in understanding, realising that that did sound like something Nagini would do if she thought he had kept something from her, he turns away to speak to the goblin once more.

"Aldwyn is to be my son and heir, the adoption ritual, as I said, is to be scheduled for this evening. He has been blessed with such a gift."

Nagnok nods his head.

"Very well, three drops of blood and the Slytherin Lordship ring will be yours; Mister Potter, you as well."

The room watches in silence as Marvolo and, after some hesitation, Aldwyn let their blood soak into their rings before they shrink down to fit their fingers, the family accepting them as magic saturates the air swirling around the room in waves.

Lucius leans forward as the magics settles down, healing Aldwyn's finger gently as the young wizard watches in fascination as the small cut closes instantly leaving no indication to the injury. Thanking the Malfoy Lord who just smiles softly at the young boy.

"Congratulations, Lord Slytherin, Heir Slytherin. Once more I must ask if you would like to change your names or keep them the same?"

Aldwyn exchanges a look with his father before they both turn towards the goblin, identical smirks on their faces as they reply simultaneously dragging a chuckle from both Severus and Lucius who shake their heads in mock exasperation.

"Changing them."

"Alright, what would you like to change them to?"

"Marvolo Slytherin for myself and for my son. Aldwyn Salazar Riddle-Slytherin or just Slytherin. Which would you prefer Snakelet?"

"Just Slytherin. I want to see the look on old Dumbles face when my name gets called out in my sorting come September…"

He gives a dramatic 360 turn before bowing lowly with flair, smirking in true Slytherin fashion.

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts!"

The adults in the room smirk back at the young wizard, shaking their heads and smiling fondly at his antics.

"Very well -they turn to face the goblin -I congratulate you both, Lord Marvolo Slytherin, Heir Harrison Salazar Slytherin."

The room descends into silence as Aldwyn turns his attention to the only ring left on the tables surface a small frown on his face as he continues to stare unseeing before turning to face his father.

"I have never really felt as if I were a Potter, and never knew James and Lily. Plus, I have a new family here, I would much prefer not to have that ring unless I may pass it to my children in the future."

Marvolo looks down at his child, a loving smile on his face as Nagnok nods his head in approval, picking up the ring box up carefully, he gives it to a passing goblin, speaking Gobbledegook before he disappears.

"Your ring will be placed back into the Potter Family Vault; all transactions besides the Trust Fund will be frozen so no more transactions can take place. This will unfortunately mean that you will need to visit us here whenever you need to make a transaction."

Severus stands up from his seat, stretching his arms as the others quickly follow his actions, Marvolo pockets the final ring; his consort ring, eyes flickering over to Severus discreetly, watching as the man proceeds him out of the room with their party following closely behind.

"Thank you for all of your help today Nagnok, I appreciate it greatly."

Nagnok bows his head, as Aldwyn smiles brightly at the creature before following his father out of the room and down the empty halls of Gringotts smiling as he spots Draco waiting for them by the double doors. Aldwyn skirts around the adults, running past his father, jumping on his friends back causing him to stumble forward a couple of steps before he catches himself.

"Hey Dragon, how did your shopping trip go?"

Aldwyn links his hands just below Draco's chest, his chin resting on the older boy's shoulder as he presses himself against the others back.

"It was alright, pretty fun to, but I bet it was not as fun as what went on in there! You must tell me everything!"

The younger wizard releases his friend and walks around to walk at his side, sliding his hand into Draco's as they follow their parents out of the bank back into the milling crowds.

"Oh, it was pretty interesting."

Aldwyn says idly flashing his fingers in front of the blond's face, whose eyes widen slightly as he catches sight of the Slytherin crest adorning the raven boy's finger. Taking a largely dramatic, mock bow he glances up at Aldwyn smirking widely.

"Forgive my rudeness, my Lord Heir Slytherin."

Rolling his eyes widely, Aldwyn grabs his friends hand once more, running to catch up with the adults the two friends giggle happily.

"All is forgiven, Heir Malfoy."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **An extremely long chapter this time, not as different as the original version but with a few minor changes and additions. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and dont forget to review any ideas for pranks and pairings for Aldwyn and Draco along with anything else you would like to see in furture chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the scenery which you could recognise, the only thing I take credit for is the plot.**

 **Pairings: None for this chapter.**

 **Warnings: DarkHarry, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Weasley bashing (excluding Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George).**

 **Word Count: 8,409**

* * *

Lord's Prince and Slytherin make their way through the throngs of people with Lady Malfoy and their son having sent Lucius home to entertain Draco while the others complete the adoption papers.

Upon arriving at the Ministry, the four steps neatly out of the Floo, subtly brushing off any ash caught on their cloaks as they sweep through the busy Atrium, people of all races and species hurrying through the central area of the Ministry.

Aldwyn, having never stepped foot within the Ministry walls feels a sense of overwhelming apprehension at the influx of noise echoing through the room; the hustle of the crowds jostling his small frame. Looking around in awe at the multitude of magic being displayed, the small child presses closer to his Father's side, slipping one of his hands into the much larger one of the Dark Lord before grasping hold of Severus' with his other.

Looking down at the sudden pressure on their hands, Marvolo and Severus exchange a fond smile as they squeeze the shaking hands they were holding, offering what little reassurance they could to the nervous child, watching pleased as the some of the tension eases away.

They continue to walk through the Ministry, all eyes looking straight ahead, deliberately ignoring the gawking and stares their mere presence was causing with the Ministry workers. It wasn't every day that you were gifted with the sight of a newly appointed Lord Prince, the Matriarch of the House of Malfoy and a newly discovered descendent of one of the great Hogwarts founders sweeping through their halls.

The predominant group swiftly makes their way through the crowds, allowing their wands to be weighed, Severus and Marvolo keeping a tight grip on Aldwyn helping him through the crowds of people; directing him towards the elevators. As the group heads up at an alarming rate, Aldwyn clings to the cloak of his soon to be father, burying his head in the soft silk material, breathing a sigh of relief when the contraption finally comes to a stop.

Lifting his eyes, Aldwyn reads a large black and gold sign hanging on the wall, 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement'. He takes a deep breath, swallowing loudly trying to keep as close to Marvolo as space would allow as he follows the adults through the long winding corridors.

Rounding the last corner, Lord Slytherin slows his pace slightly, his posture seemingly relaxing upon spotting a short, strict looking woman with dark blonde hair standing outside what appears to be her office seemingly waiting for their arrival. If the relieved smile she sends their way is to be any indication.

"Ah! Lord Slytherin, the adoption papers are in my office we are just awaiting your signatures."

She says in way of greeting as they come to a halt mere meters away from where she stands. Her eyes widening a fraction as they quickly sweep over the group. Marvolo inclines his head in response, taking her hand gently within his own, the one not being clung to by his son, brushing a soft respectful kiss to the back of her knuckles.

"Yes, thank you Madame Bones. I am sorry to call upon your services on such short notice."

Madame Bones shakes her head, smiling up at the Slytherin Lord, clearing her throat as she turns to address the group.

"Not to worry, I must admit that I was surprised by Lord Malfoy's owl last night. I never expected such a predominant audience for this matter thought."

Her gaze flitters to Lady Malfoy who simply smiles charmingly at the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, not offering anything as to her attendance as she inclines her head. Looking over the group a final time Madame Bones focuses back on Lord Slytherin.

"As I gathered from Lord Malfoy's missive, you wish to adopt a small child? May I enquire as to who this child is?"

A small shuffle catches Amelia Bones' attention and she looks down spotting, for the first time, the small raven-haired child, her eyes softening as she notices his fists tightening around both Lord Prince's and Lord Slytherin's hands, his posture though, being what she would have expected from the proper Heir of an ancient Household while still exerting his nervousness.

"Yes, I apologise for our discretion, but I believed the information too sensitive to be transferred via owl post. This – he gestures to the small child – is Harry Potter and after some concerning details came to light I plan to make him my son in both Magic and Blood."

He states, his voice emitting calm and confident, mouth forming a small smirk at the widening of Madame Bones' eyes which snap back down towards the young boy, catching a glimpse of his small lightening scar.

"Of course, but if I may?"

She enquires looking hesitantly up at the intimidating Lord, watching as he inclines his head slightly motioning for her to continue.

"Why do you wish to adopt Mister Potter?"

Marvolo's eyes marrow, his displeasure showing clearly on his face as he pulls Aldwyn closer to his side, subsequently drawing the potions master to his side as well.

"This is a matter of utmost importance Madame. Once I returned to England from my time abroad I found myself wondering the streets in Surrey only to spot a young, frightened wizard being mistreated, neglected and abused by his so-called blood relatives."

Severus steps closer to his Master, dropping the child's hand in favour of placing it on Aldwyn's shoulder a comforting gesture which he is all too willing to give the now trembling child who takes a step to further secrete himself behind his father's imposing figure. Hiding himself from the inquiring gaze of Amelia Bones.

Lord Voldemort's voice, rising in volume as his anger leaks into his tone catches the attention of the many workers wondering the surrounding hallways, many freezing in place at the mere mention of a magical child being subjected to any form of abuse by their own family.

"Abuse?!"

Madame Bones' face loses its colour as all the blood drains rapidly from her cheeks, her eyes widening with disbelief as she glances as the reactions of the wizards and witch in front of her, knowing that this matter was not to be taken lightly. She watches as Lady Malfoy's face also pales, tears shining in the corners of her eyes, Lord Prince continues to rub soothing circles on Aldwyn's shoulder.

"Why were we not informed of this earlier? Who was supposed to be caring for the boy?"

Her voice carries around the now silent department, each worker; each person trying to listen to this unnerving news, wanting to know which magically gifted child had been treated in such a way and by whom; wanting to know who was responsible for an innocent's pain.

Lord Slytherin, however, merely shakes his head in anger, his eyes portraying the pain he feels, the sorrow and regret as he quickly glances down at his quivering son.

"He was placed, by Albus Dumbledore, with his Mother's magic-hating sister, her husband and their son; they were cruel people, taking their anger and jealously out on my Son."

His face shifts into one of pure unadulterated rage, his thoughts spiralling back to the memories of the previous day, when he had rescued his son from those animals. A small tug on his cloak pauses such thoughts just before his eyes can turn their more recognisable crimson. Lord Slytherin frowns when he looks back down as his little boy. Aldwyn, now completely hidden behind his father's legs is shaking terribly, hands gripping the material of his father's cloak in quivering fists, face buried in the soft fabric.

Ignoring the congregation of people and the quizzical gaze of Madame Bones, Lord Slytherin crouches down in front of his son, softly stroking the fringe out of his face before placing a quick kiss to his forehead. Aldwyn looks up tears shining in his green eyes refusing to let them fall in front of so many strangers, pain and fear flashing in their depths. Marvolo smile gently at the emotional boy slowly and carefully lifting his child up off the ground, placing him on his hip making sure his son is comfortable before he focuses back on the surprised department head.

Carding a hand through the soft raven locks, once, twice Marvolo mutters encouraging words into the young wizard's ear, allowing Aldwyn to bury his head into the crook of his neck.

"Shhh. It is alright, Snakelet. I know it is hard Little One, but Madame Bones needs to know in order to help us. You have nothing to fear, my Snakelet, no one is going to send you back to those disgusting monsters. I won't allow it."

Here he looks towards Madame Bones who has tears gathering in her own eyes as she nods her head in affirmation, having watched the young boy's response to the mere mention of his relatives confirming her worse fears, that he had truly been abused.

Aldwyn buries his head further into the junction of his father's neck and shoulder, nodding his head in agreement to Marvolo's words, his hands clenching the material of the man's robes so tightly that his knuckles turn white. Marvolo shares a quick glance with Severus who, once more, steps closer to the pair, placing a soothing hand to Aldwyn's back, rubbing calming circles in hopes of assisting the young boy.

"I am terribly sorry, but Aldwyn still finds it incredibly difficult to talk about the past, his relatives were highly abusive and usually neglectful and starved him. He has suffered greatly at their hands and we are just beginning to mitigate the results."

Looks of horror and frantic mutters are exchanged through the Department which Amelia quickly picks up on, unlocking her office door she gestures the group to proceed her inside.

"Let's continue this discussion inside away from prying eyes, I am sure you do not want for this to be overheard and leaked to the press."

The small section walks through the doorway, patiently waiting for more chairs to be summoned before they each take a seat in front of the desk. Marvolo and Severus taking the two seats directly in front of Madame Bones, who seats herself behind the wooden furniture, Aldwyn sitting comfortably against his father's chest cuddling close and sighing in contentment when two strong hands wrap around his waist. Narcissa trails behind, seating herself off to the side, only being present for the giving off evidence and to offer another account should it be required.

After firing multiple strengthened silencing and locking charms at the door, Madame Bones finally sighs, resting her chin on her interlocked fingers, elbows resting on the hard-wooden mahogany desk, studying the group for a few short seconds. She leans back to rest fully against the chair, letting another tired sigh escape he lips.

"Alright. What is this about abuse? Do you know how long it has been going on for?"

Looking towards Aldwyn as if trying to convince the small child to answer for himself but he refuses to lift his head from his father's chest, no matter what Marvolo whispers to try and convince him otherwise. With a fond smile, Marvolo gives up, dragging a hand through Aldwyn's hair tugging the small child closer to his chest.

"I apologise. It seems as if, from what we have been able to gather, that Aldwyn has suffered through this abuse ever since he was placed with his muggle relatives the night his parents died. He was left on their doorstep throughout the night in nothing more than an old, thin blanket and a note explaining the situation."

Madame Bones shakes her head slowly, her hair flowing around her face in waves as her eyes close slightly, taking a deep breath as she tries to process the words. Once she opens them, she silently summons a large tray of refreshments for the room.

"I have a feeling that we are going to be here for a while. Some refreshments to tied us over, I have tea for the adults, pumpkin juice for young Harry and a plate of biscuits. Please help yourselves."

She gestures for them all to make themselves a drink, watching with interest, the interaction between Lord Slytherin and Lord Prince as the latter is served a cup of tea by the older wizard, a shy smile of thanks and a pale pink blush dusting his cheeks, the only response to the gesture. Lady Malfoy merely sits back in her seat, calmly sipping her own drink with a fond smile on her lips as she too watches the pair.

Amelia continues to watch the small group of male wizards, her eyebrows furrowing and eyes narrowing as Severus carefully picks up the cup of juice, gently gaining the small child's attention.

"Aldwyn?"

She stares with partly veiled amazement as the usually stern and stoic professor gently coaxes the young wizard out of his hiding place.

"Hey, Little Snake. Would you like a drink?"

Aldwyn shyly nods his head, looking towards Lord Slytherin who answers the silent question with an encouraging smile and a nod. Smiling a little brighter in response, Aldwyn slips slowly off Marvolo's lap, making his way across the short distance to stop in front of the potion masters chair before he is lifted into the man's lap, the cup being held out for him.

Amelia Bones watches as Aldwyn cautiously reaches for the juice, both his hands pausing halfway as if waiting for it to be taken away before he quickly and carefully takes the drink into his hands smiling as he takes a tentative sip of the cool liquid. Placing the cup down onto the wooden table by the chairs side, Aldwyn cuddles closer to Severus' chest, much like he had done with Lord Slytherin moments before.

After everyone is settled back down, Madame Bones' eyebrows furrow in thought, snapping up towards Lord Slytherin, confusion shaping her features as she glances at the man.

"Wait – everyone in the room freezes, looking across the room towards the woman – Left on the doorstep?"

Lord Slytherin nods his head, his mouth opening to respond to the woman, but he is stopped when a small, timid voice prevents him from uttering a word. Turning his head, he feels pride blossoming in his chest as Aldwyn sits forward, looking at the woman shyly.

"Yes Ma'am. I was taken from Godric's Hollow by Hagrid, who then, on Headmaster Dumbledore's orders, took me to Privet Drive on a flying motorcycle."

"A flying motorcycle?"

Amelia Bones questions, confusion clear in her tone as Aldwyn nods his head slowly, eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"Yes, I was told that it once belonged to a friend of my parents, Sirius Black I believe…"

Shaking his head, Aldwyn blushes lightly.

"Anyway, Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore were waiting for us, it was Dumbledore's idea to leave me at the Dursley's because of some Blood Wards? He took me from Hagrid and lay me on the doorstep, placing a letter he had written in the basket before they all left again. I was lying on the doorstep all night, until Aunt Petunia opened the door the next morning and found me."

Madame Bones looks at the young child with sorrow and sympathy in her eyes, she watches disjointedly as Professor Snape hugs the boy close to his chest, rubbing small circles along his lower back, brushing his hair back from his face, whispering words she could just make out.

"Well done, Little Snake. I am so proud of you, Little one. So proud of you. So is your father, you did a very brave thing, Aldwyn. We love you greatly, Little Snake."

Aldwyn nods his head slowly, taking a deep shuddering breath before turning around, looking up at the man holding him for a second before throwing his arms around thin shoulders, hugging Severus tightly.

"Thank you, Sev. I love you too."

Looking towards his father, Aldwyn smiles gently.

"I love you as well, Father."

Marvolo leans forward covering the short distance between his and Severus' chairs, placing a soft kiss to Aldwyn's hair before ruffling the untameable locks, an affectionate smile on his lips as he hugs both wizards sitting in front of himself.

"And I love you as well, Snakelet."

Sitting back in her chair, Amelia Bones appears deep in thought, she contemplates what she has been told about the young Potter, the implications against the Headmaster of Hogwarts School, anger filling her as she realises that everything she had been previously been told about the boy had been a fabrication.

Someone had informed the Ministry that Harry Potter, Survivor of the Killing Curse, had been placed with the family of his parents choosing, as per their last wills and testaments, but if it were true then why was he placed in the one place his parents had rejected?

"Harry?"

The young boy looks up, his eyes flickering between fear and pain making her heart clench in her chest, never had she expected to see such a powerful look from one so young, and she never wants to see it again.

"Would you be able to tell me some of the things they did to you under their care?"

His uncertainty shines through as she shifts in Severus' lap, seating him back against the man's chest looking between the two male wizards who smile encouragingly down at him, both offering as much comfort as they can.

Taking another shuddering breath, he drinks a small sip of juice before opening his mouth to speak once more, his voice small.

"My Aunt Petunia made me start cooking at the age of four, I had to drag one of the chairs over from the table and place it near the stove, so I could reach it properly. She would hit me with her frying pan if I were to make a mistake when cooking the meals and she would scream at me… knocking me to the floor sometimes… if I burnt the food – He takes another deep breath wishing his voice to stay steady – She would grab my wrists and hold my hands or arms on top of the hob, burning them before throwing me into my cupboard…"

Madame Bones gasps lightly as she stares horrified at the young boy."

"Your Cupboard?"

Her voice is hesitant, almost as if she were afraid to ask, as if she already knew the answer and didn't want to hear it, already knowing what the boy was going to answer simply by his wording.

Aldwyn responds by nodding his head slowly, his gaze staring towards the floor as if he feels ashamed for being treated the way he had been.

"Yes, Ma'am. The cupboard under the stairs is where I lived and slept until I received my Hogwarts letter a week after my 11th birthday. I am sure some of the Hogwarts faculty knew that thought seen as my letter was addressed to Mister Harry Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs."

She nods her head numbly, writing a few notes down on a sheet of parchment.

"My Cousin Dudley, he's around the same age as me, used to bully me at school, steal my lunch, if I were ever given any, which wasn't that often. He would scare away anyone who would try to talk to me and make sure I was on my own all the time. He used to lie to the teachers to get me into trouble both at home and at school, saying I stole his homework or I was being mean to the other children… The teachers never liked me much to begin with because my Aunt and Uncle always told them I was a liar and a delinquent."

Aldwyn quickly wipes his eyes free from escaping tears, his breath increasing as a lump forms in the back of his throat; he feels strong arms wrapping around his shoulders and waist, sighing in relief as he tried to take as much comfort from his father and Severus as possible. Taking a deep drink when his cup is placed in front of his lips.

"Dudley and his friends made up a game as well, they called it 'Harry Hunting'. They would chase me around the streets and sometimes the playground at school; I would run away, I was so scared. Whenever they caught me, they would beat me up; kicking me and punching me, I tried to protect myself, but I only ended up with a few broken bones and found that they would eventually get bored if I stayed quiet, if I didn't move…"

He takes another breath, a few more traitorous tears tracking down his cheeks as the atmosphere in the room becomes heavy with sorrow, fear and worry. Burying his face in Severus' neck, Aldwyn's shoulders shake with the force of his silent sobs, tears now streaming down his face as he tries to keep his highly-strung emotions under wraps. Knowing he needs to finish this, needs to tell this woman about his home life so that he would never have to see them ever again.

The room stays silent as they wait patiently for young Aldwyn to calm down slightly, the Patriarchs already knowing most of what had happened, the extent of his injuries and such having read his diagnostics exam results.

After a few more seconds, Aldwyn brings his face back up, his cheeks red and blotchy from crying his face shining with the dampness of tears. Each occupant watches fondly as Severus carefully brushes away the tear tracks with the pad of his thumb, smiling lovingly down at the child who, in return, tightens his grip around the man's shoulders.

"Uncle Vernon was always the worse…"

Aldwyn's voice is scratchy from crying, reaching for his juice he doesn't notice Madame Bones' eyes widening in disbelief.

 _How on earth could it possibly get any worse?"_

"He doesn't like anything that isn't normal, I was a freak, a waste of space, a burden and a parasite that invaded and contaminated his perfectly normal family, disrupting their lives with all my freakiness. I had to earn my keep."

He raises his gaze and looks pleadingly at Madame Bones, her heart reaching out to the little boy; a child who has suffered so much in his short life.

"It started with little shoves here and there when I had just learnt to walk. The he would hit me and slap me round the back of the head and stuff like that when I got to the age of three. He would always give me a long list of chores to do while he was at work when I got to the age of 5; if I failed to complete even one of those tasks then it would turn into a beating. He would kick me, punch me and other such things before locking me in my cupboard. I never saw a doctor when I was ill or when the beatings resulted in broken or fractured bones and I was still made to complete my chores the next day."

Shuddering slightly, Aldwyn feels helpless as more tears trickle from his eyes, looking down at the floor again, his voice wavering and cracking.

"It got worse every time I did something freaky, something not normal; he would beat me and lock me up without any meals for days at a time, as punishments… he wanted… wanted to… beat… beat the freakishness… out of me…"

Silence rains down after the quiet confession, Aldwyn grasping hold of his father's hand tightly, as if grounding himself, preventing him from going into a full-blown panic attack in the middle of an office of a virtual stranger. This allows him to finish all he needs to say, barely.

"It was much worse this summer, before I got my letter, he would leave as soon as I would fall semi-unconscious but this time… this time he… he used his… his belt… it hurt so much… he just kept… kept slashing my back and chest… I was so scared… I thought I was going to die…"

Aldwyn couldn't continue after that admission, his shoulders shake rapidly, his tears streaming in rapid succession down his cheeks, his breathing picking up frighteningly as he struggles to take a breath. His eyes widen in fear as he tries and fails to regulate his breathing.

Marvolo watches as his son finally breaks, already knowing most of the actions taken against the small 11-year-old from when he had viewed his memories in the chamber, but this new information was shocking, it is despicable.

A few seconds go by and he breaks out of his thoughts by a sudden sharp intake of breath, his eyes widening in horror as Aldwyn struggles to breath, his face slowly turning red with the panic and lack of oxygen. Swearing softly under his breath, Lord Slytherin quickly reaches over, lifting his son carefully from Severus' lap before placing him on his own, his small legs swung over his left side so Harrison is facing the potions master.

"Aldwyn?"

Marvolo makes sure he keeps his voice clam and quiet, hugging the young boy to his chest, brushing soft locks from his forehead as he rubs small circles on Aldwyn's lower back.

"Aldwyn, come on Little One."

Lady Malfoy sits rigid in her seat, staring with eyes wide with panic at the small child who is turning bright red, legs and hands going lax in their struggle. Her hands grip the arms of her chair tightly as she sits helplessly in her seat, hearing the wheezing breaths of her son's best friend, the boy her Draco had taken under his wing as a brother. Taking a deep breath, Narcissa Malfoy lifts her gaze from the struggling child, focusing on the Department Head; Amelia Bones who is in a similar position to the Malfoy Matriarch, her eyes wide in shock, her face ghost white with a sheen of sweat covering her forehead.

"Come on, Little One. You need to calm down for me."

Marvolo tries once more, now rocking Aldwyn gently from side to side still running a hand through the short raven locks; his worry growing as his son shakes his head rapidly in panic, his green eyes wide with fear as she stares up at his father. Knowing that he needs to calm his son down in order to alleviate the erratic breathing he turns his head towards his friend.

"Severus?"

Hearing his own voice heavy with emotions, Marvolo pleads with his eyes for the potions master to have something to help his son.

As soon as the older wizard had muttered the dour man's man, said man was on his knees in front of Marvolo, right hand being shoved deep within his cloak pockets hand grappling and releasing vial after vial of potions before pulling one out and shaking it before he holds it out to Marvolo. The Slytherin Lord nods his head, leaning Aldwyn back so he is resting bodily against the crook of his arm, his head tilting backwards further opening his airways and throat.

"Aldwyn?"

Wide green eyes lock onto dark brown.

"I need you to take this potion for me. It is just a calming draught, it will help you breathe easier. Can you do that for us, Snakelet?"

Aldwyn slowly, shakily nods his head, watching his father warily as the older man tips the potion vial towards his mouth, the warm liquid slipping easily down his throat. Marvolo passes the now empty glass vial to Severus, watching his son's face closely; anxiously waiting for the potion to take effect.

Sighs of relief sound around the room as Aldwyn's breathing slows down, regulating; his tears slowing down as well but the fear still shines in his eyes. Looking back up at his father, Aldwyn quickly buries his face in the man's robes, one hand clutching the fabric tightly while the other slowly extends out to his side, searching for the potion master. He sighs when he feels a warm appendix wrap around his own, squeezing in reassurance, his voice wavering and croaky as he whispers.

"Thank you, Father. Thank you, Papa."

His eyes close, his body going lax as Aldwyn falls into a deep sleep, missing the shocked look his father sends him and the delighted, yet shy smile Severus aims at his father.

Marvolo smiles back at the man still kneeling in front of his chair, reaching forward with his left hand he takes hold of Severus' free one.

"Well, Severus, it seems as if you have made a deep impression in Aldwyn's life."

The potions master looks up shocked, his eyes widening in surprise as he switches his gaze between his long-term friend and the small child being cradled lovingly against the Dark Lord's chest, eyes closed, breathing deeply, a peaceful look shaping his soft features. Severus smiles affectionately.

"I suppose I have. I just hope you do not mind Marvolo…"

Marvolo looks deep into Severus' onyx eyes, tightening his grip on the younger man's hand pulling him closer gently offering him a reassuring smile.

"I mean… He just called me…"

Severus breaks off, a light blush dusting his cheeks making Marvolo wonder if it were from embarrassment from the sudden proximity they were from each other or from the joy at What Aldwyn had just referred to him as. The potions master's gaze lands again on the sleeping child, his lips forming a soft, loving smile as he drags a hand through the soft raven locks. Only breaking out of his revere when he feels a feather-like kiss on his head; looking up sharply, his heart stutters in his chest when he catches the affection glittering within brown eyes.

"I know."

Lord Slytherin glances quickly down at his son, catching Severus' eyes once more."

"I am glad Aldwyn has someone else to rely on, someone he can trust. I am glad it is you Severus; I don't think I could have chosen anyone better."

Marvolo sends a quick wink towards the professor before turning back to Madame Bones, who he notices is deep in thought, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He watches as she shakes her head, as if chasing away a troubling thought, a grim expression being sent towards the group sitting in her office; eyes locking on the heart-warming display between Lord Prince, Lord Slytherin and Aldwyn.

"Well – she sighs out – it seems that this adoption came around just in time."

She shakes her head once more, looking towards Lady Malfoy as she stands up from her seat drawing attention to herself for the first time since steeping into the room, cautiously the Matriarch walks over to the desk, placing a long piece of parchment on top of the wooden surface.

"We made sure to perform a full diagnostic on him when he first arrived at the Manor a couple of days ago…"

Walking back to her seat, Narcissa lifts her cup into her hands, cradling the warmth in her hands while absent-mindedly staring ahead; tears leaking from her eyes as she allows her Malfoy mask to slip slightly.

Amelia Bones picks up the parchment slowly, dreading the information she was about to reveal to herself, her face paling more as her eyes turn dull; filling with sorrow and regret. Never in all her years had she seen diagnostics report as long as the one in her hands, not for an adult and certainly not for a small child, the same age as her niece.

She feels the gazes of all adults on her as she unrolls the parchment, her eyes flickering left and right as she reads through the information, the vast injuries and untreated illnesses and infractions the young wizard had suffered through these past years.

By the time the parchment is rolled back up and replaced onto the desk, tears are shining in her eyes, a deeply saddened expression shaping her features as her gaze flickers to the sleeping child. A deep sigh forces its way from her throat as she shuffles a few papers on her desk, needing to do something with her hands; pushing a small pile towards Lord Slytherin.

"Lord Slytherin. I would like for you to sign these papers and I will make sure they are put through immediately, I will seal them myself so that no one can access them except for myself. This will keep your son safe from any interferences."

Nodding his head, Marvolo leans forward carefully, holding Aldwyn tightly to his chest making sure he wouldn't fall as he picks up the proffered quill and begins reading through the papers, signing his name, _Marvolo Slytherin_ , where indicated.

"I would like to ask your permission to put a secrecy ward around the documents as well, meaning no one would be able to find out about them or even find them within the Ministry unless they knew exactly what they were looking for?"

Placing the quill down Marvolo cards his now empty hand through Aldwyn's hair nodding his head as he pulls his gaze from the paperwork.

"Yes, that would be appreciated. I plan to give my son as much a normal childhood as possible; which means no one is to know that he was formally Harry Potter. The less people who know, the better."

Madame Bones nods her head in agreement.

"Of course, I think that would be for the best. I mean he has had such a trying life thus far, I am also sure Albus Dumbledore was not supposed to be the boy's Magical Guardian, so it baffles me as to how he managed to place Harry… Aldwyn with those people in the first place."

Marvolo hums quietly at that, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips at the open hostility in her voice, his mind wondering briefly to what Severus had said the previous night about the Potter's not wanting Dumbledore as Harry's Magical guardian.

"I am unsure as well, Madame. Aldwyn has yet to hear or even read his parent's wills so we have no way of knowing who he was supposed to be placed with… but it is of no matter now, Aldwyn is my son and nothing can change that."

Severus nods along with his friend's soft words, his onyx eyes fixating on the slumbering child who, as if responding to the father's words, curls closer to the man's chest mumbling quietly before a small smile breaks out across his lips as he settles back down.

Madame Bones, however, stares wide-eyed at the two men, looking on in disbelief as she clenches her fists on top of the table. Without a word she quickly stands from her seat, rushing towards the door, stripping down all the locking spells. The Department head throws open her office door, disappearing before anyone could question her actions.

Returning just moments later, a small pile of parchment in her hands and what can only be described as a victorious smile on her face as she re-wards the door before settling back down behind her desk.

"I apologise for that. The will readings were never scheduled it seems, someone had already sealed them away in the Ministry archives before they could be read. If you would like I would gladly read them now?"

Lord Slytherin inclines his head in thanks, looking down at his son he shakes the boy's shoulders lightly, smiling when bright green eyes flutter open focusing on his own immediately. Aldwyn smiles tiredly back at his father blearily looking around the room, pulling himself up to lean against his father's chest once more.

"What's happening father?"

Aldwyn mumbles rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Marvolo hugs his son, pulling him as close to his chest as he can before carding a hand through the unruly hair.

"Madame Bones would like to know if you are agreeable to her reading your parent's last Will and Testimony now? They have never been read out before, so no one has heard them."

Aldwyn tilts his head at an angle, a sign that he was deep in thought before he nods his head slowly, turning his attention back to the blonde woman behind the desk, who smiles brightly down at his before she picks up the first roll of parchment.

 _I, Lord James Fleamont Potter of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, of sound body and mind dub this my Last will and Testament._

 _I name Remus Lupin as executioner to the Potter Manor, if it still stands and the Small Villa house in Caster, along with 100000 Galleons to help you overcome the laws and to help with Moony. I name Sirius Black a close trustee for 100000 Galleons in hopes that he will look after Moony for us, looks like I beat you to the grave mate! I leave my sincerest apologies to one Severus Snape, I was a git during our Hogwarts years and for that I am deeply sorry, I was one of the reasons your friendship ended with Lily and I hope you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me. I name Thomas Marvolo Riddle another close trustee of this will, I know we have never seen eye to eye, Tom but I would like to apologise for my narrow-mindedness, I would like to let you know that Lily and I were considering aiding you in your cause but it seemed as if we were too late in that matter. I have enclosed a letter here for your eyes only, along with setting aside the contents of Vault 59 which has close to 153,654,48 Galleons within._

 _Finally, to my precious Harry, my little boy, I am sorry we have left you alone my son, I am sorry you must grow up without the love of your parents but believe me when I tell you that we both love you dearly my son. You were our whole world. I leave the rest of the Potter fortune, properties and heirlooms to you my son and hope that you are happy. We would like to appoint the following guardians for Harry James Potter in case we depart too soon, he is to go to one Severus Tobias Snape, Lord and Lady Malfoy. Never is my son to go to Petunia Dursley nee. Evans as I fear she will not treat Harry as she should._

"Well, I never would have guessed that I would have been mentioned in the will of Mister Potter. Though this does put an interesting spin on things. We will claim our trustees at a later date if that is alright with you Madame?"

Marvolo has a look of pure astonishment on his face as he watches Madame Bones nod her head slowly, staring down at the parchment.

"That is perfectly acceptable Lord Slytherin, however if you would like, you could sign the bottom of the wills and I could have the Goblins take care of the procedures?"

The room falls silent as Marvolo thinks through his options, weighing the pros and cons of each one before nodding his head once more.

"Yes, I think that would be much better. Thank you, Madame."

 _I, Lily Jane Potter, of sound body and mind declare this my last will and testament._

 _I name leave Remus Lupin, known to few as Moony the contents of Vault 56, there are many books in there for you Remus, I know you will make use of them all. I leave 5000 Galleons to Sirius Black, keep an eye on Moony and Harry for me, and keep yourselves out of trouble. Though I am sure that is too much to ask. I leave my deepest apologies and 1500000 to my best friend Severus Tobias Snape, I am sorry I left you my dearest Sev, you needed me and I turned my back on you I just hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me seen as I had forgiven you many years ago. I name Thomas Marvolo Riddle a close trustee, I am sorry that we had to disagree Tom, but we never wanted to I am unsure if James has already mentioned but we were under compulsion potions and obliviated on more than one occasion. We wanted to help you with your cause, but Dumbledore stopped us on more than one occasion. As an apology for all we have put you through I leave you with the entire content of vault 57, I think there might be a few things in there that you will find useful._

 _Finally, to my precious little angel, Harry I hope you can forgive your father and I for leaving you so early on, but I can promise you that we both love you deeply. I am currently watching you playing on the floor with a miniature potions cauldron designed for children, much to James' displeasure. Harry, my sweet boy I leave you everything else belonging to myself and I hope you find happiness my boy. We would like to appoint the following guardians for Harry James Potter in case we depart too soon, he is to go to one Severus Tobias Snape, Lord and Lady Malfoy. Never is my son to go to Petunia Dursley nee. Evans as I fear she will not treat Harry as she should._

This time, Aldwyn has small tears glittering in his eyes, he squeezes Severus' hand, which had not released his own since he had woken up, giving him what little comfort he could, making the potions master look at him.

"Looks like I was a potions enthusiast when I was growing up."

Severus chuckles, ruffling Aldwyn's hair, affection shining through his onyx eyes as they meet emerald.

"It seems you were. – his smile drops as he turns his gaze away – I am sorry if I quelled that passion during the last school year, but if you would like, I could help you this summer, we could brew some potions together?"

Uncertainty spreads through the potion professor as Aldwyn considers his offer, Severus watches in trepidation as a shy smile stretches across the young wizard's features.

"I would like that. I find it similar to cooking in a way, and I do enjoy cooking and baking from time to time."

"I apologise for interrupting but I do believe this is addressed to you Lord Slytherin."

Amelia Bones pulls a small white envelop from the pile before handing it over to the young man watching as he glanced at the neat cursive writing across the front before placing it snuggly in one of the many pockets within his robes.

"Would you like to continue signing these papers now? I do believe young Heir Slytherin would like to go home soon?"

Aldwyn nods his head enthusiastically, stifling a yawn behind his hand, his eyes feeling slightly heavy still from his emotional overload just a short half an hour earlier.

"Aldwyn?"

The silky baritone voice of his father breaks through his sleepy thoughts, turning around to glance up at the man, cocking his head to the side in silent question.

"Would you mind going to sit with Severus while I continue to fill in the rest of these papers, Snakelet?"

Aldwyn nods his head in admission, face breaking out into a light blush as he remembers what he had accidentally called the potions master before he had succumbed to sleep. Nervously looking towards the man still kneeling by the chair, he offers a small smile, reaching his arms out to Severus who chuckles softly, picking the child up he sits back in his own seat. The young wizard sighs happily when he feels himself being pulled tightly against the man's firm chest, a hand dragging through his hair gently. Settling back, Aldwyn allows his eyes to drift closed for a few moments basking in the surrounding warmth.

Peeling his eyes open, Aldwyn's eyes land on the plate of biscuits Madame Bones kept sitting on the corner of the desk. Looking at the tray, Aldwyn chews his lips nervously; he was never allowed to just take something at the Dursley's, whenever they had said it was there for the taking, he knew they never meant for him. Was this time different? Was he allowed to have one of those biscuits?

So lost within his own thoughts, Aldwyn startles when a hand comes into his view, pulling the plate further towards him.

Looking up in surprise, Severus smiles down at him, placing a soft kiss to his forehead before settling back down in his seat. Aldwyn feels a warmth spreading rapidly through his chest, he was being offered a choice! He had never had that before. Staring at the different types of biscuits on the tray, Aldwyn smiles at one kind in particular; his favourites. Leaning forward a fraction, he hesitantly picks up a chocolate chip cookie before cuddling into Severus' embrace again.

"Thank you."

His voice no louder than a whisper, he hugs the man's arm which he feels tighten in response, around his waist, holding him securely.

"You are most welcome, Little Snake."

"Very well, Lord Slytherin! Let us get the rest of this lot done and I will not take up anymore of your time, I am sure you are all wanting to spend time together as a newly formed family."

Aldwyn relaxes into Severus' secure embrace, nibbling happily on his biscuit, his eyes drooping further and further with each passing second, the events of the day finally catching up to him along with his body not being completely healed from his stay at his relatives' house.

Finishing the last bite, Aldwyn finally allows his eyes to close completely, his entire body almost going limp in the potion master's arms. Who in turn, holds him tighter, turning his small body so that his legs are draped over his own, Aldwyn's head resting on his shoulders.

"Go to sleep, Snakelet."

A short while later, Lord Slytherin places the quill down on the table with a heavy sigh, stretching his back he feels the muscles pop as he relaxes out of the position he has been in, leaning over the desk, signing the parchments.

Madame Bones smiles gently, pulling the finished parchment work towards herself, shuffling them back into a neat and orderly pile before gesturing to Severus and Aldwyn. The latter still safely asleep in the older man's arms, Marvolo inclines his head before standing up motioning for the others to do the same.

Severus slowly slips one of his arms under Aldwyn's knees while tightening the other around his shoulders, lifting the small child up into his arms, cradling him close to his chest as he inclines his head to Madame Bones in silent thanks.

"Thank you for everything you have done for him today, Madame. We are grateful to you."

Waving off the words with a flick of her wrist, Madame Bones picks up the stack of parchment from her desk, sending them straight into the Ministry archives with a small crackle and spark.

"I truly do appreciate this Madame Bones, you have no idea how much Aldwyn has been looking forward to having a family of his own; one that will love him unconditionally and now, you have allowed him that chance. I thank you for your time and patience on this matter."

Lord Slytherin mutters, taking one of her hands in his own, placing a soft kiss to her knuckles, bowing his head deeply in gratitude.

"Please, Lord Slytherin. If anyone deserves to have a loving family and a normal childhood, it is this child. I believe he has suffered enough heartache and pain to last any adult a lifetime let alone a small child. Just protect him and love him, that is all I ask."

"On my life, I so swear. Aldwyn is already my world, he is soon to be my son in magic, blood and spirit and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He is a special child who just wants to be loved and I promise you Madame, he already has a family who loves him wholeheartedly and a best friend who would go to any lengths to protect him."

Lord Slytherin bows once more showing just how much he appreciates all the woman's aid she gave to help free his son from the binds of his blood relatives.

As the group turns to leave, a soft voice breaks through the room making everyone turn to look towards the small form of Aldwyn who is blinking his eyes rapidly, his head lying heavily against the potion masters shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

The Head of the Magical Law Enforcement smile brightly at the still semi-sleepy child nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"You are most welcome, Aldwyn. It seems you have found yourself a nice loving family and I hope that you will be very happy with your new father."

"And Severus."

Aldwyn says cocking his head to the side as he regards Madame Bones carefully.

Marvolo smiles mischievously at the potions master, holding a hand out towards the man who blushes brightly, taking the offered hand interlacing their fingers together as he shifts Aldwyn to his hip to hold him better.

"Of course, Snakelet. We cannot forget about Dear Severus now, can we? He is, after all, a significant member of our family."

Severus grins affectionately at Marvolo, squeezing his hand in gratitude before kissing Aldwyn's hair fondly, chuckling at the squeak of surprise from the young boy.

"Thank you, Marvolo, Aldwyn."

With that said and a few last waves towards Amelia Bones, the group of four quickly leave the office, striding through the corridors much like they had done hours prior. They all once again ignore the gaping people and quiet mutterings around the halls, hiding the amusement when a few stare openly at the image of Severus Snape, notorious potions master and professor carrying a small child securely on his hip.

They make their way silently towards the Floo system, each taking it in turns to call out their destination as they are whisked away back to Riddle Manor.

Once arriving they all go their separate ways, each heading off to prepare for their participation in the evenings ritual, excitement rising in the air around the Manor.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter edited and reviewed. There weren't as many changes in this one as the previous ones but there are a few which I hope covers some of the plot holes I managed to find.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys the story and I hope to finish the edits soon so I will be able to post up some more chapters before working on the second book in this series! Please bare with me though as I am having a few issues and their resolutions are taking up a lot of my time!**

 **Please rate and review! Still looking for good ideas for pranks and pairings!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the scenery which you could recognise, the only thing I take credit for is the plot.**

 **Pairings: None for this chapter.**

 **Warnings: DarkHarry, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Weasley bashing (excluding Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George).**

 **Word Count: 7,294**

* * *

Aldwyn is a nervous wreck; mere seconds after returning home from the Ministry everyone had quickly left the room in what Aldwyn presumed was a hurry to prepare the Ritual room for that evening. So, he now finds himself standing alone in the Floo room, unsure as to what he is supposed to be doing. Shrugging his shoulders, the small child makes his way to his bedroom.

Navigating his way slowly through the winding corridors, the young wizard almost retreats into the main house when he opens the door to his room. Standing in the middle of his bedroom floor was a small army of excitable House Elves; some rummaging through his draws in search of undergarments, while others natter away in his bathroom.

After a few seconds of inward debating, Geeney runs over to Aldwyn, grabbing his hand she drags him into the fray with a surprising amount strength for such a small creature.

"Ah, Young Master Aldwyn, wes be wondering wheres yous have been."

Aldwyn stumbles slightly behind the house elf trying hard to keep a straight face at the hustle and bustle going on around himself. So, unlike his previous life with the Dursleys. He walks silently behind Geeney as she continues to manoeuvre him into the bathroom winding around the other elves on their way where, upon taking a deep breath, a wonderful smell fills his nostrils.

"Wes been preparing the bath for Little Master Aldwyn. Please bes undressing so wes can be cleaning you up for tonight, Little Master."

Despite his trepidation, Aldwyn slowly peels off his dress robes, dropping them on the floor only to watch in bemusement as another elf, slightly smaller than Geeney pops in snatching them up before it disappears with a small pop.

"Thank you, Geeney."

The raven-haired wizard carefully climbs into the warm bath water, letting out a content sigh as it moves soothingly over his muscles soothing away the last lingering aches, calming his frayed nerves.

"You is being welcome, Little Master. Geeney and the other elves are here to serve."

It only takes Aldwyn 25 minutes to be cleaned up to Geeney's standards before he is allowed to climb out and dry off before being dragged back into his bedroom. His breath catches in his throat as he lays eyes on the garments he is to wear for the ritual.

The robe is a pure white, silk reaching down to his ankles, delicate swirls decorating the hem and sleeves in a rich golden colour making the cloth sparkle and twinkle in the flickering candlelight. His cloak was of a similar fabric, with dark green and silver details swirling and curling around his collar and waist, the silver forming small snakes which slither around the cloth with a practiced ease. He notices the lack of shoes and socks and when he asks Geeney about it she claims that many Purebloods believe that it held you closer to your magic and grounded the participants through the rituals.

The elves were all too eager to assist their young Prince in dressing in his fine robes, making sure each layer sits just right on his small, thin frame, meticulously trying to tame his uncontrollable hair before they each disappear. Cheerful mutters of 'Good Luck' echo around the room as they each pop out with a low bow leaving Aldwyn with Geeney. Aldwyn could have sworn that he had seen a few shedding a few tears, but before he can contemplate on it more, Geeney once again grips his hand dragging him through the deserted hallways.

"The House Elves bes very excited for this evening, Little Master. Theys bes saying how Master Slytherin has been happier not that Little Master is being here."

The small child doesn't respond as he follows behind Geeney nervously, his hands sweating slightly as he lets his mind wander, the calming sound of the elf's voice washing over him, back to the days with his muggle relatives.

The Harsh treatments finally stopping, the insults, beatings and days of being locked in such a small dark space with no food no longer waiting for him; no longer looming over his head. The realisation that it was finally over making it feel as if a huge weight is being lifted from his shoulders, no longer would his life be in the hands of a manipulative old man who thinks of him as nothing more than a weapon.

So lost within his own startling thoughts, Aldwyn doesn't realise that Geeney has pulled him to a halt outside a set of large wooden doors, nor when said elf disappears with an almost silent pop. Dragging himself from his spiralling mindscape, Aldwyn takes a few seconds to remember what he is supposed to be doing standing in the middle of the corridor by himself before his gaze settles on the door.

Aldwyn feels his nerves flutter twice as fast as before, his stomach doing flips as the studies the intricate details on the doors, two large, beautiful snakes intertwined are hissing to each other as they slither around the flowers and vines bordering the doors.

It was finally time.

Stealing himself, Aldwyn takes a deep breath before slowly reaching out a trembling hand towards the handle; pushing gently he opens it enough to allow his small frame to slip through as quietly as he can.

Shutting the doors behind him, Aldwyn allows his gaze to sweep over the large room in front of himself, gasping at the sight. Aldwyn is amazed at the deep beauty and inviting air which he feels swirling around, what he recognises as one of the many training rooms within the manor. Though, now there are no weapons to be found, nothing to suggest what the room had been previously used for.

The white walls are cast in shadows laying emphasis on the black translucent fabric which hangs along all four walls like banners, small silver snakes attached, curling around the fabric at equal intervals. There is a large window on the adjacent wall to his right which has dark Slytherin green curtains pulled tightly shut blocking out the remaining light emitted from the settling sun. Candles, he could see flickering in the darkened room, each is placed carefully inside its holder, each holder carrying two candles which flicker arithmetically. Almost as if they are taking part in a dance as such; shadows floating across the walls like there is unheard music moving softly through the air.

Aldwyn allows a small smile to form at the corners of his lips as his eyes move slowly around the room, taking in as much detail as he can. He watches as Mister Malfoy kneels on the ground, his black robes glistening in the candlelight, his hair almost glowing as he moves elegantly. A small piece of chalk being dragged across the floor by the Patriarch drawing complicated runes in perfect circles in the centre of the room.

The young wizard spots six explicitly drawn circles spread around the room, three closest to the door, each about a metre from each other. Another drawn between two tables on the opposite wall to the three, this one slightly bigger. Finally, another two, more detailed then the others are situated directly in the middle of the spacious room. There designs much more delicate, Aldwyn assumes that this is where his father and himself will be standing during the enchantments.

Eyes drifting once more, Aldwyn Mrs Malfoy and Draco standing together, each wearing similar robes to Lucius; the fabric glistening in the candlelight as if magic itself is woven into the material. The two Malfoy's seem, to Aldwyn, to have already taken their places, standing in the centre of two of the three circles off to the side as they speak quietly to one another.

Aldwyn, so caught up in surveying the room watches as Severus hums quietly under his breath while playing around or merely arranging two identical looking potion vials onto the two tables. A small silver dagger is held loosely in his right hand.

So engrossed in his observations, Aldwyn doesn't notice his father staring at him before making his way over to the child. Nor does he notice when the man stops by his side until a hand is placed on his shoulder making his jump slightly. Looking up, Aldwyn feels lighter than before, the apprehension and butterflies all but dissipating as he meets the familiar gaze of his father.

"Are you ready, son?"

Nodding his head slowly, Aldwyn takes his father's offered hand allowing himself to be directed and guided across the room towards Severus. Who, much to Aldwyn's delight is still humming cheerfully under his breath. Though he stops as soon as the pair approach him, offering a gentle smile towards the young wizard as he speaks in a soft, reassuring tone.

"Aldwyn, can you please put seven drops of your blood into this potion for me?"

He holds out a small vial of liquid, looking a deep red in the candles glow. Seeing Aldwyn's hesitation Severus crouches down, so that he is eye-level with the nervous boy, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead he whispers.

"Not too worry, Little Snake, it doesn't taste as bad as other potions, you will just need to drink it during the ritual to mix your blood with your father's."

Nodding his head silently, Aldwyn takes hold of the silver knife he is handed, and he drags it across his palm carefully holding the cut shakily over the potion vial. He smiles gratefully as Severus holds his wrist steady, counting the drops under his breath strangely putting the boy at ease. Finally allowing his hand to be taken away, the potions master quickly heals the cut before pulling the boy into a tight hug.

"Well done Aldwyn, almost there now."

Wrapping his arms just as tightly around the black-haired wizard, Aldwyn buries his head in the man's shoulder taking comfort from his professor before pulling back just enough to watch as his father repeats the process himself.

Severus pulls completely away after a while, standing up as he looks between the two wizards in front of himself, his face and voice taking on a serious lilt.

"Now as I said, you will both need to drink these potions during the ritual, it will essentially burn away all of your Potter blood and replace it with the Slytherin/Riddle blood. Your appearance will change a little within the first 24 hours after it has been performed making you resemble your father more than you do."

Aldwyn nods his head, his face the perfect picture of determination and confidence as he turns to survey the room one final time.

"Alright - He answers, turning his head to face his father – What do I have to do?"

Marvolo walks over to his son, kneeling on the floor with his hands on Aldwyn's shoulders allowing him to look directly into his son's mesmerising emerald eyes, giving his shoulders a reassuring squeeze as he smiles lightly.

"You, Snakelet, will not have to do anything. All I ask if that you remain relaxed and if you feel a tug or a slight pull of magic then you follow it and allow for it to run its course; do not try to fight back otherwise it will hurt you and I couldn't stand to see you hurt."

"Alright Father. Where would you like me to stand?"

Aldwyn watches as his father stands, carefully taking his smaller hand in his own and begins to lead him, as he had first assumed, to one of the main circles in the middle of the room. Harrison carefully steps over the chalk runes being careful to not smudge them as he turns around facing the opposite circle. Severus now standing at his left, while the Malfoy's stand at his right.

Watching everything with rapt attention, Aldwyn sees the Malfoy's joining their hands, all smiling at his reassuringly as he is pulled into another tight hug. Wrapping his arms around his father's neck, Aldwyn takes a deep breath, taking in the familiar calming scent of his father.

"I am so very proud of you, my son. Just remember that no matter what, I love you, nothing could change that; nothing in this world will ever make me love you any less."

Aldwyn tightens his arms, surprised by the strong conviction in the man's voice as he holds onto his father will all his strength, nodding his head which is hidden in the crook of the older wizard's neck.

"I know. Love you too, Father."

Marvolo stands to his full height, carding a hand through Aldwyn's wavy locks before he turns on his heels situating himself in his own circle. He stands with his back ram-rod straight, his head tilting upwards towards the ceiling.

Aldwyn watches, marvelled at the confidence and raw power flowing from the man in such intense waves, he feels the air within the room all but halt before swirling around his body as if gentle hands were caressing his frame, soothing him. He watches as candles flicker in time with each other as shadows along the walls strengthen and darken as magic begins to crackle through the air. Aldwyn feels the rest of the tension spill from his muscles, leaving his body as he watches his father slowly bring his hands up, the winds now becoming filled with small sparks of magic, gliding over his skin as if it were sentinel.

The room goes silent, the only sounds being the slight rustle of the fabric hanging from the walls and their cloaks, the candle lights flickering in and out as if dancing to a forbidden dance, which Aldwyn supposes they are really. He knows that the ritual they are using had been classified as 'Dark Magic' simply for that fact that it uses blood, but it is still beautiful watching his father's aura mix with the air.

A few moments pass by with only the spiralling winds travelling through the room before they are joined by whispering words. Marvolo's voice carries, though quiet, around the room, no doubt assisted by the magical whirlwinds. Confidence and assertion lacing his tone as his hands are lifted above his head, his eyes closing in concentration.

 **"Ego Marvolo Slytherin, propítius réspice Ave Domina auxiliaris et consanguineus et Iacobum Harrius Potter mutuum accipere virtutem ut filio et heredi meo iure in Magia, corpus et anima nostra in viis stirpis antiquae."** _(I, Marvolo Slytherin, call upon thee, Lady of Magic and her kin to grant assistance and lend me strength so that I may adopt Harry James Potter as my rightful son and heir in Magic, Body and Soul, through the old ways of our ancient race.)_

 _Aldwyn startles as he feels a sudden tingling sensation drifting across his skin, his hairs standing on ends as he feels a warmth wash over him, like a tidal wave. He feels, almost hears, his own magical core calling out to the forces within the room. His eyes fluttering closed of their own accord, his hands clenching tightly at his sides as the rest of his body seems to melt almost, never had he felt such a relaxing sensation before. So, at peace. He is surprised and stunned to find himself still on his feet._

Marvolo's words drift slightly out of focus, as if an invisible wall has been constructed between the two of them, but he knows that is not the case. It was probably just the influx of magic in the atmosphere.

" **Suscipiam eum in domo mea, et in domo sua, et in hoc ei Harrison Salazar Riddle-Slytherin heres in domo fani antiquissimi et nobilissimi Slytherin."** _(I accept him unto my family and household, and dub him Harrison Salazar Riddle-Slytherin, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin.)_

The young wizard starts to notice a slight haze around his mind, all thoughts seeming to halt, his senses seeming to be working in overdrive even if they appear to have dulled. The increasing strange caresses on his arms legs and face working them harder. Aldwyn's eyes squeeze shut, his limbs shaking with a force, the strength of the winds surrounding him completely, cocooning him, blanketing him in a feeling of safety and tranquility.

" **Da ei veram acceptianem de patris nostri, Slytherin Salazar, qui habitabant super terram M annis prius."** _(Allow him true acceptance from our great ancestor, Salazar Slytherin who lived upon this earth 1000 years ago.)_

Suddenly, as opposed to the nothingness surrounding him, an array of different sensations seep through his skin, travelling through his veins warming him from the inside out, though he is surprised to note that it isn't an uncomfortable temperature. His limbs begin to shake worse, knees buckling as an omnipotent aura fills the room, mixing with his father's; a dark aura so strong, Aldwyn falls to the floor.

His father's voice now even more muffled then before, not being able to make out a single word even when he strains his senses, trying to shake his head clear of any thoughts he focuses instead on the strange new presence.

" ** _Et cum sanguis eius speciem mutant; hoc sanguine extinguant, urere anteacta vita, et repone cum novo genere veteremque."_** _(With this blood let his appearance alter; let this blood extinguish, burn away his past life, his old blood and replace it with this new lineage.)_

He downs the potion, seeing his father's blurry outline doing the same. His mind goes blank, the temperature in his body shoots up at an alarming rate, feeling as if his blood was physically boiling, burning and bubbling within his veins. Aldwyn squeezes his eyes shut tightly feeling a scream building up in his lungs, he prepares himself for the worse pain.

And yet, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it disappears; Aldwyn feels a hand caress the side of his face, soothing the pain when a soft voice speaks deep within his mind, drowning out all other sounds, everything else that is happening around himself.

"Aldwyn, be strong, young one. The pain won't last, I promise. I welcome one so young, one such as yourself, with much strength and power into my house, into my line. I welcome and accept you dear Little Aldwyn, take your place by your father's side and become the powerful wizard you were always destined to be. My Heir, my treasure."

" ** _Ego te, dub, Lucius Malfoy Abraxan, eorundem. Ut serves, dilectio et cura in omni opera et sermane Slytherin heredem. Ut diligas dominum deum tuum et tu."_** _(I dub thee, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, his godfather. May you protect, love and care for Heir Slytherin in all you do and say. May you love him as your own.)_

 _While Aldwyn concentrates on the new voice, Marvolo shifts his body away from the centre of the room, his eyes snapping open, glowing red pupils catching Lucius' blue-grey ones as he speaks once more. His voice wavering slightly with the amount of magic the ritual was taking up but he holds strong, knowing his son is safe as he spots the Spectre of Salazar Slytherin watching over him. He watches disjointedly as Lucius' eyes widen before he nods in understanding, opening his mouth to respond in an equally strong voice._

 ** _"Ego, Lucius Malfoy Abraxan, munera mea suscipiet Slytherin in heredem et patronus."_** _(I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, accept my duties as godfather to Heir Slytherin.)_

Nodding in satisfaction, the Dark Lord quickly shifts his body to the left a few degrees, his glowing eyes now fixating on Narcissa, her hands noticeably tightening around her husbands and son's before she draws herself up, listening to Marvolo's appointment of herself.

 ** _"Ego te, dub, nec Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee. Black, susceptrice nominator. Ut serves, dilectio et curain omni opera et sermone Slytherin heredem. Ut diligas dominum deum tuum et."_** _(I dub thee, Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee. Black, his godmother. May you protect, love and care for Heir Slytherin in all you say and do. May you love him as your own.)_

Instantly, tears gather in the corner of her eyes as they drift to Aldwyn's form for a brief moment, who is still shaking slightly on the floor, though he seems to have calmed down drastically. His eyes are closed loosely appearing to have fallen asleep, if not for the small moans and muttered words escaping his mouth, as if speaking to someone she could see. Snapping her eyes back to her Lord she nods her head in acceptance.

 ** _"Ego, Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee. Black, accipe munera quae in heredem vel matrinae Slytherin."_** _(I, Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee. Black, accept my duties as godmother to Heir Slytherin.)_

Nodding his head in relief, Marvolo twists towards Draco Malfoy, offering a small smile as he notices the worry in the youngest Malfoy's eyes as they flicker towards his son every so often. Though they focus on his own as soon as he faces the blond heir. He watches as Draco draws himself up, much like his mother, his gaze unwavering as they lock with his own red ones.

 ** _"Ego te, dub, Lucius Malfoy Draconis, protector, ad heredem amicum et socium Slytherin; Ut maneas in tribulationibus suls, per calles et auxilium abiis tueri valens nocuisse. Malfoy faveat eum heredem Commendo tibi filii et heredes mei."_** _(I dub thee, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, protector, friend and companion to Heir Slytherin. May you stay by his side through his troubles, aid him through his trails and protect him from those wishing to bring him harm. Cherish him Heir Malfoy, I entrust my son and heir to you.)_

The further Marvolo goes through his chant, the wider Draco's eyes become; his face the picture of perfect shock as he tries to rapidly translate the spoken words, nodding his head as soon as he was able; wording his answer in much the same way as his parents before him.

 ** _"Ego, Lucius Malfoy Draconis, accipe official protectorem Slytherin amices et sodalist in heredem."_** _(I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, accept my duties as protector, friend and companion to Heir Slytherin.)_

Finally, Marvolo shifts to his right-hand side, setting his gaze upon his resident potions master; a small smile playing on his lips as he, himself, takes a deep breath, stealing himself for the words he is about to mutter and preparing the dour man for the words he added to personalize this ritual.

 ** _"Deinde, ego te, dub, Tobias Severo Principe, ut tutore suo, in eius disciplina est. Tu cura commissa fillo et heredi; cum alia non potest esse parens. Tu dilige eum, protegam eum in omni possession tua in omnibus dictis et factis… filli nostril amu ut debeo."_** _(Finally, I dub thee, Severus Tobias Prince, as his guardian during his schooling terms. You are entrusted to the care of my son and heir, his other parent when I cannot be. May you cherish him and protect him with all you have, in all you say and do. Love my son… Our Son as he deserves.)_

Severus gasps out loud at the enchantment, drawing the attention of everyone, except Aldwyn, who are all completely shocked at the sight before them. One of Severus' hands flies up to cover his mouth, tears which had been gathering in his eyes before are now flowing down his cheeks in rapid succession. They watch as Severus nods his head frantically, his mouth stretching into the biggest smile anyone had ever seen before as he takes a deep breath. His eyes locking with Marvolo's.

 ** _"Me, et Tobias Severo Principe, ut officio meum in heredem tutoris Slytherin. His mea muneribus secundum quod est amor, et parentes diligere Slytherin heredem."_** _(I, Severus Tobias Prince, accept my full duties as guardian to Heir Slytherin. My responsibilities as his second parent to love and cherish Heir Slytherin.)_

Marvolo smiles back lovingly, his own eyes filling with tears as he finally turns back to his son, his chest feeling tight with all new emotions. His son is now his son in every way, shape, and form, with the acceptance of both Lady Magic and Salazar Slytherin, no one could take Aldwyn away from him now. Looking down at the trembling figure of his precious little boy, Marvolo feels his smile widening as love fills his core. Drawing in one final breath, Marvolo begins the chant to close the ritual.

 **"Ave Domina tueris teque ad fortitudinem. Gratias ago tibi, quia accipiendo Salazar Slytherin filius meus, hæres meus erit usque ad nostram familiam nobilem et antiquam.** **Marcus ista religio quia aenigma clausero Salazar Slytherin protegatur caritas cara sui familiares dilectus, oportet numquam rediit."** _(I thank you Lady of Magic for lending me the strength. I thank you Salazar Slytherin for accepting my son, my heir unto our noble and most ancient household._ _I close this ritual knowing that Harrison Salazar Riddle Slytherin will be protected, love, cherished and cared for by his family and friends, he will never need be afraid again.)_

Marvolo lowers his arms slowly, waiting for the sparks of magic to evaporate and the winds to die down completely before stepping carefully out of the rune circle, running across the short distance, the Dark Lord Drops to his knees in front of his son pulling the small child into his lap, holding him tightly against his chest.

The tears which he had been holding back start to fall down his cheeks, be he doesn't care. He is holding his son in his arms, his precious boy who was now completely his.

"Hello Father, is it over?"

The small, wavering voice brings Marvolo out of his thoughts, pulling back slightly, he gazes down in wonder and awe at the young wizard being held securely in his lap. Letting a small chocked sob/laugh escape his throat he nods his head slowly.

"Yes, my son, it is over. I am so proud of you, Snakelet. You were so brave, so so brave."

As Marvolo fusses over Aldwyn, making sure he is alright, Severus makes his way towards them, his own tears still running freely down his face as he watches the interaction between Marvolo and Aldwyn, his son. Carefully, he sits down next to the Dark Lord, smiling down at Aldwyn who turns his head to look up at him, eyebrows furrowing, eyes narrowing as his eyes switch between the two adults.

"Sev, are you alright? Why are you two crying?"

Severus chuckles breathlessly, looking towards Marvolo; the two exchange delighted smiles before Severus ruffles Aldwyn's hair, his eyes softening dramatically as he takes in the exhausted boy lying before himself.

"I am just fine, Snakelet. Just happy, my son."

Severus watches as Aldwyn's tried eyes widen, his head shooting up to look at his father, a look of pure hope sparkling deep within his emerald eyes.

"Is it true? What happened? How?"

Marvolo chuckles at the questions fired off by his son, carefully pulling Aldwyn into a sitting position and seating him between himself and Severus, both adults wrapping an arm around the small child in a warm embrace.

"It is true Snakelet. During the ritual, I had to assign certain roles to certain people and asked if Severus would be willing to become a second parent to you; he agreed. We are not bonded or anything yet but because of this ancient and magically binding ritual he is legally your other father."

Aldwyn's eyes are alight with joy, his face lighting up with the brightest smile any of them had seen since he had arrived at the manor, which he aims at both adults hugging him making them pull him even closer.

The three of them sit hugging each other for a few moments, each content to simply sit on the floor basking in the feeling of being surrounded by their family. However, suddenly Aldwyn pulls back enough so that he could face both his parents, a mischievous smirk dancing across his lips.

Severus and Marvolo look down at their son before releasing a playful sigh, knowing that they were going to have their hands full now that Aldwyn was releasing his inner Slytherin.

"What are you up to now, Snakelet?"

Aldwyn sends an innocent look towards his father, which only causes the man to raise an eyebrow in response.

"You said yet…"

Aldwyn's smirk returns as both his father and Severus exchange confused looks before facing him once more, both asking him to elaborate with their gaze.

"You said that you were not bonded or anything… _yet._ "

Aldwyn giggles, delighting in the pale blushes which his parents are now sporting at his quick observation, they soon turn into laughter as his father smirks at Severus.

"I did, didn't I?"

Marvolo's smirk soon turns into a warm smile making Severus' breath catch in his throat at the amount of affection he spots swimming in the deep brown eyes.

"Well, I guess that is something we will need to look forward to then, hmmm?"

Severus keeps his gaze on Marvolo, his own smile widening as he brings his free hand in front of Aldwyn, interlocking his fingers with Marvolo's effectively trapping their son between them both as they all share another embrace.

"I know I definitely will be."

Aldwyn leans back into his parent's warm figures, smiling softly.

"How about the others?"

His parents look down at him, faces still smiling as they gaze at the mess of black hair on top their son's head before Marvolo directs Aldwyn's attention towards the three approaching figures, each one smiling brightly.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?"

Turning his head, Aldwyn watches silently as the bodies approach, stopping to stand in front of the three of them, Aldwyn is glad to see the ecstatic facial expressions everyone is sporting, the ritual having clearly gone better than was expected.

"What are we supposed to be being asked?"

Lucius questions as he gazes down at the small raven-haired child.

"What did Father ask of you during the ritual? I mean I couldn't really hear any of it, Sal was talking in my head and everything else was muffled."

Everyone gazes down at Aldwyn, their faces all expression varying degrees of shock and awe as he looks between them all confused.

"What?"

Shaking his head slightly, Marvolo cards a soothing hand through Aldwyn's hair hoping to relax his son's confusion.

"You are a very powerful wizard, Snakelet. Never has anyone reported speaking to the spirit of Salazar Slytherin; seeing him, yes, but never holding a conversation. What did he say to you?"

Aldwyn looks at his father for a few seconds searching his eyes for something, his face an expressionless mask as he stares before he shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Nothing much, first he was muttering words to stop the pain, stuff like how it will go away soon and how he was proud to welcome me into the family. He told me that I was brave and strong and said that now I can take my rightful place by my father's side and become the powerful wizard I was supposed to be. He called me his treasure."

Everyone Stares open-mouthed at the calm way Aldwyn reiterates his conversation with one of the strongest wizards of their times, a wizard all of them would kill to meet.

"Oh! He also told me that if I ever need to speak to him then I can visit him in the Chamber of Secrets. Told me where it is and everything! He gave me permission to use his study and I can even bring _Certain_ people with me. There is a stasis charm on the Chamber so his pet Basilisk should still be alive and well and should not attack me if I just tell her who I am. Sal said that if you want Sev, feel free to harvest some of her scales and stuff for potions ingredients, all you need to do it ask her."

"He also told me that Proserpina, that's the name of his Basilisk, has some eggs down there and I am free to keep one as a familiar if I so choose…"

Aldwyn looks up at his father from the corner of his eyes, catching the pout he was sporting he leans further into his father's side drawing the man's attention to himself.

"You know what… I almost forgot… Grandpa Sal said that the Chamber of Secrets has a different set of wards then the main castle, which is why old Dumbles cant sense who is there and what is being done down there… it means that certain people can apparate into the Chamber whenever they wish, I think he said something about an old friend… a past student who hasn't visited in a while is more than welcome to accompany me there as much as they want…"

Marvolo's face lights up, his eyes sparkling as he looks down at his son once more, his smile turning into a frown when he notices the widening smirk on the boy's face.

"That was not funny, that was just mean."

Aldwyn can't help but laugh at the face his father was pulling, Severus soon joining in quickly followed by the rest as Marvolo, the Dark Lord of Wizarding Britain sits pouting, as much as possible while still cuddling next to his family.

"Well I am the Dark Lord's son, I am supposed to be mean."

Severus chuckles at that, shaking his head in exasperation before he reaches towards Marvolo, angling his face towards his own, he places a quick, chaste kiss on his still pouting lips effectively turning it into a small smile.

"Wait just a moment."

Everyone focuses on Draco who drops to the floor unceremoniously, crossing his legs in front of himself, ignoring his parent's grimaces, as he rests his elbows on his knees; he stares at Aldwyn incredulously, eyes narrowing slightly.

"What did you call Salazar Slytherin? The greatest of all four founders?"

The young raven-haired boy stares at his friend for a few moments, head tilting to the side before realization dawns and he shrugs lightly.

"Grandpa Sal."

His carefree look has the entire Malfoy family staring at him in disbelief, as if they couldn't quite believe their own ears.

"You just called Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Founder of our House, Grandpa Sal? Merlin help us. Marvolo I think there is something wrong with your son, he is never going to stop surprising us, is he?"

Lucius asks as he cautiously sits on the floor next to his son, a bad decision as Aldwyn gives him an offended look at the remark and makes his displeasure known by kicking the blond Lord in the shin. Harder than he expected given that they were all sitting cross-legged on the floor, though the shout of 'hey' from the man makes him feel better.

"What? I don't have my wand with me down here; I was told to leave it in my room in case it messed with the ritual; otherwise I would have tried a cutting curse. I know the theory, but I have never been able to try it out yet."

Aldwyn mutters more to himself then the others but everyone hears him and Lucius pales at the small glint in the young wizard's eyes, reminding him remarkably of the Dark Lord when he is torturing muggles and followers which had displeased him.

"Dear Merlin. – he breathes softly – he really is your son, Marvolo, are you sure you did not lose him at birth or something? The likeliness is uncanny."

Marvolo chuckles at that remark, dragging a hand through his son's hair, smiling at the contented sigh he manages to draw from the young boy. That is until, Aldwyn sits up suddenly smiling excitedly at the Malfoy's who all shrink back slightly afraid of what he was about to do much to his own amusement.

"Oh! You never told me what roles Father gave you all!"

Aldwyn exclaims as he leans back against his parents, snuggling into their warmth as he is still trapped between the two; not that he minds much, he is comfortable. Though he does ignore the sighs of relief released by the blond family.

"I was made your Godfather."

Lucius says with a small smile before Aldwyn pulls him into a hug, Narcissa quickly joining in Laughing as she settles down next to her husband.

"I was asked to be your Godmother."

Nodding his head in answer, Aldwyn turns his gaze to Draco who is now seated in front of himself, his hands held out waiting for the younger boy to take hold, which he soon does. However, just as Draco is opening his mouth to answer, Aldwyn pulls him into the group hug, wrapping his small arms around his friend's shoulders while Draco wraps his own around Aldwyn's waist.

"I was asked to be your protector, your friend and companion; to stay by your side no matter what. Your father said he entrusted you to me, Little brother."

Aldwyn feels the tall tale signs of tears prickling in his eyes before they spill down his cheeks as he pulls Draco tighter against himself, wrapping his arms around his neck as he buries his head against the older boy's shoulder. Tears rolling rapidly down his cheeks when he feels strong arms wrapping tighter around his waist in return, a hand stroking his spine. Aldwyn laughs joyously, never has he felt so happy, never has he felt so loved and now he had a whole new family who would love him unconditionally and a best friend and brother who had promised so much.

"I love you all so much. I can never begin to thank you enough for all you have done for me in such a short period of time. I don't even know how I could ever repay you all."

His tears are spilling faster down his cheeks, his face splitting into a wide grin as he slowly pulls away from Draco, only to find himself being pulled into another hug between his father and Severus.

"We love you just as much, Snakelet. Never forget that."

Severus drags a hand through Aldwyn's hair, kissing his head as he tightens his grip around his son's form, and on his own emotions as they threaten to overwhelm his system.

"You don't have to repay us, my son. We all love you as well, you have given all of us something much more precious than anything else we could have hoped for. Something more special than some material objects we could buy."

At his son's questioning gaze, Marvolo places a soft kiss to the boy's forehead, smiling down at the boy before brushing some of his tears away carefully.

"Your love. You love each of us unconditionally and that is the most precious gift of all."

Aldwyn settles back against his parent's warm embrace, making himself comfortable as his tears slow down until they stop completely, his father's words having an unexplainable calming effect on his overbearing emotions. As they all sit quietly, each within their own thoughts, a sudden thought comes to Aldwyn's mind causing him to glance up at Severus. He offers a shy smile towards the man when he catches him looking, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he stares up at his second parent.

"What is it, Snakelet?"

Aldwyn looks down at his lap as soon as his eyes meet Severus', his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"What's the matter, Aldwyn? Is everything alright?"

He could hear the worry in Severus' voice making him nod his head slowly, not liking the fact that he was causing the man to worry about him for nothing. Aldwyn shifts his gaze slowly, looking back up at the potions master, forcing himself to meet his onyx eyes with his own emerald ones.

Can… Can I…"

Aldwyn looks quickly towards his father, uncertainty deep within his gaze, receiving a nod of encouragement; it was as if his father knew exactly what it is he wanted to ask. Taking a deep breath, he turns back to his professor, gripping the front of the man's black robes in white knuckles, almost as if he were afraid the man would leave.

"Can I call you Papa?"

Severus smiles brightly, a sound escaping his throat sounding a mix between a sob and a laugh as he gathers Aldwyn up into his arms, Severus hugs the small child close to his chest, burying his face in the boy's shoulder. Warmth filling his chest as small arms return his embrace with just as much enthusiasm as his own.

"I would love for you to call me Papa, Snakelet. Nothing would make me happier… my son."

Aldwyn feels a fresh wave of tears filling his eyes as he tightens his arms around his new Papa's neck hugging him back with a strength he didn't know he possessed.

"Aldwyn?"

Said boy pulls away from Severus slightly, turning his tearful gaze towards Marvolo, cocking his head to the side in silent questioning asking his father to carry on; which he soon does, in the same gentle tone.

"I just have one question… Why Papa and not Dad?"

Aldwyn's cheeks colour, turning his eyes towards the floor he holds out one of his hands to Marvolo who gently takes it, brushing his thumb across the back of Aldwyn's knuckles, squeezing in reassurance.

"Dad reminds me of Dudley, he always called Uncle Vernon, Dad. I don't like it."

He watches as his father nods his head, shuffling closer, Marvolo wraps his arms around both Severus and Aldwyn, embracing his small family with earnest.

The family of three stay as they are, trapped in an embrace for the next couple of minutes, each one lost in the feelings of being surrounded by such a close-nit family, something that none of them had experienced before. So deep in thought, none of them notice the Malfoy family quietly sneaking out of the room.

As they pull away, a soft voice breaks the silence.

"Son?"

Aldwyn looks up at the potions master, smiling brightly at being called the man's son.

"We really should be getting you to bed, I fear the next 24 hours are not going to be very pleasant for you. The ritual burnt away all your Potter blood and has replaced it with the Slytherin/Riddle blood; your body will be going through some changes."

Aldwyn nods his head, finally realizing how tired he is after having such a busy day; understanding and acceptance shining deep within his dark emerald eyes he looks between his parents, his smile turning uncertain and shy.

"Papa? Father? Will you both stay with me tonight?"

He smiles timidly at the synchronized nods his parents give. Aldwyn letting out a surprise squeak as Severus picks the smaller wizard up in his arms, situating him onto his hip as Severus and Marvolo begin to make their way out of the ritual room, heading down a corridor, Aldwyn assumes leads to his Father's bedroom. As exhaustion overcomes his muscles, Aldwyn is content to let his Papa carry him through the manor. When he placed down on the mattress, Aldwyn feels his robes being spelled into pyjamas before a thick duvet is placed over his prone form, it tucking in around his body keeping in the heat.

A few seconds later, sounds in the bathroom cease and the bedroom light is extinguished plunging the room into darkness, Aldwyn smiles slightly when he feels two bodies sliding into the bed on either side of himself; again, when two sets of arms wrap around him protectively. Feeling two kisses being placed on his forehead.

"Good night, Snakelet."

"Good night, Little Snake."

"Good night, Papa. Good night, Father."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **It is currently 01:04 in the morning here and I still cant sleep, insomnia is not a friend to me! I might decide to edit another chapter if I cannot get to sleep in the next few hours! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new edited chapter, though there are not that many changes in it as with the previous one but I tried to decrease the amount of plot holes and such I found while I was rereading this fanfiction.**

 **Please dont forget to review an prank ideas for Draco and Aldwyn to do and for Pairing ideas for Draco and Aldwyn as they progress through their schooling! Look out for the next edit!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the scenery which you could recognise, the only thing I take credit for is the plot.**

 **Pairings: None for this chapter.**

 **Warnings: DarkHarry, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Weasley bashing (excluding Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George).**

 **Word Count: 6,269**

* * *

It is dark, that's the first coherent thought to enter into Aldwyn's clouded mind; pitch black. Preluding his vision every which way making it virtually impossible for him to verify his location, making it difficult for his muddled mind to figure out how on Mother Earth did he manage to get where ever he is. Especially since he remembers the comforts of his Father's bedroom, the strong arms which were wrapped around his small body from both sides before he slept.

What was more disconcerting, is the immense pain which is coursing through his body; sharp shooting pains running mercilessly through the back of his head, the feeling of his body being set on fire. Panic starts to settle as Aldwyn tries to calm himself down, his muscles clenching painfully as fiery needles continue to assault his already exhausted body.

Suddenly a small crack of light appears along the floor as if spilling in from under a small door, his eyes squint as they try to focus, blinking rapidly behind wire-framed glasses in the now dimly lit room if it could even be named as such.

Heart fluttering to an almost grinding halt in his chest before it begins to beat at an alarmingly rapid pace as green eyes flicker hesitantly around the enclosed space. A small crib-like structure sits innocently against the far wall, holey blankets lie scrunched up on the blood stained, filthy mattress; a small shelf of cleaning supplies sits just above where a pillow should have been. Tiny soldiers, horses, broken crayons and other discarded and broken toys litter the available space; a childish sign hanging proudly on the back of the door declaring the small space to be 'Harry's Room.'

Aldwyn almost sobs out of despair as his surroundings become the all too familiar layout of his first bedroom; the cupboard under the stairs. Seconds pass; seconds where Aldwyn tries to gather his thoughts, get his breathing under control when he recognises the sounds of his overly large cousin jumping up and down on top of the stairs surface, directly above his head. His movements causing plaster, sawdust and an assortment of insects' rain down upon the young boy as the darkness continues to impair his vision.

He feels the small ticklish legs of spiders crawling across his arms. Legs and face though he does his best to ignore them as he is almost certain they are attempting to make themselves at home upon his unwashed body, weaving their webs within his birds-nest hair.

Aldwyn feels his eleven years as he listens to his cousin's cruel laughter seeming to penetrate the creaking floors of the staircase louder than he remembers, taunting Aldwyn as a foreboding shiver travels down his spine, though he still has to wonder how the whale had not yet fallen through the floor.

Bringing his small bony knees as close to his chest as he can, Aldwyn wraps his stick-like arms around them before resting his chin on top the knees. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly. An impending sense of dread washes over the small wizard filling his chest so much that it is almost painful, pulling uncomfortably as he shivers more insistently. Aldwyn tries to convince himself that nothing is amiss, that everything he is witnessing is just a bad dream; that he is still safe in bed, at Riddle Manor, with his Pap and Father right beside himself. He will wake up soon and be surrounded by that warmth, that feeling of love and safety he had come to adore.

His inner thoughts are broken when the banging above his head abruptly stops, small footsteps scurrying back up the stairs and Aldwyn tracks them. Listening until they stop in what he presumes is Dudley's first bedroom. He tenses again, however when the sound of newer, additional footsteps lumber down the stairs at an uneven pace, the rickety stairwell creaking under the increase of weight making Aldwyn's breath accelerate. His eyes widen in terror as the footsteps travel down the hallway; stopping directly outside his cupboard door.

Aldwyn feels his body seize completely, he can't move, can't speak ad really can't comprehend any of what is happening around himself. He barely recognises the sounds of the deadbolt pulling back nor does he hear the small cupboard door being thrown open, the sounds echoing down the empty hallway.

All the young wizard can do it clutch his hands to his ears, crossing his arms desperately over his face trying to ward off any unwanted violence; his voice breaking the unbearable silence as he peaks out from behind his protective wall at the red face of his uncle.

"Please, please don't! I'll be good, I'll be good, I promise!"

"Now you little freak, you are going to get what you deserve for going to that freakish school of yours!"

The only thing which breaks Aldwyn out of his fear-stricken thoughts is when his small frame is unceremoniously thrown onto the floor of Dudley's second bedroom. He can't fight back when he feels a large meaty hand viciously grabbing his own, dragging him across the floor before he feels a sharp piece of rope being secured around his wrists. Being tied much too tight until they are bound above his head, just like they had been several times previously.

The ropes burn, cutting into the delicate flesh of his wrists as Aldwyn fights as hard as he can to break free of his restraints, adrenaline forcing his movements to become almost frantic. Unwillingly, tears spring to his emerald eyes as he twists his body around as much as his binds allow, until he meets the looming form of his uncle standing above him. A vindictive smile shaping his features causing Aldwyn to swallow thickly.

Vernon sneers down at the boy he has bound, watching in delight as the child trembles on the floor by his feet, a long brown leather belt held loosely in his overly large hands. As he places a well-aimed kick towards the child's abdomen causing the young boy to cry out in pain, unable to withhold the noise.

"So, you think you can run away, do you?"

His uncles voice, devoid of every emotion but loathing breaks through the room, speaking over Aldwyn's whimpers of pain without a care. Vernon places another solid kick to Aldwyn's ribs making them shift painfully, straining under the immense pressure.

"Do you really think that you would deserve to be loved? To have a family?"

This time Vernon tightens his grip on the belt, bringing it down in an experimental arch before it slashes painfully against Aldwyn's thinly covered back.

"You are nothing but a Freak! Freaks don't deserve clothes, don't deserve food, don't deserve a family."

His uncle mercilessly brings the belt down once more, raining slash upon slash against the red back and chest of Aldwyn, tears now streaming down the boy's face as his hand pulling desperately at the robes binding him under his uncle's ministrations.

"You burden my family with your freakish nature and then run off with those other freaks? Have the torture my perfectly normal family because we gave you exactly what you deserve."

Another slash catches Aldwyn's ribs drawing a loud, pain-filled scream from cracked lips, his hands, by now, red raw; the skin being torn viciously away by the tight ropes, his clothing lying in tatters around his shivering form. Welt, cuts and bruises can be seen littering his small chest and back, along with the skin of his upper arms as he tries his best to protect himself from his uncle's anger. The tears streaming down in rapid succession mixes with the blood on his chest as they drip to the floor.

He feels so cold, so alone; the darkness once again closing in around him, surrounding him as his uncle's malicious laughter fills the now pitch-black space. His mouth forming words that won't reach his own ears, but he knows he is pleading, trying desperately to stop the tirade of abuse he can feel raining down upon his already broken form.

Severus wakes with a start, years of working as a spy for his Lord having taught him to wake at the smallest indication meaning that he has become an extremely light sleeper. Casting a quick _Tempus_ he blinks rapidly as bright, red glowing figures appear in front of himself informing him that it is just 06:39 in the morning. A time he realises he would never usually be awake, meaning that something else had drawn him from his slumber. A noise or movement within the room.

Deciding to lie still for a few moments, Severus feels the tell-tale sign of people in the bed to his side, both still sleeping, he smiles softly. The events of the previous evening fluttering through his mind reminding him of what he would label, one of the happiest days of his life.

Marvolo had asked him to become Aldwyn's second parent, he now has a son who he can love and protect, just like he had always wanted. Thinking of Aldwyn, Severus slowly and carefully sits up, trying not to wake the other members of his small family. He looks down at the small figure tucked safely between Marvolo and himself, frowning softly.

Aldwyn is fidgeting in his sleep; his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes seem to flicker behind closed eyelids searching for something.

Continuing to watch his son carefully he feels his heart clench as Aldwyn curls in on himself, his breathing picking up as his small frame begins to shake, in what he can only guess is fear. Becoming alarmed that Aldwyn is trapped within a nightmare, Severus quickly flicks the bedside lamp on, earning a quiet protest from his bedfellow. He watches anxiously, his gaze flickering between Marvolo and Aldwyn, as Marvolo's brown eyes slowly flicker open, letting them adjust to the sudden lighting before pulling himself up.

Looking around the room as if to disconcert the meaning of his wakening, he locks eyes with Severus offering a small, tired smile which is returned, although stiffly, which the other doesn't fail to notice.

"My dear Sev, are you alright?"

The potions master nods his head silently, reaching a hand across the bed slowly, he tucks a small strand of hair behind Marvolo's ear before squeezing his hand, asking for comfort as he flickers his eyes back down towards Aldwyn who is now shifting and whimpering in his sleep. Following the others concerned gaze, Marvolo frowns at his son's slight thrashing, small terrified whimpers now reaching his ears as he looks upon his son's tear stained face, his features the picture of pain and horror.

Turning his head to Severus once more, Marvolo shifts over, pulling himself and his partner closer to their son offering him as much comfort as they could while his free hand settles on top of Aldwyn's head, stroking his soft raven locks away from his sweat soaked forehead. His eyes narrow in concern when a terrified scream breaks free of his son's lips resulting in Severus tightening his grip on his hand.

"No, please… I'm sorry."

Aldwyn's words are desperate, pain ridden, his voice hoarse as he pleads with his tormentor, thrashing further he pulls his trembling hands towards his chest in what his parents believe to be a defence against any more attacks.

"Freaks don't deserve a family…. Don't deserve to be loved."

Aldwyn's words sound defeated, as if resigning himself, believing whatever he is being told by his abuser. The sound of it makes both Severus and Marvolo's hearts clench in their chests as they look desperately at each other.

"Snakelet?"

Aldwyn's soft words halt, his violent thrashing slowing down slightly as his eyes seem to search the darkness surrounding himself, looking for whoever is calling out to him.

"Snakelet? Wake up for me, Little One."

Marvolo cards a shaking hand through his son's hair, once, twice, three times trying to coax a reaction from his still sleeping child. He releases a breath he doesn't know he is holding when Aldwyn leans into the gentle touch instead of flinching away as he had first feared.

"Come on, Little One. You are home; you are safe."

Severus watches Marvolo for a few seconds be he too reaches out slowly, wrapping his hand around Aldwyn's shaking and still clench hands, rubbing his thumb soothingly across the taunt, white knuckles, his voice soft and gentle, matching Marvolo's own perfectly.

"Please, Little Snake. I need you to wake up for us."

His parents watch as Aldwyn's flicker some more, fighting to open his eyes but the nightmare holds tight, forcing their son to relive what they assume to be some of his worse memories of his life with the muggles. Though they renew their efforts, carding hands through his hair, rubbing his back and sides soothingly, trying to reach their terrified son, trying to pull him away from his night terrors.

"Aldwyn, my son. Please wake up. Father and Papa are right here with you, you are loved little one, so loved. Come back to us."

Marvolo, startled by the thick emotions layering Severus' voice, looks up surprised to see silent tears running down the potion master's cheeks as he tries to coax their son to an awaken state.

"Please Aldwyn, our precious little boy, our precious child, you are so loved. Wake up now, Little Snake."

Bright green eyes flicker open slowly, blinking rapidly in the light filling the room as a fresh set of tears spill down his face as he catches sight of the worried glances aiming at him from his parents. They are still here with him, they hadn't left him, hadn't given him back to the Dursley's!

Aldwyn releases a sob as he feels a warm hand being dragged through his hair comfortingly, another is wrapped around his own hand just to his side. Looking up Aldwyn sniffles offering a shy smile to his Father and Papa.

"I'm sorry."

The small wizard winces at how hoarse his voice sounds and the amount his throat hurts as he manages to choke his words out. He closes his eyes in pain as he waits for the berating he is certain he is going to receive now.

"Whatever are you apologising for, Snakelet? You have done nothing wrong."

Marvolo's voice is soft, gentle and holds a hint of confusion as he carefully guides Aldwyn to sit up tucking the covers tightly around the boy's waist as he wraps an arm around his son's still shaking form pulling Aldwyn tightly into his side.

"But I woke you up. The Dursleys never liked it when I woke them up, Vernon would always shout at me and hurt me. I'm sorry."

Despite his timid words, Aldwyn happily leans into his father's warmth, tightening his grip on Severus' hand, he quickly pulls the potion's master closer as well. The young wizard sighs happily as the three of them sit silently for a few moments, Aldwyn sandwiched between his parents in a loving embrace.

"You will never have to apologise for having a nightmare, son. If you ever need us, morning or night then you are more than welcome to come and find us."

Aldwyn looks frantically between his parents looking as if he were trying to convince himself of the truth of Severus' statement, looking as if he were going to protest, but before he can utter a word Severus cuts him off, firmly but gently.

"Even if you have to wake one of us up. That is what we are here for Aldwyn, your Father and I are here to help you, care for you and love you, do you know why?"

The small child shakes his head, his mouth hanging open as his eyes widen in shock at his professor, uncertainty shining in his emerald eyes, body subconsciously leaning further into their embrace as Marvolo takes up where Severus left off.

"It is because we love you unconditionally, Aldwyn, you are our whole world and we would be devastated if something were to happen to you. We are nothing like those filthy muggles who called themselves your family. _We_ are your family and you are never going to be alone ever again. You have Lucius and Narcissa who care for you deeply, also, young Draco, who I dare say is already highly fond of you."

Aldwyn blushes slightly, ducking his head as his father chuckles lightly, the young wizard soon looking back up at the man, smiling brightly as tears once more fall from his eyes, twisting around he launches himself at his parents wrapping his thin arms around their necks hugging them tightly.

"Thank you. I love you both too!"

The young wizard laughs breathlessly as two strong sets of arms wrap around his small figure in return, holding him protectively between his parents as he sighs contently, loving the feelings welling up in his chest as he holds on as if his life depends on it.

"How are you feeling now, Little Snake?"

Reluctantly pulling back from the embrace, Aldwyn lets a small smile pull at the corners of his lips as he quietly ponders the question. A warm hand wiping away the remnants of tears from his cheeks.

"Better… Though my muscles are beginning to ache, and I have a small headache."

Aldwyn cocks his head to the side in silent consideration before looking quizzically at Severus.

"Is that from the ritual yesterday?"

Severus nods his head tightening his arms around his son before leaning his head contently against Marvolo's shoulder, startling the older man just so.

"Yes, I believe so Aldwyn, it is your body changing in response to the new blood in your system. You are likely to grow a couple of inches; your hair should be more manageable. Though I do hope your eyes will not change too much."

Aldwyn tilts his head to side again, studying his papa."

"Why?"

He asks with child-like curiosity filling his tone. Marvolo smiles down at his son, resting his head on top of Severus' as he gently cards his hand through Aldwyn's hair, answering for the potions master.

"Because Snakelet, your eyes are beautiful, they are a rare colour; so bright, so full of light. They are practically glowing with power."

The young raven-haired boy nods his head in understanding, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he turns back around, leaning comfortably against his parent's chests settling back deep within their embrace.

"Anyway, Snakelet, I hear it is someone's birthday soon?"

Aldwyn tilts his head at an angle, a clear sign of his confusion and contemplation, his eyebrows furrow in concentration as he looks at his father, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

"Really? Whose?"

Severus and Marvolo share a saddened look, eyes softening as they return their gaze towards their son, judging by what they knew about Aldwyn's childhood, they had guessed that he had never received any birthday or Christmas presents and so they had been planning something special for their little boy.

"Yours, Snakelet. It is the 22nd today and we are planning to throw a small party for you; a joint one with Draco so that you don't feel so overwhelmed. Would you like that Snakelet?"

Aldwyn shyly nods his head, his eyes fixing on the blanket which he fists in his hands as he begins to worry his lips again.

"I mean you don't have to do this. I have never celebrated my birthday before, so I don't want you to go out of your way. I don't want to be a burden for you."

"You will never be a burden to us Aldwyn, you are our precious son and we wish for you to experience a normal childhood. You have never had a party before and so we wish for you to have one if you wish we shall only invite a few people to attend."

Severus nods his head along with Marvolo's suggestion; he had informed the previous Dark Lord about how well Aldwyn wished to get along with the then first year Slytherins and suggested that those be the children invited. Though, if by accident something is revealed to the children, they would make sure that nothing would get back to the Headmaster and his light side that Aldwyn Slytherin was once Harry Potter.

Aldwyn nods his head as well, his gaze still fixed towards the blanket wrapped around his legs, though he offers a small shy smile towards his parents.

"Thank you, Father. – Turning towards Severus – Thank you, Papa."

An hour later finds Aldwyn being carried towards the family dining room for breakfast, his parents not wanting him to strain his already aching muscles. Aldwyn doesn't complain as he feels a twinge go through his leg and exhaustion running through his veins, his head throbs with an ache which seems to be getting worse and worse.

"Don't worry, Little Snake. It is just your magic settling back down. Your magical core expanded last night, and your signature has changed so it will take a while for it to re-stabilize."

Severus reassures him on their walk towards the hall, nodding his head, Aldwyn smile at his Papa before resting back down into his father's arms.

The family of three soon arrives at the dining hall to find the Malfoy's already seated around the table, leaving the head seats to Marvolo, Severus and Aldwyn as they quietly converse amongst themselves. Conversations cease when they notice the trio walking in, Draco waves at his friend, smiling happily as he calls a quick.

"Mornings blessings, Aldwyn."

Which Aldwyn is quick to return, having been taught the traditional Pureblood responses and greetings from the other boy during his stay in Severus' Chambers at the end of last year. He is placed gently down on his seat at the table next to his blond friend before receiving a soft kiss on his head from both Marvolo and Severus who the retreat to take their own.

"How are you feeling this bright morning, Aldwyn?"

"Sore, achy and a little tired but otherwise I am alright, Aunt Cissa."

Narcissa smiles warmly at the young wizard, her eyes shining with joy as she regards her Godson from across the table.

"That is good to hear. I am going to give you a pain relief potion for after you finish your breakfast, I fear you will need it. However, I will have to recommend you stay in bed for the rest of the day."

Aldwyn looks downtrodden for a few seconds, not wanting to be bed ridden again so soon after his last unfortunate stay, his plans to play Quidditch with Draco and maybe brewing some potions with his Papa postponed doe another day as he reluctantly nods his head, a small pout forming on his lips which causes Severus to chuckle softly.

"And what, pray tell, is so amusing to you this morning Severus?"

Marvolo looks at his partner, amusement twinkling in his in his brown eyes, a smirk breaking free when the potions master looks fondly down at a still pouting Aldwyn.

"It is just, Aldwyn here has a rather hard time staying put whenever he is in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts; sneaking out in the middle of the night or doing something to persuade Madame Pomfrey to release him early. I am surprised he has never been caught sneaking around."

He chuckles again, this time joined by Narcissa and Marvolo while Lucius simply smirks down at the young raven-haired boy who responds by pouting even further.

"It's not my fault she fusses way too much. I tell her I am fine, but she just gives you that look."

Aldwyn looks towards Draco, letting a small smile pull at the corner of his lips when he sees the boy nodding his head in understanding, knowing full well what Aldwyn is getting at.

"Yes, she has that stern frown on her face, puts her hands on her hips while tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. She just shakes her head and says, 'I am the Healer here, Mister Potter and I would appreciate it if you would let me do my job.' She threatens students with sticking charms if they try to leave even when she has told them they are fine!"

Draco and Aldwyn giggle into their hands at the young Malfoy's impersonation of the Medi-witch.

"Oh! We mustn't forget, 'Well Severus with the way you have treated the boy this past year I am just making sure that you know what you are doing and will not let old grudges get in the way."

Draco breaks out into more giggles, quickly glancing towards Severus who scowls playfully at his son, though the young child isn't paying close enough attention, he is too busy trying to quell his own laughter as his shoulder shake almost uncontrollably.

"You should have seen his face. He sneered at her and crossed his arms over his chest…"

Both boys almost fall off their chairs with the next onslaught of giggles, the entire table watching them fondly as the once rivals now getting along perfectly.

"Hahaha! I bet Uncle Sev had something to say to that."

Draco exclaims, hands clutching his stomach, almost bending completely in half with the force of his laughter now, small tears streaming down his flushed cheeks as he struggles to regulate his breathing.

Aldwyn is in no better state, though he does have the presence of mind to nod his head along with his friend, trying to calm his own breathing down just enough to allow himself to answer the blond Heir.

"Yes, he did. I think he said something along the lines of 'Are you suggesting Poppy, that I would neglect an ill child entrusted to my care? How disappointing."

Lucius, Narcissa and Marvolo snort at Aldwyn's surprisingly good impersonation of the potions master, the sneer on his face is well practices; the glint in his eyes and the composure in which he holds himself being remarkably like the dour man.

"I do not look, nor sound like that. Thank you very much."

Severus mock complains, even as he tries to keep the smile off his face as Aldwyn stops laughing for a moment to regard his Papa, a small mischievous smirk playing on his lips before he dons his impersonation of Severus once more.

"Papa?"

Severus looks down at his son who sneers up at the man, crossing his arms dramatically over his chest, trying to look down his nose at the older man, but considering their height difference it is a difficult feat.

"You seem to think that I am incapable of looking after a small child, Poppy."

Aldwyn manages to inject the right amount of exasperation into his voice to make everyone at the table start laughing again, Severus responds by pouting further, increasing everyone's amusement as the simple, light conversation.

Marvolo, finding Severus to be overly adorable when he pouts, decides to join in with teasing his partner, he pokes the potion master's cheek gently before placing a soft kiss to the area, earning a sharp, yet pleased look from Severus.

"The Dungeon Bat of Hogwarts pouts, who would have thought?"

The Dark Lord chuckles lightly as a bright pink blush dusts Severus' cheek; his pout turning into an embarrassed smile as he spots Aldwyn watching his parents with a joyous expression.

"I do not pout, nor have I ever."

The dour man responds, pout firmly back in place making Marvolo laugh breathlessly, though Severus is too busy staring at his lap to notice the sudden serious look on the older man's face. He doesn't notice when one of Marvolo's thin hands reaches under his chin until those long fingers grip it gently; he feels his head being lifted and turned, startling him at the close proximity Marvolo's face is to his own.

His breath catches in his throat as the Dark Lord leans forward, placing a soft, feather-light kiss to his lips before pulling back just enough to whisper in the man's ear, his warm breath ghosting Severus skin making him shiver.

"It seems that I am going to have to kiss that pretty mouth of yours until you smile for me, my dear Severus."

Severus' face lights up, his cheeks burning as Marvolo places another chaste kiss to his lips, pulling them into a shy smile as the older man pulls back, releasing his chin and stroking his cheek gently, staring into Severus' eyes for a moment. Before they are pulled back into reality by the quiet squeals of their son and his friend.

Quirking an eyebrow in amusement, Marvolo regards his son.

"Are you quite alright, son?"

Aldwyn simply nods his head happily before Draco leans forward, whispering hurriedly into his ear making the younger wizard squeal once more, his hands clapping together over his mouth as he looks innocently at his parents.

Marvolo's other eyebrow joins the first, not truly trusting the look his son is sporting towards himself and his partner knowing that Aldwyn and Draco are planning something.

"What are you and the young Mister Malfoy planning this time, Snakelet?"

Draco breaks out into soft giggles earning himself a small, heart-hearted glare from Aldwyn, from having left his counterpart hanging to dry, as the muggle phrase goes. Sighing slightly and shaking his head, Aldwyn dons his best innocent look before facing his father once more, his head cocking to the side as he gazes intently.

"We are planning nothing, Father. I am hurt you would even suggest such a thing. You are probably just being paranoid."

Draco's giggles become full blown laughter as Aldwyn fights hard to maintain his innocent look, though it becomes increasingly difficult when Lucius and Narcissa begin to snigger at him from across the table.

Marvolo simply looks at his son, not believing him for a second which causes Aldwyn to sigh, finally allowing a mischievous smirk to shape his features.

"When are you going to ask Papa?"

Draco once more snorts into his hand as Marvolo regards his sons sparkling eyes for a second answering.

"Ask your Papa what, Snakelet?"

Aldwyn watches his father in return, watches as his gaze flickers over to Severus, when he smiles at the still present blush dusting the usually pale cheeks before he settles on himself once more.

"Ask him to become your consort?"

The table erupts into chuckles, Lucius and Narcissa let out undignified snorts across the table, covering their mouths with their hands to muffle their laughter when they notice the look on Marvolo's face.

"You are completely right, Snakelet. I even requested to have the Consort ring bought to me in Gringotts…"

Shaking his head, Marvolo mumbles under his breath, calling for a House Elf whispering his request to the little creature who happily nods his head before he disappears with a loud pop. Only to return again seconds later with a small square box in his little hands.

Marvolo, grabbing the box in his left hand quickly walks around to his right-hand side, kneeling on the floor directly in front of Severus who is pulled from his thoughts by a hand squeezing his own, he lets a small gasp escape his throat when he spots his partner. The Dark Lord takes a deep centring breath before forcing himself to meet Severus' gaze.

"I know I have informed you of this before, my dear Severus but I have come to care for you a great deal these past couple of days; more so then I did before, and I hope that you feel the same. You have become the light of my life and I thank you for all you have done for our son… for me."

Severus brings a trembling hand against his mouth, his onyx eyes brimming with tears as he watches, almost petrified with shock as Marvolo opens the small box in his hands, exposing the Slytherin Consort ring to him.

The ring is magnificent, unlike any engagement ring he had seen before. The metal frame was a brilliant shining black, beautifully decorated in small polished emeralds along the sides. A giant emerald sitting within four black pillars. Two what look like leaves protruding from the large jewel with more emeralds glittering around it.

"I love you Severus, truly. I know I have not been the sanest character up until now, but I promise you that my feelings for you are true and if you would agree then you will rule by my side, with our son, forever by my side, my darling Sev. I would be humbled and honoured if you would consent to wear this ring as a symbol that you are mine as much as I am yours; a symbol that you belong in our family. Please Sev, will you wear my ring?"

Marvolo looks up nervously at Severus when he hears a chocked sob, ready to pull his hands away at the first signs of rejection. He is unprepared then when the potions master launches himself out of his chair, for two thin arms to wrap around his neck in a tight hug and to hear his partner sobbing quite happily on his shoulder as he nods his head frantically.

"Yes! Oh, thank you, Marvolo. Thank you, I would be happy to accept."

The Dark Lord quickly interprets the mutters in his shoulder and sighs a breath of relief while wrapping his arms around his now Consort in response, smiling against the younger man's hair as he gestures for Aldwyn, who is watching the proceedings with hope and joy shining in his emerald eyes, to come and join himself and Severus.

Smiling brightly, Aldwyn slips down from his chair before running around the table, joining his parents hug eagerly, wrapping his small around their necks, laughing out his congratulations when he is pulled into a tight embrace between the two adults.

"I am just so sorry that it took me so long to ask, my dear Sev."

Marvolo pulls back enough to slip the ring onto Severus' left ring finger, the cool metal shrinking to fit snugly before he pulls the man back into an embrace, kissing both his consort and son on the head in his overwhelming joy.

The family are broken apart when the sound of clapping fills the dining room, making the trio chuckle as Marvolo and Severus blush lightly. As they each return to their seats, Narcissa and Lucius congratulate the newly engaged couple while Draco pulls Aldwyn into a hug, congratulating him on finally having complete family of his own.

The group then sits in an almost relaxed silence as they each finish their breakfasts before Aldwyn is handed two different potions, a nutrient one from Severus and a pain relief from Narcissa. Despite his earlier reluctance, Aldwyn down both without so much as a complaint though he does screw his face up at the horrible tastes invading his tongue. Though he sighs in relief when the pain in his head and muscles slowly melts away, leaving him lax and exhausted.

"Alright, my little Snake. I think someone should rest in bed for today just like Aunt Narcissa said, you should be as right as rain tomorrow."

Aldwyn looks towards his papa, chuckling around a yawn at the confused looks being shot his way by the Malfoy family making his flush slightly.

"It's a muggle phrase."

Severus explains as looks of realisation spread through the room.

"Come along Snakelet."

Aldwyn blinks his eyes up at his father, his head cocking to the side as he stares tiredly at the hand being held out in front of himself before he looks back into the familiar brown eyes, smiling shyly as another yawn breaks out.

Marvolo watches his son fidget in his seat for a few seconds, his fingers nervously playing with the fabric of his pyjama top before it dawns on his what his son is too shy to ask for. Leaning forward slowly, Marvolo lifts Aldwyn up into his arms carefully, cradling him against his chest while placing a kiss to his forehead. He smiles when Aldwyn burrows closer, his eyes closing as he sighs happily, his small hands gripping his father's clothes tightly.

"Demanding little Snakelet."

Such a simple phrase being said with such affection makes Aldwyn simply chuckle, leaning his head down comfortably, he gestures for his papa to follow behind as he is carried out of the dining room sending a wave towards the Malfoy's as he goes.

The family of three walks silently through the halls towards Aldwyn bedroom, their footsteps the only thing echoing throughout the otherwise deserted corridor. Upon arriving at their destination, Severus quietly opens the door allowing Marvolo to carry their almost asleep child into the room, placing Aldwyn gently down onto the bed.

As soon as he feels to comfortable mattress under himself, Aldwyn crawls awkwardly under the covers seeing as he is still wearing his pyjamas from last night, and burrows down as his papa pulls the quilt up and tucks him into bed.

"Rest now, Little Snake. We will be in the family lounge when you wake. If you need one of us just call for your House Elf, alright?"

Aldwyn nods his head, another yawn breaking through, with the pain completely gone for now he suddenly feels completely exhausted, despite sleeping through most of the night. Fighting to keep his eyes open he feels two soft kisses on top of his head and smiles.

"Sleep well, Snakelet."

"Rest, Little Snake."

"Night Father, night Papa."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Chapter 11 now edited and revised. If anyone has any prank ideas as I am still collecting inspiration for Aldwyn and Draco's second year at Hogwarts then place them in the review!.**

 **And to make things easier for people, I have created two polls on my profile so that you guys can vote for who you would like to be paired up with Aldwyn and Draco throughout their Hogwarts career. If the pairing you would like to see isnt listed then feel free to comment it in your review and I will tally up the votes when I am starting to write up the next book!**

 **I hope you are all enjoying the story so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the scenery which you could recognise, the only thing I take credit for is the plot.**

 **Pairings: Severus/Marvolo**

 **Warnings: DarkHarry, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Weasley bashing (excluding Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George).**

 **Word Count: 2,985**

* * *

Pain.

White, hot pain forces Aldwyn to wake in the early hours of the afternoon, his body feeling warm, much too warm for it to be considered normal, but he doesn't feel ill. Recalling that his magic is now settled enough to change his outer figure to match the newly acquired blood in his veins, Aldwyn allows himself to relax a moment.

He lets his tired eyes adjust to the bright light streaming through his bedroom window, coating the room in a golden shine. He tries to ignore the stabbing pains travelling through the back of his head making the headache from this morning return with a vengeance. He can feel the tense muscles in his shoulders quivering as a burning sensation passes through his arms, torso and legs; each limb feeling as if it is being stretched and pulled apart. His muscles, bones and ligaments all straining and stretching as if all his missed growth spurts were happening simultaneously.

Aldwyn feels his eyes watering without his consent as a few pained whimpers escape his dry throat echoing through his otherwise silent room. Second after second bringing on a fresh wave of intense pain which burns its way through his shaking frame, never relenting its grasp.

Terror surrounds Aldwyn's senses, he had never felt such pain, not even during his uncle's worse beatings. He is deathly afraid; afraid that he wouldn't be able to stand the pain; that his body would simply give up and shut down, unable to deal with the immeasurable pain any longer. But he forces his fears away. Trying to calm himself down as he vaguely remembers his Papa's words just before he fell asleep.

Opening his mouth, Aldwyn tries to call for his house elf. Though in its place, another pained whimper escaped in place of the words he is trying to force through. Forcing the pain down as much as he is able, Aldwyn tries again, his voice breaking as he successfully manages to utter the small creatures name.

"Geeney."

Seconds pass before the familiar sound of house elf apparition pops around his bed. If it wasn't for the immense levels of pain and fear swirling through his mind, Aldwyn would have smiled brightly at his friend.

Suddenly, an intense wave of pain shot through Aldwyn's limbs tearing a violent scream from his already parched throat making him arch off the bed and cry out in pain as tears begin to slowly trail down his flushed cheeks.

"Little master, what can Geeney bes doing for yous?"

The small creature whisper tenderly, its eyes wide as saucers as she gazes upon her master's withering form, tears gathering in her own eyes as she frantically tries to wipe them away.

"Geeney… Get… Get Father and… and Papa…"

Aldwyn's voice falters, scratching his sore throat making it even more painful and dry as he tries to swallow around the lump forming. He watches as Geeney nods hurriedly before she pops away again quickly to follow his orders. The small child watches the space where she stood dazed. His gaze only tearing away when blinding pain once more makes itself known, flooding his senses as his muscles clench and release at unimaginable speeds. His body shaking violently, each limb heating up more and more until it is uncomfortably warm.

Another scream rips through his throat.

Aldwyn sobs quietly, large, hot tears flowing down his cheeks as his small fists clench, gripping the bed sheets in tight, white knuckles. His entire body shaking uncontrollably as pain continues to lash and hold his cells under siege. His mind, so completely focused on the needle-like pricks poking his very veins, doesn't register the sounds of thundering footsteps frantically making their way down the hallway. Nor does he hear his bedroom door being thrust open, slamming into the adjacent wall.

The only sound he can hear is his own whimpers and screams.

"Snakelet!"

The shout of the familiar nickname pulls Aldwyn enough from his pain riddled thoughts that he is able to focus. Almost sobbing with relief when he turns his head as much as possible to see the blurred figures of his parents running towards him. He watches as they both throw themselves onto their knees by his bedside, looking down at him with worry-filled eyes.

He feels one of his parents carefully taking hold of his fist, holding the appendix in a tight, soothing grip while the other strokes his hair away from his sweat clad forehead.

"Papa… - he chocks, eyes red and blood shot – It hurts…"

The child feels his eyes watering further as another wave of pain washes over his frame forcing his eyes to close, his back to arch painfully off the bed as nothing seemed to alleviate the pain he is feeling. His form trembling as he body continues to be ransacked with worsening sharp, stabbing aches.

The thin hand holding his own squeezes tightly, prying his fingers open carefully, lacing them with their own as a small pressure is added to his knuckles, Aldwyn guessing to be his Papa's thumb brushing the skin trying to sooth him as best as he is able.

"I know it does, My brave Little Snake. But it will be over soon enough. Your body is simply changing to your new blood and magics. It will be over soon, I promise you."

Aldwyn tries to nod his head in acknowledgement but another stab of pain has him screaming aloud instead, his throat constricting painfully making it difficult for him to breath; his hands clenching at his sides tightly. The one holding Severus' hand almost certainly crushing the man's fingers as the nails of his other hand press hard enough to draw blood from his palm. His teeth bite into his bottom lip piercing through the skin, filling his mouth with the coppery taste of blood.

Letting another sob escape, so much pain filling his small stature. So much pain.

"Father…"

Wanting both of his parents, though he knows they are both here with him, he can't see his father and it was making him nervous. He wants… no needs to see both of his parents but the more he tries to turn his head, tilt it backwards slightly to see his father's brown eyes the more pain he feels. Releasing a keen of frustration, he allows more tears to fall from his eyes as he squeezes them shut again.

"Shhh, everything is alright, Snakelet. I am here, we are both here with you, Little One. None of us are going to go anywhere. We promise to stay with you until this all passes."

Marvolo and Severus continue to sooth their child as much as they are able as they watch helplessly as he arches his back in agony, his lips bloodied and bleeding, his muscles twitching and clenching painfully as scream after scream fill the room. They feel utterly helpless as they know that there is nothing they can do to alleviate their precious child's pain and suffering. Only sitting and watching as Aldwyn rides it out on his own.

However, they continue to whisper their soft words of encouragement in his ears, trying to speak above the horrible, heart-wrenching screams. They never stop talking to him and as promised, they never leave his side as he fights through the immense pain.

Aldwyn, on the other hands, can now feel each ligament, muscle, bones and cell shift, each part of him changing, altering. His bones feeling as if they are breaking one by one before reamending themselves, his skin is stretching and expanding, accommodating his longer limbs and the redefining muscles beneath the surface. Each aspect of himself is on fire, being burnt away, anything left Potter and Evans, anything of his old life being rejected and replaced by something new, something that was his father's and something else familiar.

Then as soon as it had begun, it all stops.

The pain slowly ebbs away as each muscle relaxes individually; his tears stop flowing beginning to dry on his cheeks only to be soon wiped away gently by his Papa. His mind finally clearing away the haze and fog which had clouded it as soon as the pains had begun, become almost unbearable and now he can hear his parents soothing voices clear as day.

"That's it Snakelet. You did do well, Little One. Your Papa and I are so proud of you, Son."

Turning his head slowly, anticipating some amount of pain which never comes, Aldwyn lies there silently for a few moments trying to calm down his breathing as he looks up at his parents. A happy sob eventually breaking free when he feels himself being bought into a hug between the two older wizards.

"You were so brave, Little Snake. So, so brave. It is all over now, Son."

Aldwyn clings desperately to his parents, relishing in their encouraging words as they wrap him tightly in their arms. Wanting to simply forget all about the pain he had just been through, not wanting to remember such an experience but knowing that he would never change any of the events of the past few days. Knowing that he now resembles his father making it all seem worth it.

"May I see?"

Although Aldwyn's voice is muffled by his parent's figures, he still winces at how hoarse and strained his question comes out and at the slight discomfort in his throat as he speaks from the raw screams earlier. However, this doesn't deter him from wanting to see what he now looks like, he feels like he needs to see his new looks. Hearing his parents chuckle at his eagerness, Aldwyn pulls back slightly looking between the two, confusion shaping his features.

Severus brings a hand up, brushing it through Aldwyn's hair as he smiles softly down at his son.

"You are beautiful, Little Snake. So much like your father."

Marvolo nods next to Severus, his eyes sweeping up and down Aldwyn's form in what he makes out to be awe and adoration making his cheeks burn with pleasure and embarrassment.

"Of course, you may see, Snakelet."

Marvolo stands up slowly, watching fondly as Severus carefully picks Aldwyn up off the bed, holding the small wizard close as he situates the child on his hip comfortably before carrying him over to the bathroom, Marvolo following closely at their heels.

Aldwyn soon finds himself being placed onto the cold tile floors of his en-suite bathroom. Turning slightly, he faces the mirror and stills as his breath catches in his throat as he stares at the full-length reflection of himself.

He stares into the mirror taking in as much of his appearance as he can. His eyes moving from the top of his head all the way down to his feet taking in every detail and change he can spot. His hair had darkened from its original raven-black to a more midnight-black, like Severus' he notes, it had lengthened and grown so it sits in manageable waves just below his shoulders.

His face had sharpened, looking more regal then the heart-shaped face he had before, his nose was smaller and thinner and his eyes are a shade darker than before looking more Avada green than emerald. He lets out a sharp gasp when he sees small brown flecks of brown within and a slight ring of black around the outside making the green stand out that much more.

His shoulders are broader than before making his clothes feel unusually tight around his chest, his body and torso having filled out a little bit more, his muscle density increasing making him appear not as scrawny and small as he was before. Some of the tell-tale signs of malnutrition now hidden or reversed, though he is still thinner than most boys in his year. He is happy to note that he had grown a couple of inches as well, just like his Papa said he would, now he was about the same height as Draco.

Feeling extremely satisfied with his new looks, Aldwyn turn around on his heels smiling brightly up at his parents who return the look with ones of intense pride, their eyes shining as they take in his complete appearance, each nodding in approval at their son.

Aldwyn fidgets under the intensity of his parent's scrutiny, feeling suddenly self-conscious as Marvolo and Severus slowly taking in the changes their son had went through before his father breaks the prolonged silence by chuckling softly. Kneeling on the floor, Marvolo places his hands on Aldwyn's shoulders pulling him into a quick hug, ruffling the smoother hair as he pulls back.

"I think Mother Magic may have a sense of humour, don't you think so Severus?"

Aldwyn looks at his father as the man stands up once more, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips turning into a downward frown, he cocks his head to the side, his hair hanging loosely over his shoulder as he raises a single eyebrow in silent question.

"I think that both your hairstyle and colour are not from my family; neither are your facial expressions it seems. That small black rim around your eyes is not from me either. You seem to have gotten them from somebody else."

Marvolo chuckles again turning his gaze from his son to his consort whose eyes widen in shock, the onyx iris' scanning over Aldwyn's features more closely before meeting Marvolo's gaze steadily his face one of shock and elation.

"What do you mean, Father? I thought the ritual was to make me look more like you?"

Aldwyn looks between his two parents before turning back to the mirror, studying his changed features further especially the ones his father had pointed out, his eyes squinting as they scan the length of his face. When suddenly his eyes widen, his lips curling into a wide excited smile as he spins around at such a speed that he almost tilts off balance.

"What is it, Little Snake?"

Aldwyn's gaze focuses on his Papa, one hand pointing towards his eyes as he blinks rapidly staring at the man in wonder as he tries very hard not to bounce on the balls of his feet in his excitement.

"I can see! I can see perfectly, without my glasses!"

Marvolo and Severus chuckle at their son's digression and his antics, both nodding their heads in agreement as they each lay a hand on Aldwyn's shoulders looking upon the boy with pride and love shining in their eyes.

"I am guessing it is because Mother Magic or Salazar Slytherin decided to fix your eyesight as well my Little Snake, you shouldn't need your glasses at all now."

The young wizard jumps up in the air cheering happily as he grins wider.

"One less thing to tie me to Harry potter! I really am Aldwyn Salazar Slytherin now!"

Marvolo lifts his son up into the air, hugging him tightly against his chest as Severus walks closer, resting a hand on Aldwyn's back.

"You were always my son, Aldwyn. Nothing was going to change that, Snakelet. You are mine and Severus' perfect little boy and you always will be."

Aldwyn smiles at his parents, before cocking his head to the side, his mind remembering why he had been scrutinising appearance again.

"What did you mean earlier, Father? Who else do I look like? I was only supposed to look like you, right?"

His father chuckles slightly, twisting himself a few degrees so that Aldwyn is being held between himself and Severus as they both look down at their son again.

"It would seem, Snakelet, that you are not simply Aldwyn Salazar Slytherin. – at his sons baffled look he continues – You are now, legally Aldwyn Salazar Prince-Slytherin. Your appearance is the perfect combination of myself and Severus. My guess is that by asking Severus here to become your second parent, Mother magic must have made you not only my son but also Severus' in magic, blood and soul."

Smiling shyly at that piece of information, Aldwyn looks over towards Severus, his eyes uncertain as he gazes up at the potions master.

"You don't mind?"

Severus looks down at his son, confused as to where this sudden shyness is coming from but knowing the boys background and childhood upbringing knows it is most likely due to that. He rubs a hand lightly up and down the child's spine trying to sooth his nerves.

"What do you mean, Little Snake?"

Aldwyn looks down at his hands clenched in the fabric of his father's cloak, his lower lip being worried between his teeth as he looks through his eyelashes at his Papa.

"You don't mind that I look like you as well?"

Severus breaths out a silent sigh as he gently takes Aldwyn from Marvolo, cradling the boy against his chest. One hand holding the back of his head guiding it to rest against his shoulder much like he had done in the leaky Cauldron. He rocks himself from side to side, his never ceasing its movement up and down Aldwyn's back.

"Of course, I do not mind, Little One. You are my son and I am proud that you resemble myself in part. You are my perfect little boy and I am proud and happy to call you such."

Aldwyn smiles into Severus' shoulder feeling relieved and as if a weight is being lifted off his shoulder as he wraps his arms around the man comfortably, whispering into his Papa's ear.

"Thank you, Papa. I love you."

Marvolo joins in, wrapping an arm around Severus' waist and the other around Aldwyn's shoulders hugging his small family close as they stand silently in his son's bathroom for a few moments. Basking in their new familial ties and bonds.

"We love you as well, Little Snake. Always."

"Now, who wants to go see if we can confuse the Malfoy's?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you to all who have beared with me while I edit everthing in this story and for fixing some of the spelling mistakes and plotholes I left through the chapters. I am happy to anounce that I am almost done with the edits and am starting to write the last couple of chapters for this prologue book. I will post up on my profile when I am starting the next book with a short summary of what to expect.**

 **I hope you are all enjoying the story so far and will continue to do so as I continue on.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Word Count: 6,596**

 **Pairings: Draco/Harry; Voldemort/Severus; Lucius/Narcissa; Remus/Fenrir**

 **Warnings: Possible swearing, DarkHarry, Dumbledore, Hermione and Weasley bashing (excluding Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Percy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters nor any of the places mentioned; if I did harry would have been in Slytherin and would have most likely sided with Voldemort in the end as a major twist!**

* * *

It was now the 27th July, Harrison having been at what he now deemed as home for the past 5 weeks becoming more used to having his own family who loves and cares for him unconditionally. He couldn't stop the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest whenever his papa would insist that he take his nutrition potions. Nor could he help the blush that dusted his cheeks when his father would praise him for his vast mental improvements as he slowly became more comfortable in his own skin.

Having been two days since the informative conversation with his parents and his initial introduction to the two eldest children within the Weasley broad and Harrison found himself slightly disappointed that he had yet to start his extra tutoring sessions. Though he was pleased that his father seemed to be giving him some much-needed time to get to know the Weasley brothers before they would start teaching him. He especially loved teasing the brothers by telling each of them that they were his favourite, causing many playful arguments between the people he had come to see as his own older brother figures; much to their delight.

Currently, Harrison found himself standing nervously between his parents, letting his gaze slide subtly around the large, lustrous entrance hall of his Father's ancestral home, Slytherin Manor; awe-struck at the intricate details and surprising colour scheme scattered around the vast area. Obviously, a lot of time was spent planning, designing and building this exquisite building.

Large black ebony doors stood proudly behind the three wizards warding off any unwanted visitors who would attempt to approach the large manor; the Slytherin family crest and coat of arms carved delicately into the thick wood symmetrically in the centre of each door. The entrance itself was layered by neatly placed dark wooden flooring which was surprisingly soft underfoot making Harrison wonder if a subtle Cushioning charm was cast upon it, as he walked slowly forward. Avada Green eyes gazed towards their left where a large white-marble fireplace stood what looked to be five feet tall, small trinkets and what appeared to be magical artefacts like; a looking glass, timer turner ornaments and home grown potion ingredients were displayed smartly across its surface; a three-foot mirror hung regally upon the wall mere inches above the fireplace, a silver frame adorning the delicate glass, engravings in Slytherin green swirling through the metal intertwining around the perimeter.

To the right stood a large, Victorian styled grandfather clock, snakes of varying breeds, colours and sizes could be seen (and heard) slithering up and down the body, almost silent hisses playing like music to Harrison's ears as he smiles softly upon the small magical carvings. Along the wall, just a small way down from where the young raven-haired wizard stood, Harrison spotted a picture; a moving picture of someone who looked to be quite serious and yet, seemed almost familiar to the young wizard. Slowly, cautiously making his way forward, Harrison startled when the strange man turned sharply to face him, watching in carefully veiled confusion as said man offered him a small, soft smile. "Ah, if it isn't the Young Heir Riddle-Slytherin. It is a pleasure to see you again, my young Grandson."

Realisation dawned upon Harrison's features as a delighted smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, stopping just a few feet short of the painting Harrison bowed politely. "Good Morning, Grandpa Sal. How have you been these past few days?" The raven-haired boy watched in amusement as Salazar Slytherin shrugged his shoulders in, what Harrison deemed, a very un-Slytherin like manner before winking at the young wizard smirking. "As well as one could ever hope to be when stuck within the confounds of their painting my dear Snake, though I don't suppose being _completely_ dead would be much better." Harrison giggled quietly, glancing behind himself searching for the shapes of his parents, only to frown when he saw them gone.

"Do not worry, Little Snake, your parents have simply apparated back to Riddle Manor; they will be returning shortly." Slowly turning his head back towards his thousand-year-old Grandfather, Harrison cocks his head to the side slightly, regarding the greatest of the Hogwarts founders before inclining his head in acknowledgement. "How do you know they apparated? And where to?" Salazar smirked once more down at the boy he accepted into his family, his arms crossed over his chest as he stuck his nose up in the air reminding Harrison of Lucius Malfoy when he was being a pompous git. "Because my young Heir, I am Salazar Slytherin, the greatest wizard that ever lived upon this earth."

As if summoned, Severus and Marvolo reappeared in the entrance hall, each carrying two large boxes of supplies in their arms which were promptly placed on the floor in waiting for the House Elves to unpack and store away. A quiet call of "Harrison?" Had the young wizard looking up at his grandfather shyly, his right hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck nervously before turning in the direction his papa's voice had called him from. "Do not worry, Harrison, I will be here if you should ever have need of me, if you ever need to talk. For convenience, I also have a portrait within the main library, just tap the frame with your wand and I shall appear." Harrison felt relief spiral through his small frame as he thanked his grandfather, bowing respectfully before he scurried away gracefully, heading towards Severus and his father.

Stepping out into the main entrance hall once more, Harrison spotted his parents standing together smiling warmly, lovingly at him as he slowly approached. "Ah, Harrison. We were wondering where you had gone off to. Exploring the house already?" Blushing lightly, the young wizard nodded his head, making sure to hold his hands steady by his side as his father had shown him just yesterday, it was unbecoming of an heir to one of the most predominant Ancient and Most Noble Houses within wizarding Britain. "I found Grandpa Sal's portrait hanging on the wall down the hall. I didn't want to leave the entrance hall…" Severus and Marvolo smiled sadly down at their son, both hearing the unspoken 'without your permission' at the end of their son's sentence. An after effect of having to live with abusive, controlling muggle relatives most of his life.

"Well, you are most welcome to explore the rest of the house if you so wish, this is after all your home as well Harrison. Your Papa and I only called you because we wished to inform you that we will be apparating back and forth between here and Riddle Manor for a short while in order for us to move all of our belongings and possessions for the elves to unpack and put away this afternoon." As Marvolo explained this to his son, Severus watched as Harrison tried in vain to mask the growing worry which shone deep within his Avada eyes; probably at the prospect of being left virtually alone in such an old, large and new house.

Kneeling in front of his son, Severus placed his hands gently upon the boy's still much too thin shoulders, squeezing the flesh reassuringly, making sure to look directly into Harrison's eyes. "Do not worry, Little Snake. The Malfoy's should be waiting for you in the east wing study and I am sure Bill, if not Charlie as well, are wondering around somewhere."

"Okay Papa. May I ask Lucius to help me with the Will and Newspaper article we were planning on writing? And if I have time may I please visit the library?" Chewing his lower lip, Harrison's fingers fiddled nervously with the catch of his cloak; until the slight pressure on his shoulders disappeared as his hands were covered by the pale, potion stained fingers of Severus who placed a soft kiss to his son's forehead. "As we mentioned before Harrison, this is your home as much as it is ours Little Snake. Feel free to explore as much as you would like but please, if you find a door locked do not try to open it as there is a reason for it to be locked. I am also sure Lucius would be delighted to assist you in your devious little plans son. Your father and I will show you your new room when we return home, alright?"

Alright, Papa." Harrison hugged Severus tightly, burying his face in the crook of the man's neck for a short while, breathing in the calming scents of potions and smoke before pulling away, offering a nervous smile towards the potions master. "We will be back before you know it Snakelet." Marvolo kissed his son's head before both adults apparated away, leaving Harrison standing alone and unsure in the large entrance hall.

Harrison watched the empty space where his parents had stood for a few moments before he turned sharply on his heels planning to head towards the east study, thinking he could use this time to request assistance from Uncle Lucius on the plot to make Harry Potter disappear for good. Just as he was about to take a step in the intended direction, a familiar voice called out to him from down the corridor, "Harrison!" Hiding his surprise, said boy turned his head regally, Avada green eyes sparkling with happiness as he spots Bill running down the hall, arms waving wildly in the air, grinning from ear to ear almost. "It is so good to see you again, Parum Anguis. How have you been lately?"

Chuckling slightly at the hyperactive curse-broker, Harrison hugged the older wizard as soon as he was close enough, warmth filling his chest when he felt his embrace returned swiftly. "I have been doing well, these past two days since we last saw each other and spoke. How have you been; where is Charlie and what does Parum Anguis mean?" Bill pouted at the underlying teasing tone the younger wizard took on but quickly turned it into a smile as he ruffled Harrison's hair affectionately, hearing an undignified squeak for his efforts. "I am doing well, work has been as interesting as it can be when doing the same things day in and day out. Charlie travelled back to Romania this morning, said something about handing in his resignation, and transporting his belongings to Hogwarts ready for the new year to start and Parum Anguis means Little Snake in Latin."

Harrison smiled shyly up at the man he considered his brother but before he could answer another voice broke through the entrance hall causing both Bill and Harrison to jump a little, "Nonsense, I do hope you know that you both will be residing here between the terms of Hogwarts. I have taken the liberty of informing the elves that Charlie and yourself require rooms to be fixed up immediately, within the family wing of our manor no less. I do hope that you feel inclined to accept my humble offer Mister Weasley?" Bill stayed silent, staring wide-eyed, mouth agape at the man he had been taught was evil, insane and deranged his whole life and yet here he was, that same man offering him and his brother a home. His cheeks colouring red in embarrassment as he realised how ridiculous he must look gaping like a fish within the entrance hall of Slytherin manor.

Looking down at Harrison, he was shocked at what he saw in the usually stoic, emotionless features of the boy's face. The young wizard's eyes sparkled with unrestrained joy and anticipation seeming to lighten up the small brown speckles swimming within the younger one's gaze, a large smile was shaping Harrison's features which, in all honesty, made Bill's heart melt almost instantly, not being able to deny such a look the curse broker sighed silently. Turning back towards the Dark Lord, Bill bowed respectfully, "Of course, my brother and I would be happy to accept such a gracious offer, to accept a place within your home, My Lord."

Marvolo clapped his hands together, happy to know that his son would now have more people to keep himself company throughout the holidays, more people who he knew he could feel safe with and trust fully. "Perfect. Severus, my dear, would you mind sending a quick Patronus to Charlie informing him of these recent changes?" Severus looked towards Marvolo inclining his head in acknowledgement before smiling lovingly at the look of pure elation on his son's face. "I would be happy to, Marvolo."

A couple of minutes later saw Harrison and Bill walking contently hand in hand into the east study, a large room which had a similar fireplace to that of the entrance hall, though this one was made of black, marble which what looked to be crystals which sparkled as the sunlight hit. Five comfortable armchairs, each one a lovely emerald green, accented in silver and deep purple circled the fire, making an inviting place to curl up with a book during the evenings. A large mahogany desk, which Harrison assumed was where his father completed his plans and paperwork for the Dark Sector, if the piles of parchment and open tombs scattered across its surface was anything to go by; was placed against the opposite wall. Huge windows covered the outward wall, the glass sparkling in the midday sun as they stretched from ceiling to floor allowing full view of the Slytherin gardens down below. Green and silver curtains were drawn back being held firmly in place by thin pieces of Purple silk strapping the heavy fabric to the walls keeping them from obstructing any sunlight from filtering in.

Harrison stood nervously in the doorway as Bill instantly pulled a thick book from one of the shelves, the title reading _'Advanced Arithmancy for Curse Brokers'_ before he moved towards one of the vacant armchairs, sitting down to read. Draco and Narcissa could be seen taking up two of the other seats, each curled up gracefully, their own noses buried deeply within their own books. Each person seemed to be so engrossed within in their reading that they seemed to not notice the young raven-haired wizard standing awkwardly in front of the now closed doors. Looking further into the room, Harrison noticed Lucius making his way through the many shelves filling the room, his walking stick clicking across the wooden floor in a smooth, practised melody, his free hand lightly brushing the spines of each book he passed apparently deep in thought.

Cautiously making his way through the room, making sure not to disturb his family, Harrison walked towards Lucius shyly stopping a few feet behind the man who seemed not to have noticed him yet. Taking a deep breath, the young wizard spoke softly, "Uncle Luc?" the blond aristocrat spun around on his heels, face the perfect mask of a pure-blood, trying to hide the surprise he felt of being caught off guard, before it softened upon seeing Harrison shuffling his weight between his feet, his green eyes fixated on his shoes instead of the man he was talking to. "What can I do for you, Harrison?"

"I was just wondering if you would be willing to assist me with something…" At Lucius' barely noticeable nod of encouragement, Harrison took another deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart as he was still unsure about asking questions. "Father, Papa and I were discussing a plot in which we would make Harry Potter disappear and I was wondering if you would be able to whisper into the ears of the Ministry and possibly the Auror department? Maybe just enough to get rumours spreading so they feel inclined to send an agent to check up on the Muggle house?"

"Hmmm. I see, the Auror would arrive to find Harry Potter gone, vanished without a trace seen as his belongings would still be within the house. That would rule out the possibility of you running away, so they would either believe you have been kidnapped or something more sinister…" Harrison nodded his head minutely, worrying his lip between his teeth as he watched patiently as Lucius turned around before starting to make his way back out of the rows of books. Following closely behind, Harrison followed his godfather to the desk. "Well Harrison, I believe I would be able to help you with this plot of yours, was there anything specific you wished for the Aurors and Minster to hear?"

Harrison sat down in the chair Lucius summoned for him, both seating themselves behind the desk comfortably easily ignoring the inquisitive glances aimed their way by the rooms other occupants. "I thought it would be good enough if we sugar coated a few things, brush over how bad the abuse actually was but how about including some 'stories' of small cuts, bruising, obvious signs of malnutrition." As Harrison listed of the few things he had thought of to persuade the Ministry into investigating his home questionable home life, Lucius had wordlessly summoned a fresh roll of parchment and a quill, clearing of the desk with a quick flick of his wand and begun to write a few notes. "Anything else you are wishing for me to plant, Young Lord?"

Startled by the sudden, unexpected change in titles, Harrison's head shot up, his wide-eyes staring almost fearfully at Lucius, confusion buried deep within his gaze as he cocked his head to the side in silent question. Smiling lovingly Lucius was pleased to see his Godson relax slightly, "I apologise if the title makes you uncomfortable, Young Lord but I feel that due to the seriousness of this matter it is only appropriate to refer to you as such." Harrison nodded his head in understanding, his shoulders relaxing as the fear all but melted from his features, smiling softly at his Godfather before he quickly donned his Slytherin mask earning a nod of approval from Lucius. "That is perfectly acceptable, Lord Malfoy. I suppose I will have to get used to being referred to as such for when I am introduced to the rest of my father's followers. I also appreciate your efforts in this endeavour. In answer to your previous question, I would very much like it if you would include some small detail about the infraction made against Mister Potter by the actions of his illegal guardian; possibly his placing young Harry with his muggle relatives against the will of his parents?"

Lucius smirked at Harrison, feeling proud of how far the young wizard has developed and grown within the few short weeks he has been under the care of his parents, an almost gleeful glint shining in his grey-blue eyes the only proof of his own excitement at being given such a fulfilling task as more notes were jotted down on the parchment. "Leave everything to me, Young Lord and I will see to it that your wishes are completed within the shortest period."

Harrison returned Lucius' smirk with a matching one of his own, bowing his head graciously, "Thank you, Lord Malfoy. I appreciate your efficiency on such an important matter and if I enquired about the possibilities of a certain reporter or a specific newspapers ability to hear word of this information?" The young wizard raised a sly eyebrow at his Godfather who simply chuckled darkly in response, his own smirk widening as he looks upon the son of his Lord with pride. "I would make sure to _drop_ a small parchment full of notes on an 'investigation' into the treatment of one, Harry Potter, Young Lord."

Harrison stood slowly, gracefully walking around to stand behind his seat, his Avada eyes gleaming with mirth as he bows respectfully towards the Malfoy patriarch who in turn rose regally from his own seat, bowing in response. "Much appreciated, Lord Malfoy." Lucius smiled down at the Heir Slytherin, not quiet believing this was the same boy he had helped to rescue mere weeks ago from the abusive hands of his muggle relatives. Pulling the young wizard into a tight embrace, the blonde Lord whispered softly into his Godson's ear, "I will always be happy to offer my assistance whenever you may need help, Harrison. You are my Godson and I only wish to see you happy and healthy. You are family now, meaning I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and where you belong." Harrison felt his eyes water uncontrollably at the soft-spoken words, his chest filling with warmth as he wrapped his own arms around his Godfather's waist, sighing happily when a hand was carded through his hair.

"Thank you, Uncle Luc. Can you teach me how to write a will?" Lucius pulled back slightly, looking enquiringly into the eyes of Harrison, who took the hint and elaborated. "Father thought it would be make the abuse more severe than they first suspected if I write a will, making it look as if it was written a few years prior. We were thinking of leaving it in Dudley's second bedroom for the Auror's to find." Harrison looked down at his shoes after he had asked his question, so he didn't see the fond smile Lucius aimed down at himself. He felt a warm hand ruffle his shoulder length hair affectionately causing him to look up shyly. Squeaking in surprise, Harrison felt himself being lifted off the floor before being placed comfortably upon his Godfather's hip. "I think I can do more than just teaching you how to format and structure a will Harrison. How about we write it together?" Harrison looked shocked at Lucius' suggestion, before a bright smiled pulled at his lips and he nodded his head eagerly. "Thank you, Uncle Luc! Will you really write it with me?"

"Of course, Har. How about I take you to one of the classrooms your father had set up and we can get to work right away?" Lucius shifted Harrison so he could hold his securely with one hand, his other placing the parchment filled with notes into his robe pocket before picking up his cane. He chuckled slightly as Harrison once more nodded his head happily, joy shining in his mesmerising eyes as he let himself be carried out of the room by his Godfather.

It had been roughly two hours since Marvolo and Severus had started moving their belongings into Slytherin Manor and finally, they were able to breath a deep sigh of relief when they placed the final boxes down on the floor. Marvolo called for the family House Elves, surprised when 10 of the little creatures popped into the entrance hall, each one happily transporting each box into the appropriate rooms while discussing how much they had left to clean.

Leaving the excitable creatures to their work, Severus and Marvolo started to make their way towards the east study, each one excited to inform their son of their return. It was a mystery as to how much they really missed their son in the short time they had been separated and the older wizards were eager to see just how their son was enjoying their new home. Upon arriving at their destination, opened the double doors, their eyes racking over the room only to come up empty.

They were shocked, Draco and Narcissa were seated in front of the fireplace, large books within their hands engrossed with what they were reading while Bill seemed to be making detailed noted from the tomb he had picked from the shelves. Upon looking closer, Marvolo found that his desk had been cleared as if someone had been using it earlier on in the day, a small scrap of parchment sat next to a quill and ink pot which had a small replica of the Malfoy Crest informing him that it was Lucius who had been sitting at his desk.

Severus felt his eyes narrow slightly as he could see no sign of his son anywhere within the room he had informed the young wizard to stay in, he felt anger building up within his core at the people he had left in charge of his son. Clearing his throat, the potion's master almost smirk when all occupants, minus the Dark Lord, jumped, Draco almost dropping his books on the floor in the process. Three sets of eyes, widened at the sight of the two irritated wizards whom where still standing in the doorway, when he was sure he had gained everyone's full attention, Severus simple raised one of his eyebrows in perfect Slytherin manor, his arms crossing over his chest as he stares between the three.

"Would someone like to inform me as to the location of our son?" Silence met the Hogwarts professor's question as all members looked towards the desk where Marvolo assumed Harrison must have been seated, probably with the Malfoy Patriarch the last time someone had seen or check upon him. Marvolo, becoming annoyed with the continued silence flicked his wrist, calling his wand from its holster, holding the wooden weapon carefully in his fingers, smirking as he watched Narcissa, Draco and Bill all freeze in fear and anticipation as to what was to come.

"I strictly remember asking for you to keep an eye on our son while we were busy and unable to do so, it was a simple task as Harrison is a good boy and does what he is told and yet why is it that Severus and I arrive home only for Harrison's carers to have no idea as to my son's location?" The three exchange looks between each other, each shaking slightly in fear as Marvolo's eyes glowed a familiar crimson, his wand delicately twirling around nimble fingers.

Severus and Marvolo watched silently as Narcissa took a deep breath before standing regally in from of her Lord, bowing her head respectfully; her knees shaking as crimson eyes started to glow with barely unrestrained power, as red and green sparks shot from the end of Lord Voldemort's wand. "My Lord, I am quite sure that your son is safe, we last saw him with Lucius, though I am unsure as to what they were planning, My Lord."

Bill cautiously followed her lead, making sure to stand just in front of Draco, hoping to protect the younger wizard from the Dark Lord's wrath if he indeed chooses to cast, smiling softly when he felt small hands gripping the back of his shirt tightly. "Harrison and Lucius were talking about that article mentioned before, My Lord. I believe Lucius offered to aid Harrison in writing his will to place at the muggles home."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief, his hand gripping Marvolo's forearm gently as he tries to sooth his partner into lowering his wand. Lord Voldemort was startled from his rage by the subtle gesture and turned to face his consort, a thankful smile gracing his lips as he slowly lowers his wand from where it had been aimed at Narcissa.

The doors to the study opened suddenly, causing most residents within the study to jump and freeze, eyes widened as they watch Harrison being carried through the open doorway by Lucius who was chuckling softly under his breath at something the young wizard had been saying as he carded a hand through the smooth raven locks.

Turning to face the now deathly silent room Lucius' laughter died at the scene which was laid out before himself and Harrison. Bill was still standing protectively in front of Draco who was gripping a hold of the back of his shirt still, his eyes wide and tear-filled as his gaze was fixated on the wand still gripped lightly in the Dark Lord's hand. Narcissa looked paler than usual, her hands holding the material of her skirt in whitened knuckles which made Lucius stiffen, panic setting in as his grey-blue eyes looked frantically between his wife and Lord. Severus' muscles were still stiff even as he tries to calm his partners anger, his onyx eyes sparkled with his own annoyance which was slowly ebbing away as he caught sight of his son safe.

"Should I even ask what is going on here?" Harrison looked pointedly between his parents, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as Marvolo and Severus exchanged sheepish before looking towards the floor, the Dark Lord awkwardly scratching his neck out of embarrassment. Though they seemed to relax slightly now that they had clarification that their son was in fact safe and sound.

Severus walked over towards Harrison, as if something suddenly snapped within his mind, taking Harrison into his arms, holding him close to his chest as he guided his son's head into his neck his free hand stroking the raven hair. Marvolo soon followed his Consort's lead, dropping his wand hand down before he too rushed towards his family, hugging them both close as he places a soft kiss to Harrison's forehead; almost releasing a sigh of relief when he felt a small arm wrap around himself in return.

"We are sorry Harrison, I guess your Papa and I were worried when we arrived and no one knew where you had gone; we trusted them to keep an eye on you and we didn't know where you were. Your Papa and I thought something was wrong or you had been kidnapped." Pulling back, Harrison looked between his parents his cheeks flushing bright red as he feels a small smile shaping his features, never having felt or seen someone worry about himself before.

"I know you were worried about me father, Papa but you were only gone for a couple of hours, nothing bad was going to happen to me. Anyway, Uncle Luc was with me the whole time; we decided to get started on the plot to make Harry Potter disappear, what information to leak about his life to the Ministry and the Daily Profit. Uncle Luc also helped me write my will!"

Marvolo smiled lovingly down at his son, his eyes quickly glancing at Lucius, nodding his head in thanks to the Malfoy Patriarch who inclined his head in acknowledgement. "I apologise Little Snake, but we had asked the Malfoy's to look after you which included knowing where you were in case you needed them." Severus looked embarrassed once more, finally realising how rash he had acted, never having had a child of his own to protect and look after. Much to his humiliation he was forced to admit to himself that he had acted just like a Gryffindor.

"Apology accepted Papa, Father. Just promise me that you won't torture the Malfoy's or Bill and Charlie now unless they fail a direct order concerning the Dark Sector and our winning of the war."

"I promise, Snakelet."

"As do I, Little Snake."

The room descended into silence, each one watching the small, happy family with their own content smiles before Bill broke the peace, slowly stepping away from Draco who quietly thanked the oldest Weasley for protecting him. "Well, now that everything has been sorted out, why don't you and Lucius show us what you both have been working on for the past few hours?"

Harrison nodded his head, pulling away from his parents crushing hug, letting himself be placed on the floor carefully before making his way over to the arm chair Draco was still seated in, crawling up onto the older boy's lap. The two boys were small enough and comfortable enough in each other's company to allow for such proximity, though Harrison did end up sitting sideways with his feet hanging over one of the arms as his head rested against his friend's shoulder.

As this was happening, the adults were getting themselves seated, Marvolo sending a quick _Incendio_ towards the fireplace, calling for one of his house elves to bring an assortment of snacks and drinks for them to munch on. After Harrison had made himself comfortable on Draco's lap he relaxed further when he felt a pair of warm arms being wrapped securely around his waist pulling him towards a solid chest. Shivering when hot breath brushed his ear and cheek as Draco whispered, "I apologise that I never realised you had left, Raven. I was supposed to protect you, your parents asked me to be your protector, your friend and companion but I couldn't even tell them where you had gone off to nor with whom. I hope you can forgive me."

Harrison lifted his head up off his friend's shoulder, his eyes confused head cocked to the side, gaze tracking across Draco's face which was pale and worry stricken. "There is nothing to forgive, Dragon. You have done nothing wrong, I was safe with your father but thank you for worrying about me. I have never had a friend who has ever been worried about me before." Harrison, feeling slightly overwhelmed, hugged Draco tightly, burying his head in the crook of his friend's neck. "You are the bestest friend I could ever have hoped for, my Dragon. Never leave me alone."

Draco returned the hug, breathing a sigh of relief that Harrison didn't hold anything against him and forgave him for breaking what he deemed an important promise he had made to his friends parents the night of the adoption. "I could never leave you, my Raven. You are mine to protect, mine to cherish, you are the closest person to myself and I will never allow for you to leave, even if you wanted to."

Harrison chuckled softly, resting his head back down on Draco's shoulder, his arms still wrapped around the blond wizard's waist a small smile making itself at home on his lips, "It is a good thing I will never want to leave, then isn't it?"

Severus watched the interaction between the two almost Second Years, his lips turning up slightly at the corners and his eyes softening, pleased that his Godson was such a good friend to his son and happy that Harrison felt so at peace, so relaxed around the Blond Malfoy Heir. "Right, so Harrison, would you like to show everyone what Lucius and yourself have come up with so far? Severus asked, calling everyone's attention to the young raven-haired boy who looked at his papa smiling happily as he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket.

"Of course, Papa."

Passing the piece of parchment over to his papa Harrison settle back against Draco watching as everyone took turns reading the note.

 _My name is Harry James Potter, though I didn't know that until I attended Primary school when I was 5 years old, and I have lived in the cupboard under the stairs since I was left at my relative's house. My family are horrible to me every day; they give me a long list of chores making me complete them in short amounts of time without a break or water under the hot sun. Most days I am not allowed food because I am a freak and they do not want to waste their hard-earned food on myself. I should not be alive and I am scared that I won't be for much longer._

 _Uncle Vernon hurts me more and more all of the time; it was worse when he was drunk though, his favourite punishment was to use his belt, sometime everything would go black for hours before I could wake up again and I would be made to resume my chores and cooking._

 _Anyway, I know I am not going to be alive for much longer so I am writing this will._

 _I really have nothing to leave behind because my relatives broke and destroyed most of my school things when I returned for the summer, they told me that I did not deserve to have anything, the clothes I wore are old, hand me downs from my cousin Dursley and never fit me very well. I have no toys to leave either._

 _Though I did receive a letter a few days ago from Gringotts bank which stated that some people were taking money from the Potter family vaults, which I knew nothing about until I read said letter. So, if I am dead and I cannot get their money back myself, I would like to request that my friends, the Goblins of Gringotts bank to retrieve it for me. The Potter Money I leave to the next heir of the Potter line which is already written down in a contract with the Goblins._

 _Finally, I would like to request that Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry is to be kept away from any of my family possessions; he manipulated my life, leaving me on the doorstep of my relatives home the night my parents were killed. He never checked on me and left me to be beaten, starved and neglected despite my begging and protesting at the end of my First Year._

The room was silent as this was read by every person in the room, Narcissa and Draco had tears in their eyes before they finally spilled down their cheeks as they finished reading the parchment. Draco pulling Harrison swiftly into a tight embrace, his arms tightening around his friend almost frantically. "I will never let anything like that happen again, Harrison. You are always going to be safe with us, I promise you that."

Harrison was stunned by the amount of emotion seeping through, Draco's chocked words as the older boy clung to his friend almost as if he were trying to share his friends pain, share the cruelty which Harrison had to live through for the first ten years of his life. "Draco?" His voice was soft, a whisper in the silent room, almost too quiet for anyone to hear but the raven-haired wizard feared breaking the tranquillity almost within the study. "Draco…?" Still the blond preteen didn't answer, just continued to hold Harrison in a tight embrace.

"Dragon?" Finally, the boy looked up, his eyes red and puffy from his silent cries, tears still flowing though slower than before. "You have nothing to apologise for, I told you this. I know it is hard but everything those _muggles_ did to me is in the past, they can never hurt me ever again and I know that my parents, godparent and yourself will always keep me safe. Even if you are not near me, I know that you will still be with me."

The written will is finally handed back to Harrison who places it carefully back into his pocket, before wiping Draco's tears away, hugging his friend as they both settled down into the chair, facing their parents with small smiles on their faces. After a few seconds, Lucius cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention. "Harrison and I have devised a plan." Looking towards the Dark Lord, Lucius continued when he received a nod of encouragement, "I will be dropping certain hints throughout the Ministry for the next couple of days in hopes of manipulating the Auror's into action. Harrison's will should already be in place in his 'Cupboard' making it look realistic."

This made Marvolo and Severus smile happily, looking towards their both feeling more than slightly relieved that their son would finally have the weight of the entirety of Wizarding Britain off his shoulders and he will be able to have a chance of living a normal childhood, away from the war if he so chose."

Their plans were finally being put into place…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **WooHoo!**

 **Hey Guys, finally finished this chapter and I am currently working on the rest for this book which I am sorry to say will only be a few more chapters, but for those who have enjoyed this story I am happy to say that I will be continuing this in the next book which I will announce in the final chapters of this story!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all will continue to enjoy the rest of this story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Word Count: 8,231**

 **Pairings: Draco/Harry; Voldemort/Severus; Lucius/Narcissa; Remus/Fenrir**

 **Warnings: Possible swearing, DarkHarry, Dumbledore, Hermione and Weasley bashing (excluding Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Percy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters nor any of the places mentioned; if I did harry would have been in Slytherin and would have most likely sided with Voldemort in the end as a major twist!**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was currently seated on a throne-like chair upon a small risen platform which held the long staff table within the Great Hall of Hogwarts castle. The early morning atmosphere was much calmer on this particular morning due to the lack of student chatter; as the teachers gathered for breakfast while bright beams of sunlight streamed through the large windows behind the rooms residents. Headmaster Dumbledore sat directly in the middle of the table, absently buttering his toast while upholding an idle conversation about the upcoming years lesson plans with Minerva McGonagall.

Severus Snape, despite his reluctance and obvious discomfort at being summoned to dine with his colleagues sat passively in his seat next to the Head of Gryffindor house, blocking any attempt the Lioness made to engage him into some light conversations. His thoughts drifting periodically to how his son would be disappointed to learn that his own Papa could not be there for the first birthday breakfast within their new home surrounded by their family.

Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick were also engaged in a discussion about the array of charms used to aid the caring of different plant species which had somehow caught the attention of the grounds keeper, Hagrid, who was now putting his own thoughts forward. The room was filled with the subtle sounds of cutlery clattering against plates, mugs of hot beverages hitting the wooden table top and the shifting of robes as each professor ate their fill.

The usual morning routine only being interrupted by the sudden influx of owls flying through the overhead entrance, much earlier than usual many professors noticed as each one dropped a special edition of the Daily Prophet upon each occupant's plate. A few teachers were exchanging baffled expressions at the hurried state of the delivery as the owls made a quick beeline out of the hall, the only exceptions being Severus, Bill and Charlie who were all trying to hold in smirks of amusement.

Silence descended the hall as cutlery and mugs were all placed down upon the table, each and every professor staring, almost frozen with trepidation and feelings of dread as to what news could cause such an unprecedented reaction from the reporters. However, it was soon broken by the loud horror filled gasp made by Pomona Sprout who had slowly reached forward, reading the front-page headline, small tears gathering in her eyes as she quickly scans the article. Others, now startled out of whatever stupor they were in soon followed the Herbology teachers example; slowly unrolling their own copies of the paper as shocked exclamations echoed through the otherwise reticent hall.

 ** _Boy-Who-Lives… Dead?_**

 ** _It is with a heavy heart and a sombre mind that I find myself writing this article for you, the dear population of wizarding Britain, this dolent morning. I found out late last night that a group of trained aurors gathered outside the residence of one, Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, who had been reported missing from his muggle residence in Little Whinging, Surrey just earlier that day._**

 ** _That is right loyal readers, Harry Potter, Defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has vanished without a trace!_**

 ** _After hearing of this distressing news, I had the privilege of interviewing the individual who had discovered this deplorable turn of events and what I had heard was quiet disturbing indeed. The Wizard, who wishes to remain anonymous, answered that Mister Potter's relatives, who had been given the responsibility of caring for their nephew, when asked about the whereabouts of Harry, were said to have laughed, cheered and jeered; rejoicing and celebrating what they stated as the 'death of that no-good disgusting freak!'_**

 ** _Many hours of intense and gruelling questioning from the several highly trained aurors on scene, Harry Potter's muggle relatives, whose names have been asked to be kept private for their own safety at the present time, confessed to having beaten, starved, neglected and severely verbally abused their young nephew from the day they found him lying on their doorstep all those years ago, the night his parents had been killed._**

 ** _That is right ladies and gentlemen, Harry Potter, light of the Wizarding World, was left outside, overnight on one of the coldest nights on record from the past decade. By who you ask? Who would leave our saviour on a doorstep after witnessing the deaths of his parents?_**

 ** _Well I am sorry to say that it was none other than a man we all know after his defeating of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindlewald. Albus Dumbledore!_**

 ** _After further investigations and inquiries, I have discovered a most frightening truth about the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has been hinted at by a close reliable source within Gringotts bank and confirmed by insiders within the Ministry that Dumbledore was found to have been paying Harry Potter's muggle relatives to treat the young wizard in such a way… Why would our proclaimed leader of the light condone Child Abuse in this way? Going as far as to encourage the brutal violence?_**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore, intercepting any changes of Harry Potter's living arrangements, barricading his rightful guardian who had just been informed of the injustice yesterday afternoon. Mister Severus Snape, recently anointed Lord Prince, could be seen standing outside the muggle residence throughout the ongoing investigations._**

 ** _Lord Prince, despite his obvious grief agreed to give his statement;_**

" ** _I know I have made some drastic mistakes, especially during my earlier years but I regret them all now. I caused unnecessary pain, suffering and casualties, I am ashamed. I never would have guessed that the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts would condone the abuse of any magical child in such a way, especially that of the Boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. Though it really shouldn't surprise me much; I, myself faced abuse at home during my childhood and often found myself, much like Mister Potter, begging the Headmaster to aid me. He declined and sent me back into my own personal hell at the end of each school year."_**

" ** _I feel as if it is my own fault that Mister Potter has met such an early departure from us all, as one of his teachers this past year, I should have seen the signs; noticed that something wasn't quite right. Though I am now much too late. I have failed to protect my young charge."_**

 ** _My heart went out for the potion's master, ladies and gentlemen, as I watched silent tears spill down his cheeks; his eyes holding such a depth of sorrow and regret as he stood outside the house of young Harry Potter. I followed up by asking him what he had planned to do now after he had found this information out and his answer truly surprised me._**

" ** _I will keep my position at Hogwarts, there are many students who need me and I will be making sure to keep a close eye on my son who is being transferred this year."_**

 ** _You have read right my dear readers, Severus Prince, residing potions professor of Hogwarts has a 12-year-old son who will be joining the school for his second year this September. I also have received news on our dear professor's courting with none other than Lord Slytherin, making him Lord Consort Prince-Slytherin in the eyes of the new laws. Let me to be the first to congratulate this happy union._**

 ** _Well, I ask dear readers:_**

 _Is this what our world has come to? Has our world sunk so far as to turn our backs on abused children? There are several prime examples of what could happen to magical children who are abused at the hands of muggles: Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape and Young Harry Potter, all ignored when they pleaded for help. Is it too late for our nation to save our blessed young?_

 ** _I will continue to research this information and keep you updated, my fellow readers._**

 ** _Rita Skeeter._**

Albus Dumbledore, who was now staring slack-jawed down at the newspaper in his hands glanced nervously up and down the table, praying to Lady Magic herself that none of his followers would believe he would do such a thing. Throwing the paper down upon the table almost fitfully, Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows, bringing a hand up to stroke his beard as he tried to think of a way he could talk himself out of this mess now.

His usually cheerful disposition quickly shifted to that of annoyance as he racked his brain trying to figure out which Goblin within Gringotts and member of the Ministry figured his actions against Harry Potter. The ever-present twinkle all but vanished as it was replaced by a hard-determined steel gaze. _How dare his carefully sculptured weapon disappear! How dare those filthy, greed ridden muggles kill Harry Potter; the only one with the ability to bring down Lord Voldemort!_

So lost within his own thoughts, Dumbledore didn't notice the subtle smirk playing on his resident potion professor's face nor did he notice the exchanged looks of amusement passed between his two new teachers as they watched the proceedings silently. After a few moments, Minerva tried desperately to wipe her tear-filled eyes as she focused on the headmaster, one hand covering her trembling lips as the other clutched tightly to the newspaper, her head shaking from side to side as if trying to disprove the facts written down in front her.

As more teachers finished the article, the hall filled with the subtle sounds of sniffling and grieving, each one circling thoughts about the young boy who had been beaten and possibly killed by his own family; the people who had been trusted to care for the boy. All until McGonagall cleared her throat, catching the attention of Dumbledore who quickly pulled his face into one of sorrow and despair. "Albus, how could this happen? You told me he would be safe there, he would be loved and cared for!"

Sighing sadly, Dumbledore placed what he guessed to be a comforting hand upon the distraught witch's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze as he let his face fall into a convincing expression of grief. "I am truly sorry, my dear. I truly thought that Lily's sister would care for the boy as if he were her own son. I had no idea as to the abuse young Harry was being subjected to." Severus inwardly sneered as he watched this show, not fooled by the pitiful act as he noticed a dangerous glint hidden behind the Headmaster's expression.

"Be that as it may Headmaster, did you not think to check on the boy? Seen as it was you, yourself who informed the staff about Mister Potter's living conditions. Promising that he was well looked after, treated with the amount of love and devotion he deserved; that he was spoiled as the _boy-who-lived_ was supposed to be? What bases served you this information if you never deemed your _Saviour_ the effort of a quick check up, even after illegally kidnapping the boy?" Severus smirked across at the headmaster, watching as doubt shaped the expressions of others though out the hall, 'sowing the seeds of doubt' within the walls of Hogwarts.

"My dear boy, I truly believed that Mister Potter would be safest with his relatives; the blood wards made sure of that. It is such a tragedy that Harry has left us so soon." Smiling softly at the dour, unfeeling professor Dumbledore shook his head slowly allowing a couple of tears to roll down his cheeks as he dropped his head as if ashamed of his actions. Though Severus still refused to let up with his ruthless questioning, the mere thought of what his young son had been subjected to setting his blood on fire and an almost uncontrollable rage charging his veins. "I doubt that very much Headmaster, seen as the newspaper clearly states that there is evidence to suggest that you were paying those disgusting people to abuse the boy in such a way..."

Dumbledore's eyes blazed with anger as he tried to morph his expression into that of confusion mixed with slight disappointment, almost as if he were blaming Severus for the situation he now found himself in. His gaze subtly flickered up and down the staff table cautiously taking in the many doubtful looks aimed his way as he shifted slightly within his seat. "I find myself disappointed, Severus, that you would believe everything written here." He made a gesture down towards the newspaper, shaking his head before sighing lightly. "You and I both know that dear Rita has a habit for... writing whatever she believes will inspire a greater reaction; you know the Ministry and Myself do not always see eye to eye."

Teachers both lengths of the table shifted uncomfortably as the magic in the air grew thick, sparks ran across the polished wooden surface of the table making goblets and platters shake vigorously. Severus scowled darkly at his employer, his eyes alight with disgust and anger though his expression remain passive and control; the only other indication of his displeasure was his tightly clenched fists shaking underneath the table. "And what of the Goblins, I am sure they gain nothing from trying to discredit yourself within the Wizarding World so tell me, Headmaster what reasons would they have to lie about this transaction?"

Several gasps were heard throughout the room as almost every teacher nodded along with the thought process of their potions professor; some things that the headmaster was implying were not adding up and just simply sounded like the rattling's of a senile old man. Though this was not what caused them to voice their shock, no, it was that this particular question was asked by non-other than Professor McGonagall resident Transfiguration professor and Deputy Headmistress, the person who stood by Dumbledore through everything.

"My dear Minerva, I am at a loss as much as the rest of you, Young Harry should have been loved and cared for and I truly thought that he would receive such while living with his family. I regret that I placed him there now however I had no idea about the abuse he was suffering." Minerva looked sceptically pasted Dumbledore, one of her eyebrows raising delicately as she gazed at Severus who simple shock his head slightly rolling his eyes in exasperation. Charlie and Bill Weasley shook their heads sadly, frowning at their employer both secretly agreeing to keep a close eye on the innocent young boy they had both come to see as a younger brother.

"But Albus, why did you take Harry in the first place I mean Severus is a capable man and could have bought Harry up in the wizarding world. You-Know-who was defeated so he would have been safe there."

Severus raised a perfect eyebrow at the acting skills of one, Charlie Weasley, who sent a small smirk back at the professor who in turn shook his head in amusement. "Why Charlie, my dear boy, I didn't want to burden Severus and so I took it upon myself to place Harry with his only living family."

"What about the Dark Lord? We know he has the means to return. Without Harry, there is no way for us to defeat him now. Is there no hope for the Light now?"

"Why Charlie I am sure that this is just a sign we needed." Severus became wary at the sudden wide grin the Headmaster was sporting as he looked up and down the table, making sure he had the attention of everyone present. "When the prophecy was spoken, it stated that a boy born as the Seventh Month dies, which at the time I had assumed was Harry due to his being a Half-blood the same as Voldemort making him his equal in every aspect. However, these events have shown us that this was not that case." The room was so silent that a pin could be heard hitting the floor as each person present exchanged looks of confusion before focusing back on to the headmaster who was inwardly smiling smugly.

"What do you mean, Albus?" Pomona looked conflicted as she gazed at the headmaster, her thoughts a swirling whirlpool within her mind, teachers up and down the table nodded in agreement each one waiting with barely concealed curiosity as they watched Dumbledore closely.

"Well Pomona. These events prove that Harry Potter was never the Boy-Who-Lived in the first place, otherwise he would still be alive in order to aid us in the defeat of Voldemort. Though I regret to inform you all that I have made a grave mistake. The one to save us is in fact Neville Longbottom." This time Severus could not with hold a scoff of disbelief at what he was hearing, how could the Headmaster just brush aside his Golden Boy like that? The teachers all turned to look incredulously at the Potions teacher who seemed more amused then anyone had seen him in years.

"Longbottom, Headmaster? That boy is barely better than a squib, he is an incompetent klutz who needs to be told the right way to hold his wand. You cannot be serious?" Several teachers reluctantly agreed with the dour man, each thinking of incidents within their lessons last year which had involved the Longbottom heir and the Hospital wing on several occasions.

"Severus, my dear boy. I am positive, with a little extra training and the right guidance, I am sure that Neville will be able to aid us in our battle against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Severus didn't respond, he settled back into his chair laughing within his mind as he pondered the chances of Longbottom being able to go against the Dark Lord in a proper wizards' duel anytime in the future. A few seconds passed by and most of the teachers had returned to their conversations, though the popular topic was the possible death of Harry Potter and the treatment he had received from his supposed family. That was until Minerva after rereading the article smirked, an amused glint in her eye as she turned her attention towards Severus.

"So, Severus, how come none of us had heard of your courtship?" The Head of Slytherin almost chocked on his coffee as he turns to glare at his colleague an eyebrow raised in question as he gracefully places his mug back on the table before turning in his chair to speak to Minerva. Ignoring the other teachers who seemed to be leaning towards him trying to eavesdrop. "Well, Minerva. I didn't see how it was any of your business but yes I am now Lord Consort Prince Slytherin if you must know and our son has been put in for a transfer here this coming school year."

Minerva's face lit up considerably, her previous grief disappearing at the prospect of one of her colleagues, especially one who she has never seen smile nor relaxed since his first year of schooling, becoming engaged and now with a son of his own. "Oh Severus, I am so happy for you! What is your son's name? How old is he? What does he look like?" Spewing of a tether of questions, Severus sighed exasperated knowing that he would be unable to leave without answering the insufferable woman.

"Harrison's full name is now Harrison Salazar Prince-Slytherin; he wished it to be changed as soon as his father and I became engaged. He will be entering his Second Year after turning twelve this summer and he looks like his father did when he was in his earlier teens mixed with a few of my own traits as well. Now would you be kind enough to keep you nose out of my personal life?"

The head of Gryffindor smirked at the potions master, leaning forward in her seat bringing herself closer to her colleague who tried in vain to glare the woman down feeling uncomfortable with her sudden close proximity along with the sparkle in her eyes. "But Severus, what is the name of your partner, how did you meet? You cannot leave us all like this!" Narrowing his eyes, Severus subtly glanced around the table, noticing that every single member of the faculty was staring at him, curiosity burning in their gazes. All except the Weasley brothers who simply looked as if they were trying their hardest not to laugh at their friend's situation.

Sighing deeply, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "My Partner's name is Marvolo Slytherin, he was a friend of mine while I was in school though he had already graduated. He left the country near the end of the First Wizarding War and recently came back from Albania, he contacted me as soon as he returned and we spent time getting to know each other, I met his son Harrison around a month ago and he asked me to bond with him a couple of days ago."

Without waiting to hear what anyone had to say, Severus stood up from his seat, inclining his head towards the headmaster before turning in a swirl of black material he started to make his way back towards the doors of the great hall. "I apologise for my sudden departure but I must be getting home to my partner and Son. I will be seeing you shortly." With that said, the doors closed with a resounding thud as Severus made his way calmly through the grounds of Hogwarts and out of the gates before apparating back to Slytherin Manor.

Harrison yawned as his eyes slowly slipped open blinking rapidly to chase away the rest of the sleep which was trying to pull the young wizard back into unconsciousness; siting up the raven-haired boy smiled happily at the bright golden sunlight which warmed his face pleasantly as he rested back against the head board of his bed. The sound of his door being opened hesitantly, made Harrison jump slightly as he turned to watch as a familiar head of Blonde hair slipped into his room. The older boy not having realised his friend was in fact, already awake; until he closed the door slowly and turned around, jumping minutely Draco scowled at his friend who began to chuckle lightly.

Draco, being unable to remain annoyed, even if it was just pretending, at Harrison quickly ran over to the bed before jumping on top of the covers and incidentally the younger wizard as well causing them both to break down into giggles once more. Draco, still trying to curb his laughter, pulled himself up so that he was unintentionally straddling his friend's legs. Taking a couple of deep breaths, the two preteens finally manged to settle down enough for Draco to pull Harrison into a tight hug before whispering excitedly in the raven-haired boys ear. "Happy Birthday, Raven!"

Pulling back slightly, Harrison cocked his head to the side in thought, his eyebrows furrowing once more as he stares at Draco quizzically. "It's my birthday today?" the Malfoy Heir smirks at the other boy, nodding his head once watching almost dazed as Harrison's facial expression changes from contemplation to overjoyed and ecstatic in a matter of seconds. Preparing himself for what was about to happen, Draco opens his arms catching Harrison as soon as the boy had launched himself excitedly at his friend knocking Draco backwards causing them to land lying down on the bed; Harrison on top of Draco.

"It's my birthday Dragon! Father said our party was today! I have never celebrated my birthday before!" The young wizard whisper-shouted excitedly, his eye sparkling with joy as he pulls back slightly from his friend a huge grin plastered on his face which he found to be reciprocated. "Oh and" Harrison blushed slightly as he lent forward once more, placing a soft kiss to Draco's cheek whispering in the other boys ear a quiet but heartfelt, "Thank you." Before pulling back once more.

Draco's cheeks were coloured a light pink as he ruffled Harrison's shoulder length hair affectionately smiling softly at the now embarrassed boy, "you are welcome, Raven. I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday." Harrison laughed at the Malfoy heir, before sliding off his bed about to make his way towards his wardrobe before a hand captured his wrist. Turning around with an eyebrow raised in question, Harrison watched as Draco smirked at the younger boy before starting to pull them both out of the bedroom before explaining to his friend. "In Malfoy Manor, it is a tradition that on birthdays, Yule and Samhain we spend the day in our pyjama's unless we have somewhere to be. I am sure Uncle Marvolo and Uncle Sev wouldn't mind if you borrow our tradition."

Harrison smiled happily at his friend, twisting his hand lightly so that Draco was now holding his hand instead of his wrist making them both smile shyly at each other as they continued to walk hurriedly down the corridor towards the dining hall.

Upon arriving Draco and Harrison pushed one of the large doors open, walking in still hand in hand they made their way towards their usual seats. Looking around the table Harrison frowned when he noticed his Papa's seat empty, turning a questioning look towards his father, Marvolo answered his son. "Papa received a patronus from Albus earlier this morning informing himself that he is requested for breakfast with the staff of Hogwarts today. He will return shortly Snakelet, do not worry so." Harrison nodded his head, still slightly disappointed that he couldn't share his birthday breakfast with both of his parents.

Marvolo noticing his son's still slightly down mood stood up from his seat, walking around the side of the table he picked Harrison up hugging him close. "Happy birthday my Snakelet. Papa has asked me to tell you that he will be giving you a very special present today to make up for his absence at breakfast." Nodding his head once more, Harrison hugged his father back smiling happily at the love he could feel radiating off his father. "Thank you, Father."

Being placed back down onto his seat, Harrison's eyes widened in surprise as he took in his father's attire but before he could comment the door's opened once more to reveal Mr and Mrs Malfoy walking arm in arm into the room taking their usual seats. Draco smirked at his friend's gobsmacked expression, leaning over towards the boy the Malfoy Heir whispered a smug "I told you so." Before greeting his parents, who returned the gesture. Harrison finally getting over the fact that his Father, Lucius and Narcissa were all indeed sitting at the table in their pyjamas smiled at the Malfoy's. "Good morning, Uncle Luc, Aunt Cissa."

Narcissa smiled softly down at the young wizard, "Good morning, Harrison. Happy birthday." Harrison inclined his head in thanks towards the Malfoy Matriarch smiling happily as Lucius cleared his throat as well. "Happy Birthday Harrison."

"Thank you Cissa, Luc."

"Harrison?" The raven-haired boy glanced at his father questioningly, "What would you like for breakfast Little one?"

"May I please have some Strawberry pancakes please, a bowl of Apples slices and grapes and a cup of Pumpkin juice please?" Harrison smiled up at his father, batting his eyelashes making Narcissa coo softly as she looked at how adorable the young wizard looked. Draco sniggered almost silently as he watched the Dark Lord agree instantly, calling a house elf, Marvolo orders Harrison's breakfast telling the elf to make sure it was the best they had ever made because of it being such a special day.

The house elf popped back mere seconds later, a tray held securely in his hands as he carefully placed the plate and bowl in front of Harrison before clicking his fingers making a pitcher of Pumpkin juice to appear with two cups. Thanking the elf quietly, Harrison made to reach for the juice before both cups were quickly snatched up, shocked the Slytherin Heir turned toward Draco who simply smirked at the younger wizard before pouring both glasses placing one in front of his friend. "Thank you, Dragon."

Smiling softly, Draco kissed Harrison on the forehead, not paying attention to the shocked expressions of the adults, pulling his friend into a quick sideways hug. "No need to thank me Raven, it is your birthday today so I want you to enjoy it as best as you can." Harrison, feeling overwhelmed, impulsively kissed Draco's cheek like he had done that morning before the other boy walked back to his seat, ordering his own breakfast from the kitchens.

The room was silent once more as everyone began to eat their meals, that was until Marvolo's and the Malfoy's owl flew into the room, each carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet which were dropped onto the table. Quickly, Marvolo pulled the string off his paper, quickly scanning the front page before he laughed happily, passing the newspaper towards his son who quickly read the article with Draco reading carefully over his shoulder.

 ** _Boy-Who-Lives… Dead?_**

 ** _It is with a heavy heart and a sombre mind that I find myself writing this article for you, the dear population of wizarding Britain, this dolent morning. I found out late last night that a group of trained aurors gathered outside the residence of one, Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, who had been reported missing from his muggle residence in Little Whinging, Surrey just earlier that day._**

 ** _That is right loyal readers, Harry Potter, Defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has vanished without a trace!_**

 ** _After hearing of this distressing news, I had the privilege of interviewing the individual who had discovered this deplorable turn of events and what I had heard was quiet disturbing indeed. The Wizard, who wishes to remain anonymous, answered that Mister Potter's relatives, who had been given the responsibility of caring for their nephew, when asked about the whereabouts of Harry, were said to have laughed cheered and jeered; rejoicing and celebrating what they stated as the 'death of that no-good disgusting freak!'_**

 ** _Many hours of intense and gruelling questioning from the several highly trained aurors on scene, Harry Potter's muggle relatives, whose names have been asked to be kept private for their own safety at the present time, confessed to having beaten, starved, neglected and severely verbally abused their young nephew from the day they found him lying on their doorstep all those years ago, the night his parents had been killed._**

 ** _That is right ladies and gentlemen, Harry Potter, light of the Wizarding World, was left outside, overnight on one of the coldest nights on record from the past decade. By who you ask? Who would leave our saviour on a doorstep after witnessing the deaths of his parents?_**

 ** _Well I am sorry to say that it was none other than a man we all know after his defeating of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindlewald. Albus Dumbledore!_**

 ** _After further investigations and inquiries, I have discovered a most frightening truth about the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has been hinted at by a close reliable source within Gringotts bank and confirmed by insiders within the Ministry that Dumbledore was found to have been paying Harry Potter's muggle relatives to treat the young wizard in such a way… Why would our proclaimed leader of the light condone Child Abuse in this way? Going as far as to encourage the brutal violence?_**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore, intercepting any changes of Harry Potter's living arrangements, barricading his rightful guardian who had just been informed of the injustice yesterday afternoon. Mister Severus Snape, recently anointed Lord Prince, could be seen standing outside the muggle residence throughout the ongoing investigations._**

 ** _Lord Prince, despite his obvious grief agreed to give his statement;_**

" ** _I know I have made some drastic mistakes, especially during my earlier years but I regret them all now. I caused unnecessary pain, suffering and casualties, I am ashamed. I never would have guessed that the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts would condone the abuse of any magical child in such a way, especially that of the Boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. Though it really shouldn't surprise me much; I, myself faced abuse at home during my childhood and often found myself, much like Mister Potter, begging the Headmaster to aid me. He declined and sent me back into my own personal hell at the end of each school year."_**

" ** _I feel as if it is my own fault that Mister Potter has met such an early departure from us all, as one of his teachers this past year, I should have seen the signs; noticed that something wasn't quite right. Though I am now much too late. I have failed to protect my young charge."_**

 ** _My heart went out for the potion's master, ladies and gentlemen, as I watched silent tears spill down his cheeks; his eyes holding such a depth of sorrow and regret as he stood outside the house of young Harry Potter. I followed up by asking him what he had planned to do now after he had found this information out and his answer truly surprised me._**

" ** _I will keep my position at Hogwarts, there are many students who need me and I will be making sure to keep a close eye on my son who is being transferred this year."_**

 ** _You have read right my dear readers, Severus Prince, residing potions professor of Hogwarts has a 12-year-old son who will be joining the school for his second year this September. I also have received news on our dear professor's courting with none other than Lord Slytherin, making him Lord Consort Prince-Slytherin in the eyes of the new laws. Let me to be the first to congratulate this happy union._**

 ** _Well, I ask dear readers:_**

 _Is this what our world has come to? Has our world sunk so far as to turn our backs on abused children? There are several prime examples of what could happen to magical children who are abused at the hands of muggles: Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape and Young Harry Potter, all ignored when they pleaded for help. Is it too late for our nation to save our blessed young?_

 ** _I will continue to research this information and keep you updated, my fellow readers._**

 ** _Rita Skeeter._**

Harrison exchanged satisfied smirks with Draco as they finished reading the article, the room descended into silence as everyone absorbed all of the information they had just read. Marvolo being the first to speak addressing his son, "Well I think we could consider this the first present of the day, what do you think Harrison?"

The young boy looked up at his father, his smirk widening at the amusement showing clearly on the man's face, "I think that would be wonderful father." The young boy winked at his father before turning to face Lucius, "Thank you for the wonderful present Uncle Luc!" Harrison said with such excitement and joy that Lucius simply chuckled lightly, shaking his head fondly at the young wizard's actions.

"You are most welcome, Harrison. I am glad you approve."

Draco giggled softly at the exchange before turning to face his friend, smiling happily he grabbed the younger boys hand gently within his own waiting until Harrison looked back Draco spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Speaking of presents…"

Eyes now sparkling, Harrison tightened his grip on his friend's hand before turning an excited Avada speckled expression towards his father, a slight puppy dog effect being played as Marvolo sighed in resignation, jokingly. Ruffling his son's hair, Marvolo called for the house elves to clear the table before he stood up from his seat, the other occupants following suit. "I suppose you can open your presents now, before the party guests arrive; lets us make our way to the family lounge."

Excitement increasing, Harrison happily dragged Draco out of the dining room and down the corridors, navigating his way perfectly through the Manor, chattering with his friend about how the party was going to go and who had been invited.

Arriving at the room, Harrison halted in the doorway at the mountain of present which were neatly stacked on a table in the middle of the room, his eyes brimming with tears as he suddenly felt overwhelmed by the events of the day. Draco sensing his friend's thoughts pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Harrison's back as the parents watched carefully. "It's alright Raven, you deserve this and so much more."

Harrison nodded slowly, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief he now kept with him just in case, cautiously the birthday boy made his way towards the pile of presents as everyone else seated themselves upon the sofas and chairs around the room watching the young wizard. After a few minutes of silence and Harrison not making any move to open his presents, Marvolo spoke out once more. "Harrison is everything alright Snakelet?" The raven-haired preteen nodded his head before turning to face his father, smiling shyly before looking back at his pile, scratching the back of his neck he met his father's gaze before shyly looking at the floor. "Yes Father, I just wanted to wait until Papa got home so I could open them with everyone."

"Well then it is a good thing I am home then, Little Snake." Jumping slightly, Harrison spun around on his heels staring up at his Papa who pushed himself up from where he was leaning against the door frame, smirking down at his son. It took Harrison a few seconds to snap back into action as he ran towards Severus with a happy shout of "Papa! Welcome home!" Severus, bent down slightly catching his son in a tight hug as he stood back up to his full height, holing his laughing son in his arms. "Happy birthday, my little snake. I am sorry that I wasn't there at breakfast."

"It is okay, Papa. Old Dumbles called you there so I know you didn't mean to, stupid git has to pull you away today though." Harrison pouted still clinging to his Papa who tightened his arms in response chuckling softly as he stroked his son's hairs off his forehead before kissing the now exposed skin. "Well how about you open your presents then now that we are all home?"

Harrison nodded happily, waiting patiently for his Papa to place him back on the floor before he watched the man walk over, taking a seat besides Marvolo as Harrison sat down on the floor in front of his pile of presents. Slowly Harrison pulled one forward, looking at the neat wrapping paper before reading the name tag carefully stuck to the top of the box. Taking his time, the young raven-haired preteen pulls the wrapping paper off, being careful not to rip the wrapping too much.

Once all of the paper was off, Harrison looked down at the small white box which now sat in his hands innocently, though the magic power radiating from within told Harrison that whatever was in this box was special. Pulling the lid up, Harrison felt his breath catch in his throat as he glanced down at the intricately decorated locked which lay within a bed of velvet. The locket itself had 8 sides all rising at a slight angle to a circle which sat neatly in the middle. What Harrison guessed to be protective runes were carefully engraved in the golden centre the entire thing surrounded by silver. In the centre of the locket sat a cursive 'S' decorated with small emeralds and other smaller green stones which glittered as the light shone of them, pulling the locket out, Harrison slid it around his neck holding it tightly in his fist as his Father's familiar magic washed over himself.

"Thank you, Father." Marvolo nodded to his son, wiping a few escaped tears from those Avada eyes he loved so much, as he placed his hand gently over Harrison's. "You are welcome Snakelet. I might not always be near you but this way I will always be able to protect you. I love you my Little one, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

After hugging his father tightly, Harrison moved back over to his presents, repeating the process of carefully unwrapping his gifts with such care. Moving on to one from his Papa, Harrison looked towards Severus quickly before opening the almost flat gift, pulling the wrapping of carefully the young boy let out a joyous laugh before flinging himself at his Papa clutching the small object in his hand tightly. "Thank you, Papa. Now I can talk to you and Father whenever I want to!"

"You are welcome, Little Snake. I know you were worried about going back to Hogwarts without any way to contact your father so I decided to help you out; you can also get in contact with Lucius and Narcissa if you need to."

Getting his emotions under control once more, Harrison continue opening his presents, pulling a small pile towards him reading that they were all from his Godparents, the young preteen smiled at the couple before opening the presents one by one. Grinning happily as he revealed vial upon vial of rare and expensive potions ingredients and a book on 'Advanced potions for potion lovers' which he happily showed Severus who in turn promised that they could practice some of them before school started.

After hugging Lucius and Narcissa Harrison opened another parcel from the couple which turned out to be a pair of black dragon hide boots with matching gloves, a broom cleaning and sustaining kit along with outdoor Quidditch robes. Staring at the packaged for a few moments Harrison once more threw himself at the Malfoy couple, laughing happily as he continued to thank them over and over again tears of happiness filling his eyes as he felt two distinct kisses to his forehead.

Opening another present from his Papa, Harrison cocked his head to the side as he looked at the strange box sat in front of him, the brown box had three holes pocked out of it on either side similar to the ones in which muggles transport animals and such. Slowly reaching forward, Harrison cautiously pride apart the flaps sealing the top and gasped as a small black snake poked its head out of the box, small red beady eyes latching onto Harrison. The young wizard slowly reached a hand out towards the creature watching in fascination as the snake slithered around his wrist and up his arm before curling around the young boy's bony shoulder.

~Hello Beautiful~

~Hello, are you my new master? ~

The snake bowed its head in respect towards Harrison who gently ran a finger from the snake's head to its neck as it hissed in content nuzzling the wizards neck happily.

~Yes, I suppose I am. My name is Harrison. What is yours, beautiful? ~

~I am not sure, master. I have never been given a name, can you think of one for me, please? ~

~Of course, how about Phenax? ~

~Yes, I like that name. I am Phenax, familiar of Harrison Prince-Slytherin. ~

Harrison continued to stroke the black snake who seemed content to just lay across the boy's shoulders, "Thank you Papa. He is amazing."

"A Black Mamba, Severus?" Marvolo raised an eyebrow at his Consort loving the deep blush which dusted the professor's cheeks as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Looking sheepishly towards Marvolo smiling slightly before turning back towards his son who was looking at the snake with such a happy expression. "Well, I knew that Harrison's pet owl was killed by his muggle relatives and so I thought I would get him another, I was unsure as to whether he would want another owl so I decided a snake was a good gift to get for a Parselmouth."

Marvolo chuckled softly, kissing Severus gently as they both turned their attention to their son who was introducing his new snake to Draco who seemed fascinated with the small animal. Listening to his son though, Marvolo sniggered slightly at the name his son had chosen for his new familiar, "Phenax, Harrison?" When the young wizard turned to face his father he smirked, the resemblance to the Slytherin Lord uncanny, "God of Deception?"

The room filled with laughter as Harrison simply shrugged his shoulders lightly, smirking still as he answered his father, "I thought it would fit quiet well actually."

Turning back once more to the smaller pile of presents now, Phenax slithered down onto the floor curling up next to his master as Harrison a soft package from his father, opening up the wrapping carefully, the preteen picked up the fabric holding them up so he could get a better look. He had two cloaks one in a dark blue, almost midnight with the Prince family arms sewn delicately on the right breast; while the other was a deep emerald with the Slytherin family crest sewn in the same place. The clasps were both made of silver with small snakes engraved into the metal, each cloak coming with a hood big enough to cover Harrison's face if needs be.

Harrison's face lit up as he traced the two crests with his fingers staring at the details trying to memorise them before hugging his father again, feeling like he truly belonged within these families now. "Thank you, Father. Can I wear one to the party later?" Severus sniggered into his hand as he watched Marvolo cave as soon as he looked into their son's green eyes, hearing the "Of course you can Snakelet." The potions master snorted with the effort to stop his laughter.

Ignoring the chuckling man, Marvolo kissed Harrison's forehead before pushing him back towards his presents "Come on Snakelet, just a few more presents before you need to start getting ready for your party guests to arrive."

Nodding Harrison carefully folded up his new cloaks smoothing out the wrinkles before his eyes landed on a slightly messier wrapped present, looking at the neat cursive handwriting, Harrison smiled brightly at reading Draco's name. Pulling the wrapping paper of carefully, Harrison opened the lid of the small box he held in his hand his eyes widening as he felt tears filling his eyes once more. Slowly, the preteen took the bracelet out of the box holding it delicately in his hand inspecting the fine detailed swirls which covered the band. A small Dragon held the two pieces together in the middle, the word 'Praesidio' engraved into the animal's body making the tears spill down his cheeks.

Looking up at his friend, Harrison smiles through his tears, "To Protect." He whispers, earning a shy smile from Draco who slid from his seat on the sofa, sitting on the floor next to his friend wrapping an arm around Harrison the Malfoy heir smiles softly. "I wanted something made especially for you, Raven. Something which will remind you of me and that could protect you if, for whatever reason, I am not with you." The smaller boy hugged his friend back, holding his wrist out he rested his head down on Draco's shoulder as he placed the bracelet in the blond boy's hand.

"Can you put in on for me?" Draco nodded silently, carefully taking Harrison's wrist in his hand he wrapped the bracelet around Harrison's arm before securing it. Both preteens studied the bracelet as Harrison moved his wrist around watching in fascination as small rubies and Alexandrines.

Pulling away from the bracelet, Harrison pulled the final gift towards himself, looking at the present Harrison looked confused. The gift was sealed in an envelope, a Ministry seal holding the flap shut, looking at the front of the package Harrison read the small note on the front.

 _Dear Mister Harrison Prince Slytherin,_

 _I wish you a happy birthday and hope you like this present from both of your parents who have requested this document specially for you._

 _Amelia Bones_

Turning the envelope back around, Harrison carefully pulling the seal open before sliding his hand slowly into the space. Gripping hold of a single piece of paper within Harrison tentatively pulls the object out, placing the envelope on the floor beside himself the young raven-haired wizard reads through the document before promptly bursting into tears. His small hands shaking as his shoulders tremble; getting up off the floor, Harrison once more launches himself at his parents, wrapping an arm around each of their necks. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Hugging their child closer, Severus and Marvolo smile affectionately at their emotionally overloaded son, pleased that they had managed to make him so happy. "You are most welcome, Snakelet. We wanted you to have no doubts that you are our son, no matter what and this document will prove to everyone that you are."

Harrison nodded his head, still crying happily in his parents embrace before pulling back, shifting until he was seated between his Father and Papa who kept their arms wrapped around their son not wanting to let go of him just yet. So, they simply sat silently watching their son as he reread his new birth certificate.

 ** _Name: Harrison Salazar Prince-Slytherin_**

 ** _Father: Marvolo Slytherin_**

 ** _Papa: Severus Tobias Prince-Slytherin_**

 ** _Birthday: 21 st July 1980_**

* * *

 **A/N**

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I have been super busy trying to sort out all of my documents for my study abroad year in Japan in September. This chapter has been fully edited, and checked for all spelling and grammatical errors but if any are spotted please feel free to message me and I will correct them.

I hope you can forgive me for the wait and I hope you will all enjoy this chapter and continue to read and enjoy this story for the weeks to come!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Word Count: 6080**

 **Pairings: Draco/Harry; Voldemort/Severus; Lucius/Narcissa; and possibly Remus/Fenrir**

 **Warnings: Possible swearing, DarkHarry, Dumbledore, Hermione and Weasley bashing (excluding Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and possibly Percy)**

* * *

Harrison sat silently for a few moments, his eyes continuously flickering towards the relatively large pile of presents sitting on the table in the near centre of the room. His new birth certificate had been placed carefully on his lap, small fingers tracing the smooth golden calligraphy which, he noted with pleasure, seemed to glisten in the sunlight. The young wizard was currently basking in the safety, the comfort in which he could feel with his parent's arms wrapped around his slight frame. Due to his distraction, no one said anything when the raven-haired wizard jumped as Greeney suddenly appears in the middle of the room, her eyes wide and ears flapping in what could only be described as badly concealed excitement. "Is Little Master Harrison wanting Greeney to take his new things to his room?"

Harrison nods his head slowly, sending a small smile towards the little elf as he finally regains control of his breathing. "Yes, please Greeney. Can you make sure to leave out the Slytherin family cloak, my new Dragon Hide boots and my new clothes from Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius?" Greeney, nods her head rapidly, her large ears hitting herself in the face before she bows lowly, hands clasped behind her back before standing up straight once more. "Of course, Young Master." With that said, the young elf disappeared along with the pile of gifts leaving the room in silence.

"Well Little Snake, I do believe it is time to begin the preparations for your party." Harrison glances up at his Papa silently, his hands smoothing over his birth certificate almost nervously as he glances between his parents almost in silent questioning. "Do not worry so, Snakelet. I am positive that young Mr Malfoy needs to prepare as well. Why not invite him along while we get the garden ready for your guests?" Almost immediately, Harrison was looking towards his friend almost pleadingly, green eyes wide with nervousness as a quiet voice travels across the room. "Draco...?" Said boy turns his attention towards his parents, almost with an identical look.

"Mother, Father may I accompany Harrison?" His tone is polite and yet had a small underlying tone of pleading, almost whining, begging for his parents to hurry up and let him go with his friend. He watches his parents, blue-grey eyes shifting to the form of his mother as she slowly pulls a small bundle from the pocket of her cloak enlarging it to show a small pile of clothes and a pair of boots which she hands to her excited son.

Taking the offered clothes from his mother's hands, Draco stands before placing a quick kiss to each of his parent's cheeks offering them a loving smile as he turns to face Harrison who had a shy relived smile tugging at his lips. Severus, noticing that his godson was now patiently waiting for Harrison, gently picks his son up from his perch on the sofa kissing his sons head when he notices the birth certificate still being held in Harrison's small hands. "Greeney!" The small creature pops back into the room, bowing towards the potions master, wringing her hands out in front of herself looking as if she expected punishment for something she could have possibly done wrong. "I would like for you to place Harrison's new birth certificate in a frame and hang it where ever he would like it to go."

Greeney nodded her head happily, "Of course Master Princey, Greeney bes happy to place Masters special paper in a pretty frame." The small creature turns towards Harrison, holding her hands out in preparation of taking the document but Harrison quickly clutches it to his chest, being careful not to crease it. Shaking his head slowly, Harrison startles when he feels a large hand being placed comfortingly on his shoulder. He turns around and comes face to face with his father who smiles down at his son, "you don't have to worry Snakelet, Greeney is not going to damage you certificate, it has been spelled against anything that could cause something to happen to it. It will be perfectly safe."

Nodding reluctantly, Harrison hands the birth certificate over to his house elf chuckling softly as she bows so low that her ears brush against the carpet, he watches her go popping out of the room with an audible pop and a small flash of smoke before once more the room us left in a moment of silence.

"Alright Little Snake, why don't you head up to your room with Draco and you can both start getting ready for the party." Turning to look at his parents Harrison nods his head slowly, stepping forwards he once again wraps his arms around his Father and Papa holding tight before pulling back slightly. "Okay, Papa. I will see you both in a few hours, I love you both."

"And we love you as well, Snakelet. Now run along before Draco here explodes from all the pent-up excitement." Marvolo chuckles at the small pout he spies on the young Malfoy's face, gently pushing his son towards the door which instantly has Draco at his side, gripping the younger ones' hand before proceeding to drag Harrison out of the room just giving him enough time to wave quickly to his parents who wave back happily.

Draco continues to drag his friend through the manor, only stopping when they finally make it along the maze of corridors ending up at Harrison's door which they quickly open and collapse into the open space giggling between themselves from their place on the floor. Harrison was the first to get himself under control and managed to pull himself slowly to his feet, looking around his room to find that all his new presents had been placed with the utmost care in their correct places. His new books were resting on one of the shelves on his bookshelf, his potions ingredients were organised along on of his wall shelves, in alphabetical order by the looks of things. Turning to look towards his bed Harrison spots that his new birth certificate has been placed in a silvery frame, the intricately carved swirls making the document stand out more especially with the small green gems which were placed strategically around the border.

Moving to sit on his bed, Harrison absentmindedly strokes the soft silk of his new cloak, his eyes going unfocused as he stares across the room lost within his own thoughts suddenly. Draco, who finally manages to catch his breath, notices this and pushes himself off the floor before silently making his way towards his friend. Sitting down on the bed beside the younger wizard, Draco wraps his arm around Harrison's shoulders, pulling the unresisting preteen into his embrace. "What's wrong Harrison?"

Shrugging his shoulders slightly, Harrison leans into his friends embrace thankfully, his eyes blinking multiple times before he turns to look at his friend. "I don't know." Eyeing his hands which had been placed in his lap, Harrison takes a deep breath before resting his head carefully on Draco's shoulder. "What if your friends don't like me? What if I say something or do something to offend someone?" Draco shakes his head as soon as his friend had started speaking, now knowing exactly what was running through the younger boy's head and not liking it one bit. "Listen to me Harrison. My friends are going to love you, you won't say anything offensive because I know Uncle Sev and Uncle Marvolo have been couching you in the means of pureblood etiquette and I know that you are too kind-hearted to insult anyone, even if it were by accident."

Harrison looks towards Draco, smiling slightly at the older boy pushing him gently with his shoulder before he pulls him into a tight hug laughing when he instantly feels arms wrapping around his back in return. He wipes his eyes carefully, before he pulls back pushing himself off the bed before heading towards the bathroom to have a nice hot bath before the party later this afternoon. "Are you coming, Draco?" The usually shy preteen shouts over his shoulder, grinning as he watches the blond stumble across the room returning his smile with one of his own.

Around 45 minutes later the two boys re-emerge from the bathroom, both with towels wrapped around their waists, they make their way across the room each stepping on either side of the bed preparing to dress for their party. Harrison quickly slips on his black silk boxers before pulling on a pair of equally black dress trousers with deep creases trailing down the centre of the legs. He slips his arms into a silver shirt with green detailing around the hem, cuffs and breast pocket, doing the buttons up slowly making sure they were correct. He slips his black socks onto his feet pulling them up making sure they sat right before spotting his brand-new dragon hide boots. The boots were pure black, with green laces criss-crossing their way up the footwear; he slips the thick boots on loving the way they seemed to mould to his feet as he carefully ties them up.

Standing up straight, Harrison checks himself to make sure that all his clothes are sitting correctly and that he looks presentable enough, he doesn't want to embarrass his parents by not looking like a decent heir. After correcting anything that was out of place, Harrison glances to the other side of his bed, his breath almost catching in his throat at the sight before him.

Draco had on black dress trouser, much like the ones he, himself was wearing but the other boy had coupled it with a plain white shirt which contrasted almost angelically with his pale skin and blond hair. A deep midnight blue cloak sat regally upon his shoulders which Harrison could only assume had the Malfoy family crest on the right breast area. However, what caught Harrison's attention the most was the fact that the usual slicked back blond hair had been dried and now sat flowing down the boy's face, framing his pureblood features nicely.

Taking a deep breath, Harrison picks up his own family cloak, holding the silk fabric between his hands as he slowly makes his way around his bed moving towards Draco carefully. When he is almost directly behind hid friend, Harrison clears his throat, catching the others attention straight away, if the speed in which he spun around was any indication. "Are you alright Harrison?" Nodding his head, Harrison feels his eyes flicker down to the fabric in his hands before holding it out towards the blond heir. "Would you be able to help me put this on? I always have trouble with the clasp."

Draco smiles at his best friend, taking the material from the outstretched hands he, in one swift movement, swings the vast material around Harrisons small shoulders before clipping the slivery snakes together to ensure that the cloak stays in place. "Thank you, Dragon." The words were soft, thankful as Harrison blushes a deep red, still not quite used to the proximity, especially if that someone wasn't trying to hurt him in anyway.

The older preteen simply brushes a strand of black hair away from his friend's face, finding the dusting of red intriguing for reasons he, himself didn't quite know. "We need to do something about your hair, it is going to be getting in your way when we are all playing outside, Raven." Harrison nods his head in agreement, twisting the ends of his hair around his nimble fingers as his features take upon an expression of deep contemplation. "It's just… I don't know how I should have it, I want to look like a proper pureblood heir for Father and Papa, I don't want to embarrass them."

Harrison looks up when he feels something warm wrap around his hands, effectively stopping them from knotting his hair up anymore. "I am sure that no matter what you do Raven, your parents would never be embarrassed by you. They love you too much for that." Seeing how his friend still doesn't quite believe what he is being told, Draco smiles reassuringly down at the broken boy in front of himself. "How about this, Harrison. I will do your hair for you today and then if your parents approve I will teach you how to do it yourself, that is if you like it or not."

The raven-haired preteen stares up at his friend in both delight and shock, nodding his head before slowly pulling his hands free from Draco's grasp. Harrison makes his way towards his desk, picking up both his hair brush which his father had gotten for him when he had decided to grow his hair out and a leather tie which his papa had given to him when he works in the lab. Handing these items to Draco, Harrison wrings his hands nervously when said friend walks around to stand behind him.

Though soon his nerves melt away, the feeling of the brush gliding through his hair gently detangling the strands from his bath a short while ago. His face though heats up some at the feeling of small soft fingers brushing occasionally against the younger boys, neck, ears and forehead. Sighing contentedly Harrison tries to lean further back into his friends comforting presence, the warmth he feels radiates around his own form making him feel safe.

When the light tugging of his hair stops, and the heat from his back moves away, Harrison turns slowly around watching silently as Draco places the brush back on his desk before facing him once more, his own cheeks dusted lightly to match his friends. Smiling brightly, Harrison almost skips over to Draco, grabbing his slightly larger hand in his own before dragging him into the bathroom, wanting to see what his friend had done to fix his hair. Mere seconds later, Harrison was staring disbelievingly into the bathroom mirror, the floor length reflection of himself was staring back at himself, eyes wide and grin stretching as he twists and turns every which way trying to see the hairstyle completely. After a while he spins around, dragging his startled friend into a tight embrace, arms being wrapped around the blond's shoulders as returning arms are secured around his own waist.

"Thank you, Draco. I love it. I don't even look like me now, do you think father and papa will approve?" The slight uncertainty was back in his friend's voice and Draco didn't like it at all, hugging his friend tighter against his chest, the Malfoy heir plays with the strands of hair at the end of the plait he had done. "I am sure that your parents are going to be proud to call you there son as soon as they look at you Harrison, the pinnacle of pureblood manner you are. They love you and will never stop loving you, they could never be embarrassed by you Harrison because everything that you do, everything that you say makes you, you and I don't think they would have it any other way… and if they do I'll hex them for you." Draco said with such confidence, such conviction that Harrison giggles, he couldn't help but feel relieved at his friend's cool words of reassurance.

Pulling back out of his friend's arms, Harrison places a quick kiss to Draco's cheek making both boys flush slightly at the still new territory. "Thank you, Dragon, now I do believe we are expected down stairs any minute now, so why don't we head on down to the garden."

Draco smirks at his friend before bowing at the waist, his hand held over his heart as he keeps his eyes locked on Harrisons own, "I do believe you are right, Heir Slytherin. Shall we adjourn to the fine Slytherin gardens at your behest?" Giggling softly, Harrison returns the bow making sure to not fall over in his endeavour as he would never hear the end of it. "We shall."

Both boys manage to keep a straight face for a couple of seconds before they both collapse into giggles, each leaning against the other in an attempt to keep standing as they try to get their breathing back under control once more.

Down in the gardens, many of the guests had arrived already and were quietly talking amongst themselves while they waited for the appearance of the birthday boys. Severus and Marvolo were dressed in their own house colours their family crests sitting regally on the right-hand side of their cloaks. The potions master was wearing a deep purple robe which could almost be mistaken for his usually black until he shifted, and the light hit the material. Whereas, Marvolo was wearing a deep emerald green cloak adorned with silver snakes running along the hem.

The two adults were off to the side talking to the Malfoy's waiting for their sons to arrive; though truth be told, Marvolo just wanted to see his sons face when he took his first glimpse around the gardens. The elves really had out done themselves this time. The Gazebo was covered in green and silver streamers, each hung with care around the outside of the wooden structure, small fairy lights could be seen twinkling between the silk materials.

Inside of the gazebo was a large table overflowing with presents all addressed to Harrison as Draco's friends all gave him his presents while they were still in school. It was a rainbow of colours ranging from bright reds, blues and even yellows to dark greens, blacks and silver.

Rows of tables were placed on the perimeter of where the party had been set up, these all covered with black and silver tablecloths coated in an assortment of foods, platters and spread which had the house elves up from the early hours of the morning preparing, making sure that everything was perfect for their little master. Though the main attraction in that general direction was the 5-layer birthday cake which only the head elves could make and decorate; apparently Head Elf Sandy was very protective of his cakes.

The cake itself was iced in deep purple buttercream icing with an assortment of flowers all designed with one of the family crests in mind, which took up the centre of the cake, the Slytherin crest was situated at the top of the cake being flanked by both the Prince and Malfoy crests.

The fountain of Salazar Slytherin had been covered in an assortment of twinkling lights, silver and green danced gracefully against the marble statue, glistening on the water which flowed steadily creating a soothing atmosphere as the sounds washed over the company, brushing over the quiet murmurs.

A quiet gasp stopped the conversation between the boy's parents making them turn around, each offering a soft smile to the boys who had frozen in their steps as they took in the surrounding area. Draco squeezed Harrisons hand comfortingly making sure that his friend was alright before carefully tugging the smaller boy behind himself guiding him towards their parents. "Happy Birthday Snakelet, Happy birthday Draco." Severus greeted his son and godson as they came to a stop in front on the adults.

"Happy Birthday Snakelet, you too Draco." Marvolo ruffled his son's hair lightly, being careful so that he did not disrupt the beautifully arranged locks.

"Thank you, papa, father. The garden looks brilliant!" Harrison happily accepted the hugs which his parents gave him, sighing contentedly as he buries into their shared warmth before reluctantly pulling back, seen as his hand was still being gripped by Draco.

"Yes, Thank you, Uncle Sev, Uncle Marvolo. I appreciate the effort you have put into celebrating with us today." Draco bowed slightly, showing his gratitude to his two uncle-like figures.

"You are most welcome, Draco." Severus ruffled Draco's hair, chuckling lightly at the squeak of protest coming from the blond heir before he turned his gaze towards his fiancé, smirk pulling at his lips when he sees the deeply hidden surprise. "Uncle?"

Draco feels his face flush, but takes a deep breath before looking into the bright red eyes of the Dark Lord offering a shy smile when he feels Harrison tighten his grip where it was still attached to the older boys. "Well you are engaged to uncle Severus, so that would make you my uncle as well. I mean it is only fair, Harrison calls both of my parent's aunt and uncle… I didn't think you would appreciate Aunt very much."

"It is an honour, Draco." Marvolo presses a soft kiss to the shocked Malfoy heir's forehead before repeating the gesture to his son smiling happily at the looks of bewilderment the Malfoy lord was directing his way. He smirks in return making Severus shake his head in response a quiet mutter of, "people say the children are immature…" Which earns him a cuff round the back of his head by an unamused Dark Lord.

Deciding to turn the conversation and attention back to the two boys which everyone was there to celebrate, Severus notices the tight plait which his son was sporting and wonders if one of the house elves were able to style the strands in such a way. "Little Snake, who tied your hair for you? It looks very regal much like a true heir of one of the Most Noble households." Harrison could hear the prideful undertone in his Papa's words and wonders if they were directed solely at the image represented or whether it was also partly due to Harrison using the tie Severus had gifted to him.

"Thank you, Papa. Draco did it for me!" Harrison smiles happily at his friend who returns the gesture with a bright one of his own, stepping closer to the young boy who leans into Draco's warmth subconsciously before focusing back on his parents. With that, both boys receive one final hug from their parents and honorary godparents before they are ushered towards the other children who had gathered in a circle of their own, none of them seeming to notice the arrival of the birthdays boys.

Though as Draco walks closer towards his friends, holding Harrisons hand as a show of protection, he is greeted with various shouts of congratulations before he is pulled in to a conversation with the other young Slytherins. Harrison on the other hand holds back, watching the boisterous children interact with each other warily, a fearful glint in his eyes as his thoughts spiral back to the conversation he had held with Draco in his bedroom. He was afraid that the children wouldn't like him and in turn it would take Draco away from himself, his only friend because he was the outcast, the freak an outsider trying to crash this seemingly tight nit of friends.

His thoughts continue to spiral downwards until he feels a light tap on his shoulder, Harrison flinches minutely but then winces hoping the newcomer hadn't noticed before he squares his shoulders and turns his head facing a boy slightly taller than himself. He lets out a breath of relief almost when the boy in front of him smiles softly, standing a few steps away from the smaller boy as if knowing that he wasn't too keen on close contact with anyone he didn't know fully. "Hello, Lord-Heir Slytherin, it is nice to finally put a face to the name. Draco has spoken about nothing but you, none stop all summer!" The boys voice is smooth like freshly woven silk and it has the remaining tension release from Harrison's shoulders as he slowly slips his hand free from Draco's grip which had gone lax at some point.

Harrison shakes the proffered hand cautiously, eyeing the boy in front of him up and down trying to spot whether the boy was being genuine or not. He offers a small shy smile back when he notices a small spark of sincerity deep with the deep chocolate eyes which are gazing at him. "Thank you, heir Zabini. The pleasure is mine truly. I am glad to finally meet you, I have been hearing many things about yourself from Draco as well." And he had.

The Zabini heir bowed formally, winking at the young boy before placing a quick kiss on the hand which was still held gently within his own smirking at the soft blush which spreads across the raven-haired boy's cheeks. "Please call me Blaise, I have a feeling that we are going to become close friends."

Tentatively, Harrison steps closer to the older boy, wrapping his arms around Blaise's neck and burying his face in his neck trembling slightly with the overload of emotions he can feel building in his chest. "Thank you, Blaise."

Blaise, feeling surprised at the emotional preteen, wraps his arms around Harrison's small waist holding the fragile boy close as he smooths his hand down Harrison's back hoping to calm him down before it was called to someone's attention and he was blamed for making Harrison cry. "Shhh. It is okay, Slytherin, I am sorry if I said or did anything which was out of bounds. I apologise for my behaviour."

Harrison shakes his head quickly, not blaming Blaise in the least for his lack of emotional control. "It wasn't anything you said or did, Blaise. I just…. Draco was my first and only friend, I have never had any other friends before and I never expected for you to want to be my friend. I am sorry." Clinging to the boy in front of himself tightly, Harrison smiles in to the boy's shoulder loving the ecstatic feeling in his chest at the boys responding kiss to his head.

"I don't know anyone would not want to be friends with you, heir Slytherin. You seem like a pretty amazing person to me."

Harrison chuckles softly, pulling back from Blaise before he cocks his head at an angle, wiping his eyes on his handkerchief before smiling cheerfully at the taller wizard. "Please, call me Harrison. I hate the bridge which is created with the use of last names. I look forward to getting to know you more Blaise."

"As do I… Harrison."

It was then that Draco seemed to notice the lack of warmth around his hand and quickly turns wondering where Harrison had wondered of to, before spotting him standing directly behind him standing close to Blaise both snickering softly as they were locked in a conversation all of their own. The scene made an unusual emotion flare up inside Draco's chest, one he had never experience before, but he pushed it aside happy that his friend is finally becoming more confident.

Waiting for what seems to be a break in the conversation, Draco carefully takes hold of Harrison's hand once more directing him to stand at his side, with Blaise on his other side seeing as he still had Harrison's other hand in his grip. Clearing his throat, Draco indicates to the small boy now standing between himself and the Zabini heir, "Friends, Colleagues and… Others," The group of young Slytherin's giggles quietly as Draco subtly glances over towards Crabb and Goyle who look upon the blond with confusion shaping their features. "I would like to formally introduce you to Harrison Salazar Prince Slytherin, heir to the most prestigious house of Slytherin and the Ancient and most Noble house of Prince. The son of Marvolo Slytherin and Severus Prince!" As several sets of eyes now turn to focus on the newcomer, Harrison subconsciously squeezes the two hands he has gripped within his own slightly surprised to find that Blaise had yet to let go of his hand.

"Oh, just look at how cute he is Daph. He does have a remarkable resemblance to Professor Snape, though doesn't he?"

Harrison looks at the small girl curiously, yes, he had met them all prior to this but that had been when he was harry Potter, here he was someone completely different wanting them to all become his friends as well as close confidents while he was in school away from his father. "Hush, Pansy you are going to scare him if you keep talking to him as if he is a child." The blond-haired girl standing next to the girl she called Pansy lightly hit the girl on her arm before turning a charming smile towards the shy boy.

"It is good to meet you, Heir Slytherin. I'm Daphne Greengrass and this girl is Pansy Parkinson." Harrison nods towards the two girls, offering a small smile but otherwise not saying anything as they continue to stare at him making him nervous.

"Heir Slytherin, it is such a pleasure to meet you in person. I'm Theodore Nott but please call me Theo I abhor Theodore." A tall blond boy stepped up, clasping a light book in his hand as he offers a nod towards Harrison who quickly returns the gesture.

"I'm Tracy Davis. Nice to meet you Heir Slytherin." A girl with bright red hair pushed passed the still bickering Daphne and Pansy flicking her hair over her shoulder before fluttering her eyelashes so fast that Harrison thought a bug had just flown into her eye.

"Millicent Bulstrode." A girl with dark, wavy brown hair stood off to the side, her hands crossed over her chest as she looks down her nose at Harrison making him fidget on the spot unnerved by such an intense stare.

Once everyone but Crabbe and Goyle had introduced themselves Draco smiles at his friends before pulling a packet of cards out of his pocket; the other Slytherin students cheer before all collapsing to the floor in what Harrison labelled as a very undignified manner, very anti-pureblood. Though following the others children's example, Harrison gracefully settled himself on the floor, taking his hands back as Draco began to shuffle the cards, dealing them out between them all.

"Alright Harrison, we are going to be playing Exploding Snap, the rules are simple. We each take turns putting cards down in a pile, in the centre of the circle. If two consecutive cards are the same you have to shout snap and the cards will explode, whoever is last, the cards will appear in their pile." Harrison nods his head watching as cards are thrown to each playing until all of the cards had been distributed.

"To win, all you have to do is avoid being burnt by the explosions and be the first to get rid of all of your cards. Are you ready?"

Harrison looks between Draco and Blaise before nodding his head confidently, still not at all comfortable with wording his responses until he had gotten to know the other Slytherins properly.

A few games of Exploding snaps later and the children decided that it was time to move on to a five aside game of quidditch, girls versus boys. Laughing at the discussion which had occurred, Harrison quickly ran off towards a large wooden shed which had been built just off from the pitch. A shed which his father had informed him that his broom was kept. Opening the heavy doors, Harrison drew in a breath at the rows upon rows of brooms, all different models were lined up neatly against the wall.

Stepping into the dark room, the young raven-haired boy looked around for his firebolt, not spotting it at first, not until he came across a large white cloth, his name elegantly written across a folded piece of parchment. Taking the note, he unfolded the parchment smiling as he read the familiar spiel of his father's writing:

Dear Harrison,

Happy birthday Snakelet. I was walking around Diagon Ally looking for the perfect present for you a few days ago when I recalled the many conversations you conducted with Draconis about quidditch and how you played as Seeker for the Gryffindors. I therefore decided to buy these for yourself and your friends as I want you to have the best birthday.

With love,

Your father.

Shaking hands placed the note inside an empty pocket while another gripped the fabric tightly, pulling the white material away from whatever was hidden Harrison's breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened, taking in the appearance of 11 brand new Nimbus 2001 brooms. Upon closer inspection, Harrison spied one which had his name engraved into the handle in silver.

Quickly taking his wand out of his pocket, Harrison shrank the multiple brooms, placing them all into his pocket before running out of the shed and making his way towards the group of Slytherins who appeared to have finally sorted out the teams.

Upon his arrival, Blaise looks over towards him, smiling softly at the young boy who rubbed the back of his neck slowly, embarrassed that he had taken so long. "Hey, Harrison. What took you so long?" The Zabini heir took Harrison's free hand carefully, pulling him closer to the group of children who finally turned their attention to the young boy.

"I went to the broom shed to gather our brooms… I found something there from father…"

"Well what did you find?" Draco demanded, his small hands gripping his hips impatiently as he stares at his friend, desperately wanting to know what had caused his friends delay.

Without saying a word, Harrison placed whatever he had been carrying in his hand on the floor before pulling his wand out of its holster, whispering a quiet 'Engorgio' the black, sleek broom grew back to its original size. Immediately, the children gathered around the new broom, each one gasping, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the shiny new object.

"Your father bought you a Nimbus 2001? I have been begging Father to buy me one ever since they came out earlier this summer!" Draco brushed his fingers lightly against the polished wood almost as if he were in a trance.

"Well, it is a good thing that father bought enough for all of us to play with…" Bringing out the small pile, Harrison placed the rest of the brooms along the floor, enlarging them much like he did with the first earning more gasps of awe from the Slytherins.

"This must have cost your father so much!"

"OMG! These are so cool!"

"I can't believe this!"

Harrison blushed under the amount of shock and surprise leaking through the undertone of his friend's comments, he squeezes the hand which was still wrapped around his leaning slightly into Blaise who in return offers as much reassurance as possible. Both preteens missing the slightly jealous look Draco had aimed their way.

"Alright! How about we get this game started?"

Cheers follow Blaise's statement, each child rushing to grab one of the new brooms before quickly flying up into the air each one whooping and squealing excitedly at the speed in which they could now fly.

An hour pasted before Harrison caught the sound of his father calling to him, slowing down the young wizard motioned to all his friends indicating that it was time to land and head back towards the party. As each on touched down, they gripped their brooms tightly in their small fists grinning widely as they raced off towards the centre of the garden towards their parents.

"I take it that you found one of your other presents, Snakelet?" Marvolo bent down and scooped his flushed son up into his arms hugging the now giggling child to his chest, placing a kiss on top of the sweaty forehead lovingly. Never has he seen his young son so relaxed, so happy in such large company before and he was immensely proud at how far his son had come in such a short time period.

"Yes, thank you Father. They are brilliant!"

Small arms wrapped around Marvolo's shoulders in a tight hug, small giggles still escaping the playful child before he spotted his Papa making their way towards them. Wiggling slightly Harrison was placed down on his feet before he ran off, laughing as he was once against swung up into another embrace.

"Papa!"

"Why hello my excitable little Snake. How are you enjoying your party so far?" Harrison rests his head against, Severus' shoulder breathing in the scent of potion ingredients.

"It's been amazing Papa! We just played quidditch and my team won! I caught the snitch!" Harrison's expression was one of pure elation, which Severus couldn't help but laugh a little at.

"I am glad to hear that Harrison. Now the reason why you father and I called you down is because we were wondering whether you wanted to open the presents from your friends now or would you prefer to have the cake first?"

Pondering his options for a few seconds, Harrison cocks his head to the side his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "Can we do the presents first and the cake later?"

"Of course, we can, Little Snake."

Harrison, sunk happily into Severus' embrace as he was carried over towards the large circular mahogany table filled with an array of presents, many of which were wrapped in Slytherin silver and green. Emerald eyes sparkled joyfully as they flicker from package to package as he felt himself being placed gently on the floor before seating himself cross-legged. Waiting patiently for all his friends to join him with their parents before Marvolo handed him the first gift.

After 30 minutes Harrison had made his way through all the gifts, receiving all sorts of wonderful presents from the children he now considered his friends. Pansy had gotten him a set of cuff links decorated with silver snakes, rubies encrusted in its eyes sparkling whenever the light hit the at the right angle. Daphne had bought him an array of sweets from Honeydukes, Tracy chipping in the help split the cost. Millicent had given him a few bits and pieces for Phanex, who slithered out from his hiding place around the young boy's shoulders flickering his tongue out before crawling across the floor happily taking one of the treats from Harrison's outstretched hand. He received a book about ancient runes from Theodore, one which he was happy to note he had not read yet and a book about potions from Blaise and one about Defensive Magic from both Crabbe and Goyle.

With all the presents now opened and taken to his room by Geeney, Harrison was quickly ushered towards the cake where candles were now burning slowly, the flowers had been spelled to play a soft tune and once his father had counted down, many of the guests began to sing to him. The whole ordeal had been rather overwhelming for the young wizard who was trying his hardest not to cry in front of everyone as he blew out his candles making a wish, hoping that this, his family, his new friends would never leave him alone.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long to get up, as many of you know I an currently doing a study abroad year in Japan and these past couple of weeks have been difficult for me to cope with, I have not been in the mood for updating and I hope you can all forgive me.**

 **But After a long patient wait I have finally completed the next chapter and hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
